La Volonté du D
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Traduction The Will of D. Luffy perd tout son équipage face aux marines lors de la bataille finale à Raftel. Lorsque un homme censé être mort depuis longtemps, apparaît et prend Luffy sous son aile, plus rien n'est pareil. La volonté du D. vivra. LUNA
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle traduction! (Ca faisait longtemps!) C'est une traduction d'une fic de The Animaniac Dude, écrite en anglais sous le nom de _The Will of D. _Et si vous voulez mon avis c'est une fic énormissime!

Alors on peut dire un grand "Merci!" à Selene-san, qui est ma bêta, et un grand "Thank you!" à The Animaniac Dude!

Disclaimer: Ni The Animaniac Dude ni moi ne possédons One Piece. Et je ne possède même pas l'histoire, juste un dictionnaire français-anglais...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

Chapitre 1 : Réalisation à Raftel

Luffy se tenait debout silencieusement, fixant d'un regard vide la grotte écroulée où ses nakama se trouvaient il y avait encore un instant. La souffrance était bien trop grande. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils avaient atteint Raftel. Ils avaient tous réalisé leurs rêves. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les marines interviennent ? Zoro avait battu Hawkeye dans un combat loyal…mais avait succombé à ses blessures dans la première chambre de la cave. Nami… elle avait créé une bombe électrique éradiquant les centaines de marines dans la salle. Sanji l'avait amèrement pleuré alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir dans ses bras.

Usopp avait probablement eu la mort la plus horrible : décapité par le sergent Tashigi alors qu'ils éliminaient les marines de loin. Après cela, les amiraux et Bartholomew Kuma des Shishibukai apparurent se débarrassant rapidement des derniers compagnons de Luffy. Franky, un sourire sinistre sur le visage, poussa Luffy dans la chambre finale, avant d'utiliser sa capacité fraichement améliorée de six cocas pour faire s'écrouler le plafond sur lui et les marines surpuissants.

Luffy, le regard vide, ne remarqua pas la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de son visage. Avec des mouvements qui n'étaient plus vraiment les siens, Luffy s'éloigna, et entra dans la dernière grotte de l'île de Raftel. Ce qu'il y vu brisa enfin ses derniers restes de self contrôle. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant.

La grotte était entièrement vide. Les ombres laissées par les torches vacillantes ne pouvaient cacher qu'il n'y avait pas de trésor. La poussière accumulée sur le sol semblait parler d'elle même. Il n'y avait pas de trésor. Il n'y avait jamais eu de One Piece sur l'île de Raftel. Le son du hurlement de désespoir de Luffy fit écho contre les murs.

Le bruit d'une paire de bottes résonnant au travers de la poussière n'arrêta pas ses pleurs. Ni le toucher. Cependant, la voix fit réaliser à Luffy qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la grotte sinistre. « Lève-toi. Il est hors de question que mon successeur soit une madeleine. » Luffy leva les yeux vers le visage que chaque pirate grave dans son esprit et son cœur.

« Félicitations. Tu es arrivé à Raftel. Tu es le successeur du roi des pirates. Tu as gagné le One Piece. » L'homme parlait d'une voix rauque, sans doute restée inutilisée depuis de nombreuses années. « Mon trésor est à toi.

- Il n'y a pas de trésor. La grotte est vide. » Luffy répondit d'une voix monocorde. L'homme éclata de rire.

« HAHAHA ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé le trésor d'une vie dans un tel endroit ? HAHAHAHA ! Non mon jeune roi des pirates, il est dans un autre endroit, un endroit où moi seul peut me rendre. » L'homme sortit un petit sablier attaché à un collier. « Viens. Je vais t'emmener au One Piece. » Il agrippa l'épaule de Luffy, retourna le sablier. Une seconde après plus aucun du nouveau ou de l'ancien roi ne se tenait dans la grotte.

Bartholomew Kuma se fraya un passage parmi les gravas à l'aide de ses poings, les corps sans vie de trois amiraux sur les épaules. Il regarda la salle vide. Il regarda les deux empreintes dans les couches de poussières. « Ils sont partis. »

Luffy atterrit en tas, ses membres en caoutchouc emmêlés autour de lui. Gold Roger le remit sur pied. « Voilà, jeune successeur. Voici le One Piece. »

Une pile grande comme une montagne d'or, d'argent, et d'autres métaux précieux se dressait devant lui. Des rubis, saphirs, diamants, bijoux de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles étaient là. Il y avait plus de lames incrustées, coupes et parures décoratives qu'il ne pouvait compter. Luffy fixa le trésor, avant d'éclater de joie.

« Nami ! Nami ! Regarde ! On est riche ! On est riche ! On a trouvé le One Piece ! On l'a trouvé ! » Luffy se retourna un énorme diamant dans sa main. « Ca doit au moins valoir… ! » Soudain, la réalité le frappa. Le diamant lui glissa des doigts et éclata en morceaux sur le sol.

« Ton équipage n'est plus. Je compatis à ta douleur. » Gold Roger attrapa la chaîne dorée et le sablier autour de son cou et le passa au dessus de sa tête. « Sait-tu ce que c'est, petit ? » Luffy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « C'est un ancien artefact du continent perdu, Atlantis. » Luffy prêta oreille, en pensant à quel point Robin aurait été excitée si elle avait entendu parler et de cet artefact et du continent perdu.

« Atlantis était un géant de la création. Ils ont créé et parfait ce que les scientifiques de nos jours essayent toujours de théoriser. Ils ont été capables de créer des armes de destruction massive qui firent d'eux les maîtres incontestés du monde. Ils furent même capables de créer des arbres auxquels les fruits donnent à ceux qui les mangent des pouvoirs incroyables. » Luffy se redressa brusquement, réalisant de quoi il parlait. Gold Roger eut un large sourire. « Quoi, tu pensais que les fruits du démon étaient juste… apparus comme par magie ?

- Ouais. » Gold Roger claqua Luffy derrière la tête, faisant tomber son chapeau de paille. « Aie ! »

« Tu es un imbécile. Les fruits du démon ont été créés par les Atlantes. Tu dois en avoir vu beaucoup lors de tes voyages.

- Ouais. » Luffy se gonfla comme un ballon. Les yeux du roi des pirates s'agrandirent, sidéré.

« Tu ?! Tu possèdes le fruit du Gomu Gomu ?!

- Ouais. » Gold Roger éclata de rire.

« HAHAHAHA !!! Oui ! Très bien ! Mon successeur ne pouvait avoir moins ! Le fruit du Gomu Gomu était l'un des couronnements des recherches des scientifiques atlantes. Ils le considéraient comme l'un de leur plus puissant Paramecia à cause de sa grande capacité d'adaptation en attaque. Enfin bref !

- Comment es-tu toujours vivant ? Et comment en sais-tu autant sur le continent perdu ? » Luffy fixa du regard Gold Roger. Celui-ci rigola.

« Haha ! Mais enfin, nous sommes à Atlantis là !

- …Mensonges. Le continent perdu a été détruit il y a huit cent ans.

- Ah, mais et si nous ETIONS huit cent ans plus tôt ? » Luffy, ne le croyant toujours pas, s'assit.

« Les atlantes vénéraient l'ancienne et puissante divinité Kronos, dieu du temps. Il y a plusieurs siècles, bien avant toute histoire connue, un dieu s'opposant à Kronos détruisait tout sur terre. Kronos appela son champion, et lui fit un présent. Un petit sablier, avec tout le pouvoir de Kronos concentré dedans. Le héros utilisa ce cadeau pour battre le dieu adverse. Cependant, il fut mortellement blessé, et tomba dans l'océan, où il mourut. Le sablier se décrocha de son cou et dériva, pour revenir finalement à Atlantis.

Kronos, craignant que ses pouvoirs soient mal employés par des gens mal intentionnés, consulta son oracle, pour savoir quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'un héros en aurait besoin un jour, il l'enferma dans un coffre en or, avec deux fruits du démon identiques qu'il avait créé lui-même. Il envoya ensuite le coffre au fond de la mer, où il resterait jusqu'à ce que le héros le trouve. » A ce moment là, il fit une grimace. « Ce fut peu après que Kronos ait fait ça, que les rebelles qui allaient un jour fonder le gouvernement mondial détruisirent Atlantis.

- … Ce sablier à ton cou … ? » Gold Roger rit et tourna la chaîne dorée autour de sa main.

« Ouaip, v'là le sablier de Kronos en personne. Je l'ai trouvé du temps où je faisais de la plongée, quand j'étais un jeune mousse. Le coffre était dans les eaux peu profondes, et il brillait autant qu'il y a huit cent ans. J'ai fracturé la serrure, et j'ai vu le sablier. Intrigué, pourquoi une simple babiole était enfermée là dedans, je l'ai prise et placée à mon cou. J'ai ensuite vu le fruit. Comme j'étais affamé après une journée de plongée dans les récifs, j'en pris un et le mangea. La douleur survint et je me suis évanoui. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais fait d'eau. » Luffy regarda avec fascination lorsque le bras de Gold Roger disparut dans un éclaboussement d'eau.

J'ai paniqué et j'ai souhaité retrouver mon corps. Dès que je l'ai pensé, mon corps était revenu. » Des gouttes d'eau volèrent vers le moignon et reformèrent son bras. « Je savais que j'avais mangé une sorte de fruits du démon, et j'étais inquiet que mon temps en tant que plongeur soit fini. Tu peux imaginer ma surprise lorsque, tiens-toi bien, je pouvais nager encore mieux qu'avant. Je pouvais aller plus profondément, plus vite, et ne pas avoir à remonter respirer.

- Impossible. Les détenteurs de fruits du démon ne peuvent pas nager. » Luffy croisa les bras, son scepticisme toujours plus grand. God Roger rit.

« C'est que je pensais ! Tu peux imaginer ma surprise aussi lorsque j'ai été transporté ici avec le sablier ! J'ai eu aussi un comité d'accueil très étrange ! » Dès qu'il eu dit ça, Gold Roger fut pris d'une série de spasmes. Luffy se leva pour l'aider, alarmé, lorsqu'une voix qui n'était plus celle de son possesseur lui ordonna : «**Reste où tu es !** » Luffy fit ce qu'on lui dit. Après environ une minute, Gold Roger se tint droit, une étrange aura l'entourant.

« **Bienvenue, mortel. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je dois faire vite, car le temps m'est compté, et les rebelles avancent. Je suis Kronos. »** Gold Roger – Kronos s'inclina. « **Bienvenue à Atlantis, roi des pirates. »**

« … C'est complètement dingue. » Le dieu rit.

**« Hohohoho ! C'est ce que ce mortel a dit la première fois qu'il est venu ici ! Mais je digresse. Lorsque le gouvernement mondial va détruire Atlantis, mon pouvoir se dispersera. Je ne suis qu'un dieu oublié, sans croyants pour me donner du pouvoir. J'ai une faveur à te demander.**

- Et c'est…

**- Lorsque tu retourneras dans ton époque, je souhaite que tu fasses connaître le nom de Kronos, restaure moi dans ma gloire d'antan. Si tu fais comme je te le demande, je pourrais te donner mon pouvoir. » **Kronos accrocha la chaîne dorée au coup de Luffy. « **Le pouvoir du sablier de Kronos sera tien. Ainsi que le fruit du Mizu Mizu que j'ai créé. **

- J'ai déjà un fruit du démon. » En disant cela, Luffy attrapa un coffre doré au dessus du tas. « Deux fruits du démon détruisent leurs détenteurs. » Kronos eut un rire retentissant.

**« HAHAHAHA ! Naïf mortel ! Crois-tu que les pouvoirs d'un dieu sont vraiment aussi faibles ? Le fruit du Mizu Mizu est l'exception parmi les exceptions ! Crois-tu que le fruit qui permet à son détenteur de nager s'arrêterait vraiment là ? Il est compatible avec TOUT autre fruit ! C'est le seul fruit du démon qui te permette d'avoir les pouvoirs de deux fruits ! »** Luffy resta silencieux. Gold Roger trembla. **« Je dois partir. Le corps de cet humain approche de ses limites. Les rebelles arrivent. Souviens-toi de mon offre, roi des pirates ! Souviens t'en! »** Et Gold Roger s'écroula. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça. Allez ! Nous devons partir ! Les rebelles vont bientôt bombarder l'île ! » Il attrapa la main d'un Luffy bouche bée, retourna le sablier, et disparu.

« Arg ! » Luffy atterrit dans un sac de nœuds de membres, encore plus compliqué alors que le coffre choisit d'atterrit sur sa tête. « Aie !

- Debout petit. Nous avons du travail. » Gold Roger attrapa le garçon par la peau du cou. « Regarde autour de toi, petit. Voici ton lieu d'entrainement pour les deux prochaines années. » Luffy eut un regard mauvais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me malmènes comme ça ? Je suis le roi des pirates ! » Gold Roger le secoua comme un prunier.

« Tu seras le roi des pirates quand tu commenceras à agir comme tel ! C'est ici que tu vas vivre pour les deux prochaines années. Bien, nous t'entrainerons en diplomatie, développerons tes pouvoirs du fruit du Mizu Mizu, tes bonnes manières, ton escrime…

- L'escrime ?! Mais c'est Zoro l'escrimeur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de… » Gold Roger le secoua.

« Idiot ! Je ne te parle pas d'une maîtrise parfaite ! Je parle d'être capable de tenir une lame et ne pas te couper un bras ! Un roi connaît toujours les bases de l'escrime ! » Luffy grommela.

« A t'entendre, on croirait qu'il y a une véritable monarchie… » Le roi des pirates eut un large sourire.

« Oh, mais IL Y A une monarchie, mon jeune roi des pirates ! La monarchie des mers ! » Luffy le fixa. « Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors ouvre ce coffre que tu as bien fait d'emmener et mange le fruit du Mizu Mizu ! » Luffy grommela mais l'ouvrit quand même. A l'intérieur il y avait un fruit en forme de vagues stylisées. « Mange-le ! » Luffy grommela encore, mais l'avala d'une bouchée. Il ressentit les effets immédiatement. Dans un cri de douleur, il s'évanouit.

Lorsque Luffy se réveilla, il n'y avait ni douleur, ni réminiscence d'avoir mangé le fruit du Mizu Mizu. Il y avait… de l'harmonie. L'harmonie avec la vie, et une omniscience qu'il n'avait jamais eu. D'un coup, il réalisa qu'il flottait dans l'eau. Ou plutôt avec une anxiété grandissante, qu'il était l'eau. Dans un cri, Luffy souhaita retrouver son corps. A peine l'avait il pensé, que cela fut le cas. Luffy se tâta pour vérifier que oui, il avait toutes les parties de son corps.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il se tenait sur l'eau. Luffy entendit un applaudissement sur le côté. « Bien joué ! Bien joué ! Ca m'a prit un peu plus de temps pour apprendre à marcher sur l'eau, et toi tu le fais sur le champ ! Mes compliments. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit inné pour toi.

- Pourquoi est ce que je dois faire ça au fait ? » Luffy étira son bras pour vérifier que oui, il était toujours un homme caoutchouc. « Et j'y pense, pourquoi m'entraines-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? »

Gold Roger rit doucement. « Lorsque je me suis rendu, ils m'ont fouillé et ont confisqué toutes mes armes et d'autres objets dans mes poches. Ils ont oublié la chaine dorée autour de mon cou. J'ai réalisé alors que j'attendais mon exécution dans cette cellule que quiconque allant trouver One Piece serait sans doute pourchassé par les marines et presque mort, ou aurait quelque chose qu'ils souhaiteraient recommencer. J'ai accéléré le temps jusqu'à environ une semaine après ma mort et ait disparu à Raftel. J'ai attendu là bas depuis ce jour là. Alors qu'un bateau de la marine s'approchait un peu trop de Raftel, avant qu'un roi des mers ne le coule, j'ai réalisé qu'il était trop dangereux de laisser mon trésor dans cette époque. J'ai tout transporté à Atlantis, où moi seul pouvait aller le chercher. »

« Maintenant, viens. Le restant de mon explication nécessite que tu le voies pour y croire. » Gold Roger l'attrapa à nouveau par la peau du coup, et le tira sous l'eau.

« HMMMPF !! » Luffy laissa s'échapper une bouffée d'air, s'attendant à se noyer et se rendit alors compte qu'il pouvait respirer et il pouvait toujours bouger. Gold Roger sourit.

« Ce fut aussi un peu déconcertant ma première fois. » Roger articula, sa voix était déformée par l'eau. Il rit. « Hahaha ! Oui nous pouvons parler sous l'eau. On peut considérer que nous sommes devenus des hommes-poissons.

- Vraiment ? » Luffy, sidéré, s'exclama et réalisa qu'il avait, lui aussi, parlé. « COOL ! » Gold Roger rit. Un requin nagea près d'eux.

« B'jour mon seigneur ! Qui est le bipède avec vous ? » Les yeux de Luffy s'exorbitèrent encore plus quand il put comprendre ce que DISAIT le requin.

« C'est mon apprenti. Il sera un jour le nouveau Poséidon. » Le requin resta bouche bée, avant de s'éloigner en nageant. Luffy haussa un sourcil. Gold Roger haussa des épaules. « C'est le nom de l'ancien dieu de la mer. Je l'ai simplement emprunté.

- « Mon seigneur » ?

- Je suis le roi des mers. Le fruit du Mizu Mizu. » Dit il, comme si cela expliquait tout. Ce qui était le cas. « Maintenant viens ! Nous devons commencer notre entraînement ! »

Deux ans plus tard…

Avec des réflexes aiguisés par deux ans d'entraînement, Luffy sauta du lit, et se retourna avec le katana qu'il gardait près de lui en permanence, juste à temps pour intercepter une attaque de Gold Roger.

« Défends-toi ! » Rugit-il alors qu'il forçait ses défenses. Luffy se contenta de cracher derrière son assaillant, son corps fondit. Une nanoseconde plus tard, l'ancien capitaines des pirates au chapeau de paille se reforma à partir de ce crachat et tailla le dos, laissé à découvert, de Gold Roger. Le coup porta… et l'ancien roi des pirates fondit. Gold Roger applaudit depuis l'entrée. « Bravo ! Bravo ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé face au clone d'eau.

- Tu dois toujours m'apprendre à faire ça… » grommela Luffy.

« Ah, mais tu ne serais pas capable de le faire avec simplement deux ans d'entraînement. Cela m'a prit des décennies de journées d'entraînement pour maîtriser ça. Tous les détenteurs de Logia pourraient apprendre à faire ce genre de choses, s'ils consacraient suffisamment de temps à ça. Ils le font rarement cependant. » Luffy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, ouais, t'as juste la flemme. » Gold Roger tenta de le taper derrière la tête, mais Luffy esquiva. « Ah non ! Ca n'arrivera pas !

- Je t'ai bien entraîné ! » Il sourit. « Très bien ! Il est temps pour toi d'aller à nouveau à la rencontre de tes sujets ! » Gold Roger désigna la porte, et Luffy la passa. Après avoir sauté, Luffy était dans l'eau et nageait.

« B'jour mes seigneurs ! » Un homme-poulpe les salua, alors qu'il marchait sur les hauts-fonds. Ils lui firent signe et continuèrent de nager. Après avoir salué de nombreux passants sous-marins, ils atteignirent leur destination.

Le palais sous marin était une vue à admirer. Le bâtiment entier était fait d'un corail éteint depuis longtemps, qui miroitait d'une lueur surnaturelle. Les algues qui montaient le long des piliers de corail se tordaient et retournaient, comme des vignes au-dessus de la surface. De nombreux résidents des océans se pressaient pour entendre le nouveau discours de leur roi.

« Luffy. Le palais t'attend. Nous allons faire une dernière déclaration au peuple, et ensuite… nous rentrons. » Luffy le fixa.

« Nous rentrons enfin ? » Toutes les pensées de la vie qu'il avait menée, autrefois cachés dans les méandres du temps se précipitèrent devant lui. « Nous… ». Il s'arrêta dans l'eau. Gold Roger le traîna derrière lui.

« Tu pourras avoir une crise de nerf plus tard ! Maintenant utilise ta « figure joyeuse » comme je te l'ai enseigné ! » Avec un grand effort, Luffy se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait signe aux millions d'habitants des fonds marins. Gold Roger se pencha et fit signe vers eux. « Mes sujets ! C'est en ce jour formidable que nous nous rassemblons ! Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la naissance d'un nouveau roi ! » Il poussa Luffy devant lui, alors que la foule l'acclamait.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaisse ! Il s'est mêlé à vous, a partagé vos problèmes, et célébré avec vous dans vos moments de joie. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la naissance du roi Monkey D. Luffy ! » La foule explosa en applaudissement et cris alors qu'une couronne de corail fut déposée sur la tête de Luffy. Gold Roger fit un signe, et la foule se tût.

« Et pourtant, aucun d'entre vous ici ne vivra sous son règne. Ni vos enfants, ni les enfants de vos enfants, ni nombre de vos descendants. » Des murmures confus parcouraient la foule. « Mais un jour ! Il reviendra ! Il reviendra, et vous vous réjouirez ! Vous ne pourrez dire qui il est par son nom ! Car il a de nombreux noms, il n'en a aucun, car ils dérivent au gré des courants ! » La foule l'acclama. « Acclamez votre futur roi ! Acclamez votre roi du futur ! Acclamez votre roi qui viendra du futur ! » Gold Roger posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy, tourna le Sablier de Kronos, et les deux rois des océans disparurent d'un millier d'année dans le passé. Vers l'ère où ils appartenaient. Vers l'âge d'or de la piraterie.

* * *

Et voilà! Une review?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le voyage commence

Salut tout le monde! J'ai été ravie de voir le bon accueil qui a été fait à cette fic! Un gros merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (dont certaines très constructives, il faut le dire) et à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs alertes ou favoris! Ca fait toujours super plaisir! Je voulais aussi dire merci à Selene-san pour avoir été la bêta sur ce chapitre, et à The Animaniac Dude l'auteur de l'histoire originale!

**Disclaimer:** On s'en sera douté, je ne possède ni l'histoire, ni One Piece. Mon dico d'anglais en revanche...

Sur ce, bonne vacances, et bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 2: ****Le voyage commence  
**

Luffy atterrit dans un enchevêtrement de membres. « Waouh ! J'ai pas fait ça depuis des années ! » D'une simple pensée, il se transforma en eau, et se reforma sans nœuds. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa situation. « Roger… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un nain ?

- Luffy… A l'aide… » Luffy se retourna et vit Gold Roger agripper sa poitrine. « Viens ici… » Il toussa, des filets de sang tachèrent sa barbe.

« Roger ! » Luffy accourut et passa son bras autour de l'épaule du vieux pirate, en essayant de le soulever. Il réalisa rapidement que son corps étrangement plus petit que d'habitude n'avait plus la force physique nécessaire. « Reste là ! Je vais chercher de l'aide !

- Ce n'est plus la peine. » Avec une petite tape sur sa joue, Gold Roger disparut dans le corps de Luffy. « Ahhh. Beaucoup mieux. » Sa voix résonnait depuis… quelque part.

« Roger ! » Luffy regarda autour de lui. « Hein ? Où es-tu !?

- Je suis actuellement dans ton corps. L'un des inconvénients du voyage dans le futur est que tu ne peux pas aller au-delà de ta mort sans de sérieuses répercussions. Ca fait un mal de chien chaque seconde que tu y passes.

- Ca ne me dis toujours pas où tu es passé ! » Luffy tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, cherchant le « défunt » roi des pirates.

« En bref, lorsque tu voyages au-delà de ta mort, tu deviens un esprit. L'esprit souffre d'être dans le monde physique sans une sorte de médium. Lorsque j'ai attendu à Raftel pendant toutes ses années, en réalité, je n'y allais que toutes les cinq minutes pendant quelques secondes, avant de retourner à Atlantis.

- Abrège !

- Oui, les esprits. Les esprits ne peuvent supporter d'être dans le monde physique sans une sorte de médium, alors ils cherchent quelque de chose de réel à posséder. En bref, un fantôme souffre s'il n'a pas quelque chose à posséder. Avec des humains, ils partagent simplement leurs corps.

- Donc… tu partages mon corps avec moi… comme ça tu ne meurs pas en tant qu'esprit. Je crois que j'ai pigé. » Luffy se gratta la tête. Gold Roger rit.

« Ravi de voir que toutes ces années d'études servent enfin à quelque chose !

- Mais quand même… Pourquoi donc est-ce que je suis un nain ?! Je suis minuscule ! » Il bougea son tout petit bras. « J'aime pas être petit !

- C'est un autre inconvénient du voyage dans le temps. Si tu voyages vers un moment de ta vie, tu prends l'âge que tu avais alors. Je dirais que tu as en gros… six ou sept ans. » Luffy tapota sa joue.

« C'est… pile quand Shanks a trouvé le fruit du démon. » Il forma une balle d'eau. D'un geste de la main, la balle s'aplatit et forma un miroir impromptu. « Je n'ai pas encore ma cicatrice, donc ce n'est pas encore le moment. » Il laissa l'eau et regarda autour de lui. « Je suis dans la forêt, donc c'est probablement la première fois que Papy m'a abandonné. Je dirais que c'est environ… un ou deux jours avant que Shanks n'obtienne le fruit. » Gold Roger siffla en appréciation.

« C'est un sacré travail de déduction. Tu as fait tout ça dans ta tête ? » Luffy eut un sourire penaud.

« Ben… pendant les nuits, j'essayais de me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais fait. Pour que je puisse… » Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Cependant Gold Roger l'entendit.

« Bien sûr qu'on va arranger les choses ! C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai ramené ! Si j'avais un corps, je te donnerais une claque ! » Luffy le fit pour lui. Gold Roger rit. « Impec ! »

« Ben, on a encore au moins quelques heures avant que Papy vienne me chercher. Autant me mettre à l'aise. » Et bondissant au dessus des arbres, Luffy vola en l'air. « Là ! » En se tirant au travers des arbres, Luffy fonça vers l'énorme lac qu'il avait repéré.

« Roger… Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je mangeais un autre fruit Gomu Gomu ? Est-ce que j'exploserais, ou autre chose ?

- Hm… Je suppose que dans d'autres circonstances, oui, tu mourrais. Mais comme c'est exactement le même que tu as mangé, je suppose que ton corps pensera qu'il a reçut une double dose. Si je devais choisir, je dirais qu'effectivement, ça doublerais tes pouvoirs. » Luffy hocha la tête, soulagé.

« Tant mieux, j'étais inquiet. » Un ours sauvage traversa la clairière. Luffy sourit. « Bonjour petit déj' ! »

* * *

« Je ne cesse jamais d'être épaté par ton appétit. Tu l'as mangé en entier. » Gold Roger déclara d'un ton affligé alors que Luffy utilisait un os pour se curer les dents. « Et maintenant ?

- Je pense qu'on a plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce que Papy vienne me chercher. Ca devrait encore prendre quelques heures.

- Luffy ! Où es-tu, petit garnement !? » Luffy releva la tête, surpris.

« Et bien. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Chouette. » Luffy se leva, et se frotta pour enlever la poussière. « Je suis là Papy ! » Un arbre bascula, et Monkey D. Garp atterrit dans la clairière. Dans un grognement, il jeta une noix de coco vers Luffy. Luffy tenta d'attraper son sabre, mais réalisa qu'il n'était plus accroché à ses côtés. La noix de coco l'heurta en plein dans le mille. « Aïe ! Ca fait mal !! Qu'est ce qui te prend Papy ?!

- Ca c'était pour m'avoir fait chercher ! Tu étais sensé être dans les vapes à l'entrée de la forêt, pas ici à survivre ! » rugit Garp tandis qu'intérieurement son esprit analysait soigneusement les réactions de son petit-fils . « Il a essayé de prendre un sabre qu'il n'avait pas. Je connais suffisamment d'épéiste pour connaître ce mouvement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois jours ? » Luffy grommela.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Ramène moi à la maison.

- Sale gosse ! Si ça va si bien, alors rentre à la maison par toi-même ! Je suis venu vérifier que tu étais toujours vivant ! » Et après ça, Garp sauta, avant de partir sur l'arbre abattu. Luffy soupira.

« Ca se voit que vous êtes de la même famille. Vous êtes pareil. » ricana Gold Roger.

« Ouais, c'est ça, boucle la. Il ne t'a pas arrêté ?

- Nan. Mais il a été le premier marine à me trouver. Je songeais à me rendre, parce que ma maladie empirait. Il était juste le premier que j'ai pu trouver.

- Maladie ? Tu n'aurais pas du mourir ou quoi ? » Gold Roger rit.

« Non, je suis retourné au temps où notre docteur était toujours à bord, à chaque fois que ça empirait. Je possédais mon moi plus jeune, et prétendais être encore plus malade. Crocus me donnait une double dose, et je prenais le bonus. » Luffy hocha la tête, et s'élança au-delà les cimes des arbres après son grand père.

- Sympa. C'est pas bête du tout.

- Je fais de mon mieux. » Toute autre conversation fut interrompue lorsque Luffy s'accrocha à l'arbre que Garp montait. Luffy se tortilla pour entrer à l'intérieur du tronc, et attendit jusqu'à ce que Garp atteigne la ville. Le maire marcha à sa rencontre :

« Où est Luffy ?

- Le petit garnement va très bien ! Il avait l'air pire en entrant dedans ! Il fera un excellent marine ! » Garp éclata de rire, et Luffy se leva.

« Je ne deviendrais pas un naze de marine ! Je serais un pirate ! » Garp s'étrangla avant de faire volte face. Luffy eut un sourire narquois : « Je t'ai manqué Papy ? » Luffy montra du doigt le trou dans le tronc qu'il avait agrandi.

« Tu… Tu… HAHAHAHAHA !! » Garp riait hystériquement. « Tu, tu t'es accroché jusqu'à la ville ?! Alors toi ! HAHAHA ! » Garp frappa Luffy dans le dos. Luffy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Et t'as pris du muscle ! T'as beaucoup changé dans cette forêt ! Si tu étais assez vieux, je t'emmènerais boire un verre !

- Pas la peine ! » Luffy se faufila derrière son grand-père, attrapa la flasque à sa ceinture, et la vida cul sec. Il toussa immédiatement. « Waouh ! Ce truc est puissant ! » Garp cligna des yeux avant de recommencer à rire.

« HAHAHAHA !! Luffy, espèce de sale gosse ! T'es un sacré numéro ! Garde cette ville intéressante pendant mon absence ! » Garp ébouriffa les cheveux de Luffy, sauta sur son arbre véhicule, et s'en alla en glissant. Le maire fixa Luffy.

« Quoi ? » Luffy haussa des épaules. « C'était fort ! Je vais dormir un peu ! » Et Luffy partit en courant. Le maire soupira.

« Ca se voit que ces deux là sont de la même famille… »

* * *

« Ouuaaa ! » Luffy bailla en s'étirant, les sens embrouillés par une journée de sommeil. « B'jour Roger. Il est quelle heure ?

- Environ dix heures du matin. T'as bien dormi ? » Luffy se frotta les yeux, embués par le sommeil.

« Ouais. C'était bien de ne pas se faire sauter dessus à je ne sais quelle heure. » Luffy rejeta les draps et sauta du lit. Il ressauta immédiatement dedans. « Ca caille ! » Roger rit. « Tais toi, c'est pas drôle !

- J'en suis sur. Mais il va bien falloir que tu en sortes, tôt ou tard. Tu as des choses à faire aujourd'hui. » Luffy fronça les sourcils, avant d'étirer son bras et d'attraper les chaussons de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ouais, ouais. Tais-toi. » ses chaussons aux pieds, Luffy marcha vers la cuisine. En voyant un jambon froid sur la table, Luffy le mangea en une bouchée. Il prit un mot sur la table. « Parti au boulot. T'as intérêt à ne rien détruire. Le maire. » Il haussa les épaules. « Bah. Bon, où est donc ce couteau… »

* * *

« Hé Luffy ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?! » Luffy indigné se tenait sur la figure de proue du navire pirate du Roux.

« Y'en a marre les gars !! Maintenant vous allez devoir me prendre au sérieux !! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR A QUEL POINT JE SUIS UN DUR A CUIRE !! »

Shanks rit en le montrant du doigt. « Ha ha ha ! Allez abrège ! Quoique ça puisse être ! » Luffy se poignarda juste en dessous de l'œil avec son couteau. « HEIN ?!

- AAAAIIIEEE !!! ARRRGH ! » Luffy hurla.

« Crétin ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

* * *

« Un toast ! Au… courage de Luffy… ET A NOTRE PROCHAIN GRAND VOYAGE !! » « Ha ha ha ! Cul sec ! » « Du rhum! Du rhum ! Du rhum! Plus de rhum! » « Oh c'est ma viande ça ! » « Plus maintenant ! Je vais la manger ! » « Arrêtez de vous battre, vous allez gâcher la fête ! » La cacophonie de voix résonnait au dehors de la taverne. Luffy avait un grand sourire, des larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai même pas eu mal !

- MENTEUR ! C'était une idée complètement stupide ! » Shanks cria.

« Je n'ai même pas peur de me blesser !! Emmène-moi avec vous pour votre prochain voyage !! Je veux être un pirate moi aussi !! » Shanks rit.

« Toi ?! Un pirate ?! Impossible !! Luffy, tu sais pourquoi ils t'appellent l'enclume ? Parce tu ne nages pas, tu ne fais que couler !! A quoi ça sert un pirate qui ne peut pas nager ? » Luffy s'indigna.

« Mais c'est pas grave si je ne peux pas nager, si je ne tombe pas par-dessus bord ! Et je me bats super bien aussi ! » Il mit un coup de poing dans le vide. « Je me suis entraîné ! Mon coup de poing est aussi puissant qu'un pistolet ! » Un craquement de pistolet résonna. Shanks le fixa.

« Un pistolet, hein ? Vraiment…

- Je vais te le prouver ! » Luffy sauta sur le comptoir, et frappa Shanks en plein dans le visage. Shanks fut projeté dans le mur opposé de l'autre côté de la salle. Luffy souffla sur son poing comme s'il soufflait de la fumée. « Tu vois ? Un pistolet !

- Bon dieu ! Le capitaine s'est fait envoyer bouler par Luffy ! » Yasopp, le sniper était bouche bée. « Un toast ! Au coup de poing pistolet de Luffy ! » L'équipage l'acclama alors que les verres tintaient. Shanks se releva, en tenant son visage meurtri.

« Bon sang Luffy ! Tu ne rigolais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu manges ? » Luffy eut un grand sourire.

« De la viande et du lait ! » Shanks cligna une fois des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il se faisait charrier. Il rigola.

« HAHAHAHAHA !!! Pas mal gamin, pas mal ! Je pourrais bien t'emmener pour un voyage dans quelques années ! » Il frappa Luffy dans le dos. Makino revint de la réserve, portant un gros tonneau plein de grog.

« Capitaine Shanks ! Je suis contente de voir que votre équipage s'amuse bien ! » Elle se tourna vers Luffy. « Luffy, est ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » Il eut un grand sourire.

« Ouais ! Tu n'as qu'à le mettre sur mon ardoise à trésor ! » Shanks regarda « l'Enclume ».

« Ardoise à trésor ? N'essaye pas de rouler la dame ! » Luffy tapa du poing sur le comptoir.

« Je vais devenir un capitaine pirate, et je vais trouver plein de trésor pour revenir la payer ! » Makino gloussa. « J'en ai même déjà trouvé ! » Luffy sortit le Sablier de Kronos. « Mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais payer ton repas avec… » Shanks demanda, impressionné que Luffy ait trouvé une aussi remarquable babiole en ville.

« Parce que c'est mon premier trésor ! Je ne le donnerais pas ! » Il le repassa sous son T-shirt. « Je le garde ! »

BAM ! « Faîtes place au fléau des montagnes ! » Un homme cria depuis l'entrée de la taverne. « Oh… alors vous êtes tous des pirates, non ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois… Vous m'avez l'air d'une belle bande de nazes. » L'équipage le regarda, immobile. Luffy rit hystériquement. Le bandit des montagnes leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est ce qu'il a l'avorton ?

- AHAHAHAH ! Est-ce, est ce que tu réalises qui tu viens juste d'insulter ?! » Luffy riait hystériquement, Shanks le fixait du regard. « Tu viens juste d'insulter tout l'équipage pirate du Roux ! » L'un des bandits devint blanc comme un linge.

« Ch-ch-ch-ch-chef ! Shanks le Roux ! De Grand Line!" Luffy utilisa l'avantage créé par le remue-ménage que le bandit causa pour ouvrir le coffre contenant le fruit du démon et l'avaler. « Un des yonko !

- Je me fiche de qui il est, il a quand même l'air d'une mauviette ! » Il se tourna vers Makino. « Bon, pas la peine de paniquer. Nous ne sommes pas là pour tout casser ici. Vendez nous simplement dix tonneaux de rhum, et nous blesserons uniquement le strict minimum. » Luffy renifla. Le bandit sortit son sabre. « Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce sale gosse ! Je vais te faire la peau !

- Essaye ! » Luffy sauta de sa chaise. « Mon coup de poing est aussi puissant qu'un pistolet ! » Il allongea son bras, et envoya le chef dans le groupe de bandit. Son bras se rétracta. « Oh ouais !

- LUFFY ! » Tout le monde cria. « T'as… » Lucky Roux fit rapidement un croquis. « Tu n'as pas mangé ce fruit, hein ?!

- Si pour le dessert ! L'avait pas très bon goût en plus…

- Luffy !! C'était le fruit du Gomu Gomu !! Le fruit du démon, c'est l'un des trésors cachés de l'océan ! Si tu le manges, ton corps entier devient comme du caoutchouc ! Et tu ne pourras plus jamais nager de ta vie !!! » Luffy songea à cela un moment, contemplant sa réponse, avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai mangé ! » La foule chancela, avant d'exploser de rire. Le chef des bandits se releva péniblement, l'envie de meurtre inscrite sur son visage.

« Espèce de monstre ! » Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et tira sur Luffy. Luffy ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque la balle l'atteignit dans l'estomac. Dans un grognement, la balle repartit et alla dans l'estomac d'un des bandits anonymes. « QU- Qu'est ce que tu es ?!

- Je suis un homme caoutchouc ! » Luffy tira sur sa joue pour illustrer son propos. Les bandits se bousculèrent pour échapper à l'anomalie de la nature devant eux. Luffy se tourna vers Shanks et sourit : « Je crois que j'ai gagné une place pour le prochain voyage ! »

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! » Le rire de Shanks résonna hors de la taverne, alors que l'équipage célébrait la bravoure de Luffy.

* * *

« Hé monsieur le poissonnier! Donnez-moi un peu de poisson ! » Luffy souriait alors qu'il tendait le panier pour y mettre les achats. L'homme se retourna, plaquant ses mains sur le comptoir.

« Hé, caoutchouc-boy ! Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Les pirates ont largué les amarres aujourd'hui sans toi, non ? Et tu ne seras plus jamais capable de nager de ta vie ! » Luffy sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave si je peux pas nager ! Tant que je ne tombe pas par-dessus bord, alors je n'aurais pas à nager ! » Il attrapa sa joue et tira dessus, la joue s'étira. « Je suis content d'avoir mangé le fruit du Gomu Gomu ! Regardez ce que je peux faire !

- Tu trouves qu'être observé comme une anomalie est une bonne chose, hein ? Et bien, ce village n'a pas besoin d'autres idiots petit ! » Le maire hocha la tête vers le poissonnier, alors qu'il le saluait. « Pour la dernière fois Luffy, je ne te laisserais pas devenir un pirate ! Ca va faire mauvaise réputation au village ! Bon, le capitaine n'est pas un si mauvais bougre, mais tu ne t'approches pas de ces pirates ! » Luffy se contenta de se boucher les oreilles.

* * *

« Les pirates sont partis en mer depuis longtemps, Luffy. »Makino dit, alors qu'elle essuyait un verre. Luffy but un verre entier de jus de fruits en une gorgée. « Ils ne te manquent pas Luffy ?

- Si, ils me manquent beaucoup. Et Shanks ne m'a jamais emmené pour ce voyage qu'il m'a promis. » Luffy posa son verre. « Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Parce que quand je serais un pirate, on est sûrs de se revoir !

« Faites place à la terreur des montagnes ! » Une voix familière cria depuis l'entrée du bar. Higuma l'Ours regarda les occupants et sourit. « Pas de pirates aujourd'hui, hein caoutchouc-boy ? » Luffy le regarda, un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver niché au creux de son estomac. Higuma chargea, sabre au clair. « Et il n'y a personne pour te protéger ! MEURS !

- A TERRE ! » Luffy cria à Makino alors que Higuma abattit son sabre. Luffy s'écarta simplement en sautant et prit la porte. « Viens m'attraper, espèce de limace ! » Higuma gronda.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez, bande d'imbéciles ! ATTRAPEZ CE GOSSE ! » La bande chargea derrière lui. Makino courut après eux, espérant arriver chez le maire en un seul morceau.

« Nananananèrreuh ! » Luffy tira la langue tout en rebondissant jusqu'à la baie. Higuma sortit un couteau et le lança vers le fuyard. Luffy l'attrapa en plein vol. « Est-ce que ta mère ne t'as pas dit que les couteaux étaient dangereux ? » Il le relança, blessant au genou l'un des bandits. Higuma le laissa hurlant de douleur alors que sa proie continuait de courir.

« Espèce de petit SALOPARD ! » Dans un regain de vitesse, Higuma coupa en travers du torse de Luffy. Luffy l'esquiva, effectuant une torsion à en faire pâlir d'envie un contorsionniste. Ce n'est que lorsque Luffy s'arrêta de courir que Higuma réalisa où il était.

« Hé, Shanks ! On a de vieux amis venus te voir ! » Luffy héla le navire. Il sourit à Higuma. « Maintenant, ça va être intéressant !

- Luffy ? » Shanks jeta un œil par-dessus le bastingage, et recula. « Pirates du Roux ! Nous avons un combat sur le feu ! » Higuma hurla.

« Vous ne me volerez pas mon prix ! » Et il sortit une boulette et la jeta à terre. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Luffy et le bandit avaient disparu, et une petite barque s'éloignait rapidement vers le large.

« Merde ! » D'un bond, Shanks fut dans l'eau et nagea vers la barque.

* * *

Luffy se débattait avec ses liens alors que Higuma reprenait son souffle. « Enfoirés de pirates… mais ils ne m'auront pas ! C'est l'heure pour toi de mourir ! » D'un coup de pied, Luffy fut à l'eau. Higuma riait hystériquement. « Oui, oui ! Noie-toi, sale monstre ! » Un grondement derrière lui le figea sur place. « Non… NON… NON !!! » Le monstre marin l'avala tout rond. Après quelque seconde de digestion, il recracha le sabre du bandit. Luffy fixa le carnage. Le monstre marin posa son regard bestial sur Luffy.

« Non ! » Shanks attrapa Luffy alors que le monstre marin nageait vers eux. Luffy grinça des dents. « Bon sang ! Exactement comme avant ! Pas encore ! » Une voix retentissante les figea tout les trois.

« VA-T-EN. Par ordre de Poséidon. » Le monstre marin se figea, ses yeux jaunes s'agrandirent. Il se retourna et nagea plus vite qu'il n'a jamais pu. Shanks était tétanisé, car il avait reconnu la voix.

« Capitaine… ? » Un tourbillon se forma dans l'eau. Une grande sphère d'eau s'éleva et prit forme. Lorsque ce fut finit, la silhouette de Gold Roger se tenait là. « Ca-capt-capitaine ! M-Mais vous… vous êtes…

- Mort ? Aye, je le suis. » Gold Roger sourit. « J'ai choisit ce garçon comme prochain roi. Fait en sorte qu'il arrive jusqu'au couronnement. » Shanks était tétanisé. « C'est un ordre.

- A-aye aye, capitaine. » Shanks murmura. Gold Roger sourit avant de fondre. Luffy était impressionné, mais décida de continuer à jouer la comédie.

- Shanks… Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi est-il apparu sur l'eau ? » Shanks regarda le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Luffy… L'homme que tu viens juste de voir… était Gold Roger, le roi des pirates. »

* * *

« Alors tu ne reviendras pas au village après ce voyage ? » Luffy demanda, les yeux embués à la pensée de son idole d'enfance partant une nouvelle fois. Shanks acquiesça, sa cape de capitaine drapée sur ses épaules.

« En effet. Nous avons utilisé ce port comme base d'opérations pendant longtemps. Peut être même trop longtemps. Tu es triste ? » Il se tourna vers Luffy.

« Bien sur que je suis triste ! Mais je ne vais pas te demander de m'emmener ! J'ai décidé de devenir un pirate moi-même ! » Shanks sourit.

« Ca ne va pas t'arranger. T'es encore trop petit ! » Shanks le montra du doigt et rit, mais sans méchanceté. « T'as aucune chance de devenir un pirate !

- Si je le serais ! » Luffy cria, attirant l'attention de tout le port. « Un jour j'aurais un navire, et un équipage mieux que le tien !!! Et nous aurons le plus gros tas de trésor au monde !! » Il prit une grande inspiration. « JE SERAIS LE ROI DES PIRATES !!! » Shanks le regarda, avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Oh… Alors tu veux faire mieux que nous, c'est ça ? » Il enleva le chapeau de paille sur sa tête. « Alors ça t'ennuies pas si je te prête ça pendant quelques temps. » Il plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. « Fais moi plaisir… prend soin de ce chapeau pour moi ? » Il retira sa main. « Ce chapeau est très important pour moi. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna. « Promets-moi que tu le ramèneras, quand tu seras devenu un grand pirate. » Il marcha vers le navire, laissant Luffy pleurant silencieusement. « Et bien. Ce gamin agit comme moi quand j'avais son âge.

- Ouais. Il deviendra quelqu'un de vraiment bien un de ces jours. LARGUEZ LES AMMARES !!! ON PART AVEC LA MAREE !! »

Luffy sourit alors que le navire pirate disparu à l'horizon. « Alors Roger. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ces dix prochaines années ? »

* * *

« Et bien, il s'en va finalement, hein monsieur le maire ? Il me manquera ce petit chenapan. » Makino sourit alors que Luffy partait dans sa petite barque. Le maire renifla.

« S'il devient vraiment pirate, il apportera la honte sur le village. » Il fronça les sourcils alors que le poissonnier riait.

« Waouh ! Belle journée pour partir en mer, hein Roger ? » Luffy souriait alors qu'il s'affala dans la barque, le chapeau de paille sur les yeux. Le sabre d'Higuma le bandit était attaché à sa ceinture, ayant été repêché avant qu'il ne rouille.

« Oui, c'est un parfait début pour notre voyage. Mais, et pour le monstre marin ? » Luffy écarta son inquiétude d'un geste de la main.

« Ah, t'en fais pas. » Un rugissement résonna alors que de l'eau jaillit de l'endroit où le monstre marin fit surface. « Quand on parle du loup. Notre monstre marin local ! » Il se leva et écarta les bras. « Je te salue avec grande joie, guerrier des mers. Que la chasse soit bonne et abondante ! » Le monstre marin hésita lorsque Luffy prononça l'antique salutation. « Ne t'en fait pas, je parle la langue des monstres marins.

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Un humain avec la connaissance des anciennes coutumes ? »_ Le monstre marin siffla d'un ton guttural. _« Qui es-tu ? »_ Luffy resta un moment, essayant de traduire les sifflements, avant de parler à nouveau.

« J'ai de nombreux noms et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants. » Le monstre marin recula.

_« Poséidon ?! Tu prétends être Poséidon ?! »_ Le monstre marin grogna. _« Prouve-le. Prouve que tu es le roi des mers. » _ Luffy attrapa une poignée d'eau et la forma en sphère flottant au dessus de sa paume. _« Toi ! Tu es vraiment Poséidon ! _

- Oui. Je suis Poséidon. » Luffy acquiesça. Le monstre marin baissa sa tête et étendit ses nageoires, la manière à la créature marine de s'incliner.

_« Je suis à vos ordres, mon seigneur. »_ Luffy hocha de la tête.

« Tiens-moi compagnie pendant un moment. C'est ennuyeux sans compagnie humaine. Quel est ton nom ?

_- Je suis Shredder, mon seigneur. »_ Luffy eut un grand sourire.

« Enchanté Shredder ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! »

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3: Les marines ne pleurent pas

Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai qu'il y a eut entre les deux chapitres. J'ai tendance à avoir un emploi du temps... passablement chargé. Mais bon j'ai aussi commencé à traduire le chapitre suivant! Merci à Selene-san pour avoir fait la bêta sur ce chapitre. Encore désolée pour l'attente, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Alors dis moi Shredder. Qu'est-il devenu de mon royaume depuis que je suis parti, il y a des centaines d'années ? » Luffy demanda, alors que le monstre marin tractait son bateau.

_« Pour utiliser une expression de bipèdes, c'est la pagaille générale. Il y a des rebellions, des gangs d'hommes poissons, et bien plus d'incroyants en Poséidon que d'étoiles dans le ciel. Votre influence sera plus que nécessaire si le monde sous-marin peut un jour s'en remettre. »_ Luffy resta silencieux un moment avant de parler.

« Merci, Shredder. Ton honnêteté est appréciée. » Shredder inclina sa tête. « Je suis triste de te dire que tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner pour très longtemps dans ce voyage. En fait, je crains que nous devions nous séparer dans la journée. Je souhaite que tu ailles en mer et que tu dises au monde que Poséidon est de retour. Dis leur que je suis revenu à mes sujets.

_- Et ce sera fait, mon seigneur. »_ Shredder se raidit. _« Il y a un changement dans les courants. Un tourbillon peut être ? _

- Oui je l'ai sentit aussi. C'est ici que nous nous séparons. Souviens toi de mon souhait, Shredder. Souviens-toi d'insuffler l'espoir à mes sujets ! Le roi des mers est de retour ! » Et Luffy coupa la corde qui l'attachait au monstre marin, et Shredder nagea vers les profondeurs. En soupirant Luffy se tassa dans le tonneau. « Alors, t'as une idée de ce qu'on doit changer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il faut changer ? » Gold Roger répondit. Luffy fronça les sourcils pendant un moment.

« Je pense… qu'il faut faire quelque chose au sujet du gouvernement mondial. Tout le truc est comme une pomme qui est pourrie à l'intérieur. Il faut la jeter et mettre une pomme fraîche à la place. » Gold Roger réfléchit.

« Alors, tu déclares réellement la guerre au gouvernement mondial, et non pas simplement exprimer tes opinions comme à Enies Lobby. Tu veux vraiment les combattre. » Luffy grogna affirmativement, alors que le tourbillon attrapa la barque. « Dans ce cas, tu vas avoir besoin d'un équipage bien plus important que le précédent. Non… Il te faut une armada.

- Une armada ? Comme Don Krieg ?

- Exactement. Avant, ton équipage était parfait pour des pirates. Mais maintenant que tu envisages d'entrer en guerre contre le gouvernement, il te faudra remplir des postes aux moments des batailles. Renseignement, stratégie, espionnage, propagande, torture, interrogatoire, recrutement, chasseurs et traqueurs, et bien plus encore. Et puis il y a tes devoirs royaux et les relations avec les autres pirates. Tu auras besoin d'un ambassadeur du monde sous-marin dans ton équipage. Ainsi que sans doute un ambassadeur des Yonko, lorsque tu auras acquis plus de pouvoir. Tu dois lancer le monde entier contre le gouvernement mondial pour avoir une chance de gagner. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un soulèvement complet et général. » Luffy était silencieux. « Je vais chercher dans tes souvenirs s'il y a des gens que tu as rencontré qui pourraient nous aider.

- Faire la guerre… c'est dur n'est ce pas ? » Luffy murmura alors qu'il volait dans les airs, le tourbillon l'ayant recraché.

« La guerre est douloureuse pour les deux cotés. Pourtant, c'est parfois un mal nécessaire. » Gold Roger resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant reprendre la parole. « Je vois beaucoup de tes ennemis qui pourraient remplir beaucoup de postes que nous recherchons. Le premier que je peux voir facilement est le capitaine Kuro pour le renseignement et la stratégie. Il est également capitaine, donc tu pourras ajouter les pirates du Chat Noir à ton armada lorsqu'il se joindra à nous.

- Oh mais oui, bien sur. Ajouter le capitaine Kuro à l'Armada du Chapeau de Paille, et aliéner Usopp, parce que Kuro a essayé de tuer Miss Kaya, sa meilleure amie. Oui. Bien sûr. Je peux carrément le faire. » fit Luffy devenu brusquement sarcastique.

« L'Armada du Chapeau de Paille… Ca sonne bien. » Gold Roger murmura. « Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, si tu suit l'entrainement que je t'ai donné. » Luffy renifla pour montrer qu'il n'y croyait pas. « Dors, jeune général. Tu as encore du chemin à faire. » Et à sa grande surprise, les yeux de Luffy s'alourdirent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

« … Kobby et nous trois sommes au courant. » Groggy, Luffy ouvrit les yeux, et entendit des voix à l'extérieur du tonneau.

« Je crois que t'as raison. » dit l'un des pirates à coté du tonneau.

« Et t'as rien vu du tout, hein Kobby ? » Le premier pirate se tourna vers Kobby et le fixa d'un regard menaçant. Kobby recula, ses mains devant lui, comme si elles pouvaient disperser le regard mauvais.

« Oui ! Je – j'ai rien vu du tout ! Ha, ha, ha, s'il vous plait, ne me frappez pas… » Kobby essaya de se faire tout petit sur le plancher. Les pirates eurent un grand sourire.

« Alors buvons un coup ! » Ils firent sauter le couvercle, et restèrent bouche bée devant le contenu. « Mais qu'est ce que… ? » Luffy sourit.

« Merci du coup de main, Kobby ! Je vais m'occuper d'Alvida ! » Luffy sauta hors du tonneau et assomma les trois pirates en quelques secondes. Luffy frotta ses mains alors que Kobby le fixait du regard.

« Quoi ?

- Co-comment tu me connais ?! Et pourquoi as-tu dis ça !? Oh, quand ils vont se réveiller, ils vont dire à Alvida ce que tu as dit, et après je vais me prendre la massue en acier ! » Kobby se balança d'avant en arrière. « Qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je… » Luffy lui mit un coup sur la tête.

« Imbécile ! Alvida ne trouvera pas ces trois là ! Alors, de la corde… » En quelques secondes, Luffy extrait un bout, d'un coffre dans un coin de la pièce. En quelques mouvements, les trois pirates inconscients furent attachés. Luffy réfléchit un moment, avant de faire un grand sourire. « Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça ! Alvida va trouver ces trois là !

- QUOI !?!? » Kobby hurla, se balançant de plus belle sur ses talons.

« Ouais ! Je vais laisser un message avec eux et les attacher en haut d'un arbre ! Je vais faire ressembler la scène au travail d'un célèbre chasseur de primes, et ça va la faire paniquer aveuglément ! Ce sera trop drôle de regarder la vielle peau courir dans tous les sens comme un chat avec la queue en feu ! » Luffy rit avant d'attraper un marqueur et une feuille de papier dans le coffre. En tirant la langue, Luffy réussit à contrefaire tant bien que mal l'écriture de son second. « Allez, aide moi à porter ces trois là. »

« Lady Alvida ! Lady Alvida ! » Un pirate accourut auprès de la grosse femme. « Nous avons trouvé trois de nos hommes inconscients et attachés en haut d'un arbre ! Cette note était attachée ! » Il lui tendit une feuille. Elle la lut en diagonale, la froissa dans son poing et la jeta à terre.

« Damnation ! Roronoa Zoro a trouvé notre planque ! » Elle donna des coups de sa massue d'acier sur les planches du bateau. En quelques secondes, tout l'équipage était sur le pont. « Ecoutez, écoutez moi bien, bande d'idiots sans cervelle ! Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate est venu pour ma tête ! J'attends de vous que vous me protégiez au péril de votre vie ! Dispersez vous sur l'île et trouvez-le ! Bien, qui est la plus belle sur toutes les mers ?!

- Lady Alvida ! » L'équipage hurla avant de charger sur l'île. Lorsqu'elle regarda là où ils étaient, seul un homme était encore là.

« Et pourquoi tu restes planté là ?! Va là bas protège moi de Roronoa Zoro ! » L'homme dont le visage était caché par le chapeau de paille qu'il portait, eut un sourire narquois. « Attend… tu n'es pas dans mon équipage… qui es tu !?

- Ce n'est pas Roronoa Zoro que tu dois craindre… » L'homme releva la tête. « C'est le nom de Monkey D. Luffy qui devrait te glacer le sang ! » Le capitaine des pirates d'Alvida attrapa sa massue.

« Je vois… Tu as envoyé mes hommes après un mirage pour que je sois séparée d'eux. Futé. » Elle balança la massue avec aplomb. « Je te donne une chance de sauver ta vie ! Qui est la plus belle femme sur toutes les mers !?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi. » Alvida vira au violet. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as d'horribles tâches de rousseur, tu es incroyablement grosse, et tu es d'une nature violente ! Si quelqu'un te dit que tu n'es pas belle, tu le tues avec ta massue !

- Espèce de, espèce d'insolent CAFFARD ! » En hurlant, elle abattit sa massue sur l'insecte agaçant devant elle. Sa rage se transforma en confusion lorsque l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Luffy sourit.

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! Pour être belle, tu dois avoir un beau corps et une belle personnalité ! Tu n'as aucun des deux ! » Il repoussa la massue géante de sa tête avec peu d'effort. « Maintenant c'est mon tour ! » Il s'élança. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL !! » Son poing jaillit et frappa Alvida en plein visage. Alvida était inconsciente avant même de toucher le sol. Luffy soupira. « Trop facile.

- Luffy… C'est Alvida ? » Gold Roger dit ça avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'horreur. « Mais… Alvida est svelte, et superbe… J'allais te dire de l'emmener pour se rincer l'œil… » Luffy cligna des yeux rapidement avant d'hurler de rire.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Non, elle ressemble à ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle mange le fruit du Sube Sube. Alors elle devient « svelte et superbe ».

- FAIS LUI MANGER LE FRUIT DU SUBE SUBE !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!! JE NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER L'HORREUR DEVANT TOI !!! » Gold Roger hurla. Luffy roula sur le pont du navire, et pleura de rire.

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Oh la vache ! C'est le truc le plus égoïste que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ! Et pourtant… » Il jeta un œil au capitaine dans les vapes. « Je ne peux que être d'accord avec toi. » Il gribouilla un mot au dos du message de « Roronoa Zoro », et le fourra à l'intérieur de la veste.

« Allons-nous chercher une barque. »

Koby n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie. Il courrait avec toute la vitesse que ses jambes pouvaient lui fournir, et pourtant les pirates gagnaient encore du terrain. « Attention là-dessous ! » Koby releva la tête, et vit un énorme nuage de poussière là où le mystérieux homme du tonneau avait atterrit. Il se releva, apparemment indemne. « J'ai vaincu votre capitaine. Jetez vos armes, si vous voulez vivre. » Ils continuèrent de charger. « Comme vous voudrez ! Gomu Gomu no GATLING GUN ! ». Une nuée de poings jaillit de Luffy, frappant sans merci la totalité de l'équipage pirate. Il attrapa le gars le plus proche par le col. « Où est l'abri à bateaux ?

- De-de-derrière le bateau ! Ne me tuez pas, pitié ! » Luffy acquiesça, avant de l'assommer.

« Allez viens Koby. On s'en va.

- Quoi ?! Ton bras ! Il vient de s'étirer ! Qu'est ce que tu es ?! Qui es-tu ?! » Koby tremblait. Luffy se retourna et sourit.

« Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy, et je serais roi des pirates ! »

* * *

« Lady Alvida ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Un des rares hommes conscients se précipita auprès de la grosse pirate, qui se relevait péniblement.

« Il… Il m'a frappé… cet homme m'a frappé… aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait… » Alvida porta une main potelée à son visage. Un bout de papier tomba de sa veste. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » En se penchant pour le ramasser, elle vit le mot du chasseur de primes, avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une flèche pointant vers le verso de la feuille. « Tiens ? »

« Pour Alvida. Tu sais, t'as le potentiel pour devenir belle, mais honnêtement, c'est pas encore ça. Cependant, j'ai une idée pour toi. Tu as dû entendu parler des fruits maudits du démon. Trouve celui du Sube Sube. Il te permettra de devenir belle. Retrouve moi lorsque tu seras belle, et il se peut que je te laisse intégrer mon équipage de pirates. Monkey D. Luffy »

Alvida replaça révérencieusement le mot dans sa veste. « Où peut-on trouver le fruit du Sube Sube ?

- Le fruit du démon ? Euh… Je crois que les pirates de l'Acajou se vantaient qu'ils l'avaient…

- Retrouvez-les. » Alvida fit tournoyer sa massue. « J'aurais ce fruit du démon quoiqu'il arrive ! »

* * *

« Un monstre, hein ? » Luffy dit, assit en tailleur sur la proue.

« Oui ! Roronoa Zoro est aussi appelé « le chasseur de pirates », il est vraiment effrayant ! On raconte que c'est un prédateur assoiffé de sang ! Il parcourt les mers et chasse les pirates ! C'est un monstre qui a prit forme humaine ! Alors, laissons tomber l'idée de le recruter…

- Donc tu as entendu les rumeurs concernant Roronoa Zoro. Bien, voyons si tu as entendu parler du Lieutenant Morgan. » Luffy répondit. « On dit que c'est l'homme le plus corrompu, qui abuse le plus de son pouvoir, dans tout l'East Blue, et qu'il a un fils qui utilise en permanence la peur inspirée par son père pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. » Koby commença à trembler. « Je parie que Zoro est un type bien, mais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a réussit à énerver l'un des deux. Je dirais que c'est pour ça qu'il a été capturé. » Il se tourna vers Koby. « Il faudra te hisser au dessus de toute cette corruption si tu veux être un marine.

- Quoi ?! Comment tu le sais ?! » Koby se recula.

« C'était dans tes yeux. Le choc et l'horreur à l'idée que ton rêve d'enfant de devenir un marine soit remplit d'hommes aussi vils. » Luffy ébouriffa les cheveux de Koby. « Je pense que tu feras un bon marine. C'est pas grave si tu finis par me pourchasser un jour, je t'aiderais à réaliser ton rêve. » La lèvre inférieure de Koby tremblait. « Arrête ! Un marine ne pleure pas !

- Mais… ! » Luffy soupira.

« Bon d'accord ! Je vais te faire un cours ! » Koby releva les yeux.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Luffy sourit.

« Je vais te faire un cours sur l'art d'être un marine ! » Luffy sauta au milieu du bateau, le faisant tanguer. « D'une ! Un marine ne pleure pas ! De deux ! Un marine ne montre pas sa peur ! De trois ! Un marine suit et soutient la justice de part le monde ! Et de quatre ! » Là, il regarda Koby droit dans les yeux. « Si la vraie justice se corrompt et qu'elle ne suit pas ton propre sens de la justice, alors suit ton propre sens de la justice. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire que quelque chose est juste alors qu'elle est vraiment et horriblement fausse. » Le bateau racla contre le sable. Tout d'un coup, l'humeur de Luffy changea. « OUAIS ! On a touché terre ! Bien, allons trouver Zoro et le faire rejoindre l'équipage ! »

* * *

« Ca c'est un bâtiment sacrément laid. Je n'aimerais pas vivre dans cette monstruosité. » Luffy regarda le bâtiment de la marine. « C'est l'heure de la chasse aux monstres ! » Avec un saut, Luffy regarda au dessus du mur. « Nan, il est pas là. » Une aura intimidante lui parvint de la droite. « Le voilà ! » Luffy traina Kobby qui se débattait. Avec un autre saut, Luffy regarda par-dessus un autre mur. « Le voilà ! Mon nouveau membre d'équipage !

- Hé ! Toi ! » Le pirate attaché et battu l'appela.

« Ouais ? » répondit Luffy.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… venir ici et me détacher, s'il-te-plait ? Je suis attaché ici depuis neuf jours et je suis épuisé. » Luffy resta silencieux. « Je te le revaudrais. Je chasserais un fugitif, et te donnerais la prime. Je ne mens pas. Je tiendrais parole.

- Ne te fais pas avoir, Luffy ! Si tu le libères, il s'échappera et te tuera aussi ! » Kobby supplia.

« Il ne peut pas me tuer. C'est un escrimeur sans ses sabres. Il est attaché ici depuis neuf jours sans nourriture. Il a été tabassé et ensanglanté. Ce serait un miracle s'il peut marcher après ça. » Une échelle se posa contre le mur à côté d'eux. Une petite fille la grimpa rapidement. Luffy sourit. « Je sais. CHUT ! » La petite fille acquiesça et grimpa au dessus du mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Va-t-en ! » Zoro s'exclama alors que la fille se rapprochait progressivement.

« Zoro ! Elle t'a fait des boulettes de riz. Mange-les. Je t'aiderais une fois que tu auras fini. » Luffy cria par-dessus le mur. Une veine sur son coup pulsa, avant qu'un grondement d'estomac ne lui réponde. Zoro soupira.

« D'accord. » La petite fille lui donna lentement les boulettes de riz. Pas une seule fois, il ne se plaignit que c'était trop sucré. Il les mangea entièrement. « Ces boulettes de riz que tu as fait étaient très bonnes. Merci. » Rika eut un sourire radieux face au compliment. « Jette ce avec quoi tu les as apportées. Fait semblant d'être venue voir le méchant chasseur de primes, ou alors tu seras attachée aussi. » Elle songea pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle jeta le papier. Juste à temps apparemment, puisqu'une voix geignarde résonna depuis l'entrée dans la cour.

« Oh ho ho ! Alors tu fais peur aux petits enfants, Roronoa Zoro ? Je le dirais à mon père ! » Helmeppo parla, alors qu'il entrait, deux marines à sa suite. « Et bien, petite fille, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Tu n'as pas vu le panneau ? » Il désigna un écriteau. « Quiconque aide un prisonnier, sera accusé du même crime. Serais tu en train de l'aider ?

- La ferme, crétin de fils. Elle est venue observer le monstre chasseur de prime. » Zoro répliqua, lorsque la petite fille ne répondit pas. Luffy comprit le signal.

« Rika ! Éloigne-toi du méchant monsieur ! C'est un démon ! » Luffy cria. Rika le regarda, la confusion visible dans ses yeux. Helmeppo rit.

« Hahahaha ! Regarde ! Les gens ont peur de toi ! » Il attrapa la petite fille. « Puisque tu n'essayais pas d'aider Zoro, je serais gentil avec toi. Ne laisse pas mon père te trouver ! Il te tuerait ! » Et avec ça, il la passa à un des marines. « Lancez-la vers eux.

- Mais ! Monsieur ! » Helmeppo attrapa le col de l'homme.

« Je te dis de balancer cette gamine !!! Essaierais-tu de me désobéir ?! Je le dirais à mon père !!!

- Ou –oui Monsieur ! » Le marine prit la petite fille, et l'envoya vers Luffy. L'homme caoutchouc l'attrapa sans problème. Il la posa à terre doucement.

« Tu as été très bien, Rika. Maintenant, tu restes ici. Je dois aller parler à Zoro. » Luffy jeta un œil au dessus du mur. Helmeppo avait apparemment fini de parler à Zoro, puisqu'il se retourna et sortit d'un air hautain. Luffy sauta par-dessus le mur. « C'était sympa, ce que tu as fait pour cette fille. Ces boulettes de riz étaient trop sucrées, n'est ce pas ?

- C'était une belle comédie, que tu viens de jouer. Faire semblant que tu étais l'ami de cette fille alors que tu ne l'avais rencontrée que quelques secondes auparavant. » Zoro répondit. « Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? L'autre crétin de fiston peut revenir à tout moment.

- Tu réalises bien qu'ils ne tiendront pas leur promesse de te libérer dans un mois ? Les Morgan sont des gens corrompus. Ils t'exécuteront pour faire un exemple pour les gens qui les défient. » Zoro soupira.

« Tu te trompes. Ce gamin a promit de me libérer après un mois. J'ai bien l'intention de rester en vie durant tout ce temps. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Si je t'amène la preuve qu'il n'a pas l'intention de tenir parole, est-ce que tu rejoindras mon équipage de pirates ? » Zoro releva la tête.

« Un pirate… alors, tu as juste laissé tomber ta vie pour devenir un criminel, hein ? » Luffy fit non de la tête.

« Non. C'est mon rêve de devenir le pirate qui trouvera le One Piece. » Zoro eut un petit rire triste. « Réfléchis, Zoro. Le capitaine de l'équipage pirate qui trouvera le One Piece, avec comme second Roronoa Zoro, le plus grand escrimeur du monde. » Zoro releva brusquement la tête. « Ca ferait bien pour la une des journaux. » Zoro le fixa avant de rire.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis d'accord. Tu as gagné, chapeau de paille. Tu trouves la preuve que Helmeppo n'a pas l'intention de tenir parole, et je rejoins ton équipage. N'essaye pas de me rouler, ou je te découperais. » Luffy fit un grand sourire.

« Marché conclu. » Luffy sauta par-dessus le mur et disparut de sa vue. Zoro secoua la tête en souriant.

« Ce gamin a une parole d'or… réussir à changer un chasseur de primes en un pirate… il pourrait bien trouver le One Piece, un jour… »

* * *

« Tu veux dire que Zoro est réellement d'accord ?! » Koby cria. « Incroyable ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il accepte ?

- Il a dit que si je trouvais la preuve que les Morgan ne comptaient pas tenir parole pour le laisser partir après un mois, il me rejoindrait en tant que second. » Koby le fixa. Rika frappa ses mains dans sa joie enfantine.

« He he he he !!! Qui ose lever les yeux? Je le dirais à mon père !!! » Helmeppo se baladait dans la rue tranquillement, les habitants rampant devant lui. « Vous voulez finir comme Roronoa Zoro ? Je vais l'exécuter publiquement dans trois jours ! Il servira d'exemple pour vous tous ! Ce sera vraiment intéressant… » Luffy sourit.

« Bingo. » Il se tourna vers Koby. « Va voir Zoro. Dis lui ce qu'il vient juste de dire. Dis lui qu'il est le premier membre de l'Armada du Chapeau de Paille. Et dis lui de ne pas bouger pendant que je vais lui chercher ses sabres. » Il réajusta son chapeau. « Je vais foutre pas mal de bazar. » Et sur ce, Luffy courut vers Helmeppo, et lui colla une droite en pleine tête. « Enfoiré ! Tu as menti à Zoro !

- Toi !! Tu as osé me frappé !! Même mon père ne m'a jamais frappé !! JE SUIS LE FILS DU LIEUTENANT MORGAN !! JE VAIS LUI DIRE !!! » Luffy croisa les bras et le regarda.

« Vas y, va raconter à ton petit papa. Je lui botterais le train. Tu devrais apprendre à te défendre par toi-même au lieu de te réfugier chez ton père corrompu. » Les marines aidèrent Helmeppo à se relever.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir frappé ! Tu seras condamné à mort !!! Et ce sera mon père qui t'exécutera ! » Helmeppo s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put. Luffy sourit.

« Et maintenant, c'est l'heure d'apporter la baston à Morgan ! » Sur ce, il courut vers la base des marines.

* * *

« Monsieur Zoro ! Monsieur ! » Koby se précipita par-dessus le mur, tombant sur son derrière. « Monsieur Zoro ! Luffy m'a envoyé ! Helmeppo vient juste de dire en public qu'il allait vous exécuter dans trois jours ! Il a dit que vous êtes le premier membre de… l'Armada du Chapeau de Paille ! » Koby prit une grande respiration. Zoro le fixa.

« Bon sang. Je l'aurais parié. Petit ! » Koby releva la tête. « Détache moi ces cordes. J'ai quelques affaires à régler.

- Non ! Luffy a dit qu'il allait semer la zone ! Il a dit de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il récupérait vos sabres ! » Zoro soupira.

« Ce gamin sait tout. Mon rêve, mon style d'escrime… et puis quoi encore, mon plat préféré ? » Il sourit alors que Koby détachait ses liens. « Ce devrait être intéressant d'être son second… »

* * *

« La rumeur raconte qu'une petite souris s'est introduite sur le site des exécutions. Est-ce vrai ? » Morgan demanda, réajustant sa hache. Helmeppo essaya de se relever après le coup de poing que son père lui avait donné.

« Hein ?... O… oh, tu veux dire cette petite fille… J'ai déjà… » Morgan n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage.

« L'as-tu exécutée ?! » Helmeppo pâlit.

« HEIN ? Non… c'est… c'est juste une petite fille… Elle n'a même pas réalisé sa faute, elle est juste allée pour voir Roronoa… » Morgan le bucheron désigna un marine.

« Hep ! Toi ! Va en ville et exécute-la ! Je me fiche de savoir quel âge elle a ! Quiconque s'oppose à moi devra mourir !

- M-mais Lieutenant ! C'est juste une petite fille ! Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça !! » Morgan se retourna lentement, sa main avec la hache se contractant.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, hein ? Tu es un capitaine de la marine, non ? Et le rang de capitaine est plus bas que celui d'un lieutenant… n'est ce pas ?

- O-oui, monsieur. » Le capitaine tremblait.

« **Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucun droit de te dresser contre mes ordres ! Si je t'ordonne d'y aller, alors tu iras ! »** Le marine déglutit avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas !

- ESPECE DE TRAITRE !!! » Le sang jaillit de là où la hache avait entaillé le flanc du marine.

« Ce… ce n'était pas nécessaire !!! » Helmeppo cria.

« Oublie ça… Pour le bien des autres citoyens, j'irais moi-même ! » Il caressa son bras. « Avec ce bras, je me suis hissé au rang de lieutenant ! Le rang est la chose la plus importante au monde !!! Je suis l'officier le plus haut gradé dans cette base… ce qui veut dire que je suis le meilleur homme ici !!! Et les meilleurs ne font pas d'erreurs !!! » Il regarda la statue. « Regardez !!! Ceci est le symbole de mon pouvoir !!! Une statue achevée après des années de dur labeur !!!

- Et elle est détruite en quelques secondes. » Une voix derrière lui s'éleva. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL ! » Un poing jaillit et rompit plusieurs cordes retenant la statue à demi érigée. La statue bascula avant de se briser net à mi hauteur. Toute l'assistance observa la scène avec horreur. Luffy sourit. « Désolé. Ce truc était immonde.

- CAPTUREZ LE !!! JE VAIS LE TUER !!! » Morgan hurla, la rage brouillant toute sa raison. Helmeppo le fixa.

« C'est lui !! Papa, c'est lui !! C'est celui qui m'a frappé au visage !! Je te l'avais bien dit, c'est un criminel !! » Luffy sourit.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention… » Luffy courut et sauta du haut de la tour, les sabres de Zoro dans sa main. « Venez m'attraper !

- ABBATTEZ LE !!! » Morgan rugit. « TUEZ CET HOMME !! » Morgan se précipita dans la tour, avec la ferme intention de massacrer celui qui avait détruit sa statue. Les soldats visèrent et firent feu. Luffy sourit simplement. Il se transforma en eau, et les balles le traversèrent sans dégât.

« Il faudra faire mieux que ça !! » Luffy toucha terre et courut. En prenant son élan, il sauta dans la cour. « Zoro ! » Le chasseur de pirates se tourna, massant ses bras. « Attrape ! » Luffy lança les trois sabres vers lui. Zoro attrapa les trois sans peine en plein air et les attacha à sa taille. Luffy fit un immense sourire. « Bien ! Maintenant on va s'amuser !

- Tu es un drôle de personnage, capitaine. » Zoro sourit, alors qu'il dégainait ses lames. « J'espère que tu ne me rendras pas dingue.

- Nan ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si je rendais mon second fou ! » Luffy dégaina son propre sabre. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ! »

Morgan surgit dans la cour. « MEURS, SALOPARD !! » Dans un grand mouvement, Morgan le bucheron coupa Luffy en deux. Zoro regarda la scène. « Enfoiré ! Tu as massacré ma statue ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais pour avoir détruit le symbole de mon pouvoir !!

- Et c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait ! » Les deux moitiés de Luffy s'exclamèrent. Morgan et Zoro écarquillèrent les yeux. « Ce truc était vraiment laid ! » En à peine une seconde, les deux moitiés de Luffy se relevèrent et fusionnèrent, une goute d'eau glissant sur son dos. « Et Morgan… » Luffy le poignarda à l'estomac. « Un roi est supérieur à un lieutenant. » Luffy retira la lame et Morgan tomba à terre. Luffy jeta un œil à Koby qui regardait la scène terrifié. « Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai fait attention à ne pas toucher d'organe vital. Il survivra, dès qu'ils l'auront emmené chez un docteur. » Il se tourna vers Zoro et sourit. « Maintenant, allons prendre du rhum ! Je sais que c'est ta nourriture favorite ! » Zoro cligna des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« HAHAHAHAHA !! Alors tu sais vraiment TOUT de moi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu es ?! Il t'a coupé en deux et tu t'es reformé ! » Luffy sourit.

« Je suis… l'homme qui deviendra roi des pirates ! »

« Incroyable… Ils ont battu le lieutenant Morgan… » Le bataillon de marines murmurait devant cet immense bouleversement. Zoro grimaça.

« Si vous voulez nous arrêtez, venez donc. » Luffy secoua la tête.

« Non, ils sont heureux que Morgan soit fini. Hein les gars ? » Les marines échangèrent un regard entre eux avant d'éclater de joie bruyamment.

« OUI ! NOUS SOMMES LIBRES !!! Nous sommes débarrassés du joug de Morgan !!! Longue vie aux marines !!! » Zoro sourit, avant de s'écrouler.

« Allez viens Koby, allons manger. Il est sur le point de mourir de faim. »

* * *

« Hahahaha ! J'ai plus faim ! Je n'avais pas mangé depuis neuf jours ! J'ai faillit mourir de faim ! » Luffy sourit, se servant d'un os pour se curer les dents.

« Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de tenir un mois alors ! Si je ne m'étais pas pointé, tu serais mort ! » Zoro fit les yeux noirs à Luffy.

« T'es tellement maigrichon, comment tu fais pour manger plus que moi ? » Rika s'approcha de Luffy.

« Tu es trop fort, onii-san ! » Luffy sourit.

« Yep ! Et ce n'est que le début ! » Zoro arrêta de faire les gros yeux.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Je crée un super équipage ici dans East Blue, et ensuite, on vas sur Grand Line ! » Koby s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'il buvait.

« Grand Line !? Tu dis encore n'importe quoi ! Tous les pirates les plus puissants du monde se rassemblent là bas ! C'est le cimetière des pirates ! Vous deux n'y avez aucune chance ! » Luffy sourit.

« Koby… c'est bien de s'inquiéter pour ses amis… mais nous savons ce que nous faisons. Nous avons des rêves qui sont sur Grand Line. Est-ce que tu nous demandes d'abandonner nos rêves ? » Koby renifla. « Ne t'en fais pas Koby. On ne va pas mourir. Si les meilleurs pirates au monde se rassemblent là bas, alors on n'aura qu'à être meilleur que les meilleurs ! » Le carillon de la porte tinta lorsqu'un marine entra dans la petite maison.

« Excusez-moi. Nous voulions savoir, êtes-vous vraiment… des pirates ? » Luffy sourit.

« Ouaip ! Mais nous sommes de bons pirates ! Nous n'allons pas attaquer votre ville, ou quoi que ce soit !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes des marines. Nous vous sommes reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la ville, alors nous ne vous arrêterons pas. Cependant, notre devoir de marines nous oblige à vous demander de quitter la ville. S'il vous plait, quittez la ville immédiatement. Quant aux événements d'aujourd'hui, nous ferons notre rapport au quartier général. » La foule cria son désapprobation. Luffy sourit.

« Très bien. Nous nous en allons. » Il se tourna vers Koby. « A un de ces jours, Koby ! Essaye de ne plus te faire capturer bêtement par des pirates ! » Le marine tiqua.

« C'est un pirate ? » Luffy fit non de la tête.

« Nan. Pas vraiment. Il est parti sur une barque pêcher, mais a finit accidentellement sur un bateau pirate. J'ai assommé les pirates, et les ai faits prisonniers. Il n'est pas plus pirate que Morgan était un brave type et aimant. » Le marine après quelques hésitations hocha.

« Je vois. Donc c'est un de tes amis.

- Nan ! Juste une connaissance de passage. J'espère ne jamais revoir le petit con. » Entre temps, Koby tremblait sur place. Le marine acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, très bien. Nous nous occuperons du garçon. » Luffy hocha la tête.

« Bonne idée. Le petit gars veut être un marine, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m'en fiche pas mal. » Luffy sortit de la maison, Zoro le suivant derrière.

Le marine se tourna vers Koby. « Alors tu veux être un marine ? » Koby déglutit très fort avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien. C'est une bonne chose que tu n'étais pas sur ce bateau par choix. Si ça avait été le cas, nous ne serions même pas en train d'avoir cette conversation. Le chemin d'un marine est parsemé d'embuches. Est-ce que tu veux toujours intégrer la marine ? » Koby hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. « Très bien. Tu feras les corvées. Débrouille-toi par toi-même, petit. » Le marine s'en alla. Koby hocha la tête avant de se précipiter après Luffy.

« C'est sympa ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. » Zoro dit, pendant que Luffy détachait les cordes amarrant le bateau au quai. « Tu es sûr d'être un pirate ?

- Bien sûr ! » Luffy fit un large sourire. « Mais je ne pille pas les villages ! J'aime juste énerver les marines corrompus ! » Luffy devint sérieux. « Une fois que j'aurais un équipage puissant sur lequel je peux compter, j'ai l'intention de m'attaquer au gouvernement mondial. Tout le système est plein de supérieurs corrompus comme Morgan. Le gouvernement est comme une pomme pourrie, qui a besoin d'être jetée pour être remplacée par une pomme fraiche ! » Il sourit devant un Zoro silencieux. « J'ai l'intention de marcher dans les traces de mon père !

- Qui est ton père ? On dirait que c'est un sacré semeur de zone. » Zoro demanda, en montant dans le bateau.

« Oh je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler. » Toute conversation ultérieure fut coupée lorsque la voix de Koby s'éleva.

« Luffy ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais pour le restant de mes jours ! » Koby se mit au garde à vous. Luffy sourit.

« Première fois que je vois un marine saluant un pirate. » Zoro murmura.

« Qu'y puis-je ? J'ai ce genre d'effet sur les gens ! » Luffy plaisanta.

« Garde à vous ! » Le chef de bataillon cria. Tout le groupe de marines derrière Koby se mit au garde à vous.

« Hahaha ! Au revoir les marines ! Ne suivez plus d'autre Morgan ! » Luffy cria alors que le bateau s'éloignait.

« Tu as d'excellents amis. » Le chef se tourna vers Koby. Koby acquiesça, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

_« Arrêtes ça ! Un marine ne pleure pas ! »_ La voix de Luffy résonna dans sa tête. Koby hocha la tête. 'Je ne pleurerais plus jamais. Parce qu'un marine ne pleure pas ! Et je suis un marine maintenant !' « Oui monsieur ! Ce sont des amis géniaux !

- Nous venons juste de saluer des pirates, et ainsi violer le règlement de la marine ! » Le chef hurla. « Comme punition, il n'y aura pas de nourriture cette semaine !

- Oui monsieur ! » Les marins s'exclamèrent en chœur.

« C'est parti pour Grand Line !! » Luffy se réjouit, Zoro assit sur le bord. « Notre prochain membre : un navigateur ! »

* * *

NdA: Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Vos impressions?


	4. Chapitre 4: Allume le canon!

Salut tout le monde! Bonne année! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre! ^^' Merci à tout ceux qui ont déjà laissé des reviews c'est vraiment encourageant pour moi, et pour tout le monde: n'hésitez pas à en laisser! Avoir un avis fait toujours plaisir!

Et merci à Selene-san pour avoir fait la bêta sur ce chapitre!

Disclaimer: L'histoire originale appartient à The Animaniac Dude, et One Piece à Eiichiro Oda! (Qu'est ce qui me reste? Allez savoir...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Arg… J'ai trop faim… » gémit Zoro. « C'est quand même bizarre que tu n'y connaisses rien en navigation. A-t-on déjà vu un pirate qui ne sait pas naviguer ?

- Qui a dit que je n'y connaissais rien ? Je nous guide depuis le début ! » Luffy trempa sa main dans l'eau. « Oups, le courant nous mène dans la mauvaise direction. On va virer ! » Luffy mit la pagaie dans l'eau et commença à pagayer. « Je suis nul en navigation. Mais je connais la mer comme ma poche.

- Vraiment ? » Zoro se releva. « Et c'est ta première fois en mer ?

- Ouais ! » Il sourit. « C'est bizarre ! Dès fois je me dis que je peux contrôler l'eau ! Je peux aussi parler aux poissons ! » Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau. « Hey le poisson ! On a envie d'un peu de compagnie ! » Un gros poisson jaune nagea vers eux. Luffy l'attrapa rapidement et le plaqua sur le fond du bateau. Il sourit. « Qui veut du sushi ?

- Impressionnant. Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir du sang d'homme poisson dans les veines ? » Luffy secoua la tête.

« Nan. Ils ont pas tout plein d'écailles, visqueux et tout ça ? » Il aperçu un énorme oiseau volant au dessus d'eux. « Chic ! Tu peux prendre le poisson ! J'aurais du poulet ! » Il attrapa le haut du mât. « Gomu Gomu no ROCKET !! » Il jaillit vers l'oiseau. « Hé ! L'oiseau ! Emmène-moi à la ville la plus proche ! » Il acquiesça, et attrapa Luffy dans son bec. « Waouh ! Tu peux me comprendre !

_- Je peux te comprendre. »_ L'oiseau parla par petits cris. _« Je suis une mouette. Mon nom est Plume de Lune._

- Une mouette, hein ? » Luffy se gratta la tête. « C'est peut être pour ça que je peux te parler. Les mouettes sont intimement liées à la mer. Mon nom est Luffy. Je suis Poséidon !

_- Cela ne me surprend pas. Seul un être humain exceptionnel comme Poséidon pourrait comprendre les mouettes._ » Avec un petit coup, Luffy fut en l'air. « _Je vais te porter sur mon dos. »_ Plume de Lune attrapa Luffy. _« Voilà. Ce sera bien plus facile de voler maintenant._

- T'es vraiment une grande mouette !

- _Oui. On me l'a toujours dit. »_ Luffy ricana.

« Dis, je pourrais utiliser ça à mon avantage ! Est-ce que les oiseaux ont prêté allégeance à qui que ce soit ?

_- Non. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Nous agissons sous les ordres du Conseil du Ciel, nos glorieux dirigeants._

- Et penses-tu que le Conseil du Ciel serait prêt à conclure une alliance avec Poséidon ?

_- Je ne suis pas sûr. Le Conseil marche de façon mystérieuse._

- Pourrais-tu leur présenter l'idée, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- _Mon père travaille pour eux. Je pourrais essayer d'introduire l'idée par son biais._

- Merci ! » Luffy aperçu la ville en contrebas. « Tu ferais bien de me laisser descendre maintenant. Il y a des pirates qui ont le canon facile en bas, et ils essaieraient à coup sûr de t'éradiquer du ciel.

- _Très bien. Ce fut un plaisir inattendu de te rencontrer Luffy. »_ L'oiseau fit un tonneau, et Luffy tomba en hurlant.

* * *

« AAAAAAHHH !!! » Dans un bruit retentissant, Luffy se crasha dans la rue. Les pirates de Baggy le Clown restèrent bouche bée.

« Incroyable… Quelqu'un est tombé du ciel ?! » Leur étonnement ne fit que s'accroître lorsque l'ombre dans la poussière se redressa.

« Ben mon vieux ! Ca aurait pu faire très mal ! » Luffy s'étira en baillant. « Enfin à terre !

- Impossible !! Il est encore en vie ?!?! » Les pirates s'écartèrent précipitamment de lui. Nami, sentant une opportunité, saisit sa chance au vol.

« Oh, chef ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'attendais que vous veniez me sauver ! » Luffy sourit se souvenant de la petite comédie.

« Ouaip ! Ca m'a prit du temps pour te trouver, mais me voilà ! » Nami haussa un sourcil, mais continua. D'un bond, elle courut dans la rue.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de tout ! » Les pirates de Baggy grimacèrent en la voyant s'enfuir, mais se retournèrent pour s'occuper de son « chef ».

Mais ils ne le virent plus. « Psst ! Là haut ! » Luffy sourit alors qu'il se tenait sur le toit d'une boutique voisine. « Coucou ! » Il se lança, vrillant sur lui-même, et fendit les crânes de tous les pirates avec son pied. « Bye ! » Il réajusta son chapeau. « T'as apprécié le spectacle ?

- Absolument. T'es plutôt fort ! » Luffy sourit.

« Et diablement beau ! » Il haussa les sourcils vers elle. Elle gloussa. « Alors quel est ton nom, jolie demoiselle ?

- Je suis Nami ! Je suis une voleuse qui ne vole que des pirates ! Tu veux faire équipe avec moi ? » Luffy prit une mine songeuse, comme si il y réfléchissait réellement.

« Ouais. Tu t'y connais en navigation ? » Nami sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis la meilleure navigatrice d'East Blue ! » Luffy sourit.

« Alors, empruntons une des ces maisons quelques temps, et peaufinons les détails ! » Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

« Alors, tu viens juste de voler un carte de Grand Line de Baggy le Clown, un pirate au canon facile, qui règne sur la ville ? C'est bien ça ? » Luffy fixa Nami du regard, attendant une réponse. Elle acquiesça.

« C'est bien ça. Ces gars que tu as combattus me pourchassaient à cause de ça. » Luffy fit une grimace.

« Je déteste les gars comme lui ! Il nous donne une mauvaise réputation, à nous les pirates ! » Nami se tût.

« Tu es un pirate ? Alors oublie cette conversation ! Je ne me joindrais jamais à des pirates ! » Luffy hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Ce que tu détestes le plus, ce sont les pirates, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu les voles ?

- J'ai besoin d'acheter un certain village pour cent millions de Berry ! C'est pour ça que je vole les pirates ! » Luffy sourit.

« Et bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? Je peux te prêter cent million de Berry… » Ses yeux scintillèrent. « Avec 300% d'intérêts. » Il sourit face à sa propre blague, alors que Nami resta bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

« HAHAHAHAHA !!! Hé, hahaha ! C'est, hahaha, c'est de moi ça ! Comment t'as, ha ha, comment t'as su ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Coup de pot ? » Nami sourit. « Dis ! J'ai une idée ! Tu veux voler le trésor de Baggy, non ? » Nami acquiesça. « Et je veux lui faire payer pour ternir le nom des pirates, hein ? » Elle acquiesça à nouveau, se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Alors, pourquoi on ne s'allierait pas pour lui piquer son argent sous son gros nez rouge ? » Nami cligna des yeux avant de rire.

« Marché conclu, Chapeau de Paille ! » Elle tendit sa main, qu'il attrapa et secoua vigoureusement. « Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Je ne suis toujours pas ta navigatrice ! » Luffy s'affaissa comiquement.

« Oooohhh… Alors je n'ai toujours qu'un seul membre d'équipage ? S'il te plaîîît ? » Elle fit non de la tête. Il haussa les épaules. « Bah, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Bien, voici mon plan… »

* * *

« QUOI !! VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TRACE DU VOLEUR DE CARTE ??? VOUS ETIEZ TROIS HOMMES COSTAUDS CHASSANT UN SEUL VOLEUR ET VOUS FINISSEZ DANS CET ETAT ?!? » Baggy hurla.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé, capitaine ! » Ils implorèrent. « M-mais ! Il y avait un gars vraiment fort ! Il… !! Il était son chef, et il portait un chapeau de paille !

- MOURREZ DANS LA DOULEUR !!! » Les trois membres d'équipages furent sauvés lorsqu'un des autres laquais de Baggy accourut.

« Capitaine Baggy !

- QUOI ?!?! » Il hurla en postillonnant dans tous les sens.

« La voleuse que nous avions vu… Elle est revenue ici elle-même !

- Bien ! Faîtes la entrer ! … Quoi ?! Elle est venue d'elle-même ?!!? Mais qu'est ce tu racontes !

- Ben… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais elle est là ! » Baggy tapa du pied.

« Ok !!! Alors fais-la entrer !!! » A peine eut-il dit ça, que la porte fut ouverte à coup de pied, et Nami entra trainant Luffy attaché. Les trois pirates Sans Noms, s'écartèrent précipitamment.

« AAHH ! C'est lui ! C''est ce gars là capitaine ! C'est son chef qui est tombé du ciel ! » Avec un grognement d'effort, la voleuse de pirates jeta l'homme caoutchouc attaché devant elle.

« J'ai capturé le voleur, Baggy le Clown, capitaine de cet équipage pirate ! Je te ramène également la carte ! » Luffy gronda.

« Tu t'es moquée de moi !!! » Nami tira la langue, se moquant de lui. Baggy fit un grand sourire.

« Je vois… tu me ramène bien gentiment la carte… mais… pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? » Nami eut un sourire puéril.

« Tu vois, je me suis disputée avec mon chef ! C'est un imbécile, alors je me suis dit, je n'ai qu'à vous rejoindre ! » Baggy cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« HAHAHAHAHA !!! Un imbécile, hein ? Tu as du culot, petite ! Je crois bien que je vais te laisser intégrer mon équipage ! » Il rit encore plus fort pendant que l'équipage se réjouissait. Nami attrapa Luffy et le jeta dans la cage d'acier qu'ils lui présentèrent.

« Ok, et maintenant ? » Nami chuchota alors qu'elle l'enfermait.

« Renverse une chope de bière devant le trône de Baggy. Je me charge du reste ! » Nami acquiesça discrètement. « Oh ! Et Nami… si on en arrive là… Allume le canon. Si tu as renversé la bière, tout ira bien. » Nami, confuse, acquiesça à nouveau. Baggy rit.

« Tout cela nécessite une fête ! Les gars ! Déstockez le rhum ! » L'équipage se réjouit alors que les verres circulèrent rapidement. « Je détient à nouveau la carte de Grand Line ! Et nous avons un nouveau membre d'équipage !! Nous avons le vent en poupe !! Levez tous votre verre ! A votre santé les gars ! Et à notre prochaine conquête !

- YAHOOO !!! » L'équipage l'acclama pendant que les pitreries de ceux qui avaient trop bu continuèrent. Nami vacilla jusqu'à Baggy, un verre à la main.

« Capitaine Baggy ! » Elle versa la boisson sur les chaussures de Baggy. « Ceci est pour les prochains déchets que nous vaincrons et qui ne seront même pas dignes de lécher la bière de vos chaussures ! » Baggy renversa la tête en arrière et rit.

« HAHAHAHA !! Tu sais quoi ?! Je t'aime bien, Nami ! T'en as du culot ! Je crois je pourrais bien te garder ! » Il lui mit un grand coup dans le dos. « Et maintenant buvez, mes amis ! C'est la fête ! » Nami hurla.

« Aye, aye, capitaine ! » Et elle entreprit de rendre ivre mort un homme. Avec ça de clair, elle tituba jusqu'à la cage en acier. « J'ai renversé la bière. Baggy a bien rigolé.

- Bien. Alors je suis complètement en sécurité. Souviens-toi, si on en arrive là, fais feu. Il ne m'arrivera rien. » Tout ce qui aurait pu être dit ensuite fut coupé lorsque Baggy caqueta derrière elle.

« HAHAHAHAHA !!! Tu as choisit la mauvaise partenaire, petit voleur ! » Luffy cracha.

« Ce n'est pas ma partenaire !

- Plus maintenant, hein ? On ne peut pas t'en vouloir ! Elle t'a trahit après tout ! » Il s'agenouilla devant lui. « La punition pour avoir tenté de voler mon trésor est sévère ! J'ai déjà décidé quel sera ton destin !

- Oh, bien. Je commençais à être à l'étroit là dedans, c'est sympa de me relâcher !

- C'est ça, je vais te relâch- BIEN SUR QUE NON JE NE VAIS PAS TE RELACHER !! » Il se tourna vers l'équipage. « PREPAREZ LA SPECIALE BAGGY BALL ! » L'équipage poussa des cris et se dépêcha de s'exécuter. « Très bien ! Et maintenant, une démonstration… DE POUVOIR ! »

Dans un rugissement d'acier, et de poudre, le canon fit feu, démolissant toute une rangée de maisons. Nami regarda la scène, tétanisée. Baggy admira. « Epoustouflant ! Ca aurait rasé une ville plus petite ! Avec ces Baggy Balls, et les pouvoirs spéciaux que j'ai obtenu grâce au Fruit du Démon, je serais le maître de Grand Line ! » Il traina Nami devant le canon.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, petite !! Prouve ta loyauté en faisant réduisant ton ancien patron en poussière avec cette Baggy Ball ! Montre-moi que tu es suffisamment impitoyable pour m'aider à conquérir le monde ! TUE TON ANCIEN PATRON !!! »

« T-tu veux que je… ? » Elle regarda Luffy. Avec un mouvement quasiment imperceptible, Luffy hocha la tête. Nami déglutit. « O-Ok ! » D'un geste rapide, la mèche du canon fut allumée. L'équipage rugit en approbation. « Au revoir patron ! » Nami cria alors que la Baggy Ball fut tirée.

La cage d'acier n'était plus qu'un tas de métal enchevêtré. L'équipage cria de joie alors qu'il n'y avait plus une seule trace du prisonnier. « Bien joué, petite ! On dirait que t'en a dans le ventre ! » En vacillant, il s'assit sur son trône. « BUVEZ LES AMIS ! A notre nouvelle camarade, NAMI !! » L'équipage trinqua.

« Ben mon vieux ! Ca aurait pu faire sacrément mal, si j'avais été là-dedans ! » L'équipage se tût. Les yeux de Baggy s'agrandirent pour être presque aussi grand que son nez.

« Toi ! Tu es toujours vivant ?! Où es-tu, enfoiré ! » Luffy sourit.

« En bas, la tomate ! » Baggy baissa vivement la tête. Le visage de Luffy lui souriait depuis une flaque de bière. « Un, deux, trois, Soleil ! Je t'ai vu ! » Luffy jaillit de l'eau, en donnant un uppercut à Baggy qui fit voler sa tête. Luffy grimaça. « Aie ! Ca va faire mal demain matin ! » Il aperçu le corps de Baggy par terre. « Et ça aussi ! » Il lui mit un coup de pied dans l'aine. La tête séparée de Baggy cria de douleur. « T'en penses quoi ?

- Luffy, arrête de te moquer du clown pirate. » Luffy sauta du toit dans la foule de pirates. Luffy lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Va te faire foutre Zoro ! Moi au moins je ne me suis pas perdu en chemin ! » Une veine pulsa sur la tête de Zoro.

« C'est parce que tu t'es fait avalé par un oiseau !

« Parce qu'on avait faim ! Et tout s'est arrangé ! » Il tira Nami vers lui. « Parce que maintenant nous avons une navigatrice ! » L'équipage resta bouche bée devant la familiarité entre le célèbre Zoro, le chasseur de pirates, et ce gamin au chapeau de paille. Nami resta bouche bée en réalisant que l'autre membre de l'équipage de Luffy était Zoro. Et Baggy resta quant à lui, bouche bée face à toute la douleur parcourant son corps.

« Toi… ! Sale gosse ! GHH ! Tu vas me le payer ! » Baggy lança sa main, tenant un poignard, vers Luffy. Il l'attrapa simplement au vol.

« Oh, et Zoro ! Essaye de ne pas combattre ce gars, c'est ton ennemi naturel. C'est un homme-fragment. Tu peux le couper, le découper, et en faire des petits morceaux, il se reformera immédiatement. » Zoro acquiesça.

« Compris. » Et il hurla de douleur, une main flottante le poignardant au flanc. Luffy regarda la main qu'il tenait toujours, puis vers Baggy, qui n'était que moignons, et qui essayait de se remettre sur son trône.

« Tu… tu oublies… que j'ai deux mains pour attaquer ! J'ai peut être… raté les… les parties vitales… mais c'est quand même une bonne blessure ! » La main se retira de Zoro et s'abattit sur Luffy. Il s'écarta en sautant, et les deux mains filèrent vers Baggy. Luffy jura.

« Bon sang ! Nami, il faut qu'on dégage. Zoro est sérieusement blessé ! » Nami acquiesça, toutes pensées de trésor bannies de son esprit, à cause de la menace sur sa vie. Les trois sautèrent du toit et disparurent.

* * *

« Argh… Bon sang… » Zoro était allongé sur le sol, haletant. « Ca fait mal…

- Arrête de parler, tu gaspilles ton énergie. » Luffy ordonna alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la blessure. « J'espère que ça va marcher… je n'ai encore jamais essayé ça auparavant… » Luffy ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller.

Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Zoro. Il pouvait le sentir battre, alors qu'il pompait du sang dans la blessure. Luffy inspira profondément, et _poussa._ Avec la seule force de sa volonté, le flot de sang fut dérivé de la blessure. Avec une lenteur agonisante, la blessure coagula, et il n'y eut plus de sang. Luffy retomba, épuisé mentalement. « Bon sang… c'était beaucoup plus d'effort que je n'aurais cru…

- Que – Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Le saignement s'est arrêté ! » Nami resta bouche bée devant ce qui semblait être un miracle se produisant sous ses yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu es ?! » Réfléchissant vite, Luffy trouva un mensonge.

« Je crois dans un des anciens dieux. » Nami cligna des yeux.

« Tu es pratiquant ?

- Non, pas les dieux que reconnaît le gouvernement mondial. Ceux là ont été inventés, et n'ont aucun pouvoir. » Il se releva. « Mon dieu est un des anciens dieux, un vrai dieu que le gouvernement mondial espère faire disparaître de la surface de la planète.

- Tu veux dire que ton… ancien dieu a fait ça ? » Luffy acquiesça. C'était à peine un mensonge, techniquement.

« Oui. Les anciens dieux sont les dieux du siècle blanc, les cents années que le gouvernement mondial souhaite que personne ne s'en souvienne. Mais tant qu'une personne croit toujours en eux, ils ont toujours du pouvoir. » Nami le regarda longuement.

« Tu… » Un rugissement l'interrompit. Luffy attrapa Zoro et le mit sur son épaule.

« C'est Mohji, le dresseur de lion. Allons-nous-en. » Et ils coururent.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, tout trois s'affalèrent sur le sol. « Je crois que l'on est suffisamment loin. » Luffy leva les yeux, et vit un petit chien blanc assit devant lui. Il sourit. « Le maire ne devrait plus tarder.

- Et bien ! Que faîtes vous dans la rue, bande de chenapans ? » Luffy sourit.

« Bonjour, monsieur le maire. »

* * *

« Où avez-vous emmené Zoro ? » Nami demanda, alors qu'elle et le maire marchaient.

« Chez moi. Il se repose pour le moment. Ce garçon a perdu énormément de sang ! Je suis épaté que la plaie soit déjà refermée ! Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un docteur dans le camp de réfugiés, mais il a dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil !

- C'est Zoro. Ca ira. » Luffy acquiesça. « Le nom du chien c'est Chouchou ? » Le maire releva la tête surprit. Nami le regarda aussi, un regard interloqué sur son visage.

« Comment tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas grave comment je le sais. Vous pensez qu'il sait que son maître est mort ? » Nami haleta, une main devant sa bouche devant la façon cavalière dont il en parlait. « Il est le dernier habitant de cette ville, parce qu'il protège la dernière chose qu'il a de son maître ?

- C'est ce que je crois. Il ne veut pas venir à l'abri, alors je lui amène de la nourriture tous les jours. » Le maire plaça un plat de nourriture devant le chien blanc. Chouchou l'engloutit rapidement. « Tu en sais des choses, petit. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Ca ne fait rien, comment je le sais. » Nami regarda Luffy puis désigna le ciel. Luffy secoua la tête et se désigna lui-même.

« GRRRRR !!! » Un rugissement bestial résonna dans les rues. Le maire paniqua.

« Ce doit être Mohji le dresseur ! Allons-nous-en ! » Il attrapa Nami et la tira à l'abri. Luffy regarda le chien.

« On dirait que c'est juste toi et moi, mon gars. Protégeons ensemble ce magasin. » Chouchou aboya son approbation. Le chat géant, avec le dresseur de fauves en personne sur son dos, tourna au coin de la rue. Le lion grogna.

« Et bien, et bien. Regardez ce que nous avons là… Je suis Mohji, le second de Baggy. On m'appelle le dresseur de fauves ! » Il rit. « Ha ha ha… On dirait que tes amis t'ont abandonnés. Et après toute cette course poursuite que vous nous avez fait faire… » Le lion s'avança. « Capitaine Baggy est vraiment sur les nerfs… Vous avez vraiment déclenché une sacré pagaille.

- Je sais. C'était le but. » Luffy sourit. Mohji tiqua.

« Tu as du cran, je te l'accorde. Mais tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Dis-moi où est le reste de tes amis, et je pourrais bien te laisser vivre. » Luffy se caressa le menton, en pleine réflexion. Nami, qui épiait depuis l'angle, jura.

« Bon sang ! Ce salop va nous dénoncer ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance !

- Non. » Luffy répondit. « Ils sont bien trop chouettes.

- ALORS MEURS !!! ATTRAPPE LES RICHIE !!! » Le lion se jeta en avant. Luffy tomba à terre, dans une mêlée de membres. La respiration de Nami se bloqua, une main à la bouche lorsque du sang jaillit dans l'air.

« Je ne crois pas ! » Luffy sourit, son sabre dégainé et empalé sur le lion. Luffy se releva et poussa le lion de son sabre. « Je te suggère d'amener très vite ce lion chez un véto. J'ai raté tout les trucs importants, il va quand même se vider de son sang sans traitement.

- RICHIE !!! SALOPARD !!! » Mohji chargea. Luffy soupira.

« Très bien. » Luffy rengaina son sabre. « Ton capitaine n'est pas le seul avec des pouvoirs !

- Quoi ?!?! » Mohji essaya de faire demi tour et de s'enfuir, mais Luffy l'attrapa.

« Et on dit bonne nuit ! » En faisant tourner ses bras, il envoya voler Mohji, le dresseur de lions, en direction du bar que Baggy occupait. Luffy s'agenouilla auprès du lion. « Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça, puisque tu es son animal, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. » Uniquement avec la force de sa volonté, Luffy répéta le processus qui avait refermé la blessure de Zoro. Lorsque ce fut finit, Luffy se releva. « Voilà. Tu devrais survivre tant que tu ne te mêles à aucun autre combat.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu es ?! Tu as vaincu le second de Baggy le Clown sans problème ! » Nami hurla. Luffy la salua en touchant son chapeau.

« Salut Nami. Je vois que tu as décidé de me rejoindre après t'être enfuie. » Il sourit. « N'as-tu donc aucune confiance envers ton capitaine ?

- Tu n'es pas mon capitaine ! Et ne change pas le sujet ! » Nami le frappa avec son bâton. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait !? Tu as fait quelque chose pour te faciliter la tâche !

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'était uniquement les capacités de l'homme qui deviendra roi des pirates ! » Luffy lui fit un grand sourire. Nami se frappa le visage avec sa paume.

« Tu ne cracheras pas le morceau, n'est ce pas ?

- Yep ! » Nami baissa la tête.

* * *

« Capitaine, qu'est ce que c'est ? » Un des membres de l'équipage de Baggy cria alors qu'une tâche non identifiée se rapprochait du bar. Avec un crash incroyable, Mohji le dresseur de lions atterrit aux pieds de Baggy, créant un cratère là où il tomba.

« Mohji !! Qui a fait ça ?!! Est-ce que c'était Zoro le chasseur de pirates ?! » Baggy hurla en relevant Mohji.

« Capitaine… le gamin…

- Quoi ?!? Le gamin t'a battu ?!! Impossible !!! » Baggy cria.

« Des pouvoirs… comme le capitaine… » Mohji s'effondra, inconscient. Baggy tiqua.

« La gamin a des pouvoirs comme ceux du capitaine ?! Impossible ! » Quelqu'un dans l'équipage s'exclama. Baggy rugit.

« Je ne me ferais pas détrôner par le premier débutant détenteur de fruit du démon venu !!! SORTEZ LES SPECIALES BAGGY BALLS !!! On a une ville à raser !! »

* * *

« Dis… euh… » Nami prit la parole. « Luffy…

- Oui ? » Luffy se tourna vers elle. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami ?

- Pourquoi es-tu un pirate ? Je veux dire, tu n'a pas vraiment… l'air d'un pirate. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui pille des villages et terrorise les gens… » Nami laissa sa phrase en suspend. Luffy resta immobile un moment, avant de l'attraper. « Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Luffy attrapa sa manche et la releva, révélant son tatouage. « Je m'en doutais. Alors la raison pour laquelle tu hais tant les pirates est à cause d'Arlong ? » Nami dégagea sa main.

« Non ! C'est juste que…

- Tu dois mettre de coté cent millions de Berry pour racheter à Arlong le village de Kokoyashi. Sinon il continuera à persécuter ton village. Tu l'as rejoins en tant que navigatrice et cartographe pour aider à sauver ton village, et tu es rejetée par tes amis parce qu'ils pensent que tu es une traitresse. » Nami mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés devant le fait que cet homme, ce _pirate_ en sache autant sur sa vie. « Je ne suis en rien comme Arlong. Je me bats pour les gens, et contre la corruption du gouvernement mondial.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?! » Luffy resta silencieux.

« Maire Boodle. » Le maire se redressa brusquement, la présence imposante devant lui n'exigeant rien de moins. « Baggy le Clown va bientôt attaquer cette ville à cause de la défaite de Mohji. Je ne veux pas que vous vous précipitiez la tête la première dans un combat avec Baggy le Clown. C'est un homme dangereux qui peut vous tuer en un seul geste. Seuls Zoro et moi pouvons espérer le battre.

- Mais !

- Pas de mais. Cette ville a besoin d'un maire en vie, quand tout ceci sera fini. » Là, Luffy fit un grand sourire. « Et nous savons tous que je vais réduire Baggy en pâté pour chien ! » Nami le regarda fixement, une petite étincelle d'espoir commença à briller dans son cœur. « Baggy le Clown connaîtra la peur lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui. »

BOUM ! Une explosion détruisit la rangée de maisons à côté d'eux. Un grognement s'échappa des décombres. « Ca, c'est une sacré sonnerie de réveil. » Zoro regarda autour de lui. « Nom d'un chien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais ?

- J'ai déclaré la guerre à Baggy. » Zoro secoua la tête.

« Tu es un drôle de type, capitaine. » Zoro se releva, et dégaina ses sabres. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ceci sans réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que non ! » Luffy fit craquer ses doigts. « Allez Nami ! Notre nouvelle navigatrice a besoin de voir ce que nous pouvons faire ! » Nami ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de son intégration à l'équipage de Luffy. « ALLONS-Y ! »

* * *

« Rechargez les canons ! Feu ! » Baggy abattit sa main. Un autre bruit de canon résonna, et une autre rangée de maisons s'écroula. « Chargez les canons ! FE-

- Baggy le Clown ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! » Baggy regarda en bas. Il eut un grand sourire de psychopathe.

« Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Voilà nos petits fuyards ! Vous m'avez causé beaucoup de stress ! Je me demande comment vous vous porterez avec une Baggy Ball dans la tête ! » Luffy sourit.

« Vas-y ! Envois ce que t'as de mieux ! » Il se frappa le torse. « Tu ne pourrais pas toucher ce gros truc rouge que tu appelles un nez ! » Baggy hurla.

« FEU ! FEU ! REDUISEZ LE EN POUSSIERE !!! » Le canon s'abaissa. Luffy se tourna vers le groupe derrière lui.

« Et c'est parti ! Regardez bien. » Le canon fit feu. « Gomu Gomu no FUUSEN !! » Luffy gonfla comme un ballon et attrapa le boulet de canon dans son estomac. Zoro soupira.

« Bon dieu, Luffy. Ne fait pas ça.

- Il a prit une Baggy Ball directement ! » Baggy hurla. « ET IL L'A RENVOYEE !!! ARRGGGHH !!! » Le bar explosa. Luffy sourit et rajusta son chapeau.

« Et voilà pour l'avantage du terrain.

- Il m'a inquiété pour rien… » Zoro murmura. « Imbécile d'homme caoutchouc…

- Homme caoutchouc ! Ce sont les pouvoirs dont Mohji parlait ! » Baggy eut un regard haineux. Luffy se tourna vers Zoro, ignorant complètement le clown pirate.

« Zoro. Le prochain gars qu'ils vont envoyer est Cabaji l'acrobate. C'est un escrimeur. Il aime beaucoup viser les blessures et utilise des figures de cirque pour combattre. Tu dois le prendre par surprise et l'achever. Essaye de viser le monocycle. » Zoro acquiesça.

« Je ne vais pas demander comment tu sais ça. Tu es un homme bien mystérieux capitaine. » Zoro chargea vers l'acrobate pédalant vers lui. « Allez ! Mes lames ont soif de ton sang !

- Roronoa Zoro. En tant qu'escrimeur, ce sera un honneur de te trancher. La respiration de la mort ! » Cabaji cracha du feu au visage de Zoro. Zoro se plia en deux en arrière, et coupa au niveau du pneu du monocycle. Cabaji tomba en avant alors que l'air s'en échappait.

« Voyons comment tu feras tes petits numéros sans air là dedans. » Zoro s'abaissa. « Oni GIRI ! » Zoro se lança en avant, tranchant Cabaji sans merci. Cabaji tomba en avant inconscient. « Merci capitaine. » Zoro tituba vers Luffy. « Je crois que j'ai rouvert ma blessure. Ca fait vachement mal.

- Repose-toi, Zoro. Je me charge de Baggy. » Luffy fit un pas en avant. Baggy le Clown tremblait de rage.

« Salops… L'équipage du plus grand pirate, abattu par de simples voleurs… Je vais vous tuer, lentement et dans la douleur…

- Pas des voleurs, Baggy… des pirates. Donne la carte pour Grand Line, et personne ne sera blessé. » ordonna Luffy. Baggy se raidit tandis que le restant de l'équipage avait l'écume aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas un simple pirate, si tu peux contrôler le « Haki ». Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis… Monkey D. Luffy, le prochain roi des pirates. » Baggy tiqua, alors qu'il sortit des ruines de la taverne.

« J'aurais rit de tes ambitions si tu n'avais pas utilisé le « Haki ». Je dois t'abattre avant que tu ne voles la position qui me revient.

- Vas-y Baggy. Je te réduirais en miettes. » Luffy eut alors une pensée qui agacerait Baggy. « Oh et au fait… Shanks ne serait pas plus proche du One Piece que toi ?

- MEURS EN BEAUTE !!! » Baggy hurla alors qu'il lançait ses jambes, avec les lames aux doigts de pieds vers Luffy. « Bara Bara Sembei ! » La scie circulaire coupa net au travers de Luffy. Les deux moitiés de Luffy tombèrent inertes. Nami resta bouche bée, horrifiée. Baggy caqueta. « Voilà ce que tu mérites ! Rien que des paroles !

- Allez capitaine. Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Tu nous as tous foutu la trouille, maintenant t'arrêtes de jouer, et tu te bats. » Zoro se tourna vers Nami, toujours horrifiée. « T'inquiètes. Il a fait le même coup quand il m'a sauvé des marines. Il a foutu la trouille à toute la base.

- MES JAMBES !!! JE NE SENS PLUS MES JAMBES !!! » Le partie supérieure de Luffy hurla. Il se déplaça vers Nami, qui à ce moment là, était sur le point de s'évanouir de terreur, et s'accrocha à ses jambes. « Je ne suis plus que la moitié de l'homme que j'étais avant de te rencontrer. » Le torse fondit et se reforma sur ses jambes. « Oups ! Autant pour moi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » Baggy était stupéfait.

« Tu as le fruit de la fragmentation ?!? Mais je croyais que t'étais un homme caoutchouc ! » Luffy sourit.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses. Si j'étais juste un homme caoutchouc, alors ton attaque m'aurait découpé en deux. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. » Luffy courut et lança son poing vers le visage de Baggy. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL !!!

« Bara Bara Dispersion d'urgence ! » La tête de Baggy décolla. Luffy sourit et retourna son poing. La petite flasque d'eau dans sa main se vida. « Raté, caoutchouc boy !

- Ah, mais si je ne te visais pas ? » Luffy disparut avec un éclaboussement. Baggy se retourna.

« Où es-tu, monstre ?!

- En bas, espèce de nez en caoutchouc ! » Baggy baissa la tête. Luffy lui faisait un grand sourire au travers de la flaque. « CA, ça me dit quelque chose ! » Luffy jaillit de la flaque et projeta Baggy dans une des maisons. Luffy réajusta son chapeau. « Allez Baggy ! Je veux un vrai combat !

- Enfoiré ! Bara Bara Harpon ! » Une main agrippée à trois dagues jaillit des décombres. Luffy se contenta de les dévier avec son sabre. « Tu n'es qu'un débutant qui ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes sur Grand Line ! Je te prouverais ta faiblesse ! BARA BARA FESTIVAL !!! » et Baggy explosa dans un feu d'artifices de membres. « HAHAHAHA !!! Comment peux-tu me blesser si tu ne peux pas me toucher ??!! Tu mourras aujourd'hui par ma main !!!

- J'en doute vraiment. » Luffy attrapa le pied de Baggy. « Il y a toujours une faiblesse chez les fruits du démon. Tu n'as juste qu'à les chercher. » Et Luffy le poignarda dans le pied.

« ARRRGGGHHH !!! » Baggy hurla. « ENFOIRE ! RASSEMBLEMENT !!! » Et Baggy se reforma… haut comme trois pommes. Nami avait un grand sourire innocent.

« Désolé, Luffy ! Mais il fallait que j'intervienne ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser piquer tout le fun ! » Luffy eut un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci Nami ! J'avais besoin de ça ! » Il se tourna vers Baggy, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « J'ai hâte au deuxième round Baggy ! Gomu Gomu no…

- ATTEND !!! » Baggy hurla.

« BAZOOKA !!! » Luffy plaqua ses mains dans Baggy, et mini Baggy disparu dans le ciel. Luffy se tourna vers Nami. « Alors ça veut dire que tu vas te joindre à nous ?

- Ouais ! Rester à vos côtés va me rapporter une fortune ! » Nami serra contre elle un énorme sac. « J'ai récupéré ça dans la taverne. Baggy avait réellement bon goût pour les trésors ! Ca vaut facilement dix millions de Berrys ! » Luffy sourit alors qu'il chercha dans la poche des membres attachés de Baggy.

« Et maintenant nous avons la carte pour Grand Line ! Nous avons un cap !

- Snif… Bande de hooligans… » Luffy se tourna vers le maire en larmes, avec l'air intrigué. « Tu as battu Baggy tout seul… Tu as combattu à la place d'un vieil homme… Je n'ai pu rien faire…

- Il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide quand un ennemi est trop puissant pour soi. Seul un autre détenteur de fruit du démon peut combattre efficacement un détenteur de fruit du démon. Tout ce que vous auriez pu accomplir aurait été de vous faire tuer. » Il se tourna vers Nami. « Je dois aller au petit coin. Tiens-lui compagnie. » Et Luffy courut derrière une maison. D'un geste, le Sablier de Kronos était visible. « Allons-y Roger.

- Aye aye ! » Luffy retourna le sablier, et ils disparurent dans le passé.

Luffy atterrit et se releva. « Hmm… » Il réfléchissait alors qu'il regardait le tas de trésors devant lui. « Que faire… » Luffy attrapa un rubis géant, aussi grand que ça tête. « Ca devrait le faire. » Luffy retourna le sablier, et ils réapparurent une demi seconde après qu'ils soient partis. Il revint en courant.

« Nami ! Nami ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Un rubis géant ! » Nami se retourna vers Luffy, jeta un œil sur la pierre précieuse dans sa main, et s'évanouit sur le champ. « Hahaha !! C'est marrant ! » Il se tourna vers le maire. « Tenez, monsieur Boodle. Ca devrait rembourser tous les dégâts que nous avons causés. » Le maire la prit dans sa main et s'évanouit également. « Waouh. Ca vaut vraiment tant que ça ?

- Tu es un imbécile Luffy. Ce truc que tu viens juste de donner vaut probablement autant que le sac que Nami porte. C'est facilement dix millions de Berrys. » Luffy releva la tête, réellement surpris.

« Waouh. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça valait autant.

- Hé ! Où est Baggy le Clown ?! » Luffy se retourna, et se recula lorsqu'une fourche fut pointée vers lui. « Toi ! Où est Baggy ?

- Il est loin maintenant. Je lui ai collé une trempe. » Les villageois murmuraient entre eux.

« Alors pourquoi le maire est-il dans les pommes ?! Est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! » Luffy rit doucement.

« Ouais. Il s'est évanoui après que je lui ai donné un peu du trésor que j'ai trouvé.

- Tu as blessé le maire ! Vous êtes des pirates !?!? » Luffy secoua la tête désabusé. 'Certaines choses ne changent jamais.'

« Ouaip. On est des pirates.

- ATTRAPPEZ LES !!! » Les villageois poussèrent un cri perçant. Luffy sauta par-dessus l'assistance, attrapa Nami, le sac de trésors toujours dans ses mains.

« Allez Zoro ! Nous avons imposé notre présence un peu trop longtemps ! » Zoro riait alors qu'il courait avec Luffy. « Tiens, prend le trésor !

- T'en tiens une couche capitaine ! Hahahaha !! » Les deux hommes coururent vers la jetée, où ils détachèrent rapidement les bouts et prirent le large. Les villageois se rassemblèrent sur le quai, en hurlant des obscénités. Zoro se tourna vers Luffy. « Et maintenant ?

- Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. » Luffy désigna le bateau de Baggy. « Si nous continuons à avoir des membres à ce rythme là, nous allons avoir besoin d'un vrai navire.

« Alors notre prochaine escale est pour un navire ? » Luffy sourit.

« Et tous les navires ont besoin d'un canonnier ! Notre prochain membre d'équipage sera un canonnier ! »

* * *

**NdT:** A bientôt pour le chapitre 5! J'espère que ça vous a plut!


	5. Chapitre 5: Marché Conclu

Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais les cours sont devenus de plus en plus prenants, c'est dingue! Ma bêta et moi on enchaine les devoirs à la pelle! Mais bon, nous sommes enfin en vacances, (comprendre rattraper le sommeil en retard -_-'), et pour fêter ça, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Encore merci à Selene-san pour avoir fait la bêta sur ce chapitre!

Alors bonne lecture et bonnes vacances!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 5 : ****Affaire conclue.  
**

« Luffy… Je crois que je vais finalement accepter ta proposition de tout à l'heure, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour des sushis. » grommela Zoro, son estomac gargouillant bruyamment. Nami s'attaqua à lui.

« Des sushis ?! Où allons-nous trouver des sushis au beau milieu de l'océan ?! J'espère bien que vous n'en avez pas vraiment apporté, parce que là ils doivent être complètement pourris ! Non mais vraiment, comment avez-vous fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans nourriture ni eau ? » Un bruit d'éclaboussure détourna son attention de Zoro. Elle retint son souffle en voyant que Luffy tenait un poisson frétillant dans sa main.

« Ca roule ! Ce sera sushi ! Je ne suis pas aussi doué que le cuisinier que j'ai observé faire, mais je m'y connais un petit peu! » Luffy attrapa son sabre et commença à découper le poisson de taille assez modeste en morceaux. « J'ai fait de l'eau fraiche pendant que Nami parlait. C'est dans le seau. » Nami se retourna, et en effet, il y avait de l'eau fraiche dans leur seau.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » renifla Zoro.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Tu n'obtiendras rien de lui. J'ai déjà essayé. » Nami soupira lorsque Luffy plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Un gros poisson nagea vers lui.

« Hé ! Tu peux me ramener des algues fraîches ? Je suis en train de faire des sushis ! » Le poisson, ne comprenant pas ce qu'étaient des sushis, acquiesça et plongea dans les profondeurs. Luffy disparu dans la cabine, et retourna un instant plus tard, un petit sac à la main. Il prit du riz dedans et attendit que le poisson revienne. Zoro jeta un regard intrigué au sac.

« Depuis quand tu as ça ?

-Je l'ai eu dans la maison que Nami et moi on a visité pour faire nos plans pour piéger Baggy. Il était toujours bon, alors je me suis dis qu'on pouvait le prendre. » En réalité, il était retourné dans le temps, et avait pris du riz frais dans une rizière. Zoro secoua la tête désabusé.

« Et pendant tout ce temps, je ne l'ai pas remarqué… » Le poisson revint avec des algues, et Luffy les prit. Le poisson s'inclina et replongea vers les profondeurs. En quelques gestes habiles, Luffy entoura le riz et le poisson d'algues.

« Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est de la nourriture. » Il donna un plateau de sushi à chacun de ses coéquipiers. Nami prit une bouchée et sourit.

« Pas mal ! Il n'y a même pas d'autres trucs dedans ! » Zoro se contenta d'un grognement. Luffy se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

« Hé hé hé… Je ne peux pas vraiment cuisiner beaucoup de plats, mais je me débrouille bien avec ce que je sais. » Toute pensée concernant la nourriture disparut de sont esprit lorsqu'une île apparut à l'horizon. Luffy sourit. « Et voilà une île ! Peut être que je peux trouver de la bonne viande ici ! » Une vague se leva soudainement vers le bateau, et les trois pirates bénéficièrent d'un voyage calme sur la crête de la vague jusqu'à l'île. Luffy sauta du bateau, et retomba sur ses pieds avec un cri. « GENIAL !!! Ca sent l'aventure sur cette île !!

- Ne vous approchez pas !!! » Une voix s'éleva depuis la forêt. Luffy sourit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui a dit ça ? » cria Nami vers la forêt, alors que Zoro mal à l'aise gardait la main près de ses sabres.

« Je suis… le gardien de la forêt ! » Luffy sourit.

« Alors, tu veux dire que tu es un petit vieux ermite, qui garde un genre de trésor fantastique sur cette île contre des étrangers envahisseurs ? » Un lapin-serpent glissa près d'eux. Luffy sourit. « Bon, bah ça répond à ma question. Tu es probablement juste un petit vieux avec un flingue et un sourcil géant. Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous, les pirates.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, abruti au chapeau de paille ?! » rugit Gaimon. « Vous allez maintenant subir le jugement de la forêt !!! » Le craquement d'un pistolet faisant feu résonna dans l'air alors que Luffy tituba en avant. La balle entra dans son dos… et ressortit de l'autre côté, la blessure déjà soignée, une goutte d'eau perlant dans son dos. « QUOI ?!?! Que… Qu'est ce que tu es ?! 

- Je suis un homme caoutchouc. Et tu es un homme arbuste. » railla Luffy, regardant au travers des buissons, à « l'arbuste » dans le coffre au trésor. « Allez Gaimon. On sait tous que c'est toi dans le coffre. Viens là, qu'on puisse te voir. Je ne t'en veux pas. » La boite tressauta. Zoro gardait toujours la main sur ses sabres.

« Luffy, à qui tu parles ? » Luffy pointa le doigt en direction du coffre au trésor.

« A Gaimon là bas. Il ne veut pas venir.

- Si ! » Des jambes jaillirent du coffre et il s'approcha. « Comment connais-tu mon nom, chapeau de paille ?

- Ne t'en occupe pas. Qu'importe comment je le sais. Ce qui importe, c'est que nous discutions. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

« Un fruit du démon ? J'avais entendu des histoires, mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui en a réellement un. Tu n'es pas banal Luffy. » dit Gaimon, alors qu'il se tenait sur des rochers. Luffy sourit.

« Tu n'es pas mieux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vit dans un coffre à trésor !

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!! » Gaimon se précipita sur Luffy, mais se retrouva facilement retenu par Zoro. « Je suis coincé et je ne peux pas en sortir ! Je vis seul sur cette île depuis vingt ans ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été malheureux ! » Nami s'exclama.

« Vingt ans ?! Tu étais tout seul ?

- En effet. Vingt ans… » Luffy resta silencieux. « Ce fut vingt longues années… C'est pourquoi mes cheveux sont aussi longs. Et j'avais DEUX sourcils ! Je n'ai pas une conversation avec un être humain pendant tout ce temps ! » Il se tourna vers Luffy. « Tu as dit que vous étiez des pirates ?

- Ouais. C'est encore en cours cela dit. Je n'ai qu'un équipage de trois personnes pour le moment.

- J'étais un pirate aussi ! C'était génial ! Risquer ma vie pour poursuivre des trésors ! Tu as une carte aux trésors ? » Luffy sortit la carte pour Grand Line de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« J'ai la plus grande carte au trésor d'entre toutes ! J'ai une carte de Grand Line ! » Il sourit. « Je cherche le One Piece ! » Gaimon pâlit visiblement.

« Quoi ?! Le One Piece ?! Tu ne penses pas sérieusement aller sur Grand Line, n'est ce pas ?! » Il pencha la tête sur le coté. « Alors… Où est Grand Line au juste ?

- C'est perpendiculaire à Red Line, le continent géant qui sépare les deux océans. » Luffy traça le chemin avec son doigt. « Tu vois ? C'est sensé être la voie maritime la plus dangereuse. Seul Gold Roger fut capable de la conquérir avec succès. Si tu cherches le One Piece tu dois réellement faire le tour du monde. » Nami regarda Luffy, surprise, et légèrement impressionnée qu'il sache tout cela. « Si tu es capable de faire le tour de Grand Line, tu es effectivement au même niveau que le roi des pirates.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le dis ! Grand Line est aussi appelée le tombeau des pirates !

- Je sais. On dit que les hommes qui en sont revenus ont l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer de part en part. Mais tu sais quoi Gaimon ? Ils étaient faibles. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir la distance. Il y a bien plus de pirates qui ont trouvé la gloire sur Grand Line, que ceux hantés par leur expérience. » Gaimon était silencieux. Luffy sourit. « Et nous sommes ceux qui trouveront le One Piece ! Alors on doit être meilleur que les meilleurs !

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu tiens autant de confiance… » marmonna Nami.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté cette île ! » Gaimon cria. « L'espoir ! J'ai toujours l'espoir !

- C'est ce trésor fantastique dont je me moquais tout à l'heure ? » Gaimon acquiesça.

« Oui. Cinq coffres d'or, sur une colline. J'ai déjà essayé de les atteindre auparavant, mais je suis tombé dans ce coffre, et je ne pouvais plus sortir. Depuis ce jour, il y a vingt ans, j'ai gardé mon trésor de quiconque qui voudrait le voler ! » Il sortit son pistolet de sa coupe afro. « J'ai passé vingt ans de ma vie à garder ces coffres ! Ils sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

- Tu as raison, Gaimon. Ce sont bel et bien les tiens. » Luffy s'éloigna. « C'est pourquoi je vais aller te les chercher de suite. » Le visage de Gaimon s'éclaira.

« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?! Merci ! » Luffy lui fit signe de passer devant.

« Montre nous le chemin Gaimon. »

« C'est cette colline ? » Luffy leva la tête, reconnaissant la colline de ses souvenirs. Gaimon acquiesça.

« Oui. Les coffres sont tout en haut.

- Ok !!! » Luffy lança ses bras et se projeta au sommet. Devant lui se tenaient les cinq coffres vides. Il en prit un. « Je les vois ! Les cinq, pile devant moi !

- Youpi !!! Lance-les en bas ! Mais pas sur nous ! Ha ha ha ha !! » Luffy secoua la tête, le sourire toujours sur son visage.

« Nan ! » Gaimon leva la tête choqué, la peur s'installant dans son cœur. Nami hurla à Luffy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Luffy ?! Lance-les !

- Laisse tomber ! J'ai pas envie !

- Bon sang Luffy ! » Gaimon lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Non… c'est bon. Il n'a pas envie de le faire. » Nami se retourna.

« Mais comment pouvez vous dire ça ?! C'est votre trésor ! » Gaimon leva la tête vers Luffy, les larmes aux yeux.

« Chapeau de paille ! Tu… tu es un bon gamin !!! » Nami fixait l'homme alors qu'il commençait à renifler. « Je… j'ai toujours eu des doutes… j'avais peur… mais, je ne voulais pas y croire. » Il regarda Luffy sans ciller. « Ils sont tous vide n'est ce pas ?

- Ouaip… tous les cinq. » Luffy les lança tous, et puis sauta.

« Ca arrive tout le temps… avec les cartes aux trésors… tu mets la main sur une carte aux trésors, mais quelqu'un a déjà tout raflé… » Luffy resta silencieux, avant de rire.

« HAHAHAHA !!! Souris Gaimon ! Tu as de la chance que nous sommes passés par là ! Si on n'avait pas accosté cette île, tu aurais passé trente autres années à garder ces coffres vides ! Et après tu serais mort ! » Gaimon sourit, un tout petit et larmoyant sourire. « Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de compenser une telle déception… Viens avec nous sur Grand Line ! Tu pars à la recherche du One Piece avec nous. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir rester sur cette île ? Le capitaine veut vraiment que tu viennes… » Zoro dit, alors qu'il chargeait sur les bateaux tous les fruits que Gaimon leur avait donné.

« C'est très gentil de me l'avoir proposé, mais c'est ici chez moi maintenant ! Il n'y a toujours pas de trésor, mais je peux quand même être le gardien de la forêt ! » Luffy acquiesça.

« Tous ces animaux exotiques ont probablement attiré plus de pirates que le trésor ne l'a jamais fait. » Gaimon acquiesça.

« Je ne veux pas les abandonner ! Ce sont mes amis maintenant ! » Luffy acquiesça, et fit ensuite signe à Zoro et Nami d'embarquer. Il s'agenouilla devant Gaimon.

« Gaimon. Dès que j'aurais un grand navire, j'enverrais un de mes subordonnés pour te transporter, toi et tes animaux vers nous. Tu es mon ami, et peu importe ce que tu dis, tu veux venir avec nous pour trouver One Piece. La seule chose qui te retienne ce sont ces animaux exotiques ici. » Gaimon le regarda, perplexe.

« Subordonnés ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous trois… » Luffy sourit.

« Tu n'est pas le seul ici à fréquenter des animaux exotiques. Je suis la seule personne qui peut contrôler les monstres marins. » Gaimon s'exclama, les yeux exorbités. Luffy mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut ! Ils ne sont pas encore au courant ! J'enverrais une tortue au dos plat pour t'emmener sur Grand Line. Après tout… » Il sourit. « L'Armada du Chapeau de Paille a besoin d'animaux de compagnie. » Gaimon sourit.

« Il se pourrait bien que j'accepte. Si tu peux emmener les animaux, alors je rejoindrais ton équipage pirate. » Luffy tendit sa main devant Gaimon, et le petit homme la serra.

« Ce sera un plaisir de t'avoir à bord, dresseur Gaimon ! » Luffy sauta en arrière et atterrit sur le bateau d'un seul bond. « Au revoir Gaimon ! A bientôt ! » Et avec un coup de pied élastique, le bateau prit le large. Zoro se tourna vers lui.

« De quoi parliez-vous tout les deux? » Luffy resta évasif, son chapeau de paille penché sur son visage.

« Oh. Juste une proposition d'affaire. »

Luffy était allongé dans le bateau, s'ennuyant depuis deux heures d'inactivité après avoir quitté Gaimon. Une idée le traversa. Il la considéra pendant un moment avant de se décider. Trempant sa main dans l'eau, Luffy tira la langue, dans une grimace, pendant qu'il travaillait. Nami jeta un œil vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu fais Luffy ?

- Je suis en train de lire les courants. Ne me parle pas. » Nami fronça les sourcils et attendit quelques minutes. Luffy se leva. « Bien. Nami, je veux que tu nous diriges vers cette île là-bas. » Luffy désigna une petite île, avec un village encore plus petit dessus. « Nous devrions être pile… ici. » Luffy montra une partie de la carte, à des miles de l'île. « Je vous rejoindrais sur cette île.

- « Rejoindre » ? Tu vas prendre un bateau ? » Luffy monta sur le bord du bateau. « Luffy… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais prendre un bain. Tu prends le commandement pendant mon absence, Zoro. Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure ! » Et avec ça, Luffy sauta à l'eau et disparut. Nami se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait disparu.

« Zoro !!! » Nami se précipita vers le second. « Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Les détenteurs de fruits du démon ne peuvent pas nager !

- Luffy a déjà brisé toutes les règles auparavant. Pourquoi pas celle là aussi ? Et puis ce n'est pas le genre à se suicider et à laisser des amis dans l'embarras. » Zoro bailla, semblant extrêmement blasé concernant la mort apparente de son capitaine.

« Mais…

- Si Luffy a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à cette île mystère, alors il nous rejoindra à cette île mystère. Bien, est ce que tu sais tenir la barre sur ces trucs ? »

Dès que Luffy toucha l'eau, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas de précieux nakama devant lesquels il devait faire semblant. Il pouvait enfin être de nouveau lui-même. « Bien. Roger. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rétablissions la loi et l'ordre dans le royaume sous-marin ! » Une forme se dessina dans l'eau, et un clone d'eau de Gold Roger apparut.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. » Le clone d'eau parla. « Les paroles de Shredder m'ont réellement perturbées. Si nos calculs sont corrects, alors nous devrions être à cinq miles de la grande citée sous marine d'Océana. Nous devrions aller là bas en premier. J'ai laissé certaines de mes possessions là-bas.

- Compris ! » Luffy et Gold Roger partirent à toute vitesse vers la citée sous marine d'Océana. Après quelques minutes de nage, Gold Roger prit la parole.

« C'est une bonne que tu as fait avec Gaimon. Surtout si tu considères d'où je pense que ces animaux viennent. » Luffy jeta un œil vers lui. « Les atlantes jouaient énormément avec la manipulation génétique. Ils essayaient de nombreuses combinaisons différentes d'animaux pour obtenir le parfait animal d'intérieur. Les animaux qui étaient rejetés, en général parce qu'ils étaient trop vicieux ou potentiellement dangereux, ont été envoyés sur une île déserte pour être sensés s'entretuer. C'était probablement les descendants de ceux qui ont survécu.

- La manipulation génétique ?

- Croiser deux animaux complètement différents pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de mieux. Ce serait comme essayer de croiser un cheval et un oiseau pour obtenir un cheval volant.

- Je vois. C'est inhumain. » Luffy répondit avec des yeux vides, en pensant à tout ces animaux forcés de subir quelque chose comme ça.

« Les atlantes faisaient tout au nom de la science. Ils ne se souciaient pas de qui ou quoi pouvant être blessé, si c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. » Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pour le reste du trajet.

Luffy se baladait dans la ville sous marine, attirant des regards médusés, et des bouches grand ouvertes de la part de la population, et dans certains cas, des cris aigus de la part de mères qui couvraient les yeux de leurs enfants. Un énorme homme-poisson rouge avec un trident se plaça devant lui, bloquant son chemin.

« Monsieur. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Les humains ne sont pas la bienvenue ici. » Luffy renifla.

« Écarte-toi, garde. Je ne causerais aucun trouble. Je souhaite simplement récupérer certains de mes biens. » Le poisson rouge le piqua avec son trident.

« Ce n'était pas une requête, monsieur. Je vais devoir vous escorter hors de la ville. » L'homme poisson l'attrapa par l'épaule et le traina hors de la ville. Une fois hors de vue des civils, le poisson rouge le lâcha. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de cette façon, humain, je viens juste de te sauver la vie.

- Oh ? » Luffy était intéressé maintenant. L'homme poisson regarda autour de lui craintif, avant de pencher sa tête vers son oreille.

« La ville d'Océana est dirigée par un gang d'homme poissons malsains, avec un requin bouledogue dénommé Leucas à leur tête. Ils détestent avec passion les humains. Le gouvernement de cette ville est une mascarade. Les forces de la loi n'ont presqu'aucun pouvoir. Si tu t'étais enfoncé un peu plus dans cette ville, tu aurais été tué. » Luffy hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Et pourtant je ne peux pas me détourner. Je dois récupérer mon bien. » L'homme poisson soupira.

« Qui es-tu, pour risquer la mort à cause des hommes poissons, pour clamer ton bien ? » Luffy songea à lui dire, avant d'ouvrir grand les bras.

« J'ai de nombreux noms, et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants. » Les yeux grands ouverts ne s'ouvrirent que plus encore.

« Le… l'ancienne devise de la monarchie des mers ! La devise des rois qui disparurent, il y a des milliers d'années !!! Toi !!! » Luffy leva une main, et un tourbillon flotta sur sa main. L'homme poisson tomba à genoux. « Mon seigneur !! Vous êtes réel ! Vous nous êtes revenus !

- Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais réel. Pourquoi ? » Le garde resta agenouillé. « Tu peux te lever. » L'homme poisson se releva, sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu peux agir normalement. Agis comme si j'étais un tes amis les plus proches.

« Mon seigneur, pardonnez moi. Les gens pensent que le roi disparu revenant à nous est un mythe, un conte de fées raconté aux enfants le soir, pour les endormir. Peu de gens pensent toujours que vous êtes une véritable personne. » Luffy soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et pourtant, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Ma disparition fut quelque peu fantastique. » Il se dirigea vers la ville. « Je dois voir mes sujets. S'ils vivent dans la tyrannie, alors je dois les libérer. C'est ma responsabilité. » L'homme poisson rouge accourut à ses côtés, tenant fermement son trident.

« Vous n'irez pas dans ce nid à barracuda seul, mon seigneur. Mon trident se tiendra à vos côtés. » Luffy sourit.

« Merci. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je suis Hakari, mon seigneur.

- Très bien, Hakari. Je te suis reconnaissant de ta loyauté envers moi. Lorsque la ville sera libérée, tu seras grandement récompensé. »

Les regards et les cris étaient toujours présents lorsque Luffy retourna, mais maintenant il les comprenait. Ils craignaient de voir un meurtre sous leurs propres yeux. Un homme poisson intimidant se plaça devant lui, craquant ses jointures de façon menaçante.

« Qu'est qu'un deux-pattes d'humain fait dans notre ville ? Tu veux 'te battre ? » Il ricana alors que deux gros bras se placèrent à côté de lui. « Peut être qu'on devrait t'emmener chez le chef… histoire d'avoir un petit spectacle…

- Au contraire. Je serais celui qui ira voir votre chef. VOUS allez me guider, de gré, ou de force. » Luffy parla, avant de disparaître devant eux. Ils se tournèrent, cherchant l'humain qui les avait menacé, mais ils tombèrent inconscients lorsque Luffy les frappa derrière la tête. Il attrapa celui qui semblait être le chef par le col. « Où est Leucas ?

- Il-il-il est dans la grande maison là-haut ! Tu peux pas la rater ! Ne me tue pas ! » Luffy l'assomma derrière la tête avec son poing, et l'homme poisson s'effondra. Luffy jaillit comme une torpille vers la grande maison.

« Ah, mes gars sont de retour ? Dîtes moi, vous vous êtes chargés de l'humain fêlé que l'on a vu ? » Leucas était enfoncé dans un fauteuil de corail, fumant un cigare d'algues. Luffy défonça la porte d'entrée. Leucas sursauta de surprise. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

- Tu as terrorisé ces gens pendant trop longtemps. » Luffy attrapa Leucas par la peau du cou. « Ca t'a plut ? Ca t'a plut d'avoir tourmenté mes sujets sous ton règne pendant que j'étais absent ?

- Non mais t'es qui toi ?! Gardiens !!! Emparez vous de lui !!! » Leucas hurla.

« Ils ne t'entendront pas. Je les ai déjà tous assommé. » Luffy baissa le regard vers le poing de l'homme poisson, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

- Quoi ? Cette bague ?! Le maire précédent l'avait ! Il a raconté des conneries au sujet du roi des mers la détenant ! Tiens prends la ! » Il attrapa la bague, et la tira de son doigt. Il la jeta à terre. « Voilà ! T'es content ?! T'as gagné la bague !!! Ne me blesse pas !!!

- Tu as salit l'honneur de cette bague de sceau. Tu as salit l'honneur de ma possession. Tu as salit l'honneur de la possession du roi des mers. » Les yeux de Leucas s'écarquillèrent.

« Toi ?! » Luffy éclata son visage, l'eau autour d'eux vira au rouge.

Hakari accourut dans la salle. « Mon seigneur ! Que s'est-il passé ?! » Luffy lui jeta le cadavre ou presque, sanglant, de Leucas l'homme poisson. Hakari l'attrapa avec une certaine excitation.

« Il est finit. J'ai brisé tous les os de son corps. Lorsqu'il guérira, il ne sera plus qu'un infirme maléfique. » Luffy passa à côté de lui. « Tu ferais bien de sortir maintenant. Je vais détruire cette monstruosité.

- Oui mon seigneur ! » Hakari courut après lui. Le corps de Leucas attira tout d'un coup des exclamations et les regards. Hakari désigna simplement Luffy. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça. Vous devriez le remercier. » Luffy monta sur une colline. Inspirant profondément, Luffy envoya une bulle d'air vers la maison. Dès que la maison tout entière était contenue dans bulle, la pression de l'eau décupla, et le bâtiment qui fut la base des opérations de Leucas pendant plus de vingt ans s'effondra sur lui-même. La foule resta médusée, avant d'éclater de joie. Une vielle étoile de mer s'avança.

« Je suis le maire d'Océana. Tu nous as libérés de la tyrannie de Leucas. S'il y a quoique ce soit que nous pouvons faire pour toi, parle, et il sera à toi. » Luffy sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne pourrais certainement pas vous prendre quoique ce soit, braves gens d'Océana. Je ne suis qu'un passant, espérant restaurer l'océan à sa gloire d'antan sous le règne du roi des mers. » Le maire étoile de mer leva les yeux.

« Qui es-tu étranger ? Toi, qui a sauvé notre ville au bord de la destruction, et qui ne demande aucune récompense ? Quel est ton nom ? » Luffy sourit et montra sa bague de sceau, qui lui avait appartenue un millier d'années auparavant. Le maire regarda son visage, alarmé. « Tu…

- J'ai de nombreux noms, et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants. » La foule retint son souffle. Luffy les regarda tous et sourit. « Ayez foi, mes amis. L'âge d'or de l'océan reviendra à nouveau ! » Et Luffy disparut, une trainée de bulle restant à sa place.

Luffy jaillit de l'eau éclaboussant autour de lui, avant d'atterrir sur les vagues. Il regarda autour de lui. « Bien, où sont-il passés ces deux là… Ils n'ont pas pu se perdre avec Nami comme guide…

- Luffy !!!! » Luffy regarda par-dessus son épaule, et vit Nami, faisant de grands signes des bras. « Ramènes toi ici IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

- Oui m'dame ! » salua Luffy avant de sauter sur les vagues, puis dans le bateau. Nami l'envoya immédiatement se crasher dans les madriers. « AIE !!! Bon sang Nami ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Pour m'avoir inquiétée, crétin ! Tu as sauté à l'eau !! Comment peux-tu toujours être en vie ?! » Nami attrapa Luffy et le secoua comme un prunier. « Pourquoi, espèce d'abruti, POURQUOI ?!?! » Elle le rejeta dans les madriers à nouveau.

« Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? » dit Luffy, abasourdi. Il se releva immédiatement, ignorant la raclée qu'il venait juste de recevoir de la part de sa navigatrice.

« Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète ! Tu… Je… Je ne peux pas laisser le seul pirate que j'approuve se suicider ! » Nami semblait avoir envie de dire autre chose, mais elle se retint juste à temps. Luffy l'attrapa par les épaules et la prit gentiment dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Nami, de t'avoir causé du souci. » Elle frappa juste sa poitrine avec son poing, mais sans vrai force derrière. Zoro renifla.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de vous draguer ? Ca m'empêche de faire la sieste. » Nami se retourna, son bâton déjà assemblé dans sa main.

« QUOI ????!!! » Elle hurla alors qu'elle frappait la tête de Zoro encore et encore. « Nous » BAM ! « ne draguons » BAM ! « pas ! » BAM ! « PIGE ?! » BAM ! Luffy riait hystériquement. Il tomba sur le côté du bateau, riant. Il se releva immédiatement.

« TERRE EN VUE ! » Luffy cria, une île pointant à l'horizon. Nami cessa de frapper Zoro pour accourir une carte à la main.

« Voyons voir… » Elle suivit la carte avec son doigt. « Yep, c'est notre île, parfait. Alors… » Elle se tourna vers le capitaine. « Qu'est ce qu'elle de si spécial cette île au fait ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« J'ai un pressentiment. » Zoro le regarda, sceptique.

« Hmm-hmm. Mouais. Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas sur cette île. Encore. Tu nous cache quelque chose. Encore. » Luffy eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez ! » Luffy ajusta les voiles pour obtenir une vitesse optimale. « Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'atteindre cette île et de nous trouver un nouveau navire. » Avec un mouvement discret du poignet, une grosse vague se leva, et les porta vers la côte. Luffy sauta du bateau sur le sable. « A L'AVENTURE !!!

- Enfin la terre ferme ! » Zoro bailla et descendit du bateau. Il regarda ensuite la falaise. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils ont à votre avis ces gars là ?

- Ils pensent probablement que nous sommes des pirates de Baggy. Ils fixaient les voiles tout à l'heure. » Pepper, Carrot, et Onion jetèrent un œil aux trois, et partirent en courant vers les terres. Luffy ricana. « Je crois que la troupe a déserté le chef. » L'homme, après une mure réflexion, se tint debout sur la falaise.

« Je suis le célèbre capitaine Usopp !!! Pirate craint, et chef de ce village !!! » Il descendit la colline. « Alors vous feriez bien de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'envahir ! J'ai quatre vingt millions d'homme prêts à tirer ! » Luffy fit un grand sourire. C'était l'heure de jouer avec lui.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi ! Ils se cachent sous l'eau ! » Nami et Zoro le regardèrent avant de comprendre sa ruse. Les yeux d'Usopp s'exorbitèrent. « Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents ! Je suis carrément sérieux ! » Usopp courut au rivage, où il n'y avait aucun pirate caché sous l'eau. Avec un grand éclat de rire, Luffy poussa Usopp dans l'eau. « HAHAHAHAHA !!! C'est un classique !

- Hé !! Tu te moques de moi ?! Je suis un homme fier ! C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle « Capitaine Usopp le Fier ! »

« Des hommes d'équipages, et un navire plus grand ? » Usopp demanda pendant que Luffy déchira un gros morceau de viande de l'os.

« Ouais. On recrute des membres d'équipages rapidement, alors nous allons avoir besoin d'un navire plus grand tôt ou tard.

- Waou ! Quelle belle aventure ! » Usopp s'exclama. « Vous ne trouverez aucun gallons dans cette ville… mais il y a un endroit où vous pouvez aller.

- Le manoir au sommet de la colline ? » Luffy demanda. Usopp se tourna vers lui et le regarda intrigué. « Quoi ? C'est toujours le manoir au sommet de la colline !

- Et bien, tu AS raison. Vous devriez vous diriger vers le manoir qui se repère au premier coup d'œil. La propriétaire de cette résidence est une jeune fille, et elle est clouée au lit. Il y a environ un an, les deux parents de la pauvre fille sont tombés malades et sont morts. Ils lui ont légué un énorme héritage, un manoir, et une douzaine de domestiques. Elle est riche et vit dans le luxe, mais personne n'est plus malchanceux qu'elle. » Nami réfléchit pendant un instant.

« Bien, Luffy a dit qu'il avait un pressentiment sur cet endroit, et la plupart des ses pressentiments se sont révélés corrects pour le moment, donc… Je pense que nous pourrions aller rechercher un navire. » Usopp sourit.

« Au fait… vous disiez que vous recherchiez des membres d'équipages… » Il se désigna du pouce. « Je serais votre capitaine.

- Non. » Les trois répondirent à l'unisson.

« Vous ne voulez pas y réfléchir ?!

- Luffy est déjà notre capitaine. Le poste est occupé. » Zoro expliqua, avalant son rhum. Usopp soupira.

« Bah tant pis. Je dois y aller. C'est l'heure. » Usopp se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bar. Luffy sourit.

« C'est notre prochain membre. Je le sens. » Nami le regarda.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il est exactement comme Yasopp me l'a décrit.

- Yasopp ?

- Le sniper de l'équipage des pirates de Shanks le Roux. » Zoro se recula.

« Tu connais Shanks le Roux ?! » Luffy sourit.

« Bien sûr ! C'est mon héro d'enfance ! C'est lui qui m'a lancé dans la piraterie ! » Luffy attrapa son chapeau. « Ce chapeau m'a été donné, avec la promesse que le ramènerais une fois que je serais le roi des pirates. » Nami siffla.

« C'est un chapeau sacrément précieux, que tu as là. » Luffy sourit.

« Aye. Il l'est. C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Je ne le quitterais des yeux pour rien au monde. » Luffy regarda à côté de la table et vit les « pirates » d'Usopp. « Les minis clowns sont là.

- Où est le capitaine ? » L'un des trois demanda.

« Se pourrait-il qu'ils l'ait déjà achevés ? » Luffy sourit. L'innocence des enfants était tellement attendrissante. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Shanks adorait le charrier quand il était enfant. Parce que c'était carrément trop drôle !

« Ouaip ! On l'a mangé ! » Les trois minis pirates s'exclamèrent et pointèrent Nami du doigt.

« UNE OGRESSE !!! » Nami les frappa sur la tête avec son bâton.

« MAIS POURQUOI VOUS ME REGARDEZ ?!?! » Luffy éclata de rire.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant pour ne pas le faire ! Il a dit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. » Les trois enfants grommelèrent, avant que Carrot ne prenne la parole.

« Alors il est surement allé au manoir. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Pour raconter des mensonges qui feront plaisir à la demoiselle, hein ? » Carrot, Pepper, et Onion le regardèrent avec adoration.

« WAAA !!! T'es un devin ?! » Luffy appuya deux doigts à ses tempes.

« Ouiiii… Je vois le futur… Je vois… » Les enfants s'approchèrent. « Je vois… » Ils s'approchèrent encore plus. Luffy enleva les doigts de sa tempe et fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Que c'est le moment d'y aller. Allez ! » En attrapant Nami et Zoro par le col, il se précipita hors du bar. Une fois hors de vue, Luffy lâcha les deux à terres se plia de rire. « BWAHAHAHAHA !!! Oh mon vieux ! Vous avez vu leurs têtes ! Facile ! » Nami le frappa sur la tête avec son bâton.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Luffy se releva, ne riant plus du tout.

« J'ai un pressentiment, et je préfère ne pas y impliquer les enfants la dedans. » Zoro cessa de s'épousseter.

« Un autre pressentiment ?

- Ouais. On va au manoir. Cette fille va nous fournir un bateau. »

« Ca te dit quelque chose, frapper aux portes ? » lança Zoro alors que Luffy escaladait les portes d'acier.

« Nan. C'est bien plus drôle comme ça. » Luffy sauta de l'autre côté et déverrouilla la barrière. Faisant signe de rester silencieux, Luffy grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre où Usopp était assis avec Kaya. Avec un cri bestial, Luffy se jeta sur Usopp. Usopp cria comme une fille alors que Luffy descendait. L'homme caoutchouc se releva immédiatement et s'inclina devant la jeune fille alitée. « Salutations, madame. J'espère que mon nouveau membre d'équipage ne vous a pas causé de problèmes. » Kaya gloussa alors que Usopp s'écroulait un peu plus.

« Vous êtes un ami d'Usopp ? » Luffy acquiesça avant que le menteur au long nez ne puisse dire autre chose.

« Oui. Il vient juste de rejoindre notre équipage de pirate. Mais, nous ne sommes pas encore un vrai équipage de pirate, puisque nous n'avons même pas encore de navire. » Luffy claqua des doigts. « C'est ça ! Miss, est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Une faveur ? Moi ?

- Oui ! On veut un navire pour nous ! Un grand navire solide !

- Qu'est ce que signifie cela ?! » Une voix s'éleva. Les trois membres d'équipages et Usopp se tournèrent pour voir Klahadore, le majordome, s'approcher. « Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes entrés par effraction ?! » Luffy sourit.

« Ouaip ! Nous sommes venus aider Usopp à réconforter Miss Kaya ! » Klahadore se tourna et vit le célèbre menteur en personne.

« Toi… Ta réputation te précède… Tu es dans toutes les bouches au village… » Usopp gonfla la poitrine avec de la fausse modestie.

« Oh… merci ! Mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi « Capitaine Usopp » ! Vraiment, il n'y a pas de besoin de flatteries ! » Kuro repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Les gardes… Ils m'ont rapporté que tu trainais dans la propriété. As-tu un motif pour ta présence ? » Luffy s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Il est venu réconforter Miss Kaya. Ca fait un an qu'il le fait. Ne crois tu pas que Kaya se serait autant attaché à lui depuis si longtemps ? » Klahadore lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu restes en dehors de ça, chapeau de paille. » Il se tourna vers Usopp. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un don pour la duperie. J'ai aussi entendu des histoires sur ton père. » Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, réussissant à paraître intimidant. « Tu es le fils d'un sale pirate. Rien ne me surprendrait venant de toi. **Ne t'approche pas de mademoiselle Kaya.** » Usopp grinça des dents. « Toi et Miss Kaya venez de deux mondes entièrement différents. C'est de l'argent que tu veux ? Combien il te faut ? » Kaya sentit son sang se glacer.

« Vous êtes allé trop loin, Klahadore !! Vous devez des excuses à Usopp ! » Luffy s'immisça à nouveau dans la discussion.

« Epargnez votre souffle, Kaya. Klahadore est parti dans sa tirade, et il ne s'arrêtera pas. Mais Klahadore… » Il se retourna, les yeux noirs. « Yassopp le pirate, est un homme honorable. » Usopp sursauta quand il entendit le nom de son père. « Il navigue avec Shanks le Roux comme capitaine. Penses-tu vraiment que Yasopp, un homme qui appartient à l'équipage d'un des rares pirates encore honorable en ce monde, élèverait son fils pour être un meurtrier assoiffé d'argent ? » Il lança un regard furieux. « Shanks le Roux était mon idole quand j'étais jeune. Il a utilisé mon village comme base des opérations pendant de nombreuses années. J'ai parlé avec Yasopp de nombreuses fois. Il m'a toujours dit que son fils serait le prochain grand sniper de l'ère de la piraterie. Il m'a dit que son fils était un peu menteur lorsqu'il était encore là, mais qu'il n'avait pas la fibre d'un malfrat. Alors dis moi… Qui crois-tu ? Tes propres convictions ? Où des faits rapportés ? » Klahadore repoussa ses lunettes.

« C'était un très beau discours que tu viens de faire. Cependant ça ne change pas ma décision. » Il désigna les grilles. « Dégagez. » Luffy désigna de la tête l'extérieur de la propriété.

« Allez, on y va. » Le groupe de quatre quitta la propriété tremblant de rage. Seul l'un d'entre eux faisait semblant.

Luffy s'arrêta soudainement. « Attendez moi. Faut que j'aille pisser. » Il s'éclipsa dans la forêt et ouvrit sa braguette. Une fois qu'il eu entendu le soupir exaspéré de Nami, il la referma et fondit dans le sol. Luffy grimaça. « C'est plus dur de bouger dans le sol.

- C'est parce que tu as moins d'humidité à utiliser. » Gold Roger répondit. « Alors, que projettes-tu de faire pour Kuro ? » Luffy haussa des épaules.

« Et bien j'ai interrompu la conversation tout à l'heure pour essayer d'apaiser la haine qui allait s'y développer. Ca n'aidera qu'un tout petit peu. J'ai songé à de nombreux scénarios, et c'est le seul qui ait une chance de fonctionner, c'est celui qui joue sur son sens de l'aventure. Quoique tu dises, un pirate est un pirate, et ça ne s'en va jamais. » Luffy traversa la terre, de retour vers le manoir.

« Toi. Que fais tu encore ici ? Je vais te faire jeter dehors. » Klahadore dit sans se retourner. Luffy s'approcha derrière lui.

« Est-ce que ma comédie était tellement convaincante pour que tu n'y ais vu que du feu ? Je m'impressionne. » Kuro haussa les sourcils en entendant qu'il avait joué la comédie. « Dis moi, Klahadore. Es-tu un homme joueur ?

- Non. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu fais sur la propriété de Miss Kaya ?

- Oh, vraiment. Parce que j'aurais cru que tu étais passionné des jeux de hasard. Qu'importe le nombre de plans que tu prépares, ils pourraient tous tomber à l'eau grâce à cette maîtresse versatile que nous appelons chance. » Kuro resta silencieux. « Ca te manque n'est ce pas ? » Klahadore se retourna pour le regarder en face, une certaine curiosité sur le visage. « Ca te manque le frisson de la chasse, la chance d'énerver les marines à tout moment. » Klahadore se raidit. « Qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu dis que tu es devenu pacifiste, la chance d'écumer les mers te manqueras toujours, capitaine Kuro.

- Tu connais mon secret. » Klahadore repoussa ses lunettes. « Que prévois-tu d'en faire ? »

Luffy s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. « J'ai un pari pour toi.

- Oh ?

- Je connais tes plans pour Miss Kaya. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. C'est elle qui va nous fournir un navire pour Grand Line. » Kuro fit signe à Luffy de continuer. « Le célèbre Kuro aux milles plans serait une excellente addition à l'équipage qui trouvera le One Piece. »

Cela piqua l'intérêt de Kuro. « Intéressant. Tu veux que je me joigne à ton équipage. Continue.

- Je réalise que tu contrôles toujours, plus ou moins, ton ancien équipage. Je réalise aussi que je ne peux t'avoir, parce que tu es déjà un capitaine. Et puis, je me dit : et si je pouvais avoir les deux ? » Luffy se tourna vers Kuro, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Le pari : qui pourra protéger ou tuer Miss Kaya.

- Et le prix ? » Kuro sourit, l'idée faisant affluer l'adrénaline dans son sang.

- Le perdant gage son équipage et lui même au profit du gagnant. » Le sourire de Kuro s'élargit encore un peu, le soleil se reflétant sur ses lunettes rondes. Il les repoussa sur son nez avec des mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Un pari très intéressant. Je suis excité. Bien plus excité que je ne l'ai été depuis des années.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Oui. J'accepte ton pari. Les règles ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas tuer qui que ce soit dans notre propre équipage. C'est pour être sûr que si l'un de nous semble perdre, on ne peut pas tuer l'équipage et soi même pour empêcher le gagnant d'obtenir quoique ce soit. »

Kuro acquiesça. « Compréhensible. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Tu peux manigancer tous les pièges pour assurer ta victoire. » Kuro hocha la tête. « Mais tu ne peux pas tuer ou tenter de tuer qui que ce soit avant le début du pari. » Kuro acquiesça à nouveau. « Le pari débute demain matin à l'aube. Tu ne peux rien faire avant.

- Excellent. Que la bataille commence. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Le marché était conclu.

* * *

Pour les reviews, c'est le bouton en dessous!


	6. Chapitre 6: La naissance de l'Armada

Coucou tout le monde! Enfin un chapitre! Je vais vous le dire honnêtement: n'espérez pas de prochain chapitre avant la mi mai. Selene-san (ma bêta sur cette histoire) et moi on passe nos concours à partir du 3 mai, et en ce moment on est à fond dans les révisions. Alors souhaitez nous bonne chance, et armez vous de patience!

Et à tout ceux qui ont un examen ou des concours prochainement: Bonne chance!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: One Piece: Pas à moi. L'histoire: Pas à moi! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me reste?!

* * *

**La Volonté du D. **

**Chapitre 6 :** La naissance de l'Armada

« Vous avez l'air étrangement heureux, capitaine. » dit Django au capitaine alors qu'il grimpait à bord du navire des pirates du Chat Noir. « Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous voulez aller à bord ? Nous nous sommes déjà concertés, ça ne vous ressemble pas de changer de plan... » Kuro poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit légèrement.

« Django... Il y a eu une complication dans les plans. » Django surprit à la manière dont il en parla, sursauta. « Une complication que je souhaite annoncer à tout l'équipage. » Un grand sourire étira le visage de Kuro. « Django, cette complication m'a rappelée qui je suis. Pendant les trois ans où je suis resté dans cette maison, j'ai cru que j'étais un pacifiste. Mais maintenant, je sais qui je suis. » Il poussa à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je suis un pirate. J'adore le frisson provoqué par les pillages et la destruction et d'être capable d'énerver ces misérables marines qui me suivent. Je suis LE célèbre Kuro aux milles plans, dont la prime de soixante millions a terrorisé tout East Blue. Je ne suis pas un misérable majordome, qui joue la nounou d'une fille infirme juste pour obtenir son argent. » Il poussa ses lunettes. « A partir de maintenant, Kuro aux mille plans est à nouveau le capitaine des pirates du Chat Noir.

- Ce doit être une sacrée complication. » Django finit de s'amarrer au bateau. « Hep! Bande de criminels sanguinaires! Laissez nous monter! » Une échelle se déroula du bastingage. Django désigna le bateau. « Après vous Capitaine. » Kuro monta aisément l'échelle. D'un seul coup, le brouhaha sur le pont cessa. Kuro poussa ses lunettes.

« Pirates du Chat Noir! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. « Vous connaissez tous le plan pour « l'accident » de Miss Kaya pour demain. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que vous vous l'êtes coulé douce en mon absence! » Butchie et Siam tiquèrent, mais ne firent aucune remarque. « Alors, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un peu de poudre à notre affaire! »

« Un homme dans le village connaît mon secret. » Immédiatement, des murmures s'élevèrent parmi l 'équipage. « Je ne sais pas comment il le sait, ni d'où il le tient. C'est un pirate dénommé Monkey D. Luffy. Il m'a proposé un pari que j'ai accepté.

- Un pari Capitaine? » questionna Django, formulant haute voix la question présente dans tous les esprits. Kuro poussa ses lunettes.

« En effet, un pari. Il a avancé qu'il pourrait m'empêcher de « provoquer un accident » à Miss Kaya. Les termes sont que le perdant jure son équipage au vainqueur. » L'équipage explosa de rage, en apprenant qu'il avait été parié. « Silence! Ce garçon est incroyablement puissant, je le sais rien qu'en le regardant. Si nous perdons, alors nous naviguerons sous le drapeau d'un des pirates les plus puissants que j'ai vu depuis de nombreuses années. Et s'ils perdent... » Il repoussa ses lunettes. « Alors nous l'aurons dans l'équipage. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. A moins que vous n'ayez peur de perdre contre un seul homme? » Les pirates du Chat Noir rugirent. « Demain! Le pari débutera à l'aube! Ne perdez pas, mes chers pirates! » Ils rugirent sauvagement, et commencèrent à hurler. Django le prit à part.

« Croyez-vous que c'est sage, Capitaine? Nous ne savons rien de ce Monkey D. Luffy. Et si nous perdons?

- Nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Même si nous sommes incapables de combattre, et qu'ils nous ont battus à la loyale, nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Il est impossible pour nous de perdre. » Django regarda dans les yeux de son capitaine, et il vit l'homme dont il était sous les ordres trois ans plus tôt. Kuro aux Milles Plans était de retour. Django sourit.

« Aye, aye , Capitaine! Je vais remettre en forme ces gros lourdauds! » Il se retourna et commença à hurler à l'équipage: « Bien, bande de chiens galeux!!! Qu'est ce qu'on veut?!

- DES TRESORS!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'on veut?!?!

- DU SANG ET DES TRESORS!!!! » Les pirates du Chat Noir hurlèrent à la lune dans une extase sauvage. Kuro sourit, un sourire meurtrier et leva les yeux vers le croissant de lune.

« Que les jeux commencent... Monkey D. Luffy... »

* * *

« Tu ne crois pas que tu la versée sur la mauvaise colline? » Luffy regarda Usopp essayant d'huiler toute la pente. « Tu crois vraiment que Kuro et ses pirates utiliseraient la même falaise que celle où ils se sont rencontrés? » Usopp se releva brusquement, l'huile éclaboussant son seau.

« La ferme! C'est toi qui m'as empêché d'aller prévenir les villageois quand on a surpris leur conversation! Tu ne m'as pas laissé leur dire que leurs vies étaient en danger! » Luffy attrapa sa veste et l'attira.

« Il y a toujours des vies en danger, ou alors il y a toujours une invasion pirate à l'horizon, ou alors il y a toujours un fonctionnaire corrompu qui crée le désordre et la destruction pour un pouvoir qui menace tout East Blue! Et la seule façon pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre heureux est qu'ils **Ne... Le... Sachent... Pas!** Réfléchis deux secondes! Pourquoi les habitants croiraient le plus grand menteur de la ville, qui raconte que les pirates arrivent tous les jours? Hein? Ils penseraient qu'il ment encore, et décideraient probablement que la coupe est pleine, et le banniraient de la ville! » Usopp dégagea sa main.

« Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Je me fiche qu'ils me haïssent! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sauver !!! Ils peuvent me tirer dessus, me jeter hors de la ville, ils peuvent me faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de les aimer jusqu'à la mort !!!

- Si tu aimes ton village tant que ça, alors utilise ça pour les défendre ! Ne crée pas une panique générale! Tu es le fils de Yasopp le pirate, un des plus grands tireurs de toutes les mers ! Utilise ce talent pour bien faire ! » Usopp grommela, mais suivit Luffy alors qu'il fonçait au travers de la forêt jusqu'à la seconde falaise. Une fois là, Usopp, en colère, jeta l'huile sur le chemin.

« Voilà! T'es content maintenant? » Luffy soupira.

« Usopp je sais que tu es en colère -

- Oh que oui je suis en colère! Tu veux laisser mon village mourir !? » Luffy frappa Usopp au visage.

« Ressaisis-toi ! Nous n'allons PAS laisser mourir le village entier ! Écoute-moi bon sang ! Si t'es aussi bon que tu le dis, alors prouve-le !! Bats-toi pour garder les pirates hors de la ville ! Fais de ton prochain conte une vraie histoire ! Ce jour sera paisible pour cette ville !!! » Usopp resta silencieux alors qu'il se relevait. « Bon ! Est-ce que tu vas agir avec un peu de bon sens maintenant ?

- Je… je… » Usopp serra les dents. « Tu as raison. Je suis le renommé capitaine Usopp. Je suis l'homme dont le nom résonnera autour du monde en tant que brave guerrier des mers ! Je suis le capitaine Usopp ! » Luffy sourit. Usopp se retourna. « Merci, Luffy. J'en avais besoin.

- Tu devenais hystérique. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. » Usopp acquiesça. Luffy se tourna vers Nami et Zoro, qui se tenaient en retrait, observant la scène. « Et qu'est ce que vous fichez vous deux ?! Allez installer les pièges ! » Ils sursautèrent devant le ton impératif de sa voix, et se mirent à installer les pièges. Luffy sourit et leva la tête vers le croissant de lune se levant. « Que les jeux commencent… capitaine Kuro… »

* * *

« Merry ? Où es-tu ? » Kaya appela depuis son lit. Le majordome se précipita dans la chambre, une serviette drapée à la main.

« Oui Miss Kaya ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous savez ces pirates en ville ? Ceux qui ont recruté Usopp dans leur groupe ? » Merry acquiesça. « Leur capitaine m'a demandé un bateau. J'y ai réfléchit pendant un moment, et j'ai décidé de leur donner un navire. Peux-tu demander au restant des domestiques de travailler à la restauration du Going Merry ? » Merry sourit.

« Le Going Merry ? Il n'a pas été utilisé depuis… » Il s'empêcha de dire « depuis que votre père et votre mère sont morts. » « Il n'a pas été utilisé depuis un bon moment. Vous êtes sure de vouloir le leur céder ? » Kaya acquiesça.

« Si Usopp part avec eux sur leur navire, alors je veux qu'ils aient un bon navire, un sur lequel ils peuvent compter. Je veux qu'Usopp revienne en vie. Faîtes toutes les rénovations nécessaires. Faites en le meilleur navire d'East Blue. » Merry sourit et s'inclina avant de quitter la chambre. Kaya regarda dehors vers le croissant de lune se levant et sourit légèrement. « Et c'est parti… Usopp… »

* * *

« Debout. Debout Luffy. L'aube est dans quelques minutes. » Gold Roger murmura à Luffy alors qu'il dormait. Luffy ronfla, et continua de dormir. Gold Roger grommela avant d'avoir une idée. « Défends toi ! » Luffy sauta immédiatement debout, sabre dégainé, essayant de bloquer une attaque imaginaire. Luffy cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je n'essayais pas de faire de l'humour. L'aube est dans quelques minutes. Tu dois réveiller les autres. » Luffy secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et marcha vers Zoro, ne remarquant pas les yeux grand ouverts d'Usopp, confus devant l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ce qu'il venait de voir était capital… s'il savait ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

« Luffy… Nous avons un témoin. » Luffy se retourna et vit Usopp fermer les yeux en toute hâte.

« Usopp… Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? » Usopp imagina rapidement un mensonge.

« Je, euh, je ne t'entend pas Luffy ! J'ai ce euh, problème d'oreille interne ! Je n'entends absolument rien le matin ! Donc, je ne t'ai pas entendu parler avec un homme mystérieux invisible ! » D'un coup Usopp se rendit compte qu'il avait vendu la mèche. « Enfin, euh, je veux dire…

- Arrête. Tu enchaines les mensonges. » Luffy soupira, et fit tourner son chapeau. « Bon. Tu connais un de mes secrets. Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? » Usopp déglutit.

« Et bien, je ne sais même pas ce que je viens de voir, alors je ne saurais pas quoi en faire ! » Luffy sourit, énormément soulagé. Il ne voulait pas encore dévoiler cette information là.

« Bien. C'est très bien. Maintenant aide moi à réveiller les autres. » Luffy se recula pour aller vers Zoro et vit qu'Usopp était toujours figé. Luffy poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Ecoute, je sais que tu veux savoir ce que c'était, mais là, on a une priorité plus urgente avec les pirates du Chat Noir ! Je finirais par tout vous raconter, si on s'en sort en vie ! » Usopp, après réflexion, acquiesça et alla réveiller Nami. Luffy jeta un œil à Zoro et lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes. « Hé ! Tête de marimo ! Debout !

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » grommela Zoro alors qu'il se levait. Il jeta un œil au soleil levant. « C'est l'heure hein ?

- Ouaip. On peut voir leur navire se rapprocher. » Il désigna un point noir au large. Le point noir se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante. « Allez, cachons nous. S'ils nous voient ici, ils se dégonfleront. » Zoro acquiesça, et les quatre compagnons se cachèrent derrière une des falaises.

Le navire des pirates du Chat Noir accosta la plage dans un crissement de sable et de galets. Tout en criant, les pirates du Chat Noir sautèrent sur la plage, et chargèrent vers le sommet de la colline. Luffy fit signe à Usopp qui acquiesça. Actionnant rapidement son lance pierre, un galet perça un sac de chausse-trapes suspendu sur un des côtés de la falaise. Les chausse-trapes se déversèrent du sac et sur les pieds des pirates n'ayant rien vu venir. En hurlant les pirates sautillèrent en arrière, et glissèrent le long de la colline recouverte d'huile. Luffy sourit. « Que le spectacle commence.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez, bande d'imbéciles sans cervelle ?!? Il faut que l'on rejoigne le capitaine à temps, ou il va nous trancher la gorge !!! » Luffy sortit de derrière la falaise malgré les protestations silencieuses des trois autres. Les yeux de Django se rétrécirent. « Ah, je vois. Des gêneurs.

- Oui Django. Des gêneurs. » Luffy descendit la pente, sans glisser. « Je pourrais achever tous les pirates du Chat Noir moi-même. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. » Luffy tourna la tête vers ses trois amis, qui entre temps, avaient réalisé que ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. « Ils vont m'y aider.

- Et le capitaine ?

- Kuro sait sans doute qu'il n'y aura pas que moi à me battre. Je n'y vois aucun problème. Ton équipage contre le mien. » Django renifla. « Et j'apprécierais que tu ne racontes pas les détails de notre petit marché. Ils ne sont absolument pas au courant.

- Très bien alors. En tant que capitaine pirate pour un autre j'honorerais ta requête. » Django leva la tête vers les trois autres. « Peuvent-ils nous entendre ?

- Je ne parlerais pas avec autant de liberté du pari s'ils le pouvaient. » Luffy sourit. « Envoies ton équipage contre moi. One Two Django. C'est l'heure de se battre.

- Aye. Ca l'est. Allez, bande de chiens galeux ! A L'ATTAQUE !!! » hurla Django. L'équipage des pirates du Chat Noir chargèrent, sabres au clair. Luffy se contenta d'un sourire narquois.

« Moi contre tout un équipage… Je crois bien qu'ils se sont fait avoir. » Luffy sauta en l'air et se jeta dans la horde de pirates enragés. Nami retint son souffle et tenta de courir, mais Zoro la retint.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu connais le capitaine. Il ne se jetterait pas dans une situation qu'il ne peut pas gérer. C'est dans son plan. » Le cercle de pirates cernant Luffy explosa dans un jaillissement de membres, tous retombèrent inconscients. Usopp en resta bouche bée.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous fichez ?! Debout !! » Django sorti son chakram. « A One, Two, Django, vous serez tous soignés et deviendrez plus forts. Et vous continuerez à devenir de plus en plus forts ! » Django balança son chakram. « One… Two… DJANGO ! » Les blessures des pirates du Chat Noir se cicatrisèrent, et le cri de guerre se changea en celui d'un animal sauvage. Luffy leva la tête vers son équipage.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide maintenant. » Il n'en avait pas besoin, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent exclus. Zoro dégaina ses sabres, et se jeta dans la mêlée. Usopp déglutit et tendit son lance pierre. Nami resta assise, se demandant comment elle pouvait aider.

« Tora… GARI !! » Deux pirates tombèrent, le sang jaillissant. Zoro tourna la tête vers Luffy, qui avait maintenant dégainé son sabre. « Tu crois pouvoir y arriver, capitaine ? » Luffy sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Même sans mes pouvoirs, c'est trop facile ! » Luffy se pencha en avant et planta son sabre dans le ventre d'un homme, le retira, et trancha un autre au torse. Les deux tombèrent à terre, saignant abondamment. « Ah, ras le bol ! J'en ai marre ! » Luffy essuya calmement le sang sur son sabre, le rengaina, et repoussa les assaillants avec son pied. « Gomu Gomu no Faux Géante !!! » Les pirates du Chat Noir tombèrent comme du blé fauché, alors que Luffy se frottait calmement ses mains. Il regarda Django droit dans les yeux. « Allez Django ! Tu n'as rien de mieux que je puisse combattre ? » Django regarda le carnage que les deux hommes avaient causé d'un œil incrédule.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Quelle sorte de magie noire vous avez utilisée ? » Django sourit. « Je crois qu'il est temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. BUTCHIE !!! SIAM !!! VENEZ-LA !!! » Il hurla au bateau. Deux ombres se penchèrent par-dessus bord.

« Et ben mon vieux ! Le chapeau de paille en a dans le ventre ! Tout l'équipage est tombé comme des mouches !

- On rejoint la fête ?

- Oh oui ! » Les deux gardiens du navire sautèrent à terre et atterrirent aisément. « Butchie et Siam au rapport ! Nous découperons qui vous voulez ! » Django désigna Luffy et Zoro.

« Abattez-les. » Butchie et Siam reculèrent apeurés et tremblant.

« Ma-m-mais, ils ont vraiment l'air costaud ! » Siam bégaya.

« Ouais ! On est juste les gardiens du navire ! On n'est pas sensé se battre ! » Luffy ricana.

« Allez, vous deux. Votre comédie ne trompe personne ! Ramenez vous et battez vous ! » Siam leva la tête vers Luffy, avec un regard appréciateur.

« Pas mal, tu as pu nous percer à jour. Alors c'est parti ! Butchie ! C'est l'heure de découper du pirate ! » Siam se précipita pendant que Butchie sauta en l'air.

« Cat-a-pulte ! Cat-frappe ! Cat-astrophe ! » Le gros pirate du Chat Noir atterrit pile sur la tête de Luffy qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le capitaine pirate était plus plat qu'une crêpe alors que le sol sous ses pieds était tout aussi aplatît. Usopp pencha nerveusement la tête, la bave aux lèvres.

« Ha ! Rien que du bluff! » Une lame froide frôla son cou, et Butchie siffla.

« Alors, qui bluffe maintenant ? » Django fit la grimace.

« Le pas de velours ! » Luffy sourit.

« Non. Ce n'est pas la technique du pas de velours. C'est ma version personnelle pour vous botter les fesses ! » Luffy assena un coup de poing à Butchie, qui atterrit dans la falaise. « Je crois que tu peux te charger de l'autre, Zoro. Amuses-toi bien ! » Luffy chargea vers Butchie. Zoro sourit.

« Aye, aye, capitaine ! » Faisant un grand mouvement avec ses lames, il engagea le combat avec le second gardien du bateau. « Alors tu crois pouvoir me battre ? » Zoro attaqua Siam avec son sabre de gauche. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa avec ses deux mains, il coupa à la hauteur son estomac. Le pirate – félin tomba à terre, apparemment mort. Zoro tâta. « Pas de sang ? Tu n'es pas encore mort.

- Aye, je ne le suis pas ! » Sautant rapidement, Siam se retrouva sur le dos de Zoro. « Je te prends ça ! » D'un geste, les deux sabres de Zoro se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. « On a perdu quelque chose, mon petit ? Tu n'en auras plus besoin ! » Il jeta les sabres, mais esquiva juste à temps le sabreur irrité.

« Les sabres qui ne t'appartiennent pas… » Il attaqua Siam. « Devraient être respectés ! » Siam attrapa à nouveau la lame.

« Mais est-ce qu'un seul sabre ne te suffit pas ? » Siam répondit, méprisant. « Allez viens ! Tente ta chance ! » Zoro jura et se précipita.

* * *

« Cat-a-pulte ! » Butchie sauta en l'air. Luffy roula sur le côté alors que le sol craqua sous ses pieds. « Tu es une vermine sacrément rapide. Arrête de bouger et laisse-moi te tuer !

- Pour devenir une crêpe au pirate ? Non merci, je passe. » Luffy attaqua avec son sabre, alors que Butchie se préparait pour un nouveau saut. « Reste ici !

- GHH ! » Butchie ravala un juron lorsque la lame perça son estomac. Il attrapa le katana et l'arracha des mains de Luffy. « Arrête de jouer avec ton cure dent ! » Il jeta le sabre dans une falaise, où il resta enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. « Maintenant, bat toi comme un homme !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! » Luffy se jeta en avant, et mit son poing dans le visage du gros gardien de navire. Butchie roula comme une boule de bowling jusque dans la falaise. Luffy marcha calmement jusqu'à son sabre et tira dessus. « Bon sang, tu l'as bien planté ! » Luffy frappa la falaise, toute une section s'écroula, et Luffy put sortir son katana des décombres. « Et voilà ! » Il jeta un œil vers Butchie, qui se relevait tout doucement. « T'sais, j'utilisais le sabre pour que t'ais une chance contre moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je m'en serve… » Luffy le rengaina, avant de lancer son poing en arrière. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL !!! » Le poing jaillit et frappa Butchie en pleine tête, et le pirate tomba, inconscient. Luffy se tourna vers Zoro. « Hé ! T'aurais pas un peu de mal, là ?

- Tais toi et vas me chercher mes sabres ! » Zoro gronda alors que Siam tailla l'estomac de Zoro, l'éventrant comme un poisson. Luffy acquiesça, et commença à courir vers eux, avant de voir Nami qui se précipitait également.

« On dirait que mon boulot est finit. » Il aperçu Django se préparant. « Ou presque. » Avec un Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Django fut dans les pommes. Nami attrapa les deux sabres et les lança vers Zoro.

« Ne jette pas mes sabres comme des cailloux ! » Zoro hurla à Nami. Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue. « Quel culot… » Malgré ses marmonnement, Zoro fut plus que ravi en resserrant les jointures sur ses précieux katana. « Oni GIRI ! » D'une coupe en avant, Siam fut à terre, en sang. Zoro soupira alors qu'il rengainait ses sabres. « C'était trop facile.

- Oh vraiment ? » Luffy leva la tête et vit Kuro au sommet de la colline, tenant Usopp inconscient et blessé entre ses griffes. « Ils tardaient trop, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Mes compliments. » Il remonta ses lunettes d'un air sinistre. « Cependant, tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas un adversaire aussi facile ! » Zoro semblait être sur le point de charger, lorsque Luffy tendit le bras devant lui.

« Non. Il est à moi. Je me charge de Kuro. » Il s'avança. « Kuro aux milles plans. Poursuivi par la Marine pendant treize ans. Prétendument exécuté il y a trois ans. Capturé par le lieutenant Morgan le Bucheron. Utilise sa vitesse extrême et des lames aux doigts pour attaquer. » Il ajusta son chapeau. « Ce sera un honneur de vaincre quelqu'un d'aussi distingué que toi.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi. Cependant, il semblerait que je sois désavantagé. Je ne sais rien de toi. Qui tu es, quel es ton style de combat, rien. » Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Voyons si je peux y remédier.

- Aye. Voyons. » Luffy leva le poing. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL !!! » Le poing jaillit vers Kuro, et celui-ci s'évapora. Il réapparut debout sur le bras étiré.

« Un fruit du Démon. Je vois.

- Je suis un homme caoutchouc. » Luffy sourit. « Et j'ai encore quelques atouts dans ma manche. » La section de bras sur laquelle Kuro se tenait se transforma en eau, et l'autre bras fut lancé pour atteindre Kuro en plein visage. Kuro alla voler dans la falaise. Luffy sourit. « Pas touché.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? » Kuro réapparut derrière Luffy, une lame à son cou. « Touché. » Luffy rit.

« Hahaha ! Pas mal ! Cependant… » Luffy fit volte face. « Le jeu est finit. Gomu Gomu no GATTLING GUN !!! » Une volée de poings s'attaqua à Kuro, et à présent, le capitaine ensanglanté tenait à peine debout. Luffy dégaina son sabre. « Au revoir ! » Et il transperça Kuro. Il retira la lame ensanglantée alors que Kuro tombait à terre. « Je crois que ça compte comme une défaite, Kuro. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « J'aurais cru que j'aurais eu un meilleur challenge contre toi, Kuro. On dirait que non. »

Luffy s'agenouilla auprès de Kuro blessé, qui eut un rire faible. « Impossible. J'ai perdu. J'ai perdu contre toi, Luffy au chapeau de paille. Et aussi rapidement. Tu n'es pas un homme. Tu es un démon.

- Tu n'as pas tort. » Luffy tendit le bras, auquel Kuro s'accrocha. « Bienvenue chez les pirates du chapeau de paille, capitaine Kuro.

- Hehehehe… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA !!! » Kuro riait hystériquement. « PIRATES DU CHAT NOIR !!! » Les rares hommes conscients se tournèrent. « Nous naviguerons vers Grand Line sous le drapeau du chapeau de paille ! » Les pirates du chapeau de paille et Usopp sursautèrent et regardèrent Luffy, qui avait mis un bandage sur la blessure causée par le katana, passé le bras de leur ennemi vaincu sur son épaule, et l'aidait à marcher.

« Luffy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !? » Usopp s'exclama. « Il va tuer Kaya ! Pourquoi tu l'aides à se relever ?!

- Lui et moi avions un pari. Celui qui perdrait cette petite confrontation jurerait allégeance au gagnant. Kuro a perdu. Il est maintenant le premier capitaine de l'Armada du Chapeau de Paille. » Luffy sourit. Usopp continua de le fixer du regard.

« Tu… Tu as parié sur la VIE de Kaya ?! Pour son allégeance ?! »

Luffy sourit. « Nan ! Il n'y a jamais eu de pari tout court ! Parce que les dés étaient pipés ! Il n'aurait jamais pu gagner contre nous quatre ! » Kuro eut un sourire attristé, bien que maintenant il savait que ce n'était que l'entière vérité. « Toute cette histoire était truquée à notre avantage ! » Usopp le fixa. « Parce que personne ne gagne contre les braves guerriers des mers ! » Contre son gré, Usopp eut un minuscule sourire. Zoro passa sa main sur son visage.

« Il n'y a que Luffy pour avoir une idée aussi insensée… » Luffy sourit simplement.

« Et mon armada est née… »

* * *

Usopp posa brusquement son verre, le gout de la bière dans la bouche. Luffy s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux hommes apprécièrent leurs boissons pendant quelques minutes, avant que Luffy ne prenne la parole. « J'ai l'intention de m'assurer que Kuro tienne parole. Il ne refera jamais quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais et toi ? » Usopp prit une gorgée de boisson. « Miseras-tu la vie de quelqu'un pour obtenir un nouveau navire ? » Luffy resta silencieux pendant un instant.

« Quand tu intègres les pirates du Chapeau de Paille. » Luffy commença. « Quand tu joins les pirates du Chapeau de Paille, tu les rejoins en tant que personne, tu laisses derrière toi ton foyer. Les seules choses que tu emportes avec toi sont tes talents, ton ambition, et ta volonté de suivre le chapeau de paille sur le drapeau. Lorsque Kuro nous a rejoints, il a tout laissé derrière lui, hormis ses compétences, et sa volonté de me suivre. » Luffy but une gorgée. « C'est ce que ça veut dire d'être un pirate du Chapeau de Paille. » Usopp resta silencieux.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller sur Grand Line et de trouver le One Piece. Sur le chemin, je vais rencontrer beaucoup de gens. Je suis totalement sûr que je trouverais Shanks sur Grand Line. Ton père est avec lui. » Usopp resta silencieux. « Si tu souhaites te joindre à nous, tu trouveras surement ton père. Mais le choix t'appartient. » Luffy finit son verre, paya la note pour eux deux, et quitta la petite taverne. Usopp resta là, tenant son verre, songeur. Il pensait à cette énigme coiffée d'un chapeau de paille.

« T'es sûr que c'est prudent, de le laisser comme ça, Luffy ? Il pourrait décider de ne pas nous joindre. » Dit Gold Roger, alors que Luffy longeait les chemins de terre de la ville.

« Oui mais si je le forçais à nous joindre, ce serait pire que s'il ne nous rejoignait pas tout court. Je devrais faire face à un nakama qui me haïrait pour ce que je suis. Je ne pourrais certainement pas affronter ça tous les jours. » Lui répondit Luffy alors qu'il entrait dans l'auberge où ils résidaient. Luffy monta l'escalier et s'affala sur le lit. « Roger, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de garder tous ces secrets, c'est trop stressant. Ils sont en train de m'épuiser. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

- C'est difficile. Je le réalise bien. Mais tu dois les garder encore quelques temps. Ils ne doivent pas encore connaître la vérité. Tes nakama pourraient réagir de façons imprévisibles.

- L'un d'entre eux réagit déjà de manière imprévisible ! » Luffy hurla. « Usopp pourrait ne pas rejoindre l'équipage comme la dernière fois, et là qu'est ce qu'on ferait ?! Je ne sais pas où je pourrais retrouver un ami comme lui, bon sang ! » Il s'affala un peu plus dans le lit. « Je les aimais tous ! J'aimais tous mes nakama, merde, et ils sont morts sous mes yeux ! Je les ai laissés mourir ! J'ai laissé mes nakama mourir devant mes propres yeux ! Et maintenant je garde tous ces secrets ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne sais plus, bon sang… » Luffy craqua, et pleura. Zoro se décolla du mur à l'extérieur de la chambre de Luffy. Ceci ne confirmait que ce qu'il avait déjà été amené à croire. Luffy, son capitaine, son étrange, incroyablement énigmatique capitaine, leur cachait quelque terrible, horrible secret. Que ce soit pour leur propre bien, ou non, il cachait quelque chose d'énorme. Maintenant, la seule chose encore cachée au second des pirates du Chapeau de Paille était quel secret c'était. Et qui ce mystérieux « Roger » était… Zoro le découvrirait. Après tout… un véritable escrimeur a de la patience…

* * *

Une semaine après cette fameuse bataille, Luffy était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait réellement été depuis longtemps.

« Waouh ! Quel navire incroyable !!! » Luffy sautait de joie lorsqu'il vit son bien aimé Going Merry entier à nouveau. Luffy y courut et sauta sur le pont. Il y vit cependant une différence majeure. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il désigna un objet circulaire avec des chevilles en bois tout autour.

« Oh ça ? » Merry inspecta l'objet. « C'est une roue de gouvernail. C'est une sorte de mécanisme de navigation qui est en train de devenir plutôt populaire ces temps ci. Ca nous a pris pas mal d'effort pour supplanter l'ancien système de navigation et pour l'installer, mais apparemment le navire répond bien plus vite qu'avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Luffy avança vers l'étrange objet inconnu. C'était bizarre, il le reconnaissait, mais il semblait aller avec le navire. Comme s'il était fait pour être là. Comme si le Going Merry était fait pour avoir une roue de gouvernail. « Nous avons également ajouté une salle de briefing dans la coque, pour tout les rassemblements important de l'équipage. Et nous avons ajouté des quartiers pour le capitaine, puisqu'il n'y avait que deux chambres communes. J'espère que vous aimez. » Nami gloussa.

« On dirait un coup de foudre au premier regard pour moi. » Luffy ignora complètement son petit commentaire et les paroles de Merry alors qu'il donnait au gouvernail une poussée expérimentale.

« Un gouvernail, hein… ? Comment aurais-tu apprécié Merry… ? » Luffy roucoula au navire.

« _Je l'aime beaucoup, capitaine. Ca me va bien. » _Luffy sursauta en entendant la voix. _« Merci capitaine. Vous m'avez donné une chance de vous transporter une nouvelle fois. »_

« Merry… ? » Luffy murmura, l'incrédulité se faisant sentir dans sa voix. « Tu… tu es à nouveau en vie ?

- _Oui. J'ai sentit un tiraillement dans mon âme quand vous êtes revenu ici. Grâce à vous, je suis à nouveau complet. »_ Luffy caressa les poignées.

_« _Est-ce que les autres peuvent t'entendre ?

- Tout comme vous êtes le seul à être du futur, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'entendre. » Luffy sourit

« Un autre de mes nakama est à nouveau avec moi… » Il regarda à terre vers Zoro et Nami. « Tout le monde est de nouveau en vie… » Il sauta du bateau sur la terre ferme. « J'adore ce navire ! Remerciez Miss Kaya pour moi ! » Merry secoua la tête devant l'exubérance du pirate.

« Remerciez la vous-même. Klahadore l'aide à descendre du manoir jusqu'ici. » Devant le regard surpris de Luffy, Merry lui fit un sourire triste. « Elle… elle croyait que Usopp allait partir avec vous. » Le sourire de Luffy retomba.

« Oui… On dirait qu'il ne viendra pas… » Luffy entendit un crissement de gravier qui indiquait que quelqu'un descendait la colline. Il leva les yeux, presque avec espoir. Mais tout ce qui vit fut Kuro aidant Miss Kaya à descendre la colline. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas.

« Luffy…. Où est Usopp ? » Kaya regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas de trace du menteur au long nez. « Je pensais qu'il serait ici…

- Je… Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas… Je suis désolé.

- BOUGEZ VOUS DE LA !!!!!!! » Un hurlement résonna jusqu'en bas de la colline, alors qu'un rocher géant déboulait la colline. Luffy releva brusquement la tête. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles plus brillant qu'un soleil illumina son visage lorsque lui et Zoro plantèrent leur pied dans le visage d'Usopp, l'empêchant d'endommager le navire.

« Merci. » Usopp marmonna, les deux pieds déformant ses mots.

« De rien. » Luffy retira son pied du visage de son ami. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Usopp se redressa avec le sac bien plus large que lui, avant de sourire.

« Et bien, pour être votre capitaine évidemment ! La bande de mauviette que vous êtes a besoin du grand capitaine Usopp pour chef ! » Luffy passa son bras sur les épaules d'Usopp.

« Je suis le capitaine, pigé ?! » Il hurla dans l'oreille d'Usopp. « Mais tu peux être le tireur d'élite ! » Il eut un sourire gentil alors qu'il attrapait Usopp encore crispé et l'envoya à Zoro, qui était déjà à bord.

« Attendez. » Kuro leva une main. Il se tourna vers Merry et Kaya. « J'ai certaines choses que je souhaite leur dire avant qu'ils ne partent… ce garçon en particulier. » Il désigna Usopp qui se tenait à présent debout. « Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous retourniez m'attendre au manoir.

- Très bien, Klhadore. » Kaya se tourna vers les pirates du Chapeau de Paille. « Au revoir ! Au revoir tout le monde ! Au revoir Usopp ! Prenez soin de vous ! » Elle leur fit signe alors remontait la colline aidée par Merry. « Prenez soin d'Usopp tout le monde ! » Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Kuro repoussa ses lunettes.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure manière pour moi de partir. Miss Kaya ne serait pas ravie si elle apprenait que j'étais un pirate alors que je suis encore dans les parages. » Kuro marcha calmement sur la passerelle vers le Going Merry. Avec un calme posé, Kuro enfila ses gants avec les lames. « Les pirates du Chat Noir sont de l'autre côté de la colline. Ils attendent mon signal pour sortir.

- Très bien. Procédez, capitaine Kuro. » Kuro acquiesça.

« Comme vous le voulez, capitaine Luffy. » Kuro leva ses mains et écarta grand les doigts. Les dix lames reflétèrent la lumière du soleil, et semblait être dix lignes de feu. Le navire pirate navigua lentement hors de sa cachette. Usopp se tourna vers Luffy.

« Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, tu sais.

- Je serais inquiet si c'était le cas.

- Je ne te fais pas non plus entièrement confiance, pour être franc. » Usopp croisa les bras. « Tu as épargné sa vie, et tu l'as pris à ton bord, alors qu'il a été complètement clair quant à son intention de tuer Kaya pour sa fortune. Si je sens que tu emmènes cet équipage dans la mauvaise direction, je prendrais le contrôle avant que tu n'es eu le temps de dire « ouf ». » Luffy tendit la main.

« C'est bon de savoir que j'aurais toujours une conscience avec toi, Usopp. » Usopp attrapa sa main, et la serra. Luffy tourna son attention vers Kuro. « Si tu seras dans mon équipage, alors qui commande ton navire ?

- Django est toujours le commandant des pirates du Chat Noir. Cependant, je peux toujours lui relayer des messages grâce au code Morse. » Kuro leva son index, et le plia plusieurs fois. « Je lui ai dit de faire feu avec un canon. » Le grondement d'un canon suivit ses mots. Luffy acquiesça, assez impressionné.

« Très bien. Réunion dans la salle de briefing, maintenant ! »

* * *

« Merry… Qu'est ce ? » Kaya attrapa une note fixée à leur porte par une dague et la lut.

_Chère Miss Kaya,_

_J'ai décidé de me joindre aux pirates du Chapeau de Paille. Je fus autrefois un pirate moi-même, et leur visite à réveiller en moi des envies que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, pour vous. Ces trois dernières années ont été une joie inattendue pour moi, et j'espère pouvoir vous revoir un jour._

_Klahadore / Kuro, capitaine des pirates du Chat Noir._

« Klahadore… » Kaya sera la note contre elle, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait du gentil majordome protecteur, qu'elle avait connu. « J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour aussi…

- Moi aussi. » murmura Merry doucement.

* * *

« Bien. Ceci est la première réunion stratégique de l'équipage des pirates du Chapeau de Paille. » Luffy était assis en tête du large bureau, les pieds posés sur le bois. « Ici, nous pouvons exprimer toutes les opinions, plaintes, et parler de ce que nous devons faire ensuite.

- Je vote pour que je sois capitaine ! » Usopp se proposa immédiatement.

« Rejeté. Autre chose ? » Usopp baissa la tête devant le refus catégorique de Luffy.

« Nous avons besoin de plus de membres d'équipages. Nous avons actuellement un nombre raisonnable, mais ce navire ne pourra pas fonctionner à plein régime tant que nous n'aurons pas un équipage complet. » Luffy acquiesça, reconnaissant la sagesse des paroles de Kuro.

« Je suis d'accord. Quels postes doivent être pourvus immédiatement selon vous ?

- Nous sommes bien équipés sur ce navire, mais nous avons besoin d'un cuisinier professionnel. » Luffy acquiesça aux paroles de Nami.

« Et le cuistot devra savoir se battre. On ne peut pas avoir de combattants inutiles à bord d'un navire pirate. » Luffy acquiesça à nouveau devant la réflexion de Zoro.

« Et quel meilleur endroit pour trouver un cuistot combattant que sur le restaurant flottant le Baratie ? Refuge des cuistots des mers. Nous trouverons notre homme là-bas. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. » Luffy retira ses pieds de la table. « Tous d'accord pour que le Baratie soit notre prochaine escale ? » Toutes les mains se levèrent. « Alors très bien. Notre prochain arrêt est le restaurant flottant, le Baratie ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt!


	7. Chapitre 7: Capitaine de la Garde

Bonjour à tous! Tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances? Je suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour vous parvenir, mais je crois qu'il y a eut confusion entre ma bêta et moi. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 8 ne sera probablement pas trop long à vous parvenir... Remercions ma bêta, Selene-san, qui doit à l'heure qu'il est, préparer ses valises pour partir à sa nouvelle école! Bien joué, Lampion! Bon courage, et n'oublie pas de prendre des pulls! ^^ Quant à moi, je retourne en prépa, 5/2, quant on aime on ne compte pas! Et ceci dit je vais aller faire mes propres valises... La rentrée c'est jeudi! Oh snif... Bon ben... bonne rentrée à ceux qui en ont!

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Capitaine de la garde**

« Kuro. Entre dans la salle de conférence un instant. Il faut qu'on parle. » Kuro acquiesça et entra avec Luffy dans la large pièce aménagée dans la coque. Luffy se retourna et regarda Kuro dans les yeux. « Bien, Kuro. Tu as pu réaliser maintenant que je suis un homme assez pragmatique. Chacun de mes actes est guidé par une raison bien précise. » Kuro hocha la tête. « Je t'ai permis de devenir membre de cet équipage, malgré les plaintes, parce que j'aurais besoin de tes talents à l'avenir.

- Mes talents, capitaine ?

- Ton surnom est Kuro aux Mille Plans. Tu es doué pour la stratégie, capable de planifier des années à l'avance une seule action. J'aurais grand besoin de ce talent dans les mois à venir. » Le regard de Luffy se fit dur comme l'acier. « Bientôt, une fois que j'aurais réuni un équipage complet, je débuterais une guerre contre le gouvernement mondial. » Kuro frémit et siffla. « J'ai vu la corruption jusqu'au cœur du système. J'ai vu à quel point leurs manières sont cruelles et stupides. J'ai vécu la façon dont ils font tout afin de monter les échelons de la société. Le système entier doit être réadapté. Je serais celui qui initiera ce changement.

- On croirait entendre le criminel le plus recherché au monde, Dragon le révolutionnaire. » Luffy regarda autour de lui.

« Peux-tu garder un secret ? » Kuro, malgré sa perplexité, acquiesça. Luffy se pencha. « C'est mon papa. » Kuro bafouilla complètement sous le choc. Son esprit brillant s'était bloqué devant le fait que son tout nouveau capitaine était le fils du criminel le plus recherché au monde, et qu'il marchait dans les traces de son père. « Un sacré morceau à avaler, n'est ce pas ? J'étais moi aussi assez choqué quand je l'ai découvert.

- Vous…

- Je te confie cette information parce que tu seras notre officier de renseignement et de stratégie dans les prochains mois. Quand cela concernera les tactiques, et les choses liées à la stratégie, tu auras mon attention la plus complète. Toutes les informations concernant l'ennemi, qui que ce soit, ne pourront t'être cachées. Est-ce bien clair, capitaine Kuro ? » Kuro acquiesça automatiquement. « Bien. Tu peux disposer. » Luffy sortit de la salle de briefing, Kuro restant seul au centre de la pièce, debout, muet. Luffy aperçut un large rocher dépassant des écumes. Il sourit. 'C'est l'heure pour Johnny et Yosaku de faire leur apparition.' Marchant calmement vers les canons, Luffy ajusta sa visée et fit feu. Le canon manqua de peu le rocher. Luffy releva la tête, passablement impressionné. 'Je vise mieux.'

« Luffy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Usopp s'approcha du capitaine.

« Je teste les canons pour voir s'ils marchent. Mais celui là ne semblent pas vouloir viser juste. » Usopp y jeta un œil, le tritura, et alluma la mèche. Le boulet jaillit et toucha le rocher en plein dans le mille. Luffy sourit. 'Ca va juste leur faire un peu mal.' « Waouh ! Tu tires bien ! Je savais que tu serais le tireur d'élite pour l'équipage ! » Usopp sourit et se désigna du pouce.

« Et bien, à quoi t'attendais tu ? Je suis un brave guerrier des mers ! » Usopp s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa tirade d'auto-compliments lorsqu'un petit point marron commença à bouger du rocher éclaté. « Attends… Est-ce que c'est un bateau ? Venant du rocher sur le quel on vient juste de tirer ? » Luffy regarda.

« Ramène tous les citrons que tu peux trouver sur le pont. Fais en une citronnade. » Luffy sauta sur le bastingage. « Personne ne s'arrêterait de plein gré sur un bout de rocher, à moins qu'il ne soit malade. Je parierais mon chapeau que quelqu'un a le scorbut. Luffy sauta et atterrit dans les vagues avec un plongeon gracieux. En quelques secondes il était au coté du bateau et passa la tête sur le coté. « Hé! Vous étiez sur ce rocher sur lequel on a tiré? Désolé! On croyait qu'il était désert!

- T'as essayé de nous tuer! » Johnny sortit son grand sabre, mais fut stoppé lorsqu'il marcha presque sur le visage de Yosaku. Luffy jeta un œil au fond du bateau.

« Ouaip. C'est bien le scorbut. Je vais vous amener au bateau. J'ai demandé l'équipage de travailler sur de la citronnade. Ca devrait bien l'aider. » Luffy poussa, et le bateau fila à une bonne vitesse. Luffy suivait aisément. « Alors c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Nous ne dirons pas nos noms à nos meurtriers ! » Johnny répliqua, bien qu'il se sentait beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Luffy soupira théâtralement.

« C'est bien dommage. Vous êtes des chasseurs de primes ? » Les lèvres de Johnny restèrent closes. « Parce que j'ai un ancien chasseur de primes à bord en tant que second ! Son nom est Zoro !

- Tu connais Zoro ? » s'exclama Johnny, avant de trébucher en avant lorsque le bateau heurta le flanc du Going Merry.

« Oy ! Ussop ! Envoie une échelle ! » Le mythomane au long nez acquiesça avant de lancer une échelle vers eux.

« Vas y, monte. Je vais porter ton compagnon. » Johnny, après un certain temps d'hésitation, acquiesça et commença à grimper l'échelle vers le pont. Luffy passa Yosaku sur son épaule et escalada à son tour. Il plaça délicatement l'homme atteint de scorbut sur les planches. « Où en est cette limonade Usopp ?

- Euh, Nami devrait avoir finit maintenant ! Alors ce sont les personnes du bateau ? » Luffy souleva Yosaku doucement, pour ne pas toucher ses blessures rouvertes.

« Ouais. Et j'avais raison. Celui-ci a le scorbut. Ca a l'air d'être un cas assez sérieux. De la vitamine C devrait aider. » Délicatement, Luffy posa le corps immobile de Yosaku sur le pont. « Oy ! Nami ! Tu en as finit avec cette limonade ? Il est mal en point !

- J'arrive ! » Nami sortit de la réserve, portant un grand baquet de limonade. « Ca sera assez pour toi capitaine ? » Luffy attrapa simplement le baquet, en but une gorgée, et sourit.

« Pas mal pour un job sur le champ. Mes compliments. » Luffy tendit le baquet à Johnny. « Fais lui boire ça. Fais-le doucement aussi. Ca ne le ferait pas qu'il se noie alors qu'on le soigne pour le scorbut. » Johnny acquiesça et commença à verser le liquide jaune dans la gorge de l'homme. Luffy regarda Nami. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre poste à pourvoir. Nous avons eu de la chance, car le scorbut est une maladie assez reconnaissable, et son traitement est tout aussi facile. Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'un docteur professionnel pour traiter les maladies moins reconnaissables. » Luffy s'agenouilla auprès de Yosaku, qui respirait à grand coup. « Comment tu te sens ?

- YAAAAHHH ! » Il sauta debout. Johnny attrapa son ami par le bras et les deux sautillèrent dans tout les sens dans une gigue enjouée. « Je suis vivant ! J'étais à un cheveu de la mort, et tu m'as sauvé ! » Luffy l'attrapa et le jeta à terre.

« Ne te relève pas de suite. Tu as eu un sacré cas de scorbut, et tu es toujours en convalescence. Ne me force pas à te frapper pour que tu restes allongé. » Yosaku se recula terrifié, de l'homme face à lui. Il resta allongé, comme Luffy le lui avait demandé… pendant cinq secondes, avant de sauter debout et d'accourir auprès de Zoro, qui venait juste de sortir sur le pont.

« Zoro-aniki ! Tu es sur ce navire ! » Zoro regarda le chasseur de primes devant lui, assez surpris.

« Johnny ? Yosaku ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Nous les avons trouvés à la dérive en mer. Tu peux tenir Yosaku à terre pour moi, s'te plait ? Il a eu un sale cas de scorbut, et il refuse de rester tranquille. » Zoro acquiesça avant d'attraper Yosaku par la tête et de l'écraser par terre. Yosaku cracha du sang, le visage horriblement déformé.

« A un cheveu de la mort… » Nami frappa Luffy sur la tête.

« Idiot ! Tu l'as plus endommagé que le scorbut n'aurait pu lui faire ! » Luffy frotta l'endroit où son poing l'avait touché, embarrassé.

« Oh, ouais. Bref. Tu peux le soigner Nami ? » Nami soupira et leva les bras.

« Je te jure ! Des fois tu agis aussi intelligemment, sympa, et amusant, et après tu fais ça ! » Nami s'en alla furieusement pour soigner Yosaku. Johnny s'approcha sur le côté de Luffy.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. » Luffy fixa Johnny du regard comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Johnny se recula.

« Chais' pas, je croyais, tu sais, elle t'a plus ou moins fait l'éloge de tout ce que les filles cherchent chez les gars, et, voilà… » Luffy le regarda, plus choqué qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment.

« Vraiment ? J'ai plus ou moins flirté avec elle quand je l'ai rencontrée, mais c'était juste pour rire ! » Johnny secoua la tête, en riant doucement.

« Mon ami, tu ne flirtes pas avec une femme, sans s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse de même. Si tu ne t'attends pas ou ne veux pas qu'elle te retourne l'attention, tu ne flirtes pas avec elles ! » Luffy renifla, n'appréciant clairement pas le conseil.

« Oh, et je suppose que tu es le vénérable maître gourou tout puissant et grand sage de la drague. » Johnny lança un regard noir à l'homme caoutchouc.

« J'essaye de te sauver d'une situation dont tu ne sembles ne pas vouloir. Mais vu que tu ne sembles pas apprécier mon aide, tu peux laisser tomber. » Johnny s'éloigna. Luffy posa sa tête dans sa main, exaspéré.

« Bon dieu… J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées… » Il sauta sur le bastingage. « Je vais piquer une tête. Zoro, tu prends le commandement en mon absence. » Avec un plongeon gracieux, Luffy pénétra l'eau sans un bruit. Zoro ouvrit les yeux.

« Aye, aye, capitaine… » Il regarda Nami. « Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, navigatrice. Trouve-nous un restaurant flottant. »

* * *

« Ca a clairement l'air mieux que Océana. » Luffy observa les visages joyeux des créatures marines déambulant dans les rues tant bien que mal pavées sur le fond océanique. « Alors que devons nous faire ici ? On ne dirait pas que cet endroit a besoin de notre aide … » Gold Roger, dont le clone aqueux marchait à ses côtés, haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'avions aucune raison de venir à Aquarian. Tu voulais simplement t'éloigner de ton équipage. » Luffy soupira.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est devenu si tortueux ces temps ci, tu sais ? Je veux dire, Usopp est apparemment en train de guetter le premier faux-pas que je ferais pour me poignarder dans le dos, Nami semble m'aimer, si les suppositions de Johnny sont correctes, et Kuro fait parti de l'équipage. Ca devient vraiment confus. » Gold Roger plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Les voyages temporels ne sont pas pour les faibles mentalement. C'est un miracle que tu puisses non seulement survivre à tout ceci, mais en plus tu es en train de changer le cours des évènements. Cela rendrait la plupart des hommes fous. » Luffy haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas répondre. D'un pas lent, les deux humains poussèrent la porte d'une taverne. Tout mouvement dans le bar cessa alors que l'assemblée se tourna pour regarder les deux étrangers. Gold Roger se tendit. « Prépare-toi. Je sens qu'il va y avoir du grabuge. » Un homme- poisson, clairement le porte-parole, s'approcha de Luffy.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce vous faîtes tout les deux dans notre ville ?

- Les hommes poissons viennent à la surface pour se mêler aux humains régulièrement. Ce n'est surement pas étrange que les humains viennent pour leur retourner la faveur. » dit Luffy d'une voix monotone, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Dégage de notre ville, humain ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! » Luffy dépassa le grand homme-poisson et s'assit sur un des tabourets. « Hé ! Regarde-moi quand je te cause ! » Il attrapa Luffy par l'épaule, mais retomba inconscient alors que Luffy retirait son poing de son visage.

« Ne me touche pas. » Gold Roger regarda les créatures marines furieuses tout autour.

« Ah c'est malin. » Un homme – poisson chat se précipita sur Gold Roger, mais vola par-dessus son épaule. « Tu ne peux aller nulle part sans finir par te battre avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé, ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! » Luffy se retourna, éliminant de nombreux combattants prêts à se battre. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont si agressifs !

- Aye, je suppose que non. Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu décides de t'attaquer. » Gold Roger écrasa un visage d'homme poisson avec son pied. « Mais honnêtement, j'aurais cru que les hommes poissons seraient un plus gros challenge.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse être un challenge, après t'avoir combattu pendant deux ans, Roger. » Luffy dégaina son sabre, les frottements de l'eau n'entachant en rien son maniement du sabre lorsqu'il coupa au travers de ses assaillants. « Je crois que c'est tout. » Un lent applaudissement venant d'un coin du bar alerta les deux hommes.

« Bien joué, vraiment bien joué. Vous vous battez exactement comme mon arrière grand-père me le racontait. » Un homme poisson espadon se leva, visiblement à jeun malgré les innombrables couches d'algues saturées d'alcool flottant autour de sa table. Gold Roger leva la tête vers ce nouveau venu.

« Oh ? Et comme qui nous battons nous ? » L'homme espadon renifla, avant de cracher dans un petit bol sur sa table.

« Vous vous battez exactement comme les deux rois de l'âge d'or des océans.

- Et comment connais-tu la manière dont les deux rois se battent ? » demanda Luffy.

« Parce que mon je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois-arrière grand-père était le capitaine de la garde des deux rois. » Gold Roger se raidit.

« Tu es un descendant de Xiphias ? » Luffy regarda l'homme poisson devant lui avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

« Ouais. Le vieux débris est la raison pour laquelle je suis là. » Il cracha dans le bol. « Le vieux schnock enseigna à ses enfants que les deux rois reviendraient, et qu'ils devraient donner espoirs à leurs enfants. Après quelques générations, tout le monde à décrit notre famille comme des cinglés et des menteurs. Un millier d'années de honte et d'humiliations nous suivent comme une mauvaise odeur. » Il cracha à nouveau dans le bol. « Et tout ça parce que un homme fut assez fou pour croire que l'âge d'or de l'océan reviendrait. » Luffy jeta un regard étrange vers l'homme poisson. « Alors comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici-bas et vivants ? Pour autant que je sache, les humains ont perdu leur capacité à venir jusqu'à nous quand le continent perdu a chuté.

- Tu sais pour le continent perdu ? » demanda Luffy.

« Tous les hommes-poissons savent pour le continent perdu. Ce sont les seuls qui furent capables de courir à nos côtés au fond de l'océan. Ils furent les premiers et uniques égaux des hommes poissons au monde. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Alors pourquoi les hommes-poissons ne parlent-ils pas du continent perdu à la surface ? » L'homme poisson cracha encore dans le bol.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas stupides. Votre gouvernement ne veut pas que l'information se répande. Et ils sont prêts à tuer pour garder les informations sur le continent perdu un secret. Nous savons quand nous devons garder notre bouche fermée. » L'homme poisson secoua la tête. « Je suis Uoken. Ravi de vous rencontrer, humains. » Luffy lui prit la main et la serra. Rapide comme l'éclair, la main de Luffy fut retournée et visible aux yeux de Uoken. « C'est une bague très intéressante que tu as là, humain. Où l'as-tu eue ? » Luffy sortit sa main de la poigne de l'espadon.

« Elle est à moi. Je l'ai eu depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. » Uoken renifla.

« Sais-tu ce que cette bague signifie ? C'est le sceau des deux rois. Si tu savais que cette bague signifie, tu ne la porterais même pas. De plus, je suis certain que le maire d'Océana détenait cette bague. Je te le demande à nouveau. Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

- C'est la mienne. Le maire la détenait certes, mais il en prenait soin jusqu'à mon retour.

- Mensonges. Les maires d'Océana ont détenu cette bague pendant des générations. Elle leur fut donnée par Xiphias lui-même. Pourquoi l'as-tu volée au maire ? » Sa voix se fit dure comme l'acier.

« J'ai fait fabriquer cette bague, et l'ait créée moi-même. Je l'ai donnée à Xiphias pour qu'il la conserve jusqu'à mon retour. C'était la mienne au commencement, et c'est de nouveau la mienne. » dit Gold Roger. « J'en suis absolument certain. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. » Les yeux d'Uoken s'agrandirent un peu, avant de rire.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vous prétendez être les deux rois ? Vous êtes cinglés ? Allez dire ça aux gens et ils vous feront enfermer à tout jamais ! Les rois des océans ont disparus pour toujours ! Ils ne reviendront pas ! » Luffy regarda tristement Uoken.

« Tu ne crois pas que les deux rois vont revenir ? C'est une triste nouvelle. Tu ne partages pas les convictions de ton ancêtre.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne me raccroche pas à un conte de fée qui ne deviendra jamais réalité ! Je vis avec mon esprit concentré sur aujourd'hui et pas dans le passé ! L'âge d'or de l'océan était la meilleur époque au monde, mais ces jours sont révolus depuis longtemps. Ils ne reviendront pas. » Luffy tendit la main.

« Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous prouver que ces deux rois vont revenir ? » Uoken cracha dans le bol.

« On dit que les deux rois étaient les plus grands combattants au monde. Heureusement, Xiphias m'a donné plus que la honte et l'humiliation. Il a transmis tous les secrets de combat qui ont fait de lui le capitaine de la garde. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais tu n'obtenais le poste que si tu étais plus fort que n'importe qui dans le royaume. Xiphias était, littéralement, l'homme le plus fort du royaume, hormis les deux rois eux-mêmes. Il a transmis tout ses secrets aux générations suivantes. Trouvez-moi une personne qui puisse me vaincre, et il est possible que j'envisage le retour de nos rois. Si l'impossible peut arriver une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? » Luffy fit craquer son poing.

« Et bien pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je vais te botter le train jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons. » Uoken se mit en garde.

« Alors affronte le plus grand art martial de notre famille : l'Uoken, mon homonyme ! » Il se jeta en avant, le nez près à poignarder Luffy. Luffy attrapa simplement le nez et le lança dans le mur. Le pan entier s'écroula sur l'homme espadon.

« Oui, l'Uoken est l'un des plus grands arts martiaux que Xiphias a jamais développé. Mais tu sais quoi ? » Luffy sourit. « Nous l'avons aidé à le développer. Nous savons où l'on peut tout déjouer. » Uoken eut un grondement féroce avant de tenter un coup de pied circulaire. Alors que Luffy l'attrapait facilement, il planta avec son nez. Luffy esquiva par en dessous. « Tu vois, toute l'idée du style Uoken est d'attaquer avec tout ton corps, et d'avoir les défenses complètement concentrée sur les membres. » Uoken sauta pour s'éloigner, et tenta un coup de pied sauté. Luffy esquiva. « Une fois qu'ils sont préoccupé par tes poings, pieds, ou autre, tu te faufiles au travers de leurs défenses et les poignarde avec ton nez pointu. C'est un style difficile à maitriser, et uniquement les hommes-espadons peuvent le tenter, mais si tu y arrives, c'est quasiment impossible à arrêter. Il marche encore mieux si tu es armé d'une lame. » Uoken essaya de le poignarder encore, mais Luffy attrapa le nez en plein milieux. « Cependant, si tu es capable de déstabiliser la garde de ton adversaire, et que tu ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre… » Luffy lança Uoken dans la pile de débris qui formait auparavant un mur. Uoken sauta sur ses pieds, mais se retrouva face à une lame. « Tu peux facilement gagner le combat.

- Tu sais tout sur le style et comment le contrer. Génial. Ca ne veut rien dire. » Uoken essaya de se lever, mais la lame de Luffy s'avança.

« Je crains de devoir te contredire, Uoken. Tu as dit qu'il était impossible de te vaincre. Pourtant nous t'avons battu avec facilité. Tu as perdu ton pari. Nous avons gagné. » Luffy s'agenouilla devant l'homme poisson. « Et tu veux connaître un secret ? » Luffy porta sa bouche à l'oreille de son adversaire à terre. « Xiphias n'a jamais été capable de gagner un combat contre aucun de nous deux. Nous connaissions trop bien tous ses styles de combats. » Luffy se leva et tendit la main, la paume au dessus. Un petit tourbillon commença à flotter au dessus. Gold Roger suivit son exemple. « Tu as dis que nous étions des mythes. Tu as dit que tes ancêtres étaient des fous pour croire que nous reviendrions. Et pourtant, nous sommes là. Est-ce que tu doutes des convictions de tes aïeux maintenant ? » Les yeux d'Uoken se firent aussi grands que des assiettes.

« Vous ! Vous êtes les deux rois ! Je… Je… » Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Après quelques secondes il cessa ses veines tentatives de communication, et tomba à genoux. « Mes seigneurs ! Vous êtes vivants !

- L'un d'entre nous l'est au moins. » Luffy poignarda Gold Roger dans l'estomac, et le clone aqueux disparut. « Gold Roger est mort depuis longtemps. Ce n'était que son esprit se manifestant au travers de ses pouvoirs. Seul l'un des deux rois règnera. » Uoken se releva.

« Très bien, mon seigneur. Que désirez-vous de moi ?

- Dis-moi ce qui est advenu du palais. Il se peut que je souhaite y régner à nouveau, une fois que j'aurais ramené l'océan à son âge d'or.

- Mon seigneur. Je ne le recommanderais point. Le palais a été submergé par les oursins des rues et les mendiants. Leur saleté a entaché les murs sacrés pendant plusieurs siècles. Ce n'est pas recommandé d'y retourner. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien. Ton ancêtre, Xiphias, était le capitaine de la garde. Que dirais-tu de perpétuer son héritage ? » Uoken en eut le souffle coupé, et tomba à nouveau à genou.

« Mon seigneur, ce serait un honneur ! » Luffy lui fit signe de se lever. Il s'exécuta. « Merci mon seigneur ! Je ne vous décevrais point !

- Fais-en ainsi. Pendant mon absence, répand la nouvelle de mon retour. Les gens d'Océana le savent déjà, et sont sans aucun doute en train de dire au peuple que je suis de retour, alors sache que si les gens te ridiculisent, ils ridiculisent une ville entière également. Je reviendrais à une date ultérieure. Attends moi. » Luffy sortit de la taverne, leva la tête vers la surface brillante, et décolla comme un missile. En quelques secondes il était parti. Uoken regarda la trainée de bulles qui suivait son nouveau maître. Il rit doucement, avant qu'une voix à son oreille ne le fasse sursauter.

« C'était une scène intéressante. » Uoken se retourna et trouva le barman à ses côtés. « Un type intéressant qu'il est, ce roi de l'océan. » Il commença à rentrer vers son bar. « Tu sais quoi, capitaine de la garde. Tu m'aides à nettoyer cet endroit après toutes ces bagarres, et tout tes repas ici sont gratuits. » Uoken sourit.

« Marché conclu, grand-père. »

* * *

Luffy jaillit au dessus des vagues dans un geyser de gouttelettes d'eau. Il s'agenouilla sur l'eau, qui s'était calmée en cercle parfait autour de lui. « Alors maintenant, voyons si je peux trouver mon navire… » Luffy posa légèrement sa paume sur l'eau. « Trouve le Going Merry. » Un ping sonore résonna, et une vague circulaire se répandit autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre vague venant du nord lui revint. Luffy sourit. « Et voilà. Maintenant… Trouve le Baratie. » Un second ping résonna, et revint tout aussi rapidement du nord-est. « Parfait. Ils se rapprochent. Il est temps que j'y aille. » D'un claquement de doigts, Luffy fut entouré d'une trombe d'eau. « Chaud devant ! » Dans un jaillissement d'eau, Luffy fut envoyé en l'air, en direction du Baratie.

« WAAAHHH ! » Avec un fracas assourdissant, Luffy s'écrasa sur le toit du Baratie. « Bon sang ! J'ai mal visé ! » Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il fut envoyé voler dans le plafond par un coup de pied au ventre, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait atterri sur quelqu'un.

« Petit merdeux ! » rugit Zeff alors qu'il envoyait Luffy voler dans le plafond avec sa jambe de bois. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu as détruit mon restaurant !

- Hé ! Ce n'est que le plafond ! Et je suis désolé ! J'ai mal visé ! » Zeff renifla.

« Désolé » ne va pas réparer mon plafond ! » Zeff caressa son immense moustache tressée. « Peux tu payer ?

- Non.

- Alors tu dois travailler ici pendant un an. Un an. Et ensuite je te pardonnerais. » A l'extérieur, Luffy protesta bruyamment, mais intérieurement, il sourit. Il devenait assez doué pour manipuler les gens.

« Quoi ? Mais je dois rejoindre mon équipage, et aller sur Grand Line ! Je travaillerais une semaine ! » Zeff frappa le sol de son pied.

« Tu as détruit mon restaurant, tu m'as blessé, et tu penses que **une semaine** sera suffisante ? Après tout ce bazar, tu crois qu'une semaine sera assez ? » Luffy acquiesça.

« Ouaip ! Parce qu'après vous ne voudrez plus de moi ! Le navire flottera à peine avec tous les dégâts que j'aurais causés ! Un peu plus et il n'y aura plus de restaurant ! » Zeff scruta les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille, et ne détectant aucune trace de mensonges, il éclata de rire.

« Hahahaha ! Tu dis la vérité ! Cependant, ma décision reste la même. Un an de travail ici. Ou sinon… » Les yeux de Zeff prirent une lueur dangereuse. « Tu peux te couper une jambe. » Luffy sourit. C'était le moment de jouer avec lui.

« Et bien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? C'est facile. » Luffy dégaina son sabre, et se coupa une jambe d'un mouvement net. Zeff se recula.

« Seigneur ! Je n'étais pas sérieux ! » Luffy lui fit un grand sourire.

« Moi non plus ! » La jambe se transforma en eau et coula vers le moignon. Avec une rapidité qui fascina Zeff autant qu'elle l'horrifiait, la jambe se reforma. Luffy fit la moue. « Mais je me suis bien coupé une jambe ! Tu dois me laisser partir maintenant ! » Zeff le fixait.

« Un fruit du démon… » Luffy acquiesça.

« Ouaip ! Je suis un homme eau !

- Un homme eau… C'est un puissant pouvoir que tu as là. Je suis impressionné. Cependant… puisque tu ne pas te couper une de tes jambes, et puisque je n'étais pas sérieux sur ça, un an de travail ici payera ta dette. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Bien. Mon équipage se dirige vers ici de toute façon. Nous nous sommes dis que nous pourrions convaincre un cuistot combattant de se joindre à nous. » Zeff hocha la tête.

« Tu es venu au bon endroit. Bien que je doute que tu puisses convaincre un seul d'entre eux de te rejoindre. Ils sont bien trop attachés à ce restaurant. » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Bah. J'ai mes chances. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement.

« Alors, où est l'uniforme ? Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un genre d'uniforme… » Zeff acquiesça.

« Il est dans la cuisine. Prend juste un des tabliers là-bas. » Luffy acquiesça. Zeff se leva. « Je crois que j'entends des bruits de bagarre. Probablement Sanji et un client. » Luffy suivit le cuisinier à la jambe de bois dans les escaliers.

« Est-ce que Sanji est un chef à problèmes ? » Zeff eut un rire sec.

« Ce sont tous des chefs à problèmes. Ceci est le Baratie, refuge de tous les cuistots marins. Ils ont tous du feu dans les veines. Même si Sanji se retrouve dans beaucoup plus de bagarres que le reste d'entre eux.

- Je pourrais vous en en soulager. » Zeff secoua la tête.

« Même si je voulais qu'il s'en aille, et je ne le veux pas, parce que je l'aime comme un fils, un fils délinquant certes, mais un fils quand même, il est bien trop dévoué à ce restaurant et à moi. Tu ne pourrais le séparer de cet endroit avec un pied-de-biche. » Zeff soupira. « Bien que je sache qu'un jour, l'appel du large le mènera loin d'ici. Est-ce que tu sais que son rêve de toujours est de trouver l'All Blue ? » Luffy leva la tête.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Je sais de source sure que Raftel, l'île où le One Piece est caché, est en plein milieux de l'All Blue ! Je fais route vers Raftel ! » Zeff sourit.

« SI ce que tu dis est vrai, alors prend le. Emmène ce petit merdeux. Je ne te connais pas depuis plus cinq minutes, et déjà je te le confie. » Zeff ouvrit la porte menant à la salle à manger d'un coup de pied. « Sanji ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, bon sang !

- Chef ! Sanji a encore foutu une raclée à un client ! » Patty hurla alors que deux cuisiniers essayaient de retenir Sanji face au marine. Zeff donna un coup de pied avec sa jambe de bois dans le visage de Sanji.

« T'essaye de détruire mon restaurant ? » Zeff jeta un œil vers le marine ensanglanté à terre devant lui. « Dégage de mon restaurant maintenant ! » Luffy rit alors que Zeff donna des coups de pieds dans les côtes du Lieutenant Fullbody, le faisant rouler hors du restaurant.

« Vous avez autant de feu dans les veines qu'eux, chef ! » Zeff eut un sourire narquois.

« Le client est roi !

- Il n'y a probablement que le client qui pourrait manger ta sale bouffe, hein ? » Zeff gronda.

« Patty ! Sanji ! Si vous voulez vous battre, alors faîte le en cuisine ! » Luffy sortit par une petite porte de secours, alors qu'un marine faisait irruption dans le restaurant. D'un tour du sablier de Kronos, Luffy était de retour dans la salle du trésor. Après avoir ramassé quelques pièces d'or, Luffy retourna dans le présent. Il revint juste lorsque le marine se prit une balle dans le dos.

« Et voilà un autre client… » marmonna Patty.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas déranger mon restaurant. » convint Zeff. Luffy resta silencieux alors que le pirate s'asseyait dans l'une des chaises.

« Allez y et ramenez moi quelque chose à manger. » déclara Gin à l'assemblée. « C'est bien restaurant, non ? » Patty s'approcha de Gin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans notre restaurant, monsieur. » La foule retint son souffle.

« Je vais me répéter puisque vous n'avez apparemment pas entendu. Je suis le client, alors allez me chercher de la nourriture ! » Patty se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Je suis extrêmement désolé, ducon, mais avez-vous de l'argent ? » Gin pointa son pistolet, et le plaça contre la tempe du chef.

« Vous prenez le plomb ? Pa'sque j'ai pas un rond. » Luffy sortit sa main de sa poche alors que Patty préparait son poing.

« Hep. Cuistot merdeux. » Luffy fit sauter une pièce vers le visage de l'homme qui se retourna. « Il peut manger avec ça. Tu peux garder la monnaie. » Patty attrapa la pièce avant qu'elle ne lui tombe sur le visage.

« Quoi ? T'espères vraiment payer un repas avec ce truc minuscule ? » Luffy pouffa.

« Regarde mieux, cuistot de merde. T'as un beau paquet de monnaie entre les mains. » Zeff prit la pièce des mains de Patty et l'examina. Ses yeux s'agrandirent rien qu'un peu. Il rendit la pièce à Patty.

« Ramène à monsieur notre meilleure nourriture. Donne lui tout ce qu'il veut. Après tout… » Il fit sauter la pièce en l'air, et l'attrapa au milieu de sa paume. « C'est une énorme somme d'argent que l'on a là. » Patty s'inclina devant Zeff, et partit en cuisine. Zeff se tourna vers Luffy. « Est-ce que tu réalises combien cela vaut ?

- Oui. Pourquoi est ce que je payerai pour cet homme si ça ne valait rien ? » Zeff fixa Luffy des yeux.

« Combien de ces pièces as-tu ?

- Suffisamment.

- Tu pourrais payer pour le toit rien qu'avec une seule de ces pièces. » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« On rencontre de nombreuses personnes sur un restaurant flottant. Et puis… » Ses yeux jetèrent un regard rapide vers Sanji, qui écoutait toujours. « Etre affamé… c'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? » Sanji ne dit rien alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille de Gin. Il murmura au pirate quelques mots, puis retourna en cuisine. Zeff sourit.

« Tu viens juste de faire bonne impression sur Sanji. Je le sens. » Gin leva la tête vers Luffy.

« Hé petit. Merci pour le repas. Je suis membre de l'équipage de Don Krieg. J'y ai un rang assez élevé. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, tu n'as qu'à le dire. » Luffy eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Il se pourrait bien que je le fasse. » Zeff resta silencieux et observa l'échange, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Luffy.

« Retourne en cuisine, serveur ! » Luffy se releva du coup comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Aye aye, patron ! » et Luffy partit en cuisine. Sanji attendait derrière les portes lorsqu'il entra.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu as fait pour ce pirate. La faim est une chose terrible. » Luffy acquiesça.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Nous les pirates devons nous serrer les coudes. Nous pouvons être d'équipages différents, mais nous naviguons toujours sous le drapeau du Jolly Roger. » Sanji acquiesça.

« Je suis Sanji. » Luffy tendit la main.

« Je suis Luffy. Futur roi des pirates. Mais pour le moment, je dois travailler un an ici pour payer ma dette. » Sanji lui prit la main et la serra.

« C'était toi qui as détruit le toit de la chambre du vieux schnock ? Pourquoi t'as fait feu sur nous ? » Luffy secoua la tête.

« C'était un accident. J'ai mal visé. Je voulais atterrir devant le navire, pas dedans. » Sanji acquiesça.

« C'est pas de pot pour toi, alors. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu volais. Vu la façon dont tu racontes, on pourrait croire que c'était toi boulet de canon.

- C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver ici. Je dois rejoindre mon équipage, et chercher notre nouveau cuistot. » Sanji regarda l'homme au chapeau de paille.

« Et pourquoi ici ?

- Parce que c'est le refuge des chefs marins et combattants. Que ferait-on d'un chef qui n'a pas le pied marin et qui ne peut pas se battre, hein ? » Sanji acquiesça.

« Ouais. Ce serait problématique. Allez, mettons nous au travail. Le vieux schnock va hurler si on trainasse. » Luffy acquiesça et le suivit dans les cuisine. Sanji se mit au travail immédiatement, découpant et préparant des filets de poisson. « Je te laisse le service, chapeau de paille. Tu restes ici, et attends que l'une des commandes soit prête. » Luffy hocha la tête, puis regarda Sanji travailler.

« Tu es un bon cuistot, Sanji. Ca te dirait de joindre mon équipage de pirate ? » Sanji renifla.

« Même pas en rêve, chapeau de paille. Je resterais dans ce restaurant jusqu'à ce que je meure. » Luffy acquiesça, sa voix semblait presque s'excuser.

« Je vois. C'est vraiment dommage, cela dit. Tu rencontres des tas de femmes exotiques, quand tu es sur un navire pirate. » Sanji tiqua. « Et il y a cette fille sur mon navire, son nom est Nami, et elle est vraiment canon… » Luffy savait que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment tordu et bas, mais cela marchait. Sanji semblait vraiment considérer la proposition. « Mais bon, vu que tu ne viens pas… Tant pis…

- T'as une langue d'or, serveur. J'ai vraiment songé à te rejoindre pendant une seconde. »

Sanji versa de l'huile dans la poêle, créant des flammes. « J'aime les femmes, tu sais ? Mais j'aime ce restaurant plus. » Zeff boitilla jusque dans la cuisine.

« Morveux ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de servir ? » Sanji déposa le poisson sur une assiette.

« J'ai délégué le service au nouveau larbin. C'est lui le serveur maintenant. » Zeff donna un coup de pied dans le visage de Sanji, l'envoyant voler.

« Alors vous êtes TOUT LES DEUX serveurs ! Bouge de là ! » Luffy attrapa l'assiette en l'air, réussissant à récupérer tous les aliments.

« Faites gaffe patron ! Vous avez faillit gâcher la nourriture ! » Zeff eut un petit rire, alors que Sanji prit une autre assiette, et suivit Luffy. Presque immédiatement, Luffy vit à qui la nourriture était destinée. Il sourit. « Ca vous en a prit du temps pour arriver ici ! » Zoro leva le nez de sa boisson.

« Tu travailles ici ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce coup ci ? » Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit.

« J'ai fait un trou dans le toit du chef cuistot ! » Sanji jeta un œil vers Nami. Il se tourna furtivement vers Luffy.

« C'est elle… ? » Luffy acquiesça. Sanji plaça délicatement la nourriture devant Kuro, avant que des cœurs ne remplacent ses yeux. « Oh océan, que je suis reconnaissant pour ce jour remarquable ! Oh amour ! Soit clément car je ne peux soutenir cette douleur ! » Luffy ricana devant la scène que faisait Sanji, alors que Nami le regardait avec amusement. « Je m'abaisserais à devenir pirate, ou même un démon, si je pouvais être avec vous. Quelle tragédie ! Les obstacles entre nous sont si grands ! » Luffy s'inclina derrière un Sanji sous le charme.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était canon. » Il lui murmura à l'oreille. Sanji acquiesça, entendant à peine les mots.

« Des obstacles, Sanji ? » Sanji se retourna.

« Argh ! Le vieux schnock ! » Zeff se décolla de la chaise sur laquelle il s'appuyait.

« Suis ton cœur. Deviens un pirate. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici. »

* * *

« Alors, cet homme t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. » dit Don Krieg alors que Gin se tenait devant lui.

« Ouais. Et un des chefs m'a dit où trouver les bateaux de ravitaillement. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Mais je ne savais pas que le vaisseau amiral était dans un aussi mauvais état. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Don Krieg. Je vais vous emmener au restaurant flottant, le Baratie ! »

* * *

Et hop! Un chapitre de plus! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8! :)


	8. Chapitre 8: Un Faux Semblant de Combat

Enfin! Oui on peut le dire. Enfin traduit, enfin corrigé, enfin publié! (Ma bêta dit qu'elle a prit du retard à cause de son enlèvement par les extra terrestres. Excusez la, depuis qu'elle est partie vivre dans l'est, ça n'a pas arrangé sa santé mentale. Déjà qu'elle était pas mieux que moi! ^^') Bref, toujours est il que voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est tout beau, il est tout chaud, et il est pour vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 8 :**** Un faux-semblant de combat**

« Nami. » Luffy sortit des quartiers du capitaine, se dirigeant immédiatement vers sa navigatrice, qui était allongée par terre, regardant les avis de recherche. « Il faut que je te parle. » Elle couvrit rapidement les posters et se releva.

« Oui capitaine ? » Luffy regarda les affiches. Un avis à 20 000 000 était visible. Il sourit tristement.

« Tu regardais le poster d'Arlong. » Nami pâlit. « Je sais que tu es dans son équipage, tu te souviens ? Quand on s'est rencontrés . » Nami baissa les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de regarder son capitaine dans les yeux. « C'est bon Nami, je te fais confiance. » Nami ne releva toujours pas la tête. Luffy se redressa. « J'ai un job pour toi, Nami.

- Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant à fixer ses chaussures.

« Je veux que tu voles le navire. » Nami redressa brusquement la tête.

« Quoi ? » Luffy hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Je veux que tu voles le navire. Nous sommes ici depuis deux jours, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de gros va se passer ici, et je ne veux pas que le navire soit endommagé. Je veux que tu voles le navire, et que tu mettes le cap vers où tu veux. » Il baissa la voix. « Tu peux utiliser le trésor à bord aussi. » La main de Nami se mit devant sa bouche, ses yeux tremblaient. « Tu dois toujours payer Arlong, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit. « Je ne peux pas laisser ton village réduit en esclavage, parce que tu vas m'aider à devenir roi des pirates !

- Tu…

- Ne parles à personne de ça. Nous avons besoin qu'ils pensent tous que tu nous as trahi d'un seul coup, et que tu t'es enfuie avec le navire à Arlong Park avec tout le trésor. Ainsi, il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un continue à penser tu nous es entièrement loyale. » Nami resta figée, avant de s'agripper à Luffy dans une étreinte intense, sanglotant contre la poitrine de Luffy qui la tint serrée contre lui.

« Merci… merci… » pleura-t-elle, tremblante entre ses bras. « Merci… » Zoro se décolla du mur du quartier des hommes, ayant entendu chaque mot de leur conversation. Ainsi, son capitaine demandait à sa navigatrice de voler son propre navire. Et leur navigatrice était membre de l'équipage des hommes-poissons d'Arlong. Luffy en savait bien plus qu'il ne leur disait. Tellement de questions, et tellement peu de réponses… quand est-ce que cela finirait-il ? Zoro froissa ses vêtements, et sortit du quartier des hommes, frottant les dernières traces de sommeil de ses yeux.

« OUUUAAAHH ! Bonjour capitaine, Nami. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être au travail, Luffy ? » Luffy sourit devant l'étrangeté de la question pour un pirate.

« Ouais. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu viens aussi, Zoro ? » Zoro défroissa un peu ses vêtements.

« Ouais. Un bon petit-déjeuner me fera du bien. » Zoro marcha sur la passerelle avec Luffy en direction du restaurant. Nami regardait le dos de Luffy s'éloignant, une étrange sensation apparaissant dans son cœur.

« Serait-ce… de l'espoir ? Ou… »

Le bruit de verre à vin brisé résonna dans le restaurant. « Les pirates de Krieg ! » Tout le restaurant se jeta aux fenêtres d'où l'on pouvait voir le navire amiral du grand pirate. « Le sablier à côté du crâne signifie que le temps est écoulé pour leurs ennemis ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur ! Ce sont les pirates de Krieg ! » Luffy releva la tête de la table où il venait juste de placer un repas.

« Zoro… Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. » Zoro leva la tête, son repas frais ignoré.

« C'est pour ça que tu as dit à Nami de voler le navire et de partir, n'est-ce-pas ? » Luffy tourna brusquement la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas. Un vrai escrimeur a un contrôle ferme sur les choses qu'il sait. Le reste de l'équipage ne l'apprendra pas par moi. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien. Allons chercher Sanji aux cuisines. Il va vouloir voir ça. » Zoro jeta un regard étrange à l'homme caoutchouc. « Il est notre nouveau chef. Je le sens.

- Encore un pressentiment ? » Luffy acquiesça. Zoro eut un petit rire. « Tes pressentiments deviennent célèbres parmi l'équipage. Si tu as un pressentiment sur quelque chose, il arrivera sans aucun doute. Comment tu fais ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« C'est un don. Maintenant allons-y. » Luffy poussa les portes battantes de la cuisine. Sanji était là, pratiquant son art. « Sanji. On dirait que Gin a ramené des amis. » Sanji acquiesça. « Je parie qu'ils sont dans le même état que lui. Prépare un repas pour une personne pour commencer. Il ramènera le capitaine en premier. » Sanji acquiesça à nouveau.

« Je m'en occupe, chapeau de paille. » Luffy se retourna et sortit des cuisines, pour voir Gin et Krieg suppliant à genoux.

« S'il-vous-plait… Je vous en prie ! Des restes de riz… n'importe quoi ! » Luffy sortit la main de sa poche et lança une pièce d'or à la tête de Patty.

« Ce sont des clients avec de l'argent, Patty. Au travail. » Patty jeta la pièce à terre et cracha dessus.

« Tu vas trop loin, le serveur. C'est Don Krieg, le pirate le plus recherché de tout East Blue. Nous ne lui donnerons pas même une miette à manger.

- Bouge de là, Patty ! » Sanji fracassa la tête du cuisinier charpenté sur le sol avant d'approcher les pirates suppliant. « Ce sont des clients avec de l'argent, Patty. Tu veux vraiment les refuser ? » Il tendit le plat. « Tiens, Gin. Il peut manger ça. » Krieg lui arracha immédiatement l'assiette et commença à s'empiffrer.

« Merci ! » Carne pointa un doigt accusateur vers Sanji.

« Sanji ! Eloigne cette nourriture de lui ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est ?

- Je me fiche qu'il soit Krieg le Tricheur, ou le seigneur des pirates. Le Baratie fait sa fierté de ne jamais refuser des clients avec de l'argent. » Luffy intervint. « Ca ne fait que deux jours que je travaille ici, et je sais déjà ça. » Sanji s'approcha de Luffy.

« Je suis d'accord avec le serveur. Même sans sa générosité, cet homme aurait payé. » Krieg finit sa quête effrénée de nourriture et se leva.

« La nourriture était bonne. Mes forces reviennent. Merci, chapeau de paille. » Luffy le salua du chapeau. Krieg sourit. « C'est vraiment un chouette restaurant. Je le prends. » Gin resta bouche bée devant son capitaine, clairement abasourdi de ce nouveau développement. Luffy secoua la tête.

« Non mais, c'est quoi ce genre de remerciement ? Nous te nourrissons, et après tu nous voles notre moyen de transport ? Ce n'est pas très sympa.

- Mon bateau amiral est en ruine. Quand j'en aurai fini de vous, je vous abandonnerai. » Il désigna le gallon lacéré. « Il y a environ une centaine d'hommes sur mon navire qui respirent encore. Ils meurent de leurs blessures, de faim, et de soif. Ils ont besoin de cent rations de nourriture et d'eau. Vous allez les préparer. Certains d'entre eux sont morts de faim. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- T'espère que nous allons nourrir cent pirates ? Pour qu'ils aient la force de nous prendre notre bateau ? Pas question ! » Krieg ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Refuser ? Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas une requête. » Ses yeux prirent une teinte meurtrière. « C'est un ordre ! Ne me défiez pas ! » Gin se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Capitaine ! Vous aviez dit que nous venions ici uniquement pour la nourriture ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne feriez pas ça ! » Krieg fracassa Gin contre terre, le visage tuméfié cracha du sang.

« Tais toi. » Sanji et Luffy se retournèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers les cuisines.

« Sanji ! Le serveur ! Vous nous avez collé dans ce pétrin ! » Patty se retourna et les vit s'éloigner. « Où allez-vous ?

- Aux cuisines bien sûr. » répondit Sanji, comme s'il discutait de la météo.

« Nous avons cent repas à préparer. » déclara Luffy. Les pistolets de tous les cuisiniers dans la salle furent instantanément pointés sur eux. Luffy secoua la tête. « Vous êtes vraiment des cuisiniers ? Parce que les cuisiniers nourrissent les gens. Ils ne les jugent pas. » Luffy écarta les bras. « Si vous voulez nous arrêter…

- Alors tirez. » finit Sanji. Les cuisiniers hésitèrent. Patty et Carne non. D'un coup de poing chacun, les deux hommes furent à terre, étendu.

« Retenez les. » Patty s'éloigna des deux hommes à terre. « Sanji, je sais que tu donnes à manger aux gens que je chasse. Peut être que tu as raison de faire ça parfois. Mais cette fois ci, tu as tort ! Et toi, le serveur ! Tu as aidé ces misérables aussitôt qu'ils ont débarqués ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça s'arrête là ! Maintenant restez tranquille vous deux ! Je vais défendre ce restaurant ! » Il se tourna vers Krieg. « Il a beau être Don Krieg, ce n'est qu'un seul homme ! Il ne peut pas nous battre tous ! » Il attrapa une sorte de gros canon. « C'est le Baratie ! On s'occupe de pirates tapageurs tous les jours. Et on sait très bien quel service on leur donne ! » Il ajusta le canon vers le pirate silencieux. « T'as mangé ! Et maintenant voilà ton dessert ! **Boulette de viande de la mort !**

- Impudent. » marmonna Krieg alors que le boulet de canon le percuta de plein fouet. Patty releva le canon.

« Mince. J'ai défoncé les portes.

- Et pour rien. Tu crois vraiment que t'es le premier à pointer un canon sur Krieg ? Il a une armure en acier. » déclara Luffy posément.

- Tu as raison, chapeau de paille ! » Krieg sortit de la fumée et des décombres des portes. « Ce dessert était un peu lourd à mon gout. Difficilement digne d'un repas quatre étoiles.

- Une armure d'acier ! Quelle ruse de lâche ! Attrapez-le !

- **INSOLENTS !** » rugit Krieg, alors que des pistolets apparaissaient de nulle part sur son armure. Les balles résultantes transpercèrent les cuisiniers en train de charger comme du papier de riz. Gin baissa les yeux, souhaitant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. « Personne ne défie Krieg, tas de déchets ! Je suis plus fort que quiconque !

Des bras d'acier, plus forts que n'importe quelle chair ! » Il plia le bras. « Une carapace d'acier wootz le plus résistant ! Des poings de diamants pour démolir n'importe quoi ! Et une série d'armes intégrées ! Je commande cinquante navires et 5 000 combattants ! Je n'ai jamais perdu une bataille ! Je suis le Don de l'armada pirate ! **Si je vous dis de préparer de la nourriture, vous la bouclez et vous le faites ! PERSONNE NE ME DEFIE ! »**

Boum ! Un énorme sac tomba devant Krieg. Zeff croisa les bras.

« Chef Zeff !

- Il y a de la nourriture pour cent. Amène-la à tes hommes. » Les yeux de Don Krieg s'écarquillèrent.

« Zeff… Vous avez dit Zeff ?

- Chef ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Si nous nourrissons ces pirates, ils vont venir nous massacrer ! » Luffy s'interposa.

« J'en doute. Ce sont tous des couards. » Les cuisiniers titubèrent. « Vous êtes allés sur Grand Line… mais vous en êtes revenus la queue entre les jambes.

- Le tyran des mers de l'est, qui commande cinquante navires pirates, n'a pas pu supporter Grand Line. » Krieg le fixa du regard.

« Tu es Zeff aux pieds rouges ! » Il le fixa, puis sembla confirmer sa propre affirmation. « Zeff aux pieds rouges. Alors tu es en vie. Un pirate unique, le capitaine cuisinier. » Zeff haussa des épaules.

« Je suis en vie, et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant je suis un chef, exclusivement. » Krieg rit.

« Ha ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était un choix. Mais tu as bel et bien **choisi** d'être cuisinier… ou bien la vie de pirate était-elle trop dur pour toi ? » Il jeta un regard vers la jambe de bois. « On dirait que ton temps de « pieds rouges » est révolu. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Les rumeurs racontent que tu es mort en mer. Je vois que tu n'y as pas perdu la vie… mais une de tes précieuses jambes. » Zeff leva les mains.

« Je ne peux plus me battre, mais je peux cuisiner, tant que j'ai ces deux mains. Où veux-tu en venir ? Accouche.

- Il veut probablement votre log, patron. Il veut savoir comment vous avez navigué sur Grand Line pendant un an, et revenu indemne. » Zeff regarda Luffy.

« Je ne te donnerai pas mon log. Pour moi et les hommes qui ont navigués à mes côtés, ce log est un testament. Je ne le donnerai jamais aux types de ton espèce !

- Alors je te le prendrai ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réussi sur Grand Line ! Mais je suis Don Krieg, le plus puissant de tous ! Les faibles font bien de fuir ce triste endroit. Mais j'avais suffisamment de force ! Des hommes et des navires ! Et de l'ambition ! La seule chose qui me manquait était la _connaissance _! C'est ce qui m'a arrêté ! » Luffy renifla.

« Ça et vous avez eu la poisse avec vous. Dis moi, comment ça se fait que vous avez été anéantis en sept jours ? » La salle entière tituba devant l'annonce : Don Krieg et sa puissante flotte pirate détruits en sept jours ? Impossible. « Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Vous avez interrompu la sieste de Dracule Mihawk ! » La tête de Zoro se redressa brusquement. « Toute la connaissance au monde ne peut vous aider si vous avez la pire malchance au monde. » Don Krieg ajusta son poing vers lui, tous les canons de pistolets pointés sur lui.

« INSOLENT ! » Tous les fusils firent feu, pointés vers Luffy.

« SERVEUR ! » Tous les coqs dans les alentours hurlèrent alors que Luffy reçu les balles de plein fouet. Luffy bascula en avant… et frappa le sol de son pied. Le restaurant observa avec une fascination horrifiée les bosses que formaient les balles voyager au travers de son corps jusqu'à sa main. Luffy en fit sauter une en l'air.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient. Et si je te les rendais ? » Luffy serra le poing, et les bosses formées par les balles glissèrent sous sa peau jusqu'à sa bouche. Luffy prit une profonde inspiration… et _fit feu._ Les balles jaillirent à la vitesse de l'éclair comme si un fusil les avaient tirées. Elles s'écrasèrent sur Don Krieg et l'envoyèrent rouler cul par-dessus tête hors du restaurant. Un silence de mort régna parmi les cuisiniers avant qu'ils n'éclatent en cris de joie.

« Serveur ! Comment t'as fait ça ? » « Le nouveau est une machine à tuer ! » « Le serveur a envoyé Don Krieg voler ! » « Trois hourras pour le serveur ! » Luffy attrapa le sac de nourriture et commença à le porter vers le navire. « Serveur ! Où tu vas ?

- Nourrir l'équipage. Ils sont toujours affamés. » Les coqs arrêtèrent leur célébration immédiatement.

« Idiot ! On a leur capitaine à terre ! Pourquoi nourrirait-on son équipage pour qu'ils puissent le remplacer ? » Zeff écrasa sa jambe de bois sur le sol.

« Bouclez là, bande d'aubergines abruties ! » Les cuisiniers se tournèrent vers lui. « Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a déjà été réellement affamé auparavant ? Avez-vous passés des journées entières en pleine mer, sans nourriture ni eau ? Avez-vous idée d'une telle agonie ?

- Parce que le chef Zeff et Sanji le savent. Ils le savent parfaitement bien. » dit Luffy. « C'est pourquoi eux, et moi, sommes les seuls qui acceptent d'aider les pirates qui vont s'emparer de ce restaurant. Parce qu'ils savent ce qu'ils ont endurés. » Gin s'assit par terre, pleurant.

« Je suis désolé, Sanji… Serveur… Je n'avais pas idée que l'on en arriverait là… Il a dit qu'il venait juste pour la nourriture… » Luffy prit la porte.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gin. Il est Krieg le Tricheur. Il trompera qui il veut, si c'est pour réaliser ses ambitions. Il est le genre de pirate qui nous donne à nous autres, les pirates honorables, une mauvaise réputation. » Luffy s'accroupit, et _sauta_ jusqu'au navire. Les pirates gémissant allongés partout tournèrent la tête vers lui, et tentèrent d'atteindre leurs dagues, mais ils se raidirent quand les affres de la faim les submergèrent. Luffy commença à distribuer les plats de nourriture. « Mangez. Je me fiche de savoir que vous allez conquérir ce restaurant. C'est un restaurant avant tout. » L'équipage au complet se jeta sur Luffy et les plateaux de nourriture. Avec une vitesse repoussante, l'équipage engloutit tout ce qu'il y avait. « Voilà. Vous avez assez ?

- AH ROUUU ! » hurlèrent les pirates. « NOUS SOMMES SAUVES ! » Ils commencèrent à danser. « Nous sommes revenus d'entre les morts ! » « C'est un miracle ! » « Nous avons échappé à l'enfer ! » « Le cauchemar est terminé ! »

« Alors. Est-ce vraiment votre intention de prendre le Baratie et de naviguer à nouveau vers Grand Line ? » Tout mouvement sur le navire cessa devant ces paroles. Luffy haussa les épaules. « Parce que c'est ce que votre capitaine a dit sur le Baratie.

- Retourner ? Vers une mort certaine ? » s'écria un des hommes. La voix de Gold Roger résonna dans la tête de Luffy.

« Gamin, ce pourrait être notre chance pour gagner un nouveau membre pour l'armada. » Luffy ne dit rien, l'idée l'ayant déjà effleurée au même moment que Roger.

« Vraiment ? Parce qu'il a dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait pris le Baratie, et obtenu le log du chef Zeff, il retournerait sur Grand Line ! » L'équipage rugit de désapprobation. Luffy secoua tristement la tête. « C'est vraiment du gâchis. Ne sait-il donc pas que seuls les hommes pourvus de pouvoirs du fruit du démon peuvent s'en sortir sur Grand Line ?

- Les fruits du démon ? » Luffy acquiesça.

« Ouaip. Vous connaissez les Shishibukai ? Six sur sept ont un fruit du démon. Et ça, pour moi, ça veut dire quelque chose. » Luffy plaça son doigt au menton. « Voyons, qui est le gars qui n'a pas de fruit du démon ? Oh oui, Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand sabreur au monde. L'homme aux yeux de faucon, qui pourrait vous tuer d'un seul regard. » L'équipage tout entier éclata en cris paniqués. Luffy releva la tête, feignant la surprise. « Oh, vous connaissez Dracule Mihawk ?

- C'est l'homme qui a coulé tous nos navires ! » Luffy acquiesça.

« Là, vous voyez ? Vous croyez vraiment que votre capitaine pourrait affronter un gars comme ça, alors qu'il n'a même pas de fruit du démon ? » L'équipage entier tremblait. « Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Mais, vous savez quoi ? » Il se pencha vers eux. « Mon ami d'enfance a régulièrement des duels avec lui, et parfois il gagne. » Tout l'équipage se recula. Luffy hocha la tête, plein d'assurance. « Et j'ai appris quelques techniques de combat de lui ! Je pourrai vous protéger de Dracule Mihawk, si vous vous joignez à moi !

- Et comment peut-on savoir si tu ne nous mens pas ? » hurla un pirate têtu dans la foule. Luffy songea pendant un instant.

« Si je bats votre capitaine, vous saurez que je suis plus fort que lui, non ? Et que je ne mens pas ! Si je bats votre capitaine, ce sera la preuve que je peux vous protéger de Dracule Mihawk ! » L'équipage murmura. Un des pirates, clairement le porte-parole, s'avança.

« Ce marché pue à des kilomètres, chapeau de paille, mais nous acceptons. Si tu peux battre Don Krieg, nous nous placerons sous ta protection contre Mihawk. » L'homme frissonna. Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien alors. Le marché est conclu. » Luffy courut sur le bastingage et sauta vers le restaurant.

« Tu deviens vraiment trop bon à ça, Luffy. Bientôt tu seras capable de convaincre le diable lui-même qu'il est un croyant très pieux. » Luffy renifla.

« J'en doute, Roger. » Il rentra dans le restaurant. Don Krieg se hissa sur le pont du navire, de l'eau dégoulinant de sa carapace d'acier. L'équipage fixa l'homme avec des regards étranges que le Don n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, debout comme ça ? Laissons tomber cette épave et abordons le navire restaurant ! Un tas de cuisiniers délinquants ne peuvent nous arrêter ! » L'équipage poussa un cri de guerre, sans aucune motivation. Luffy se retourna, dégainant son sabre. Kuro enfila ses gants à lames et se vouta à ses côtés. Zorro s'approcha derrière Luffy, frissonnant de déplaisir.

« Ce menteur… » Zoro dégaina ses trois lames.

« Ne blâme pas Johnny. Il finira par avoir raison. Dracule Mihawk n'est pas un homme qui laisserait le travail à moitié terminé. » Zoro envoya un regard perçant vers son capitaine.

« J'espère que tu as raison. Pour son bien. » Luffy se contenta de commencer à compter.

« Trois… Deux… Un. » L'énorme gallon se sépara en deux moitiés, qui tombèrent à l'eau. Luffy sourit. « J'ai raison.

- Don Krieg ! Le navire ! IL COULE ! » hurla un des pirates de Don Krieg.

« COULER ? Mon gallon amiral ? Mais… comment ça se peut ? » Zoro se redressa

« Nami, Johnny et Yosaku sont sur le navire ! » Luffy courut dehors et vit les deux chasseurs de primes accrochés sur un débris.

« Frangin ! FRANGIN !

- Où sont les navires ? » Kuro courut vers l'autre côté, hurlant à Django de lever l'ancre, et de dégager de la zone de débris.

« Le… Le Going Merry… il a disparu ! » cria Yosaku, avalant la tasse. « Frangine Nami ! Elle a mis les voiles avec tout le trésor !

- QUOI ! » hurla Usopp. Zoro lança un regard pointu vers Luffy. Luffy hocha légèrement à tête. Zoro acquiesça.

« Trouvez une barque que l'on peut prendre. Préparez là, pour partir à sa poursuite. » Luffy scruta le brouillard, où une silhouette se distinguait déjà. « Mais gardez la amarrée. Je crois que Zoro a encore des choses à régler ici. » La tête de Zoro pivota brusquement dans la direction que Luffy regardait. Lentement, un sourire sauvage apparu sur son visage.

« C'est lui ? Le fou qui a coulé cinquante navires tout seul ? » « Le gars qui a explosé le navire de Krieg à l'instant ? » « Il a pourtant l'air humain… Je ne vois pas d'armes spéciales… » murmuraient les chefs. Zeff secoua la tête, sa moustache tressée trembla.

« Son arme spéciale est sur son dos ! » Toute l'assemblée, hormis Zoro et Luffy, eut un mouvement de recul. « Œil- de-Faucon est un maître escrimeur. Il est le plus grand sabreur au monde ! » Tout l'équipage de Krieg fixa le démon à forme humaine. Un des membre se releva.

« Espèce de monstre ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur nous ! » Dracule regarda l'homme, silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« Pour le fun.

- POUR LE FUN ? » L'homme terrifié sortit une paire de pistolets et déchargea toutes ses munitions sur lui. Dracule, avec des mouvements délibérément lents, dégaina le sabre géant et l'abattit. Les balles partirent vers le haut sans aucun dommage.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as… raté !

- Non. Tirer sur lui est inutile. » dit Zoro au-dessus des pirates accroupis. « Il a dévié les balles avec son sabre. » Il s'approcha de Mihawk. « Je n'ai jamais vu un travail du sabre aussi subtile.

- Sans subtilité, un sabre n'est qu'une barre d'acier. » Dracule rengaina la lame d'obsidienne avec un léger bruit.

« Tu as tranché ce galion avec ce sabre ?

- Bien sûr. » Zoro sourit.

« Je vois. Alors tu es le meilleur. J'ai pris la mer pour te trouver !

- Pourquoi ? » Zoro attacha le bandana sur son front.

« Pour être le meilleur. » Il dégaina un sabre et le pointa sur le maître aux allures de vampire. « Tu cherches à t'amuser ? Alors bats-toi avec moi.

- Le style à trois sabres ! C'est Zoro ! C'est Roronoa Zoro ! » Les pirates de Krieg retinrent leur souffle devant cette nouvelle révélation.

« Pathétique. Faible. » Dracule sauta du bateau sur les ruines du galion. « Si tu es un escrimeur compétent, tu n'as pas besoin de croiser le fer pour savoir que je surpasse de loin tes misérables capacités. Est-ce que le courage de pointer cette lame sur moi te vient de la confiance… ou de l'ignorance ? » Zoro dégaina ses trois sabres.

« Il viens de l'ambition. Et d'une promesse à une amie.

- Quelle futilité. » Mihawk tira sur le cordon autour de son cou et révéla la dague.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Une veine sur la tête de Zoro pulsa.

« Je ne suis pas le genre d'imbécile qui chasse un lapin au canon. Tu as peut-être une réputation mais tu n'es encore qu'un petit lapin. » Il haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse. « Désolé mais c'est le plus petit couteau que j'ai.

- Tu ferais bien de te calmer sur la bravade ! » gronda Zoro qui chargea. « T'AURAS L'AIR BÊTE QUAND JE T'AURAIS TUE ! » Mihawk se contenta de rester planté là, jouant avec la petite dague dans sa main.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite grenouille, croassant dans sa mare. Il est temps que tu apprennes à quel point le monde est grand. » Zoro hurla.

« Oni GIRI ! » Dracule pointa simplement la dague et bloqua toute l'attaque, retenant les trois sabres coincés entre eux. Zoro trembla, foudroyé par le fait que le plus grand escrimeur du monde avait bloqué l'incontrable Onigiri. « RAAAAAH ! » Zoro s'acharna sur Dracule, alors que le maître escrimeur bloquait chacune des attaques. D'un mouvement de ses bras, Zoro fut projeté au loin.

« Quel style brutal… » dit Mihawk calmement alors que Zoro tranchait sans fin devant lui.

« Je suis venu pour gagner ! » hurla Zoro pendant qu'il continuait son barrage furieux. « Je dois battre cet homme ! » Dracule le regarda étrangement.

« Qu'est ce qui te pousse ? Pourquoi te bats-tu si fort quand tu ne peux pas gagner ? Tu es un faible…

- NOTRE FRERE N'EST PAS UN FAIBLE, ŒIL DE BUSE ! » hurla Yosaku sur l'eau.

« Je vais te donner une bonne leçon. Cet homme est… » Luffy attrapa les vêtements des deux hommes et les tira en arrière.

« Restez hors de ça, vous deux ! C'est son duel ! » Luffy leur empoigna la tête, les larmes aux yeux, car il savait déjà comment ce faux-semblant de bataille allait finir. Le meilleur escrimeur fit tomber le pirate chasseur de prime. Zoro se releva d'un saut.

« Tiger… »

« Le plus grand escrimeur au monde ! Le roi des pirate a besoin de lui… il doit être dans mon équipage ! » La voix de Luffy résonna dans sa tête.

« HUNT ! » Zoro se jeta en avant… et se fit empaler sur la dague. Luffy ravala un cri pendant que Yosaku et Johnny hurlaient. Zoro se tenait là, empalé sur la dague ressemblant à une croix. Dracule vit sa confusion augmenter. Une goutte de sang tomba sur les planches.

« Tu veux avoir tes organes découpés ? Pourquoi tu ne te recules pas ? » Zoro trembla.

« Je ne peux pas… Si je recule même d'un seul pas… ma promesse, mon ambition… tout ce à quoi je tiens… sera brisé. Et tous mes rêves seront perdus à jamais. » dit Zoro d'une voix tremblante, le sabre dans sa bouche vibrant à chaque mot.

« Oui. C'est la défaite. » Zoro sourit.

« Hé. Alors je crois que je ne peux pas reculer. » Dracule pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Même si cela signifie la mort ?

- Je préfère la mort à la défaite. » Dracule Mihawk songea pendant une seconde, avant de retirer la dague de la poitrine de Zoro.

« Gamin… Dis ton nom.

- Roronoa Zoro. » Dracule plaça une main sur le sabre attaché à son dos.

« Je m'en souviendrais. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un de si brave. » Il sortit la lame obsidienne pourfendeuse de bateaux. « J'honorerais le code de l'escrimeur et t'enverrais à ta mort avec cette lame noire, la plus fine du monde. » L'escrimeur aux cheveux verts joignit ses poings et commença à les faire tourner. « MEURS !

- Style à trois sabres, technique secrète ! LES TROIS MILLES MONDES ! » La lame noire coupa les deux lames comme si elles étaient faîtes de carton. Zoro rengaina son dernier sabre restant et présenta le devant au monde.

« Qu'est ce que tu… » Zoro sourit, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

« Les cicatrices sur le dos sont la honte d'un escrimeur.

- Magnifique. » Dracule Mihawk eut un grand sourire, et coupa Zoro de l'épaule à la hanche.

« ZORO ! » hurla Luffy. « ENFOIRE ! » Luffy lança son bras et s'accrocha à un bastingage intact dans les débris. « ENFOIRE ! »

« Le chapeau de paille a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ! » Les pirates de Don Krieg retinrent leur souffle. « Il a dit que seul les détenteurs de fruits du démon avait une chance de survivre sur Grand Line ! Il en a un ! » Zeff inspira rapidement.

' Ce n'est pas un homme eau. Impossible…' « Deux ?

- Le membre d'équipage du jeune escrimeur. Tu as bien fait de le laisser mener son propre combat jusqu'au bout ! » Dracule fit un pas de côté, et Luffy fut projeté dans le bois sans dommages. En quelques secondes Luffy se dégagea du piège de bois et était sur son dos. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai laissé en vie. » Luffy se retourna. Yosaku et Johnny était sur le bateau d'approvisionnement, essayant de réanimer Zoro.

« Mon nom est Dracule Mihawk ! Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu meures. » appela-t-il vers Zoro. « Découvre-toi. Parcours le monde ! Et deviens fort, Zoro ! Aussi longtemps que cela prenne… je t'attendrais au sommet. Bat-toi de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme pour dépasser cette lame, toi l'acharné !

- BAT TOI POUR ME SURPASSER, RORONOA ZORO !

- Frangin ! Frangin, parle-nous ! » Johnny et Yosaku tentaient d'apaiser le flot de sang.

« Garçon, quel est ton but ? » Dracule Mihawk se tourna vers Luffy.

« Etre roi des pirates ! » Mihawk sourit.

« Tu empruntes un chemin dangereux. Encore plus périlleux que d'essayer de me surpasser. » Luffy tira la langue.

« Je m'en fiche ! C'est ce que je serais ! » Luffy songea pendant un instant, avant de sortir le sablier de Kronos. « Et puis je l'ai déjà fais. Tu es un Shishibukai honorable, alors je vais te montrer ceci. » dit-il d'une voix plus basse. Dracule jeta un regard à l'artefact dans sa main, et eut un geste de recul.

« Le sablier de Kronos… » Il éclata d'un rire franc. « HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bien joué, petit ! T'as un artefact sans prix, et tu l'utilises pour le bien ! » Il sourit. « Ne crains rien, jeune roi des pirates. Ton secret est sauf avec moi. Comment c'était ?

- Le gouvernement mondial tout entier est devenu corrompu, et tout mon équipage a été massacré à Raftel. » Dracule hocha la tête, avant de regarder Zoro.

« Et l'escrimeur ? » Luffy sourit simplement. « Je vois. Mon cœur est heureux. J'ai un digne successeur. Le gouvernement devient corrompu, tu dis ? Je m'en souviendrais.

- Dis à haute voix que tu laisseras tranquille mon équipage, et tout équipage sous le commandement de Monkey D. Luffy. En tant que faveur. » Dracule eut un sourire quand Luffy désigna de la tête les regards apeurés venant de l'équipage de l'auto-proclamé roi de l'East Blue.

« On essaye de recruter des subordonnés, chapeau de paille ? C'est une tactique sournoise que tu as là. » Il releva la tête. « Ce serait avoir peu d'honneur que d'attaquer Roronoa Zoro pendant qu'il travaille encore à me battre ! Je laisserais en paix tout équipage qui navigue sous le commande du capitaine de Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy ! » Les membres d'équipage de Don Krieg murmura entre eux. C'était exactement comme l'avait dit le chapeau de paille ! Le démon aux yeux de faucon les laisserait tranquilles s'ils le rejoignaient ! Le bruit d'une lame qu'on dégaine attira l'attention du maître escrimeur.

« Lu- Luffy … ? Est que… tu m'entends ?

- Je t'entend ! » cria Luffy.

« T'étais inquiet ? Si j'échoue… à devenir le plus grand escrimeur au monde… tu serais déçu, non ? » Un jet de sang coupa tout ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Frangin ! » « Frangin, garde ton souffle ! » incitèrent les deux frères chasseurs de prime.

« Plus jamais ! JE NE PERDRAIS PLUS JAMAIS ! » Le sabre trembla. Dracule sourit. « A partir de maintenant jusqu'au jour où je le battrais pour devenir le plus grand escrimeur… je ne perdrais… PLUS JAMAIS ! » Luffy sourit. « Un problème avec ça, roi des pirates ? » Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire à la joie qu'il ressentait.

« He he he he he ! Aucun!" Mihawk eut un petit sourire.

« Ils forment une bonne équipe. » Il se pivota et s'éloigna. « J'espère vous revoir tout deux, un jour… Au revoir, roi des pirates…

- Hé Œil-de-Faucon ! » Don Krieg tapa du pied pour attirer son attention. « N'étais-tu pas venu pour ma tête ? Pour la tête de Don Krieg, le roi de East Blue ? » L'escrimeur secoua la tête.

« C'était mon intention. Mais maintenant, j'ai me suis assez amusé pour le moment, alors je vais aller faire une sieste.

- Ne t'en vas pas de suite, le clown ! Tu t'es bien amusé, mais je n'ai été que la victime. » L'équipage se précipita pour s'éloigner.

« D-d-Don Krieg ? » hurla un pirate. « Si le gars veux s'en aller, alors pour l'amour du ciel, laissez le partir ! » L'homme en armure l'ignora.

« Maintenant c'est mon tour de m'amuser ! MEURS ! » Dracule plaça une main sur sa lame.

« Tu es vraiment lent à la détente. » D'une coupe vers le bas et un grand jaillissement d'eau, il était parti. « Adieu. »

« Usopp ! Mets les voiles ! » Kuro sauta, et fut rapidement à bord.

« Je veillerais sur eux, capitaine ! » Luffy acquiesça. Tranchant rapidement le bout, la voile se gonfla, et parti à la poursuite du navire disparaissant rapidement. « Convainc le cuisinier de nous rejoindre, et nous nous retrouverons Nami !

- OUAIS ! » Sanji s'approcha de Luffy, les mains dans les poches.

« Et voilà les criquets. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Essaye de ne pas les tuer. Don Krieg est le cerveau derrière tout ça. Ils suivent juste ses ordres. J'ai un marché avec eux, où si je peux vaincre Krieg, ils me rejoindront. » Sanji jeta un œil vers Luffy. « Hé. Ils n'aiment pas la politique de Krieg. J'ai joué sur leur peur de Dracule Mihawk et leur peur que Don Krieg va les ramener directement d'où ils viennent. » Sanji acquiesça.

« Tu es un gamin sacrément rusé, serveur. » Luffy se tourna vers Zeff.

« Hé ! Patron ! Si j'aide à sauver le restaurant, est-ce que je peux arrêter d'être serveur ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr. De toute manière si je refuse il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de restaurant. » L'homme caoutchouc leva son poing.

« OUAIS ! » Il craqua ses jointures, l'adrénaline coulant à flot. « Battons nous ! »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, laisser une review au passage, c'est vraiment encourageant!


	9. Chapitre 9: MH5

Salut à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la Volonté du D.! Merci pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir! D'ailleurs The Animaniac Dude (autrement dit: l'auteur de cette histoire) ne se sent plus de joie. Il m'a envoyé un message que je me fais un plaisir de vous relayer. Mais pour votre information: ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai traduit! (C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi!)

_"wouah. vous des types êtes absolument étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette histoire deviendrait si populaire dans une langue que je ne parle pas même! honnêtement, c'est un fumier important pour moi. Je veux remercier tout le vous dehors là de lire ceci et d'amplifier ma moi, (cependant qui peut ne pas être une bonne chose, puisque ma tête est déjà ainsi gonflé elle ne s'adapte pas par quelques portes) et je veux particulièrement remercier Hayjh-Chan de rendre ce sujet d'ensemble possible. vous les personnes françaises êtes impressionnant! _"

Voilà pourquoi je n'utiliserais jamais BabelFish. Vous voyez pourquoi il ne faut pas faire ses devoirs d'anglais (ou espagnol, allemand...) avec ce truc? Non seulement il y a des fautes, mais en plus certaines phrases n'ont aucun sens! Je ne vous dit pas la crise de fou rire que j'ai piqué quand j'ai vu ça, dommage que ça ait eu lieu au beau milieu du CDI... Oups. ^^'

S'il y en a parmi vous qui veulent une véritable traduction de ce message, j'attends que The Animaniac Dude me renvoie la version originale du texte. Non parce que je n'ai même pas le courage de traduire ça en français correct. Ca me déprime trop... ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous voyez maintenant que ça fait plaisir à plus d'une personne! Dont moi! ^^'

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 9 : MH5**

Luffy sourit devant l'assemblée de pirates. « Qu'on abaisse les nageoires. Je veux un endroit où je peux me déchaîner sans entièrement détruire le restaurant. Le vieux shnock hurlera si on massacre l'endroit. » Sanji eut un petit rire.

« J'aime bien ton style, serveur. Toi ! » Il désigna du pouce un cuisinier. « Va à la salle des contrôles. Le serveur a raison. » Le cuisinier rentra en courant dans le restaurant. Sanji regarda un autre. « Où sont Patty et Carne ?

- Prêts et parés à y aller ! Ces deux là sont géniaux dans des moments pareils ! » Sanji acquiesça.

« Mais uniquement dans ces moments là… » Il regarda où Luffy se trouvait, mais il n'y était plus. « Serveur ?

- Je vais éclaircir les rangs ! » Sanji fixa les bras incroyablement étirés attachés au bastingage, alors que Luffy courait dans le restaurant. « Gomu Gomu no ROCKET ! » Avec un claquement d'élastique, Luffy était en l'air, volant vers l'épave du galion. « ET ! GIANT SCYTHE ! » Les long bras balayèrent les pirates, les envoyant tous à l'eau. Luffy s'agrippa rapidement au mât à demi coulé devant lui.

« Vas y serveur ! » encouragèrent les cuisiniers. Don Krieg ricana.

« C'est gentil à toi de venir au milieu de l'eau où tu ne peux pas bouger librement. » Il abattit une massue géante couverte d'épines. « Dis au revoir, chapeau de paille ! » La massue s'enfonça dans le mât. Don Krieg la secoua dans tous les sens et frappa Luffy qui tombait rapidement, l'envoyant voler. Luffy lâcha le bout de mât et atterrit gracieusement sur une portion du galion endommagé.

« C'est gentil à toi de me sortir du milieu de l'eau, où je peux à nouveau bouger librement. » Don Krieg grinça des dents. Luffy jeta un œil vers la tête de poisson approchant rapidement. « Quand est-ce que la tête de maquereau s'est détachée ?

- Il y a quelques secondes. » dit Sanji, alors qu'ils regardaient l'étrange navire armé s'approcher des pirates. D'une rafale de canons, les pirates furent envoyés en l'air. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce sujet.

- Moi aussi. » Ils l'observèrent avec un intérêt mitigé alors que le Don envoya le navire voler directement vers le restaurant. « Je crois qu'on avait raison. » Sanji acquiesça.

« Ne bouge pas. » Sanji sauta et mit un coup de pied sous la tête de poisson, la renvoyant dans l'eau. « Ces cuistots de merde… ils vont détruire le restaurant.

- Sanji ! T'essayes de nous tuer ? » hurlèrent Patty et Carne alors qu'ils grimpaient hors de la tête de poisson.

« … Oui.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! T'allais détruire une arme de guerre ! » Sanji inhala la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Bande d'idiots. Vous alliez détruire le restaurant. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Et puis votre temps sera mieux utilisé pour combattre les petites frappes. Les bons combattants s'occuperont de Krieg.

- Tu crois qu'un tas de cuisiniers délinquants peuvent nous arrêter ? Nous sommes des pirates ! Nous nous battons pour vivre ! » dit l'un des pirates dans la foule alors qu'ils riaient des chefs à terre devant eux.

« Bon sang… ils sont trop forts.

- Bande de femmelettes ! Êtes-vous des cuisiniers combattants ou non ? Battez vous pour le Baratie ! » Patty attrapa une énorme fourche de combat. Carne ramassa un couteau auprès d'un chef à terre. « GOUTEZ AU POUVOIR DES COQS ! » Les deux chargèrent dans le tas, laissant une trainée sanglante dans les rangs.

« Iiik ! Ce sont des démons ! » cria un pirate. Et en effet, ils affrontaient des démons. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup les envoie voler. Pearl l'Invincible prit la pose.

« Patty ! Carne ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr que non, ils ne vont pas bien ! Ils ont prit ma « Surprise de Pearl » ! » Pearl sourit. Luffy se tourna vers Sanji.

« Oh regarde. Un autre type bizarre. Et moi qui croyais que cet équipage serait relativement normal. » Pearl continua interloqué.

« Je suis le second lieutenant de Don Krieg ! Pearl l'Invincible ! Sur plus de 61 combats à mort, je n'ai jamais perdu une seule goutte de sang ! Et je suis beau aussi ! » Il sourit, dévoilant des dents aussi brillantes que son homonyme. « Et je suis plus lisse que de l'argent poli. Luffy fit craquer ses jointures.

« Tu dis qu'en soixante et un combats, tu n'as jamais perdu une seule goutte de sang. Et si nous brisions ce record ? » Luffy chargea. Pearl rit.

« Impossible ! Ma défense est la meilleure ! » Luffy lança un crochet du droit, mais le retira et envoya son genou droit dans le visage de Pearl. Les deux tentatives furent bloquées par les gardes perlées. « Tu as beau avoir conclu un marché avec nous, chapeau de paille, nous sommes toujours loyaux au Don ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour lui ! » murmura-t-il alors que Luffy était là, défiant la gravité pendant ces quelques secondes.

« Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. » Pearl repoussa le garçon toujours en l'air, alors qu'il finissait son message. Luffy atterrit sur ses pieds. Il sauta et abaissa son pied sur la tête de Pearl. La tête de l'homme encaissa. Un fin filet de sang coula de sa bouche : Pearl s'était mordu la langue. L'équipage de Don Krieg fut secoué d'un vent de panique.

« Pearl ! C'est bon ! C'est juste une langue mordue ! C'est pas comme si c'était une blessure de guerre ! » Luffy retomba sur le pont, l'air content de lui.

« Pourquoi paniquent-ils ? Il n'a rien ! C'est juste une langue mordue. » demanda Sanji. Luffy secoua la tête.

« Pearl a été élevé dans la jungle. Il a développé un mécanisme de self défense pour éloigner les animaux sauvages. Dès qu'il voit son propre sang, il s'allume comme un feu de joie. » Sanji releva la tête vers l'homme en train d'hyperventiler, le choc et la panique déformant son visage.

« DANGER ! DANGER ! » hurla Pearl alors qu'il frappait ses poings l'un contre l'autre, les étincelles l'enflammant, tel une sinistre vision de l'enfer.

« Merde ! Si ces flammes atteignent la cabine, tout le navire va sauter ! » Luffy se précipita avec Sanji. Celui-ci sauta par-dessus les flammes et tenta de répéter un coup de pied abaissé, mais Pearl le bloqua.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Même les animaux de la jungle n'essaieraient pas de sauter dans ces flammes ! » hurla Pearl. Sanji tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Idiot. Tu ne peux pas être cuisinier si t'as peur du feu. » Pearl grogna.

« Bon sang ! Ce gars est aussi lisse que de l'argent poli ! » Luffy sauta et attrapa le poignet. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le lâcha et attrapa l'autre poignet. « Mais qu'est ce que ? » Luffy lâcha et attrapa les chevilles de Pearl. Luffy sauta hors du cercle de feu, soufflant sur ses mains.

« Bon sang, ça fait mal ! » Il regarda Pearl. « Voyons comment tu vas te sortir de ça, Pearl. » Luffy claqua des doigts. Quatre grands jets d'eau jaillirent de la mer et se jetèrent sur Pearl là où Luffy l'avait attrapé. Ils soulevèrent l'homme qui se débattait, éteignant immédiatement les flammes. Don Krieg en resta bouche bée.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es ? » Luffy souffla encore un peu sur ses mains.

« J'ai mangé le fruit du Mizu Mizu. Je suis un homme eau. » Les deux bras de Luffy fondirent et se reformèrent. Luffy poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Ah ça fait du bien par où ça passe. » Il regarda ses paumes. « Ajoute ça à la liste des choses que ce truc peut faire. Se débarrasser des brulures. » Don Krieg grogna.

« Soit maudit, chapeau de paille ! » Faisant tournoyer sa massue, tout un mât s'écroula sur le crâne de Luffy. Luffy fut écrasé dans les planches, écrabouillé sous le poids. Krieg ricana. « Il faut que tu meures.

- Bien sûr. Tout le monde a besoin de mourir. C'est juste que je ne vais pas mourir avant un bout de temps. » dit Luffy alors qu'il se matérialisait derrière Don Krieg. Il lui piqua la nuque avec son sabre. « Echec et mat, Don Krieg.

- Chapeau de paille ! » hurla Gin. « Relâche mon capitaine ! » Il abaissa son pistolet sur Zeff, tombé à terre, la jambe de bois à la main. « Je lui ferais sauter la cervelle si tu ne le fais pas. » Il désigna la tête du chef cuisinier même si sa main tremblait légèrement.

«Gin ! Pourquoi est ce que… » Luffy acquiesça et s'éloigna du capitaine pirate.

« Sanji, laisse. Il fait ce qui est nécessaire pour défendre son capitaine. Je l'applaudis. » Il regarda Gin dans les yeux. « Mais je me demande… a-t-il le courage de le faire pour de vrai ? A-t-il les couilles d'éclater la cervelle de l'homme qui a littéralement sauvé tout son équipage sur le pont ? Parce que j'adorerais le voir faire ça. » Luffy sourit. «Fais le, Gin. Prouve nous que tu es « le démon humain » de l'équipage de Don Krieg. Montre nous comment tu es devenu second. Éclate sa cervelle sur le pont. » La main de Gin trembla, avant de s'abaisser d'une minuscule fraction.

« NE RETOURNE PAS MES HOMMES CONTRE MOI ! » hurla Don Krieg alors que les barillets des pistolets tournaient et faisaient feu sur Luffy. Il soupira.

« Mihawk avait raison. Tu es lent à apprendre. » Luffy se pencha en arrière… et tomba par-dessus bord, dans les eaux bleue sombres de la mer. Presque immédiatement, Luffy poussa un soupir de soulagement. D'un mouvement de poignet, les colonnes d'eau tenant Pearl en l'air disparurent, et l'homme avec une grande carrure tomba à la mer dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. « Voilà. Laissons-les croire que je suis mort. » Luffy chantonna un peu avant de hausser les épaules. « Bon. Ecoutons les. » Avec une simple pensée, son oreille s'étira à la surface, et il commença à écouter. Presque immédiatement, son oreille se rétracta. « Ah. Sanji raconte son histoire. Ca pourrait prendre un bout de temps.

- Oui. Il semble que tu fasses sortir le conteur qui sommeille chez les gens. A chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, les gens veulent raconter leur histoire. » Gold Roger se forma dans l'eau. « Je te tiendrai compagnie.

- Merci Roger. » Luffy pencha la tête. « T'sais, c'est bizarre. J'ai vu Zoro être aussi blessé auparavant, et je savais que ce serait exactement la même chose qu'avant, mais quand cela s'est passé, j'ai eu l'impression que tous mes souvenirs s'étaient envolés. Comme si je le voyais presque mourir pour la première fois. » Gold Roger releva la tête alarmé

« Es-tu sérieux ! » Luffy acquiesça. « Merde ! Je craignais que ça arrive…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui allait arriver ?

- Tu as changé beaucoup de chose dans ce voyage. C'est là toute la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. Cependant, qu'importe à quel point nous pouvons nous intégrer à ce nouveau monde, nous faisons toujours partie de la ligne de temps originelle. C'est pour cette seule raison que nous avons gardé nos souvenirs quand nous sommes revenus. » Luffy acquiesça, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Cependant, c'est une lame à double tranchant. En théorie, si nous changeons l'histoire de manière trop excessive sur la façon dont tout devait de dérouler au départ, la ligne de temps originelle qui contient nos souvenirs se dénature. A cause de cette dégradation, le voyageur temporel perdra à un moment où un autre tous ses souvenirs de la version originale de comment les choses devaient se passer. » Luffy écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que je vais tout oublier ? » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« En théorie, oui. C'est un processus très lent, et très progressif, qui pourrait prendre des années avant d'être entièrement achevé, mais oui, tu perdras tout souvenir de ton ancienne vie. Si tu continues à changer l'histoire, c'est un fait indéniable. » Luffy jura. « Il y a cependant un point faible flagrant.

- Il y en a un ? » Le roi des pirates acquiesça.

« Oui. Les gens hors du flux du temps ne sont pas du tout affectés. » Luffy renifla.

« Oh génial. On n'a qu'à aller à l'épicerie au bout de la rue et prendre une de ces personnes.

- Je suis sérieux ! Les gens qui sont morts avant que le temps n'ait commencé à être altéré sont complètement immunisés face à la perte de mémoire. Je suis certain que tu connais une de ces personnes dans ton entourage proche. » Luffy releva la tête.

« Toi ! Tu es complètement immunisé ! » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« En théorie. » Luffy frappa sa paume du poing.

« Impec' ! Je peux te donner tous mes souvenirs pour les garder, et ce sera bon ! » Gold Roger hocha la tête.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant, sois attentif. Ils doivent probablement avoir fini là haut avec l'histoire de Sanji. » Luffy acquiesça, un sourire sadique sur son visage.

« Ouais ! Voyons si on peut faire mouiller les pantalons à certains ! » D'un claquement de doigts, un tunnel s'ouvrit de sa bouche à la surface. Il sourit.

« Je protègerais ce restaurant jusqu'à la mort ! » déclara Sanji. Don Krieg renifla, avant de se figer quand une voix résonna sur la surface de l'eau.

« Taaaaaaah dah. » dit Luffy d'une voix basse, menaçante. « Taaaaaaah da.

- Le serveur ? » crièrent les chefs du Baratie. Zeff releva la tête de là où il était maintenu à terre. 'Le serveur…'

« Taaaaaaah da. Taaaaaah da. » entonna Luffy, augmentant lentement la cadence. Avec de lents mouvements précis, le chapeau de paille flotta à la surface et commença à flotter sur l'eau. « Taaaaah da. Taaaaaah da.

- TOI ! MEURT ! » hurla Don Krieg, pointant son lance-flammes sur le chapeau flottant sur l'eau. Un dôme d'eau jaillit autour du chapeau, protégeant le précieux objet.

« Taaa dah. Taaa dah. Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da DAH DAHADAH ! » hurla la voix, alors que des mains tentaculaires jaillissaient de l'eau, droit sur Don Krieg. Don Krieg dévia la main hors de son chemin, et la main s'agrippa à la place sur un des membres d'équipage. D'un cri terrifié, l'homme fut engloutit sous les eaux. Un silence de mort plana sur l'assistance. Le corps du pirate flotta à la surface, la bave aux lèvres et pétrifié dans un quasi-coma. L'équipage fixa le corps, horrifié. « Taaaaaaaa dah. »

L'équipage de Don Krieg éclata dans des cris terrifiés. « C'EST UN DEMON DES MERS ! » « LE CHAPEAU DE PAILLE CONTROLE LE KRAKEN ! » « NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR ! » Don Krieg hurla à l'équipage.

« LEVEZ VOUS ET BATTEZ VOUS, BANDE DE LACHES ! » Il abattit sa massue géante sur le chapeau. L'objet flottant dériva hors du passage. Dans un jaillissement, une colonne d'eau s'éleva de la surface, déposant Luffy, sain et sauf, sur le pont du Baratie.

« Chapeau de paille ! » Luffy salua du chapeau les chefs du restaurant flottant. Il remarqua ensuite Pearl se préparant pour un nouveau coup de poing.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller te rafraichir les idées, Pearl. » Les mains tentaculaires faites d'eau jaillirent sur Pearl. L'homme à forte carrure les toucha en plein dedans, les désintégrant. « Bon sang ! Ca c'est un bon crochet du droit !

- Bon sang ! Tes mots sont aussi lisses que de l'argent poli ! » Pearl se prépara à attaquer Luffy.

« Retire toi, Pearl. » ordonna Gin, alors qu'il envoya son tonfa dans l'armure à l'épreuve des boulets de canons de Pearl, la réduisant en morceaux. Pearl tomba à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche, alors que Luffy saluait du chapeau le nouveau venu.

« Ravi de voir que tu t'impliques, Gin.

- Gin, ordure ! Comment oses-tu attaquer Pearl ! » Gin se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Cet homme nous a littéralement sauvé la vie. Le moins que je puisse faire est de l'envoyer dans sa tombe de mes propres mains. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Achevez par pitié. Il t'a sauvé la vie, alors tu ne feras pas trainer sa mort comme Pearl l'aurait fait. » Il se tourna vers Don Krieg. « Tu as surement entendu parler de ça, Krieg ? » Krieg grogna. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- As- tu perdu l'esprit, Gin, commandant de l'armada pirate ? » Gin secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers Sanji, qui avait allumé une autre cigarette.

« J'avais espéré que tu quitterais le navire, Sanji. Je constate que cela n'arrivera pas.

- Non, effectivement. » Sanji souffla sa fumée au vent. Gin fit tourner son tonfa.

« Alors le mieux que je puisse t'offrir est de te tuer moi-même. »

Sanji soupira. « Merci… Va bouffer des vers. » Gin tiqua, mais se tourna vers Luffy.

« Et toi aussi, chapeau de paille. Tu aurais du partir avec tes compagnons. » Luffy secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas perdre face à tas de faiblards comme vous ! » L'équipage dans l'eau se figea sous l'effet de la rage. « En plus j'ai fait un pari avec quelqu'un ici que je pouvais tous vous botter le cul !

- Ces gars ont du culot pour parler comme ça à nos commandants ! D'abord c'est « va bouffer des vers », et maintenant le gamin dit qu'il peut nous botter le train ! Nous sommes les pirates de Don Krieg, les maraudeurs les plus endurcis de tout East Blue ! » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Pfff. Vous préférez la quantité par rapport à la qualité. Vous êtes forts parce que vous êtes nombreux. » Tout l'équipage sentit passer l'énorme « baffe » sur leur honneur.

« Tu les as frappé là où ça fait mal. » marmonna Sanji.

« Parce que c'est vrai !

- ON VA MASSACRER CES CUISTOTS MAINTENANT ! ON VA LES BUTER !A MORT !

- Arrêtez ! » hurla le leader de l'armada pirate. « S'énerver parce que l'on se fait traiter de mauviettes ne fait que confirmer votre faiblesse. » Il sourit. « La fin nous dira qui est fort et qui est faible. » Luffy acquiesça alors que l'équipage se calmait lentement. « Gamin. Qui de nous deux, est à ton avis capable d'être roi des pirates ? » Luffy sourit.

« Moi.

- Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! » hurla Patty. La nuque du Don craqua.

« Vous les chiens, restez en dehors de ça. » Il attrapa le bouclier sur son épaule et le pointa vers Luffy. « Je vais montrer à ce gamin rêveur ce que la force est vraiment !

- C'EST LE MH5 !

- S'il – s'il vous plaît, Don Krieg, **pas ça !** S'il vous plaît, Don Krieg, laissez moi tuer le gosse…

- On se fiche aux mains de qui il va mourir. Tu sais que par-dessus tout, je déteste les discours sentimentaux comme « l'honneur » et « la pitié ». C'est la guerre ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est la victoire ! Gagner représente tout, même si ça signifie utiliser un boulet de canon au gaz empoisonné ! » Le crâne sur le bouclier s'ouvrit, révélant un trou juste assez gros pour un seul boulet. Luffy se cura le nez avec son doigt.

« Bof. Balance la sauce. Les boulets de canons ne marchent pas sur moi. » Son air nonchalant ne fit qu'enrager l'homme encore plus.

« MEURS, FILS DE PUTE ! » Le boulet jaillit du bouclier, droit vers le restaurant flottant. Luffy se contenta de siffloter une mélodie.

« Trois… Deux… Un… » Luffy tapa du pied sur le pont, et un geyser d'eau jaillit de l'océan, attrapant le boulet et le plongeant dans l'océan. Il regarda la surface comiquement. « Attendez un instant ! Les poissons n'apprécieraient pas d'être empoissonnés ! » Le même geyser apparut à nouveau, et le boulet de canon atterrit intact sur l'index de Luffy. Il regarda Don Krieg. « Maintenant, c'est là que les choses deviennent marantes ! » Luffy attrapa sa mâchoire inférieure et _tira_, tout l'appendice se décrocha de ses articulations. « 'egarde ch'que peux haire ! » Il enfourna le boulet de canon dans sa gorge, avala, et remboita sa mâchoire. « Fiuu ! Ca a faillit passer par le mauvais tuyau !

- Qu'est ce que ? » Les cuisiniers fixèrent du regard, l'homme qui venait juste de littéralement manger un boulet de canon au gaz toxique. Don Krieg hurla de rage. Luffy sourit.

« Oh, je n'ai pas encore finit ! » Son bras fondit en eau, et se reforma en un tube large, avec un trou au milieu. Une énorme bosse traversa son corps de son estomac à son bras, puis dans l'étrange tube. « Savais-tu que si tu peux maîtriser la pression de l'eau à un certain point, tu peux presque l'utiliser avec les mêmes effets qu'un canon ? » Luffy sourit et visa avec son bras. « Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose Krieg ! Et si je te le rendais ? » Luffy regarda son bras. « Nan. Ca manque de panache. » Luffy se tapota le menton avec son bras intact, pendant que Don Krieg écumait de rage devant le manque de respect flagrant que ce simple gamin lui témoignait. Luffy eut un grand sourire et éclata de rire. « OUI ! Génial ! » Le boulet de canon retourna dans son estomac, et son bras normal réapparut. D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, son pantalon fut baissé à ses genoux.

« HEINNNNN ! » hurla tout le monde présent. Luffy se pencha et montra sa lune à Don Krieg.

« ATTENTION LES YEUX ! MIZU GOMU BOMBE ! » Dans un fracas retentissant, le boulet de canon fut propulsé des fesses de Luffy jusqu'à la tête de Don Krieg. Luffy reboutonna son pantalon. « Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un casque pour le visage. Une armure ne sert pas à grand-chose si ton visage n'est pas couvert. Sans ça, des shuriken te massacreraient vraiment ton apparence.

- Serveur ! » Sanji le dévisagea. Gin en fit autant. « Tu viens juste de montrer tes fesses à Don Krieg, le pirate le plus fort d'East Blue, avant de tirer un boulet de ton cul ! » Luffy fit tourner son chapeau sur son doigt, une main sur son derrière.

« Ouais. Et j'ai le sentiment que ça va me faire mal d'ici demain matin. » Il sourit. « Mais ça valait TROP le coup ! » Don Krieg abaissa son bouclier, un mince filet de sang coulant sur son visage.

« Gin ! Tue le cuistot ! Le gamin au chapeau de paille est à moi ! » Gin acquiesça avant de charger Sanji. Luffy sourit.

« Très bien. Je vais te donner une chance de te battre. » Il sauta sur le mât abattu et commença à courir le long du mât. Krieg se contenta de lever son bouclier, et un cercle de trous s'ouvrirent. L'autoproclamé roi de East Blue lança une petite bombe dans l'eau. La bombe explosa créant un rideau d'eau. Luffy le repoussa simplement, comme il essuierait la sueur sur son front. « Ca ne marche pas sur moi !

- MEURS ! » Du cercle de trous jaillit des pieux rayés. Luffy fit jaillir des piliers d'eau depuis l'océan, les arrêtant tous dans leur trajectoire avant d'être aspirés dans l'eau. Luffy sourit.

« Tu es dans mon élément. Tu ne peux pas me battre.

- OUAIIIISS ! CHOPE LE GIN ! » Luffy regarda les deux hommes se battant.

« Tu sais quoi Krieg ? Reportons notre combat. Regardons nos deux membres d'équipages se battre. Ce résultat n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. » Don Krieg tenta de continuer d'attaquer, mais une cage d'eau se forma depuis l'océan et l'entoura. Luffy s'assit à côté de lui. « N'essaye même pas d'attaquer. Cette cage te noiera immédiatement, si tu fais ça. » Don Krieg grogna. « Et tu sais quoi ? Zeff n'avait aucun secret quand à sa survie sur Grand Line face aux utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Il était simplement plus fort qu'eux même avec leurs pouvoirs. » Don Krieg bouillait de rage, mais il ne dit pas un mot. « Tu ne parles pas ? Ah tant pis ! » Luffy se pencha en arrière, et un coussin d'eau se forma. « T'sais, c'est la vrai raison pour laquelle j'adore ce pouvoir du fruit du démon. Je peux avoir le plus confortable des coussins partout où je vais. » Luffy regarda Sanji et Gin se battre.

« Oh, waouh ! Sanji lui en a mit une bonne là ! Mais… » Luffy grimaça. « Oh, ça c'est une côte de cassée pour Sanji. Ouch, une cigarette dans l'œil pour Gin. Il ne va utiliser cet œil pendant un moment. Et… zut, voilà une autre paire de côtes pour Sanji. » Luffy grimaça. « Ton homme, Gin, est plutôt bon. Mais le mien est meilleur. »

Sanji et Gin se tenait debout, face à l'autre, Sanji tenant son côté, Gin crachant du sang de sa bouche. Gin se précipita, balançant son tonfa à boule. D'un grand mouvement, que Sanji évita aisément, Gin continua. « Et bien ? Tu m'as raté exprès ? » Sanji abaissa sa jambe sur la nuque de Gin. « ARRÊTE DE JOUER !

- Je ne jouais pas. » Gin écrasa les matraques dans le dos du chef coureur de jupons. Sanji cracha du sang et s'écroula à terre. Gin se releva, tremblant. Il agrippa ses tonfas plus fort. Luffy se mordit la lèvre. C'était là que les choses pouvaient très mal tourner, et rapidement. Gin s'approcha du chef immobile, relevant lentement son tonfa.

« GIN A GAGNE ! NOTRE COMMANDANT A GAGNE ! » hurla les pirates de Krieg dans l'eau. Sanji se retourna, allongé sur le côté.

'Kof' « Tu as gagné, Gin. Fais le. Finis le boulot. » murmura-t-il. Gin acquiesça. Il abaissa son tonfa sur la tête du cuisinier à terre… et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Luffy poussa un soupir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait dans un sifflement.

« JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE ! DON KRIEG ! » Luffy sourit. D'un geste de la main, la cage disparu. Don Krieg se redressa, comme une fusée, la rage envers Gin et l'homme caoutchouc au chapeau de paille visible dans ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas tuer cet homme !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Gin se tint le visage, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

« Par ce que je…

- REDIS CA SI TU L'OSES ! » rugit Don Krieg à son chef d'équipage.

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un a été aussi gentil avec moi ! Je… Je ne peux pas tuer cet homme ! » Luffy prit un air ravi. Don Krieg épaula son bouclier-canon.

« Imbécile…

- NON ! DON KRIEG… VOUS NE FERIEZ PAS CA !

- Tu ne peux pas te forcer à tuer cet homme ? Tu me déçois, Gin. Je croyais que toi, parmi tout mes hommes, exécuterait aveuglément les principes des pirates de Krieg. » Gin tomba à genoux. « Je t'ai nommé commandant de mon armada pirate pour récompenser ta force et de ta cruauté pour atteindre la victoire. Je croyais que tu serais inégalé dans ces qualités !

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous trahirais jamais. Et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait à votre service. Je respecte votre force, et je vous remercie. Mais… cette seule personne, je ne peux la tuer ! Y aurait-il un moyen, n'importe lequel… » Il leva la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. « Que ce navire puisse être épargné ? » Luffy sourit.

« L'homme démon a un cœur. Ça le mènera loin dans la vie. » Krieg éleva son bouclier-canon, ignorant complètement les paroles sages de Luffy.

« C'est inexcusable que toi, mon officier en qui j'ai le plus confiance, refuse d'obéir à mes ordres ! QUELLE FOLIE T'A PRIS ? » Les pirates de Krieg paniquèrent et sortirent les masques à gaz.

« AAAHHH ! LE MH5 ! » « Mettez vos masques ! » « CETTE FOIS CI C'EST POUR DE VRAI ! » « Don Krieg ! » Gin écarta grand les bras. « Ces cuisiniers nous ont sauvé la vie.

- Lâche ton masque à gaz, Gin. » ordonna Krieg à son commandant. « Tu n'es plus membre de mon équipage.

- Quoi ? Mais… Don Krieg…

- LACHE CE MASQUE ! » Gin regarda le masque à gaz dans sa main. Luffy grogna. « Ne pense pas que je t'ai oublié non plus ! » Krieg fit volte face et tira les pieux sur lui. En glapissant, Luffy sauta à l'eau, et nagea vers la plateforme, hors de portée. Luffy fit les gros yeux à l'homme.

« Gin ! N'écoute pas cette mauviette de Krieg ! Je vais l'exploser ! » Sanji avait regagné suffisamment de contrôle sur son corps pour tourner sa tête et regarder le serveur au chapeau de paille.

« Serveur…

- NE RABAISSE PAS DON KRIEG ! » hurla Gin. « Don Krieg est l'homme le plus puissant au monde. Un gosse comme toi ne pourrait jamais le vaincre. » Sanji attrapa l'épaule de Gin.

« Réveille toi, Gin ! Ton héros essaye de te tuer ! » Gin écarta sa main.

« Bien sur. Je suis un lâche qui laisse de stupides sentiment le gêner dans ses devoirs ! » Il jeta le masque à gaz à l'eau. « JE MERITE DE MOURIR ! » Krieg saisit immédiatement l'opportunité .

« **BOMBE AU GAZ TOXIQUE MORTEL ! MH5 !** » La bombe jaillit du bouclier canon et vola vers le Baratie. Luffy se précipita sur deux pirates de Krieg.

« A moi ! » Il arracha leurs masques à gaz avant qu'ils ne plongent sous l'eau, privés de toute protection. Luffy se précipita ensuite sur les deux derniers hommes sur le pont alors que le MH5 explosa en vapeur.

Le monde resta immobile pendant cinq minutes alors que le gaz toxique flottait au dessus du restaurant flottant. Les cuisiniers du Baratie refirent surface et regardèrent autour d'eux. « Le gaz se dissipe. Que s'est-il passé ? » Une bourrasque de vent soudaine souffla sur le secteur, et le gaz vert se dispersa. Ce que les hommes virent les rendit muets de stupeur.

« Serveur ! Dégage de là ! » Sanji se débattit contre la poigne de fer de l'aide temporaire, de même que Gin qui était dans la même position.

« SERVEUR ! » hurlèrent les cuisiniers. La peau de Luffy était d'un pourpre maladif, et du sang coulait de sa bouche. En toussant du sang, le capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille tomba sur le côté. Luffy plaça une main sur son cœur.

« Ejecter… faut… éjecter… » Luffy toussa du sang. « Ca doit… être dans le… réseau sanguin maintenant… » Il serra le poing, et quelques gouttes de liquide violet toxique suèrent de sa peau, mais rien de plus de suivit. Luffy leva la tête vers le soleil. 'Est-ce… la fin… ?' Don Krieg caquetta.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! L'autre idiot est mort pour un homme qui allait le tuer ! Il lui reste à peine une heure à vivre ! C'est ça la véritable force ! » caqueta-t-il alors que l'équipage regardait la scène, mortifié. Une lueur de tristesse s'alluma dans les yeux de Zeff.

« Et voilà le dernier espoir de notre restaurant qui meurt. » En un instant, le ciel devint noir, des nuages sombres, menaçants, apparaissant de nulle part. L'eau s'agita, remua, et bouillonna autour du restaurant. Un tourbillon se forma à quelque distance. Lentement, très lentement, le tourbillon s'inversa pour que la pointe soit vers le haut. Le navire et ses débris, ainsi que tous les hommes dans l'eau commencèrent à être aspiré vers le tourbillon. Et soudainement, l'anti-tourbillon mourut, tombant hors de vue. Et là où le milieu de l'anti-tourbillon aurait été, un homme se tenait sur l'eau. « Quoi ? »

L'homme marcha lentement sur les vagues, vers le restaurant. Don Krieg avait le regard rivé sur l'homme qui était apparu d'un tourbillon, l'homme qui apportait avec lui des nuages et le désespoir, l'homme qui, Don Krieg le sut instinctivement, pouvait l'écraser en un instant. L'homme monta sur la plateforme délabrée. Dans des mouvements lents, et délibérés, il marcha vers la forme tremblante de Luffy et posa une main sur sa poitrine. L'homme que Don Krieg craignait véritablement poussa, et un flot de liquide violet empoisonné coula des pores, Luffy étant pris de spasmes sous lui. L'homme que Don Krieg craignait fit un geste vers le haut, et l'eau violette remplit ses deux mains. L'Homme de Peur joignit ses deux mains ensembles, et l'eau empoisonnée lentement, très lentement, rapetissa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'eau empoisonnée soit de la taille d'une pilule. L'Homme de Peur la fit tourner, et elle devint solide. « De l'essence de MH5. Ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir ça. » Les yeux de Zeff s'exorbitèrent au son de la voix revenue d'outre tombe.

« Roger ? »


	10. Chapitre 10: La Véritable Force

Salut tout le monde! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2011! (Hé on est le 29 janvier, les voeux on peut les faire jusqu'au 31! J'en profite j'avoue...) Je suis désolée du temps entre les chapitres, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour traduire, donc j'avance pas bien vite! Et honnêtement ça va être encore pire jusqu'à mes concours en mai. A partir de la deuxième quinzaine de mai, ça ira peut être un peu plus vite. D'ici là... faite comme moi, prenez votre mal en patience!

Car un jour... je sortirais de la prépa! Ca c'est sur!

Si ce n'est pas pour finir dans un asile... ^^'

Sur cette note ô combien optimiste, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 10 : La Véritable Force**

« Roger ? » Le roi des pirates regarda le maître coq et acquiesça.

« Bonjour Zeff. Ça fait plaisir de te voir après toutes ces années. » Le sang n'aurait pu quitter le visage du cuisinier plus vite s'il avait été égorgé.

« Mais… tu es mort ! » L'homme sourit.

« Je ne mourrais pas ! » Il baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent à ses pieds. « Le roi doit arriver jusqu'à son couronnement, Zeff. Fais ce que tu peux pour que cela arrive. » Gold Roger prit le corps immobile et le lança dans les vagues. « Voilà. Donnez lui du temps, et ça va le soigner. » Ce fut à ce moment que Don Krieg recouvra l'usage de la parole.

« Qu – Qui es-tu ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? » Gold Roger regarda le pirate, le regard démoniaque. La respiration du Don se figea dans sa gorge. L'équipage autour de lui s'écroula complètement inconscient.

« Je sais que tu es un imposteur qui convoite le trésor des rois. Je ne peux permettre ça. Monkey D. Luffy est le détenteur de droit de ce trésor. » L'homme se mit dans une garde étrange, se baissant avec sa jambe gauche étendue devant lui. « Viens te battre, si tu l'oses.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » hurla le Don alors qu'il faisait feu de ses mitraillettes sur l'homme devant lui, de la pure peur primaire obscurcissant tout jugement. Gin regarda avec une fascination morbide son capitaine qui semblait, pour la toute première fois, véritablement effrayé. Gold Roger se retourna, donnant un coup de pied sur les planches sous lui. Un milliers de bras d'eau jaillirent de la surface, attrapant les pieux en plein vol. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, les pieux disparaissaient, pour être remplacés par d'autres. Les bras d'eau continuèrent de les attraper en plein vol aussi facilement, et en un clin d'œil, sans qu'un seul projectile ne traverse la défense impénétrable. Les yeux de Don Krieg s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque la mitraillette s'enraya, à court de pieux à envoyer « MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU ES ? » Gold Roger releva la tête.

« Je suis… un fantôme. Un fantôme qui n'est plus nécessaire. » ajouta-t-il alors que un geyser jaillit de la surface, tourna à quatre vingt dix degrés et cracha un corps à ses pieds. Gold Roger hissa Luffy sur ses pieds, avant de le gifler. « Stupide gosse ! Je t'ai appris à faire mieux que de te laisser empoisonner ! Tu sais comment le purger de ton corps ! » Sous le choc, les yeux de Zeff s'écarquillèrent comiquement. Sanji leva la tête et vit le regard stupéfait de son patron.

« Zeff ! Qui est cet homme ? » Zeff secoua la tête.

« Sanji… Cet homme est mort. Il est mort depuis vingt-deux ans. » Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne se signe.

« Oh Seigneur…

- Ouais, bah tu n'as pas utilisé quelque chose d'aussi puissant que ce truc ! Voyons voir comment tu ferais en recevant cinq minutes de ce truc dans le corps, et t'en sortir blanc comme neige ! » cria Luffy en retour. Gold Roger leva la main pour le frapper, mais hésita.

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Tes ennemis le devraient. » Il regarda Don Krieg, qui était figé sur place. « Ceci n'aurait pas du être mon combat. Retourne là bas et bat toi. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Roger ! » Zeff renifla involontairement. Gold Roger acquiesça avant de fondre et disparaître entièrement. Luffy pivota sur ses pieds. Il sourit. « Tu as dit que j'étais un démon des mers. Tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité. » Les yeux de Don Krieg faillirent s'exorbiter. Luffy prépara son bras. « Gomu Gomu no PISTOL ! »

BAM ! Son poing s'abattit sur l'armure, et rebondit sans faire de mal. Don Krieg baissa les yeux sur son armure brillante, avant qu'un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge. Très vite, ce petit rire nerveux évolua en un rire de psychopathe en plein délire.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ! Cela ne fait rien si tu es le diable en personne ! Tu ne pénétreras jamais cette armure ! » L'équipage regarda son capitaine, qui pris sous n'importe quel point de vue, semblait être devenu fou de terreur. Il devait être fou, pour rire de ce pouvoir monstrueux devant lui. Luffy releva la tête, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Le souffle de Don Krieg se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce un défi ? » Luffy eut un grand sourire. « Dans ce cas ce serait impoli de ma part de ne pas me battre de toutes mes forces. » Il sauta vers Don Krieg, ses bras étirés volant derrière lui. « Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA ! » L'attaque envoya le Don voler dans un large morceau intacte de l'épave, l'amure dorée entière. Luffy sourit. « Nous y voilà. Il y a assez de place ici pour me défouler. » Don Krieg caqueta.

« Essaye autant que tu veux, petit démon ! » Luffy se prépara pour un coup de poing. Don Krieg se contenta de retourner sa cape, révélant un intérieur garni de piques. « HAHAHAHAHA ! Essaye de mettre un coup de poing dans ça, petit démon ! » Le poing de Luffy traversa simplement la cape pour s'écraser dans le visage du Don. Le seigneur d'East Blue tomba sur le pont, complètement immobile. L'équipage resta silencieux, sachant déjà où ce combat allait les mener, que leur chef actuel gagne ou perde. Les cuisiniers du Baratie, en revanche, devinrent hystériques.

« WOUUUU ! Le serveur a appris à Don Krieg à voler ! » hurla Sanji à Luffy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines encore ? Cet homme est trop fort ! » Zeff plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Ce garçon va gagner ce combat. C'est un fait. Regarde. Même les pirates le savent. » Il désigna les maraudeurs silencieux. « Ce garçon a un pouvoir qui défie l'imagination. Il a apparemment été entraîné par un homme mort, et l'homme le plus fort de notre siècle. Mais tout ceci pâlit devant ce avec quoi il est né. » Gin releva la tête d'où il était appuyé contre le restaurant.

« Quoi ?

- Toutes les armes de Don Krieg, toutes les bombes, tous les hommes qu'il commande… si ces choses sont la vraie force… alors le pouvoir que ce garçon a, est également la véritable force. » Il renifla. « Il y a des idiots en ce monde, qui lorsqu'ils ont choisit leur ennemi, ne se reposeront pas avant que celui-ci ne soit battu. » Sanji regarda l'homme caoutchouc se déchainant sur l'armure de Don Krieg.

« Alors… ?

- Ce combat sera un combat à mort. J'aime les idiots comme ça. » Gin regarda l'adolescent se battre, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« IDIOT ! » rugit Don Krieg. Il décrocha ses boucliers d'épaule, les plaqua l'un contre l'autre et sortit un bâton en bois. Dans un CLINK ! retentissant, un triangle de métal sorti de l'assemblage. Don Krieg fit tournoyer l'énorme lance de combat. Luffy regarda l'arme disproportionnée, peu impressionné.

« Ok, maintenant, je SAIS que tu compenses quelque chose. Et pas qu'un peu au vu de ça. » Don Krieg hurla, alors que les chefs caquetaient de rire. « Attends, qu'est ce que tu disais déjà ? S'énerver sur quelque chose ne fait qu'admettre ta faiblesse. J'avais raison alors !

- MEURS FILS DE PUTE ! » hurla le Don alors qu'il balança l'énorme lance explosive vers Luffy. Celui-ci eut un sourire encore plus large. Il lança son poing droit dans la lance de combat géante alors que l'arme explosait. Don Krieg ricana. « Deux ou trois coup de ça, et tu es mort, Chapeau de Paille !

- Est-ce un fait ? » déclara Luffy, se matérialisant sur les planches. « Ce serait probablement le cas… si du moins tu pouvais me toucher. » Don Krieg se retourna, et attaqua le garçon. Le capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille se contenta de sauter juste au dessus. « Raté ? » Attaque. Saut. « Encore raté ! » Don Krieg hurla et commença à attaquer encore plus rapidement. Luffy les esquiva toutes, tout en riant. Il sauta un peu plus loin et commença à danser. « Tu ne peux pas me toucher ! » Il leva la main. « Stop ! Pause Luffy ! » Il marcha en traînant les pieds alors que les cuisiniers étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« MEURS ERREUR DE LA NATURE ! MEURS, MEURS, MEURS ! » Le Don s'élança avec la lance. Luffy interrompit sa course avec son poing. La lance explosa en pleine course. Don Krieg regarda autour de lui. Luffy se matérialisa silencieusement derrière lui. Il se pencha sur son oreille.

« Tu ne peux me toucher. » Don Krieg se retourna.

« GHAAAA ! » hurla-t-il. Luffy pointa la lance.

« C'est intéressant. Ça t'ennuie si je te l'emprunte ? » Il arracha la lance de ses mains. « Merci ! » Il balança la lance comme une batte. « Et c'est un homeruuuuuun !

- RENDS MOI CA ! » hurla Don Krieg alors qu'il armait son bouclier mitraillette. Luffy le regarda.

« Oh, tu le veux ? Tiens ! » Il lança la lance vers Don Krieg. L'arme explosa dans son visage alors qu'il criait. Luffy ramassa l'arme fumante et regarda la pointe brisée. « Oh mince. Voilà que j'ai cassé mon nouveau jouet. » Il le jeta à l'eau. « Ah tant pis. Il a fait son travail. » Il s'approcha de la forme fumante de Don Krieg. Il tira sur la chemise. « Rien d'exceptionnel.

- MEURS ! » Don Krieg plaqua son poing dans l'estomac de Luffy. Il sentit une fente s'ouvrir. A la dernière seconde, Luffy se souvint du lance-flamme sur son poing. Il glapit et s'écarta d'un bond alors qu'une langue de flamme jaillissait sur lui.

« Bon sang ! J'avais oublié ça ! » Luffy regarda l'une des armes qui restaient au Don. « Comment se débarrasser de ce truc ! Ce pourrait être assez problématique pour moi. Le feu évapore l'eau après tout, et le caoutchouc fond ! » Le Don caqueta.

« C'est inutile ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! » Luffy rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit avec le Don.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! » Luffy regarda à nouveau la plateforme, mais le Don avait disparu. « Par Kronos ! Où est-il passé ?

- Je suis là ! » cria le Don du haut du mât. Luffy leva la tête, la surprise visible sur son visage.

« Et ben ça alors ! Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu n'es pas exactement léger !

- Écoute moi ! Avec un meilleur équipement, un plus grand pouvoir, et des armes plus puissantes, tu seras reconnu comme puissant toi aussi ! » Luffy releva la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je suis déjà plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais ! » Il sauta sur le mât et commença à courir l'énorme assemblage de bois. Le Don ricana.

« Ça ne sert à rien ! » Il arma le lance-flamme sur Luffy. « Ce sera ta tombe !

- Je ne mourrais pas ! » hurla Luffy alors qu'il chargeait droit au travers du nuage de feu. Don Krieg cria victoire.

« Je suis victorieux !

- Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA ! » rugit Luffy alors qu'il sortait du nuage de feu. Il plaqua ses bras étirés dans le ventre du roi d'East Blue. Don Krieg fut envoyé voler au dessus de l'eau. Luffy haleta, la fumée sortant de sa bouche. Le lance-flamme avait fait son travail. Le Don rit alors qu'il lâcha des bombes tout autour de la base du mât.

« Ce n'est pas la peine ! C'est la limite de ta force ! » Un « CRACK ! » sonore attira son attention sur son armure. « Quoi ? Mon armure invincible se casse ? » Puis il sourit. « Mais c'est trop tard. Tu es mort, démon des mers ! » Les bombes touchèrent l'eau.

« C'est un piège ! COURS ! » hurla Sanji. Les bombes explosèrent toutes, faisant basculer le mât et envoyant d'énormes quantités d'eau en l'air pour retomber ensuite. « SERVEUR ! »

Luffy ne pouvait plus bouger. Une grande fatigue paralysait ses sens. Ce serait sympa de faire une sieste maintenant… oui… une sieste serait bien… Luffy ferma les yeux… et la pluie lui tomba dessus. Les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que l'eau tombait sur ses blessures, les cicatrisant. Luffy sauta dans les nuages. « Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA ! » Il abattit ses poings dans l'armure fêlée de Don Krieg. Les morceaux explosèrent tout autour de son visage. Luffy sourit alors que les cuisiniers se déchaînèrent. « J'AI GAGNE ! » se réjouit Luffy en l'air.

« DANS TES REVES, SALE GAMIN ! » Luffy baissa les yeux.

« T'es encore en vie ? T'es lent à la détente ou quoi ? » Don Krieg lança un filet sur Luffy, capturant le garçon. « Ah, merde. » Le Don ricana comme un dément.

« Tu ne peux t'échapper de ce filet d'acier ! La mer est en dessous de nous ! C'est clair qui est le gagnant, l'enclume ! » Luffy regarda l'homme serrant le filet. Il sourit sauvagement.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? JE CONTROLE L'OCEAN ! » Les yeux du Don s'écarquillèrent devant l'erreur fatale.

« NOOONNNN ! » hurla le Don alors que les deux hommes plongeaient dans les vagues. Dès que Luffy toucha l'eau, il fut libre. Il sourit devant le Don qui coulait.

« Oh que non ! Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec toi ! » Il se téléporta instantanément aux côtés du Don. « Je ne me suis pas encore amusé avec toi ! » Le Don poussa un hurlement silencieux alors que Luffy commença.

* * *

Sanji regardait fixement l'endroit où les deux hommes avaient pénétré dans l'eau. Le silence était palpable alors qu'ils attendaient le gagnant. Soudain un geyser se forma et rejeta le corps ensanglanté du Don vers le restaurant Baratie. Les cuisiniers hurlèrent de joie alors que le Don volait.

« LE SERVEUR A GAGNE ! » Le Don continua son vol inconscient vers sa fin… avant que Gin ne dégaine son tonfa et frappe Don Krieg. Le roi d'East Blue retomba à l'eau, roulant sur son dos, tel un poisson mort. Zeff regarda le pirate silencieux.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne le suis plus ? » Gin secoua la tête.

« Ce combat m'a montré à quel point Krieg est un fou. Et quel imbécile j'ai été pour l'avoir suivi aussi fidèlement. Je ne donnerais plus ma dévotion aussi aisément. » Luffy jaillit de l'eau, surfant sur une vague vers le restaurant Baratie. Son regard passa sur le tonfa ensanglanté puis sur le corps de Don Krieg. Il sourit.

« Tant mieux pour toi, Gin ! » L'ancien second sourit. Luffy regarda les pirates de Don Krieg. « Pirates ! J'ai battu votre capitaine ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ! » Les pirates se regardèrent entre eux, avant qu'ils ne scandent.

« Capitaine Luffy ! Capitaine Luffy ! Capitaine Luffy ! » Zeff vit l'expression extrêmement satisfaite sur le visage du garçon.

« Tu as passé un marché secret avec eux n'est ce pas ? » Luffy ne dit rien. Zeff eut un petit rire. « Tu es un serveur sacrément retors, Chapeau de Paille. » Luffy remarqua alors un problème flagrant avec son nouvel équipage.

« Merde. Ils n'ont pas de navire. » Il se tapota le menton. « Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire à ce propos… ? » Il claqua des doigts. « Bingo ! » Il plaça ses mains sur une zone de la surface soudainement calme. Il ferma les yeux et poussa sur les vagues. Sanji tituba jusqu'aux côtés de Luffy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Chut ! J'essaye de me concentrer ! » siffla Luffy. L'onde sonar qu'il avait envoyé retourna, et Luffy inspira. « Non. Pas possible. » Il poussa vers l'océan à nouveau. A nouveau, les mêmes résultats. « Mais si ! Le coup de pot !

- Quoi ? » Luffy eut un grand sourire.

« Le Baratie est pile au dessus d'un navire coulé. Et pas n'importe lequel. » Luffy se releva. « Recule, Sanji, et regarde ça. Tu ne reverras jamais quelque chose comme ça de ta vie. » Luffy s'avança sur les vagues et laissa tomber ses bras, le long de son corps, complètement détendus. Tout doucement, les bras de Luffy commencèrent à se balancer. Les vagues autour de lui s'arrêtèrent, avant de commencer à bouger au même rythme que ses bras. Les yeux écarquillés, Sanji regarda Luffy augmenter doucement la vitesse du roulis. Les vagues gagnèrent en vitesse avec lui, tournant autour du garçon. Luffy leva les bras et commença à les faire tourner. Les vagues s'écrasant commencèrent à tourner les unes autour des autre, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Zeff retint son souffle.

« Il est en train de créer un tourbillon. » Luffy plia les poignets, et un trou béant s'ouvrit dans les vagues, telle la gueule d'un monstre gargantuesque. Le bruit d'un orgue résonna alors qu'un navire s'éleva du trou au fond, retournant sur la terre des vivants depuis le fond de l'océan. Dès que le navire fut à niveau, Luffy relâcha son souffle, et le tourbillon _s'arrêta_ tout simplement. Pas de ralentissement, pas de fracas des vagues, simplement, il s'arrêta. Les veines saillantes sur ses mains, le souffle haletant, Luffy commença à marcher vers le navire. Sanji et Gin, ainsi que toute l'assemblée de pirates et de cuisiniers pirates restaient bouche bée devant l'homme qui avait relevé un navire d'entre les morts. Luffy passa par le trou béant dans la coque du navire, et monta sur le pont.

« Voyez ! Le Hollandais Volant ! » Luffy écarta les bras. Il entra lentement dans les quartiers du capitaine, d'où une lente mélodie triste d'une boite à musique s'échappait. Luffy poussa la porte. « Davy Jones ?

- Aye. » L'homme à l'orgue se retourna. Luffy regarda sans appréhension dans le regard l'homme poulpe devant lui.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Le navire des âmes, sabordé ? » Jones renifla.

« Les dieux m'ont trouvé avide. Ils ont créé un nouveau navire des âmes, un nouveau passeur pour le monde des disparus. Et dans une sorte d'ironie divine, ils m'ont laissés ici, coincé sur ce bateau, la malédiction de ne jamais mettre pied à terre toujours en place. J'ai été coincé sur ce navire pendant près de cent ans. Mais cela ne signifie pas que les nouvelles ne parviennent pas à mes oreilles. » Davy Jones s'inclina. « Bon retour parmi nous, mon seigneur.

- Tu es humain. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu seigneur ? Je n'ai aucune souveraineté sur toi.

- Oh mais si. Pour quiconque naviguant sur les mers, vous êtes leurs seigneur. » Il se redressa. « Vous m'avez libéré de mon tourment éternel. Moi et le Hollandais Volant sommes à votre service. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien. J'ai besoin de ton navire. J'ai déjà choisi un nouveau capitaine, et je souhaite te libérer de ta malédiction. » Il resta songeur un instant. « Attends ici. » Il sortit des quartiers du capitaine alors que la boite à musique continua de jouer. Luffy s'assit par terre en tailleur. « Kronos. J'ai besoin de ton pouvoir. Libère l'homme Davy Jones de sa malédiction de naviguer sur l'océan à tout jamais. » Une légère brise souffla sur le visage de Luffy. « Très bien. » Il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur. « C'est fait. Tu es libre de quitter le navire. » Davy Jones renifla.

« Vous êtes un fou. Je ne pourrais jamais partir.

- Mon dieu a levé la malédiction. Sort par le trou dans ton navire, si tu ne me crois pas. » Davy Jones observa Luffy.

« … Quel était votre nom ?

- Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy. » Davy Jones s'inclina.

« Merci mon seigneur. Je vais quitter ce trois fois maudit navire et répandre la nouvelle fortuite que Monkey D. Luffy, seigneur des mers, est de retour. Je n'oublierais jamais ma dette envers vous. » Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant attrapa la boite à musique silencieuse, quitta les quartiers du capitaine, et sauta du bastingage et dans la mer houleuse. Luffy sourit, quitta les quartiers, vers le bastingage. Presque immédiatement, il tituba lourdement.

« Roger… peux-tu… ? » Luffy se pencha dangereusement. « Peux-tu maintenir… le navire à ma place ? Je ne me sens… pas très bien. » Gold Roger mena immédiatement un diagnostique sur Luffy et jura.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié du poison ! » Il vérifia à nouveau. « Hmm… Ce n'est pas la dose létale, mais il y a assez pour assommer un cheval. Oui je me charge de maintenir le navire à flot, Luffy. » Luffy sourit.

« Merci… Je vais… faire une sieste… » Luffy se pencha sur le bastingage et tomba à l'eau la tête la première. Sanji regarda alors que sa tête passa sous les vagues. Il commença immédiatement à enlever ses vêtements. Zeff regarda Sanji.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- As-tu vu la manière dont il titubait ? Je ne crois pas qu'il refera surface ! » Sanji sauta à l'eau. Zeff sourit.

« Serveur… tu l'as ton cuisinier, corps et âme. » Zeff regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Gin, qui se tenait à nouveau contre le mur, silencieusement. « Tu es bien conscient que si l'équipage a passé un marché avec Luffy pour le rejoindre, ils vont avoir besoin d'un capitaine. Luffy t'a très certainement en tête. » Gin resta silencieux, regardant le bout de son tonfa. Zeff soupira.

* * *

Sanji scruta l'eau claire, cherchant le garçon qui avait sauvé à lui seul le Baratie. 'Bon sang. Où es-tu ? ' Il regarda en direction du navire. Là ! Un éclair de rouge ! Sanji naga le plus rapidement possible vers la couleur qu'il avait aperçu. Presque immédiatement, il fut aux côtés de Luffy qui coulait. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Luffy. Il commença à nager vers la surface… avant de ce rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

'Merde ! Je ne peux pas retenir mon souffle très longtemps !' pensa Sanji. Et effectivement, l'air dans ses poumons poussait, se battant pour sortir. Pourtant Sanji était toujours submergé. Le soleil brillant commença à devenir flou. 'Bon sang… Je refuse de mourir ici…' Sanji ferma les yeux…

« Petit. Réveille-toi. » hurla une voix dans l'eau. Sanji ouvrit les yeux, juste avant d'être propulsé tel un boulet de canon vers la surface. Les deux hommes percèrent la surface comme un dauphin et volèrent en l'air, atterrissant tout près du Baratie. Sanji regarda autour de lui.

« Hein ?

- Morveux. Hisse le sur le pont. » commanda Zeff. Les pensées concernant son mystérieux sauveur furent chassées de son esprit alors que Sanji traîna Luffy sur le bateau. Il commença immédiatement à pomper le ventre de Luffy avec son poing.

« Serveur ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, t'entend ça ? T'as encore des trucs à faire, non ? Hé tu ne peux pas mourir ! Serveur, dis quelque chose… mais dis quelque chose à la fin ! Serveur, ne meurs pas ! » hurla t il. La seule réponse de Luffy fut de se mettre à ronfler. Sanji marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se rassoir. Il mit un coup de poing dans la tête du garçon inconscient. « Oh toi… » Il sourit. « T'es un sacré casse pied.

- Ça c'est bien vrai. » La voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt s'éleva. Sanji releva la tête pour voir l'homme qui avait sauvé Luffy, l'homme qui avait amené avec lui les nuages et le désespoir, l'homme que Sanji craignait vraiment. « Et pourtant, tu apprends à l'aimer comme un fils.

- Toi… ! » L'Homme de Peur dépassa Sanji.

« Mon nom est… » Zeff renifla.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Gol D. Roger ? » Sanji s'étrangla avec sa salive.

« Gold Roger ? » L'Homme de Peur acquiesça.

« Aye. Ça c'est mon nom. » Il sourit à Zeff. « Je vois que tu t'es bien débrouillé depuis que tu as quitté Grand Line. Tant mieux pour toi.

- Comment es-tu encore en vie ? » Gold Roger secoua la tête.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites un vieil ami ? En posant des questions personnelles comme ça ? » Zeff le fixa du regard, peu impressionné. Gold Roger soupira. « Bon d'accord. Un dieu m'a sauvé. Un ancien dieu, un de ceux du siècle blanc.

- Le siècle sans aucune trace de l'histoire ? » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« Aye. Un des véritables dieux. Pas un de ceux inventés par le gouvernement mondial. Un des plus puissants également. Kronos, le dieu du temps. » Zeff renifla.

« Je ne te crois pas.

- Alors comment m'expliques-tu ? » Gold Roger se désigna. Zeff resta silencieux. « Le gamin aussi croit en Kronos. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu aussi monstrueusement puissant. » Sanji se leva.

« Kronos… » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« Aye. Cependant, il est faible en ce moment. Il a quasiment perdu tout ses adeptes, depuis que le gouvernement mondial a effacé la totalité de la connaissance de l'époque. Le peu qu'ils ont pu trouver, cela dit. » Il acquiesça.

« Et comment vénères-tu… Kronos ? » Gold Roger sourit.

« Oh pour le moment, il se fiche de comment tu le vénères. Il a grand besoin de croyants. Il me l'a dit lui-même. » Zeff renifla.

« Un dieu qui te parle ? C'est encore moins croyable. » Gold Roger haussa les épaules.

« C'est peut être que parce que sans lui, je serais toujours mort. En un sens, je suis directement connecté à lui. Une brise tourbillonna autour de lui, et il tendit l'oreille. « Vraiment ? » La brise souffla à nouveau. « Très bien. Kronos te remercie pour ton patronage. Il est à nouveau devenu plus fort. » Gold Roger s'approcha de Luffy et le souleva sur son épaule. « Mettons le au lit. Ça fait un peu tâche sur le parquet si tu le laisses traîner dehors. » Zeff désigna du pouce le corps inconscient de Don Krieg.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on en fait de lui ? » Gold Roger sourit.

« Ben, on peut toujours le faire emprisonner pour la prime. Il VAUT dix sept millions. Ça devrait largement payer ton toit. » Zeff rit.

« Hahahahahaha ! Ça ne prendrait que cinquante mille. Et pour les seize autres millions ? » Gold Roger haussa les épaules.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, on peut toujours les prendre avec nous. » Gold Roger entra dans le restaurant. « Gin. Rassemble ton équipage pour réparer ce trou dans le Hollandais Volant. On aura besoin qu'il soit autonome, sans que je ne le retienne par ma volonté. » Gin se redressa brusquement.

« Le Hollandais Volant ! » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« Aye. Le navire des âmes. Il est à toi à présent. » Gin déglutit la boule dans sa gorge. Il se tourna vers les pirates barbotant dans l'eau.

« Vous l'avez entendu les gars ! Mettez vous au travail sur ce trou ! » Les pirates se redressèrent dans l'eau.

« Oui capitaine ! » Ils commencèrent à nager vers le navire, attrapant des pièces du ponton dévasté au passage. Gin regarda par-dessus par son épaule.

« Ça ne vous ennuie pas qu'ils utilisent des pièces du pont, n'est ce pas ? » Zeff secoua la tête.

« Il est irréparable. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de le recycler dans quelque chose comme ça. » Gin acquiesça. Il rentra dans le restaurant.

« Donc pas de ressentiments ? » Zeff secoua la tête.

« Don Krieg était un dément. Tu as commencé à jouer pour l'autre équipe. Ce serait malvenu d'être rancunier. » Gin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Cela allège ma conscience. Merci. » La toute nouvelle addition à l'armada de Luffy rentra dans le restaurant, laissant le maître coq observer les pirates de Gin commencer la restauration de leur nouveau navire.

* * *

Luffy bailla et se rassit dans le lit où il était allongé, presque instantanément, il sentit l'absence de poids sur sa tête. « Ack ! Où est mon chapeau ? Où est mon chapeau ?

- Calme-toi. Il est sur l'étagère. » répondit Sanji, s'appuyant sur le bastingage. Luffy poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il le replaçait sur sa tête.

« Dieu merci. J'ai cru un instant que je l'avais perdu pendant le combat. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Où est Gin ?

- Il est dehors à restaurer le navire que tu as remonté. Ils en ont presque terminé, d'ailleurs. » Sanji désigna la bande de pirate grouillant autour du Hollandais Volant. « Tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq jours. Tu as des trucs incroyablement puissants, Chapeau de Paille. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Tu sais, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Je les ais tous jetés dehors, donc je suppose que je suis quitte pour l'histoire du travail.

- Félicitations. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Mon offre tient toujours, tu sais.

- Je ne viendrais pas. Je ne veux pas être pirate. Je reste ici pour être un cuisinier, jusqu'à ce que le vieux schnock reconnaisse mes talents » Luffy acquiesça, un sourire triste sur son visage.

« C'est vraiment dommage. Tu aurais été génial comme cuisinier. » Il sourit. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que tu aurais pu venir avec nous de toutes façons. » Sanji regarda Luffy par-dessus son épaule, curieux. « Tous les membres de mon équipage officiel ont d'énormes rêves, et toi, ben, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit. Je serais le roi des pirates, Zoro veut être le plus grand bretteur, Nami veut dessiner une carte du monde, et Usopp veut être un brave guerrier des mers… et toi ? Rien. Tu veux juste rester dans ce restaurant, jusqu'à ta mort, toujours dans l'ombre de ton patron. » Sanji resta silencieux. Luffy s'approcha à coté de lui, regardant juste l'océan. Sanji se tourna vers Luffy, un sourire sur son visage.

« Hé ! T'as déjà entendu parler de « All Blue ». Luffy eut un grand sourire.

« All Blue ! Le paradis des cuisiniers marins ! L'endroit où tous les poissons de tous les océans se rencontrent ! Un de mes plus grands nakama rêvait de la trouver ! » Luffy baissa les yeux. « Il est mort dans une embuscade. » Sanji détourna son regard.

« Je suis désolé. » Luffy releva les yeux et sourit.

« C'est pas grave. C'est ma faute, d'avoir pensé à un truc aussi morbide ! » Il détourna les yeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau. « Hé ! Ton rêve, c'est de trouver l'All Blue ? » Sanji acquiesça, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus sur son visage. « Je sais où c'est !

- Vraiment ? » Sanji se pencha. « Où ! Où est-ce ?

- Mon ami d'auparavant l'avait deviné ! D'après ses calculs, l'All Blue est au bout de Grand Line ! » Il se pencha encore plus. « L'île de Raftel, où le One Piece se trouve, est en plein milieu d'All Blue. Si tu trouves Raftel, tu trouves l'All Blue ! » Sanji se redressa sur le bastingage, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Sanji fit tournoyer Luffy, avant de sauter en l'air, en riant aux éclats.

« HA HA ! Elle existe ! Elle existe vraiment ! » Zeff regardait du haut du balcon au dessus d'eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a l'air sacrément heureux. » Il eut un petit rire. « Idiot.

- Beaucoup de génies d'aujourd'hui furent appelés idiots toute leur vie. » s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Zeff ne se retourna pas. Gold Roger s'approcha de Zeff. « Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Zeff.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu es toujours en vie. Je ne crois pas à ton histoire de dieux et de miracles. » Gold Roger haussa les épaules.

« Chaque homme a ses opinions. » Il resta silencieux pendant un instant. « Tu sais, c'était marrant, quand nous avons navigué ensembles, cette année là sur Grand Line. » Zeff renifla.

« Marrant, tu parles. Tu nous ramenais des ennuis tous les jours. » Gold Roger rit doucement.

« Et c'était moi, qui nous sortait de ces ennuis. Mon équipage et moi sont littéralement la seule raison pour laquelle tu as résisté aussi longtemps que ça contre tous ces utilisateurs de fruits du démon. » Zeff regarda le ciel, un sourire sur son visage.

« C'est pas faux. Le gamin est ton apprenti ? » Gold Roger acquiesça.

« Aye. Et il sera encore plus fort que je n'ai jamais été. Tu peux en être sûr. » Zeff baissa les yeux vers le garçon au chapeau de paille.

« C'est bien vrai… ? » Il se retourna et entra dans le hall principal du restaurant. « Viens. Allons nous chercher à manger. » Il se tourna, et vit que Gold Roger avait disparu. « Encore disparu de ma vie… quand resurgira-t-il à nouveau ? » Zeff pivota sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Luffy entra dans la salle de restauration, tous les chefs du Baratie étaient assis et mangeaient. Sanji vit immédiatement un problème. « Hé ! Où est ce que l'on s'assoit ?

- On est à court de chaise. » dit l'un des cuisiniers. Un autre à ses côtés ricana.

« Mangez par terre, par terre. » Sanji haussa un sourcil.

« Pas de sièges ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un restaurant, pour l'amour du ciel ! » Luffy se contenta d'attraper une assiette et commença à la surcharger de nourriture. Sanji soupira et se servit sa propre part. « Bah tant pis…

- Ils trament quelque chose. » dit Luffy alors qu'il regardait Zeff. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Zeff eut un petit rire.

« C'est ce qu'ils font tout le temps. » Patty prit une gorgée bruyante de la soupe et plaqua la cuillère sur la table.

« Hé ! Qui a fait la soupe ce matin ! » Sanji sourit avant de lever la main.

« C'est moi ! Moi ! Pas mal, hein ? Celle d'aujourd'hui est encore plus exceptionnelle ! » Patty commença à s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche avec véhémence.

« J'ai pu à peine avaler cette daube ! C'est à peine bon pour les cochons ! » Patty cracha deux fois sur Sanji. Le visage de Sanji s'assombrit alors qu'il commençait à visiblement trembler de colère. Il se hissa lentement sur ses pieds, alors que Luffy regardait toute la scène, fourrant des morceaux de viande avec ses deux fourchettes.

« Hé. Tu n'as jamais gouté à la nourriture « humaine » auparavant, cuistot de merde ? » Il termina comme s'il jurait.

« Tu as transformé cette cuisine atroce en une forme d'art. Je vais vomir ! » Patty cracha de dégout à nouveau. Sanji commença à s'avancer lentement, son expression mauvaise ne le quittant pas.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis très confiant de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ta langue ? » Carne prit une cuillerée de la soupe, l'aspira, essuya sa bouche… et recracha tout.

« C'est dégoutant ! » Il plaqua la cuillère.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! » Il cracha. « Hein les gars ?

- Comment peut-on supporter ça ? » « La soupe est carrément horrible ! » « On ne peut pas manger cette merde ! » « C'est vraiment horrible. Quelqu'un peut me passer l'eau ? » Sanji craqua.

« Qu'est ce vous faîtes bande de connards ?

- Tu es un chef assistant bruyant. C'est juste que tu es resté le plus longtemps ici, c'est tout. » répondit Patty, la colère visible sur son visage.

« Nous sommes fatigués de ton attitude violente ! » dit l'un des chefs.

« Ça a tellement mauvais gout, qu'il fallait qu'on le dise. » Sanji commença à tiquer.

« Qu'est ce que vous dites ? » Zeff prit calmement une gorgée de soupe.

« Nous sommes des cuisiniers marins. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gâcher une seule goutte de soupe. » Zeff rassembla lentement le restant de la soupe et la but. Dès qu'il eut finit, il se leva et jeta le plat à terre, le brisant en mille morceaux.

« Patron ? » crièrent les chefs. Luffy continua à regarder, connaissant déjà la suite des évènements. Il reprit une énorme bouchée de poulpe et la mâcha.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette soupe immonde ? » demanda Zeff. « Est-ce que tu veux que ce restaurant fasse faillite ou quoi ? » Sanji courut et attrapa Zeff par le col et commença à le secouer.

« Arrête de déconner, vieux schnock ! Dis moi ce qui diffère entre ta soupe et la mienne ! Dis moi ! » Zeff fronça des sourcils.

« Ma soupe et la tienne ? » Il écrasa le visage de Sanji du poing. « Ne sois pas aussi suffisant ! » L'assemblé des chefs retint son souffle.

« Le patron lui a mis un coup de poing ! Pas un coup de pied, un coup de poing !

- Tu es cent ans trop tôt pour te comparer à moi, petite aubergine ! Car je suis l'homme qui a cuisiné sur tous les océans du monde ! » Sanji se redressa, se tenant le côté du visage. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard, avant que Sanji ne se relève et sorte en courant.

« Bordel ! » Luffy se leva lentement et s'approcha de la marmite de soupe.

« Bon, les gars, vu que vous ne voulez clairement pas de la soupe, je peux tout prendre ? » Il leur fit un clin d'œil. « A moins que ne fassiez tous semblant ? » Zeff ne rit pas.

« La soupe est en effet délicieuse. La cuisine de Sanji est révérée par tous ici.

- La soupe n'est pas mauvaise. » « Ouais, elle est bien faite. » « Ben mon vieux, c'était effrayant. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. » « Ouais, c'est vrai. » Luffy attrapa la poignée et versa le contenu dans sa bouche, sautant l'intermédiaire du bol.

« Mais si on ne faisait pas ça, il ne partirait jamais. Ce stupide gamin. » dit Zeff. Luffy jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit le visage de Sanji au hublot de la porte. « Hé gamin ! » Luffy tourna la tête.

« Vous voulez que je le prenne avec moi, n'est ce pas ? » Zeff acquiesça. « Je sais. Vous me l'avez dit quand je suis arrivé ici, vous vous souvenez ? » Zeff eut un petit rire.

« Oui, quand t'as percé un trou béant dans mon toit. Tu étais assez convaincant à ce moment. Et tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. Je veux que tu prennes le petit cornichon avec toi. » Patty rit.

« Tu voix, notre patron est un peu un semeur de zone. » Carne eut un grand sourire.

« J'étais inquiet un moment, avec ta comédie pourrie. » Patty rit.

« Ne parlons pas de la tienne. Encore de la soupe, s'il-vous-plait ! » cria-t-il.

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! » Luffy vit Sanji se laisser tomber à terre derrière la porte. Il fit signe à Zeff, avant de désigner la porte du pouce. Zeff comprit immédiatement. Luffy fit signe de continuer. Zeff sourit.

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » Luffy secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas.

- QUOI ? » crièrent les chefs.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'un cuisinier à ton bord, il est l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers, et un sacré bon combattant, et vous semblez bien vous entendre. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne l'aimes plus soudainement ? » Zeff leva les yeux au ciel vers la porte. Luffy sourit.

« Ciel non ! Sanji est le meilleur ! Je souhaiterais vraiment le prendre avec moi. Mais il a dit qu'il voulait rester ici et être un cuisinier. Je pourrais l'emmener de force, mais ça me laisserait un gout amer dans la bouche si jamais il nous nourrissait. Ou même nous parlait. Je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi, même si vous voulez tous que je le fasse. Il est trop attaché à ce restaurant. » Zeff commença à caresser sa moustache tressée.

« Donc tu dis que tu ne peux rien faire à moins qu'il ne dise « oui » ? » Luffy acquiesça.

« Exactement. J'en veux encore. » Il tendit son assiette.

« Oui c'est probablement le mieux. Mais ce stupide gamin, est ce qu'il admettra vraiment qu'il veut y aller ?

- Aucune chance. C'est une vraie tête de pioche. » Patty ajouta son grain de sel. Luffy acquiesça.

« Et c'est une sacré bonne chose quand tu es pirate. La persistance est la meilleure qualité quand t'es un pirate, les plus obstinés font toujours les meilleurs chasseurs de rêves. Du rab' s'il vous plait ! » Zeff prit son assiette. Luffy se leva immédiatement et leurs fit rapidement signe. « Écartez vous de cette porte ! Il y a un requin qui s'approche ! » murmura-t-il. Les cuisiniers se précipitèrent, car ils avaient vu ce que ce gamin savait sur l'eau. Et à peine une seconde plus tard, la porte éclata, déchiquetant le mur autour. Lorsque la poussière retomba, Sanji était allongé par terre en croix, écrasé par le requin portant Yosaku. Luffy s'approcha immédiatement du requin.

« Merci, requin. Ton travail est accompli. » Les yeux du requin s'écarquillèrent. Luffy écarta ses mâchoires à ce moment et sortit Yosaku. Il attrapa ensuite le requin et le lança à l'eau. Zeff le fixa des yeux.

« Est-ce que… tu viens juste de parler au requin. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Je parle le requin. » Toute l'assistance eut une grosse goutte de sueur, hormis les deux assommés à terre. « Amenez des serviettes à Yosaku. Il est resté dans l'eau pendant longtemps, et il est probablement un peu en hypothermie. » Un des chefs se précipita. Luffy attrapa une chaise et y assit le chasseur de prime. Il claqua le visage de Yosaku à répétition. « Allez Yosaku. Reste avec moi. Ne t'endort pas. » Les serviettes arrivèrent, et Luffy en mit une sur ses épaules.

« Mer-merci Luffy. » dit il avec gratitude. Luffy acquiesça.

« De rien. Est-ce que Nami a été localisée ? » Yosaku frissonna.

« Nous, nous ne l'avons pas rattrapée, mais au vu de son cap, nous connaissons approximativement sa destination. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Tu es revenu me chercher parce que c'est vraiment dangereux, n'est ce pas ? » Yosaku acquiesça. Luffy se leva. « Très bien. Tu as bien fait. Allons y. » Yosaku jeta la serviette et les deux hommes sortirent par le trou béant du mur. Sanji alluma finalement sa cigarette.

« Attendez. » dit il. Luffy se retourna.

« Ouais ? Vas-tu suivre ton rêve maintenant ? » Sanji se leva.

« Nous avons tous des rêves fous. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Mais avoir un rêve est ce qui fait de nous des hommes. La volonté de suivre ce rêve pour le faire devenir réalité. » Luffy regarda Sanji dans les yeux. « Es-tu prêt à suivre ton rêve Sanji ? Es-tu prêt à tout risquer pour trouver ton rêve ? L'All Blue ? » Sanji acquiesça.

« Ouais. Je suis prêt. » Le grand sourire sur le visage de Luffy était contagieux.

« Et bien, bienvenue à bord, Sanji ! » Il tendit la main. Sanji la serra. « C'est bon de t'avoir parmi nous !

- On a un cuistot ! On a un cuistot ! On a un cuistot ! » cria joyeusement Yosaku. Lui et Luffy commencèrent à sauter de joie dans tous les sens. Sanji se tourna pour regarder l'assistance des cuisiniers.

« Bon et bien, nous y voilà, les gars. » Il sourit. « Je vous ai causé bien des ennuis, pas vrai ? » Patty le railla.

« Mec, tu m'énerves. Je voulais te jeter hors d'ici moi-même. Mais maintenant les choses se simplifient d'elles mêmes. » Sanji le regarda, désabusé.

« Et bien, je suis désolé… Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue une comédie aussi pitoyable. » Patty sursauta.

« Qu- quoi ? Tu avais deviné ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas être plus évident. Vous êtes tous des imbéciles.

- Quoi ? » Patty leva les poings.

« Alors les gars, vous voulez vraiment que je me barre, hein ? Hein vieux schnock ?

- C'est bien vrai, petit cornichon. Je hais les gosses ! Je regrette chaque jour de t'avoir laissé vivre, petit ingrat. » Sanji eut un rire sec.

« Bah, c'est parfait, vieux schnock. Maintenant tu peux te laisser aller, et te détendre le restant de tes jours. » Les mots pouvant sembler durs, mais ceux qui restaient sous silence en disait long sur les liens qu'ils partageaient tous. Luffy sourit.

« C'est ça les gars. Et maintenant, direction Grand Line ! Vers le destin ! »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapitre 11: Le nouveau Chef

Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeuse Pâques (avec seulement une journée de retard!) Tout le monde a eut sa dose de chocolat? Parfait! Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre à savourer avec!

Je vous laisse, je dois retourner à mes cours, mes concours débutent lundi prochain, alors souhaitez moi bonne chance! (Ou merde, je ne suis pas à ça près!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 11 :**** Le nouveau Chef**

« Waouh ! Sympa le navire ! Tu es sûr qu'on peut le prendre ? » s'exclama Yosaku. Le chef avec lui acquiesça.

« Il appartient à Sanji, alors bien sûr que tu peux le prendre. Mais pourquoi vous ne prenez pas l'énorme navire que vous avez ? » Yosaku secoua la tête.

« Luffy dit que les réparations ne sont toujours pas terminées. Il doit rester ici quelques temps avant qu'il ne soit prêt à naviguer. » Le cuisinier hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bête. Ce serait dommage qu'ils aient renfloué ce truc juste pour qu'il coule à nouveau ! » Les deux hommes rirent devant l'idée.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas encore fini ? » se plaignit un autre chef alors que Luffy tenait ouvert le sac de nourriture.

« Nan ! Plus de viande, s'il-vous-plaît ! » Le chef attrapa un morceau de veau et le plaça dans le sac.

« Combien de temps allez-vous naviguer ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas assez proche de l'eau pour le dire. » Le « clac ! » distinct du bois frappant le sol alerta Luffy de la présence de Zeff.

« Hé gamin ! » Il tendit un livre marron, apparemment assez ancien. Le journal de l'équipage de Zeff. « Tu le veux ? » Luffy secoua la tête en souriant.

« Nan ! On a un meilleur guide que ça ! » Zeff sourit.

« Je m'en doutais. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Luffy fit immédiatement volte face et désigna un morceau de choix de bœuf

« Je veux ce bœuf congelé là !

- Non mais tu vas te calmer à la fin ? » Luffy fit la moue.

« Bien. Ça ira comme ça ! » Il attrapa la ficelle du sac, la serra, et le mit sur son épaule comme si ce n'était rien. Sur ce, il sortit de la cuisine. Il laissa tomber la nourriture dans le bateau de Sanji. Il remarqua Gin du coin des yeux. « Hé ! Gin ! » Son nouveau membre d'équipage se retourna.

« Oui, capitaine ? » Luffy lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Gin s'approcha. « Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Hollandais Volant n'est absolument pas en état de prendre la mer. Vous travaillez vite, mais il ne sera pas prêt d'ici à ce que l'on parte. » Gin acquiesça. « Je veux que vous restiez ici pour le moment. Réparez le Hollandais Volant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à prendre le large, et mettez le cap sur Loguetown. Il y a quelque bons charpentiers là bas qui peuvent réparer correctement le navire. Sur le chemin, fais entrainer tes hommes, et entrainez vous dur. » Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. « Ce que j'ai dit pendant la bataille était vrai, chaque mot. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes si puissant est parce que vous avez la force numérique. Ça ne suffira pas pour moi. Je n'accepte pas la quantité. J'accepte la qualité. Soit tu rends tes hommes forts, ou je vous fais tous enfermer dans la base de marine là bas.

- Capitaine ? » s'exclama Gin. Luffy sourit.

« C'est ce que je veux que tu dises à l'équipage ! Toi et moi savons que je ne ferais jamais ça, mais eux, non ! » Gin resta silencieux, avant de comprendre le subterfuge, et rit doucement.

« Très bien. » Gin commença à s'éloigner.

« Gin ! Où vas-tu ? » Gin se retourna. « Tu restes avec nous ! Pearl était le second lieutenant, n'est ce pas ? Alors maintenant il est le premier lieutenant ! Donne lui le commandement du navire jusqu'à Loguetown, et tu viens avec nous ! » Gin acquiesça.

« Très bien. Je vais transmettre les nouvelles instructions aux hommes. » Il s'éloigna. Luffy sauta dans le petit bateau. Gin revint très vite. « C'est fait. Ils nous retrouveront à Loguetown. Euh… Pourquoi Loguetown ?

- Parce que c'est la ville la plus proche de Grand Line. Nous pourrons nous retrouver là bas, puis continuer notre périple. » Luffy regarda la porte du restaurant. « Sanji prend vraiment tout son temps pour dire au revoir au restaurant. » A ce moment, comme inspiré par la providence, Sanji passa la porte, un sac à l'épaule, une valise de couteaux à la main. Il regarda l'assemblée de cuisiniers ouvrant un passage vers son bateau. Sanji fit un pas en avant.

« C'EST NOTRE REVANCHE POUR TOUT CE QUE TU NOUS AS FAIT ! » hurla Patty alors qu'il se jeta en avant avec une cuillère géante, en même temps que Carne.

« PREPARE TOI SANJI ! » hurla-t-il également. Sanji se contenta de lâcher ses affaires et se mit en équilibre sur une main, et les cuisiniers le ratèrent. De beaucoup. Sanji tournoya, les jambes tendues. Les deux chefs vengeurs volèrent.

« Je vous avais dit que vous ne pourriez pas le battre. » Sanji continua son avancée silencieuse le long de l'allée de cuisinier. Personne ne parla. Personne n'en avait besoin. Tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit, l'avait déjà été fait. Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien. Allons y. » Sanji plaça ses affaires à bord.

« Sanji ! » appela Zeff. La respiration du cuisinier blond se bloqua dans sa gorge, et un nœud dont il ne pouvait se défaire se forma. « Prend soin de toi. » Luffy sourit alors que lentement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Sanji. Luffy acquiesça. Sanji fit volte face et tomba à terre.

« CHEF ZEFF ! » cria-t-il. « Merci ! Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! » Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. « Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Je garderais tous mes souvenirs ici pour le restant de mes jours ! » continua Sanji, à quatre pattes, pleurant, alors qu'une larme égarée roulait le long du visage de son mentor. Un sanglot déchirant attira l'attention de Sanji vers Patty et Carne, qui pleuraient comme des madeleines.

« Tu vas me manquer, salopard ! » hoqueta Patty.

« Tu vas nous manquer, pigé ? » ajouta Carne. Sanji regarda autour de lui les cuisiniers combattants du restaurant Baratie, qui étaient tous plus ou moins à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Zeff réussit à essuyer son propre chagrin.

« Bande d'idiots ! Les hommes devraient faire leurs adieux en silence. » Luffy eut un grand sourire alors qu'il aidait le cuisinier en larmes à monter à bord.

« Très bien ! Allons- y !

- A la prochaine, bande de crevards ! » hurla Sanji au restaurant s'éloignant rapidement. Les cuisiniers encouragèrent Sanji alors qu'il leur faisait frénétiquement signe. Zeff eut un sourire fou.

'S'ils conservent cette détermination, et ce refus de mourir, ils _trouveront_ l'All Blue. A la prochaine… Roger. ' Il se redressa. « Très bien messieurs ! Les clients vont bientôt débarquer ! Retournez au travail ! »

* * *

« Tu veux un moment, Sanji ? » demanda Luffy alors que Sanji continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Il acquiesça sans un mot. Luffy attrapa Yosaku par la peau du coup et le traina à la cuisine, donnant au nouveau cuisinier du Going Merry le temps de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Ok, Yosaku. Où Nami se dirige-t-elle ? » Yosaku frissonna.

« Vers Arlong Park. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Très bien. Maintenant je sais où nous envoyer. » Luffy tapa trois fois du pied sur le plancher. Le bateau tangua alors qu'une vague soudaine se souleva. « Voilà. Ça devrait nous amener à Arlong Park d'ici la fin de la journée. Nous sommes libres de faire ce qu'on veut pendant ce temps. » Yosaku resta bouche bée.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » Luffy sourit.

« J'ai mangé le fruit du Mizu Mizu ! Je suis un homme eau ! » Yosaku fit un pas en arrière.

« Im-Impossible… » Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit encore.

« C'est vrai ! » Son bras fondit. Yosaku s'écria.

« Ton bras est tombé ! » Luffy le reforma. « Quel pouvoir…

- Ouaip ! » Luffy regarda par la porte. Sanji se reprenait déjà en main. « Très bien, Sanji a l'air de s'être repris. Allons y. » Luffy traina Yosaku dehors. « Sanji ! Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais. Ça va. » répondit il. Luffy acquiesça, avant de faire un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il sautait dans les vagues. Sanji sursauta et commença à enlever ses vêtements pour plonger après lui, mais Luffy sauta sur les vagues comme un merlin bleu brisant les vagues dans le soleil couchant. Luffy continua son manège tout en riant. Il finit par resauter à bord du bateau, souriant. « Désolé ! Mais je suis vraiment trop content ! J'ai enfin un cuisinier ! » Il sauta sur le mât. « Direction Grand Line ! » Il désigna une direction au hasard. Il se gratta ensuite la tête, gêné. « Attendez, on a besoin de Nami pour ça. On va la chercher, et ensuite… » Il pointa vers une autre direction au hasard. « DIRECTION GRAND LINE !

- Nami-san ! » Sanji se tint le visage alors qu'il rougissait un peu. « Rien que de penser à son indescriptible beauté fait bondir mon cœur de joie ! J'aimerais vraiment la revoir bientôt ! » Luffy sentit son estomac se serrer lors de la déclaration de Sanji. Il baissa la tête.

« Hmm… ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Bah. Je crois que j'ai faim. Sanji ! Fais moi à manger ! » Yosaku se tapa le genou.

« Vous êtes trop naïfs ! Vraiment trop naïfs ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Nous nous rapprochons de la base d'Arlong ! » Luffy acquiesça.

« La plus grosse prime d'East Blue, l'un des anciens membres des pirates de Jimbei, un homme poisson sacrément fort, je sais. » Il sourit. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous allons toujours à la poursuite de Nami !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Nami-aniki est après les vingt millions sur la tête d'Arlong ! Pour tout ce que l'on en sait, pendant que nous nous détendons ici, elle a pu s'introduire dans la base d'Arlong ! » Luffy griffonna un dessin d'un poisson avec des jambes. Il le montra à Sanji.

« Regarde ! Un homme poisson ! » Sanji dut couvrir sa bouche pour étouffer son éclat de rire. Luffy jeta un regard vers le chasseur de prime. « Et non, Nami n'est pas après la prime d'Arlong, bien qu'elle adorerait probablement ça. Nami est membre de l'équipage d'Arlong ! » Yosaku trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le pont. Sanji eut immédiatement des cœurs aux yeux.

« Mellorine ! Nami-san est membre de l'équipage des hommes poissons ? Peut être que c'est une sirène aussi ! Elle est certainement assez mignonne pour ça ! » Le commentaire provoqua encore une contraction dans l'estomac de Luffy. Il frappa son estomac, confus.

« Hé, t'arrêtes ça ! » Il regarda Sanji. « Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Fait moi à manger ! » Yosaku cria.

« Nami est membre de l'équipage d'Arlong ? Depuis quand tu sais ça ? » Luffy regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Depuis le tout premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Elle a dit qu'elle haïssait les pirates, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, elle a attrapé son bras, j'ai arraché sa manche, et paf ! Elle était membre des hommes d'Arlong. » Il fit un geste pour tenter de calmer Yosaku, qui hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait à Luffy. « Hé, hé, hé ! Elle n'a pas rejoint son équipage de son plein gré ! Elle a été contrainte de le servir ! » Le regard de Yosaku ne s'apaisa pas d'un yota.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » Gin renifla.

« C'est un problème très sensible et personnel pour elle. Ça aurait été trahir sa confiance s'il l'avait dit à qui que ce soit. » Luffy sursauta, et fit volte face pour voir derrière lui, Gin, s'appuyant contre le gouvernail.

« Gin ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas sensé aller avec le Hollandais Volant ? » Gin secoua la tête

« Non tu m'as dit de venir avec toi à Arlong Park. Tu m'as dit de dire à Pearl d'aller à Loguetown et de trouver un charpentier là bas. » Luffy se gratta la tête, confus.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pu jurer… » Il haussa les épaules. « Bah. Ça marchera. Mais Gin a raison. J'aurais brisé sa confiance en moi si j'avais parler à qui que ce soit de ses liens avec les pirates d'Arlong. Elle a énormément honte de son affiliation avec eux. » Yosaku secoua la tête, devenant de plus en plus frustré devant l'insouciance flagrante du capitaine envers tous les faits importants.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Nami nous a trahis !

- Je savais depuis le premier jour qu'elle nous trahirait éventuellement. » Il sourit. « Et tu sais quoi ? Depuis le premier jour, je savais que nous nous lancerions à sa poursuite et la ramènerions. Parce qu'elle aime vraiment cet équipage, tu sais ? » Il fit signe à Yosaku. « Je sais ce que je fais. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors saute par-dessus bord. Sanji, fais moi à manger ! » Sanji acquiesça.

« Ouais, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. » Luffy se réjouit.

« Génial ! Fais moi de la viande ! Sur l'os !

- Des haricots pour moi ! » Sanji se tourna vers Gin.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux, Gin ? » Gin eut un petit rire.

« Des sushi seraient excellent. » Sanji acquiesça avant d'entrer en cuisine. Luffy s'assit alors en tailleur et étira sa conscience. Doucement, une figure commença à s'élever sur l'eau. Dans une lenteur atroce, elle se forma en une copie de l'homme caoutchouc. Luffy souffla.

« Ben mon vieux ! Je n'y arrive toujours pas ! » Il haussa les épaules. « Ah tant pis. Ça fera l'affaire. » Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, et le clone de Luffy s'en alla sautant sur l'eau. Gin regarda la figure s'éloignant.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, capitaine ? » Luffy s'assit sur la proue du bateau.

« J'ai envoyé ce clone vers Zoro et les autres. Il ne peut pas agir par lui-même, puisque je n'ai pas encore compris comment faire ça pour le moment, mais je peux me projeter dedans facilement. » Luffy ferma les yeux, et respira. A l'instar de son souffle quittant son corps, son esprit en fit de même, partant à la poursuite de la figure flottant sur les vagues. Gin s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bon. Le déjeuner ne devrait pas être près de si tôt. » Gin prit la même position que Luffy et souffla. Les deux hommes étaient juste assis là, très proche, et pourtant ils ne pouvaient être plus éloignés.

* * *

Luffy cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit ses mains, et les vagues houleuses. « On dirait que je suis dans le corps du clone maintenant. » Il sourit alors qu'il s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau. « Attention les yeux ! Mizu Mizu CANON ! » Luffy jaillit du tube d'eau comme s'il était effectivement tiré d'un canon. Il regarda autour de lui à travers les yeux du clone. « Hmm… Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin… cela dit, ils ont cinq jours d'avance… » Luffy retomba vers les flots. Il fit un geste de la main en plein vol, et un autre canon à eau se forma. Luffy tomba pile dedans alors qu'il se tournait. « Feu ! » Le canon fit feu, et Luffy fut à nouveau en l'air. Il sourit. « Ça serait marrant même si je ne faisais rien d'important. Je m'en fiche ! »

Et cela continua, Luffy volait à travers les airs, ou s'y préparait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin une voile blanche. « Bingo ! » Il sourit alors qu'il continuait sa chute vers le bateau. Avec un rire résonnant, Luffy plongea dans les vagues à côté du bateau. Usopp sursauta. Kuro se leva et s'inclina.

« Bonjour capitaine. C'est aimable à vous de nous rejoindre. » Luffy se leva sur les vagues.

« C'est bon d'être ici. Peux-tu me faire un rapport ? » Kuro acquiesça.

« Nous sommes à une journée de navigation d'Arlong Park, si le vent et la marée nous sont favorables. Nous sommes en train de formuler un plan pour secourir Miss Nami. » Luffy acquiesça avant de sauter à bord du bateau. Zoro observa Luffy.

« … Tu n'es pas le véritable Luffy, n'est ce pas ? » Usopp se recula.

« AAAAHHH ! Un clone ! On a cloné Luffy ! » Luffy rit.

« Ouais, je suis juste un clone. » Usopp cria. « Mais Luffy écoute en ce moment même ! Il me contrôle, donc traitez moi comme vous traiteriez Luffy. » Usopp poussa un soupir de soulagement. Zoro acquiesça.

« Très bien. Kuro, tu as un plan ? » L'ancien majordome remonta ses lunettes. Luffy le regarda faire.

« Tu sais, on devrait vraiment te trouver de nouvelles lunettes. Ce ne serait pas terrible si elle tombait pendant un combat acharné. » Kuro acquiesça.

« Merci de votre générosité capitaine, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu. Pour l'instant, nous avons Miss Nami comme priorité, et non moi. Bien… » Il sortit un gant lamé et sortit une feuille de papier. Il s'avéra que c'était une carte de la côte. Il pointa un endroit. « Ceci est Arlong Park.

- C'est vraiment moche, n'est ce pas ? » Kuro ignora le commentaire de Zoro.

« Honnêtement, nous n'avons pas pour le moment les renseignements ou la puissance pour nous en prendre directement à Arlong. Il se pourrait que l'on en soit capable, mais ça mènerait à ce que quelqu'un soit irrémédiablement blessé. Nous devons aller soit à l'un de ces villages… » Il pointa différent points sur la carte avec sa lame. « … et rassembler des informations là bas, ou alors…

- Nous laissons quelqu'un être un appât. On laisse Arlong le prendre entre ses griffes, et on l'affaiblit de l'intérieur. » acheva Luffy. Kuro acquiesça. « Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux ? Ainsi, si l'un des plans échoue, nous avons toujours le second sous le coude. » Kuro acquiesça.

« Oui, cela semble être le choix le plus logique. La seule question est, qui va le faire ? » Luffy regarda Zoro.

« Je pense que Zoro devrait être celui qui infiltrera la base d'Arlong. Il est puissant, ce qui sera utile dans le cas où les choses virent au combat, il sait garder sa bouche fermée, ce qui l'aidera à rester en vie, et la cerise sur le gâteau, il est sévèrement blessé. Personne ne soupçonnera un homme avec une blessure aussi grave de tenter quoique ce soit. » Zoro secoua la tête.

« Je n'irais certainement pas là bas seul, avec un seul sabre, et sans renforts. Je dis que Kuro devrait me rejoindre comme appât. » Devant le regard inquisiteur de Luffy, il élabora. « Apparemment, il n'est pas mauvais avec une lame, si l'on en juge ses gants. Je me sentirais mieux avec un autre escrimeur à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi est ce que Luffy ne peut pas venir avec vous ? Je veux dire, il EST là… » suggéra Usopp. Luffy secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis qu'un clone. Et je ne peux rien faire par moi-même. Luffy doit contrôler chaque mouvement que je fais avec toute sa concentration. S'il me contrôle, il laisse son propre corps complètement sans défense. Je ne peux pas venir avec Zoro. » Usopp baissa la tête. Kuro acquiesça, remontant ses lunettes.

« Très bien. Zoro et moi serons l'appât pour les hommes poissons tandis que Usopp et Johnny récolteront des informations sur leurs opérations. Y a-t-il des objections à ce plan ? » Tout le monde acquiesça. Kuro se leva, enroulant le morceau de papier. « Dans ce cas, très bien. Cette réunion est achevée. » Le clone de Luffy acquiesça et fondit.

* * *

L'esprit de Luffy regagna brutalement son corps original, et le pirate se recula sur son derrière. « Waouh ! J'avais jamais essayé ça avant ! » Il se frotta la tête. « Donc, tous les détails sont peaufinés. » Il se massa les tempes. « Mon vieux, ça te donne un de ces mal de crâne… » Il regarda à côté de lui, et vit Gin assit à côté de lui en tailleur. « Gin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je médite. » Luffy haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Je ne t'aurais pas cru du genre spirituel.

- C'est comme ça que je supportais tous les meurtres que j'ai fait au nom de Don Krieg. Je trie tout ceux qui sont morts par ma main, et je me demande : « Est-ce qu'il y avait une bonne raison de les tuer ? » Si c'est le cas, alors je laissais cette personne partir. Sinon, je cherche une façon de me repentir. Autrement leurs visages continueraient de me hanter. » Luffy acquiesça.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné ça juste en te regardant. » Gin acquiesça, se relevant.

« Aucune personne que j'ai rencontré ne le pourrait. J'ai essayé de cultiver une image, pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Don Krieg. Je faisais cela en secret. » Luffy acquiesça à nouveau, avant de renifler l'air. Il sourit sauvagement.

« Génial ! Le déjeuner est presque prêt ! » Il sauta jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine du navire, où Sanji peaufinait les repas. « Hé Sanji ! Tu es prêt maintenant ?

- Je viens juste de finir ! » Sanji sortit, portant deux plats dans les mains, et un sur sa tête. Luffy déroba le sien de la tête de Sanji.

« Oh OUI ! Ça sent super bon ! » Il prit l'une des trois parts de viande et l'engloutit immédiatement. Il saliva. « Bon sang, c'est bon ! Rappelle moi de me montrer comment faire ça ! » Sanji eut un petit rire alors que les deux autres passagers prenaient leurs plats.

« Si je faisais ça, je n'aurais plus de boulot, Luffy. » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Bah, ça valait le coup de demander. » Luffy se raidit. « Il y a quelque chose en dessous de nous. Quelque chose d'énorme. » Sanji courut au bastingage, et désigna la large silhouette sous l'eau. Luffy soupira. 'Ce n'était que Meuh-Meuh.'

« MEUUUHHH ! » rugit la vache de mer alors qu'elle fit surface près du petit bateau. Sanji resta bouche bée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une vache de mer ? » hurla Sanji. Luffy acquiesça.

« Ouaip. Une vache de mer. Recule. Cela pourrait mal finir. » Il leva la tête ver la vache de mer. « MEEuuhH MEUUHH Meuuh. MEUH MeeeuuuHHH ? (Bonjour, grande vache des mers. Que veux-tu de nous ?) » Meuh-Meuh se recula subitement.

« Meuuh mEUUeueUH ! (Tu parles le vache des mers ?) » L'équipage regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre, complètement et entièrement perdus sur comment les deux êtres semblait tenir une conversation. Luffy acquiesça.

« Meuhh, meuh MEUUHH. (Oui, je parle le vache des mers.) » L'énorme monstre le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« mEUH meEUhh MEuuuh ? (Qu'es tu ?) » Luffy écarta grand les bras.

« Meeuh MEeuh MEUUUH meuuh, Meeeeuuuh mEUemeuUUHH meuuuh MEEEUUHH. (J'ai de nombreux noms et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants.) » La vache de mer tomba sur le dos sous le choc, et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle se fut ressaisie, elle se redressa, inclina la tête, et tendit ses nageoires, l'équivalent d'une révérence. L'équipage regarda la scène sous le choc.

« MEUH mEUUUHHH ! Meuuuh ! MMEUUU meuuh mEUUH ? (Mon-mon seigneur ! Vous êtes réel ! Comment puis-je vous servir ?)

- Meuh meeuuh MEeuUUH. (Emmènes nous à Arlong Park.) » La vache de mer plongea dans l'eau, et refit surface devant le bateau. Luffy fit rapidement un nœud et lança un lasso sur une corne. Il fit de même sur l'autre corde. « MeEEUUH. MEeuuuh Meuh, meuEUh meuumeuh. (Bien. Si Arlong t'ordonne de nous combattre, souviens toi qui est ton véritable maître.) » La vache de mer se lança avec une vitesse qui projeta tout le monde sauf Luffy sur le pont. Il se tourna vers l'enchevêtrement de membres et sourit. « Regardez ! Je nous ai trouvé un transport gratuit !

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as réussi ça ! Tu lui parlais ou quoi ? » Johnny se releva le premier. Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Je parle le vache des mers. » Tout l'équipage sentit une énorme goutte de sueur descendre lentement le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

* * *

« Regardez ! Voilà le Going Merry ! » cria Ussop. Il commença à danser la gigue. Kuro tenta de rehausser ses lunettes, mais fut stoppé par les cordes entravant ses bras.

« Regardez. Voilà les hommes poissons. » Le tireur d'élite tomba sur le pont avec une vitesse qui épata les spectateurs. Kuro regarda Zoro, qui était attaché à côté de lui. « Zoro, c'est à toi de jouer. » Zoro acquiesça avant de hurler.

« DETACHES NOUS BON SANG ! » Il lança ses jambes dans la direction d'Usopp, tentant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Usopp regarda sur le côté, suant à grosses gouttes.

« Ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqué… Attendez ! » Deux des hommes poissons les regardèrent et plongèrent. « Ils nous ont vu ! » Lui et Johnny sautèrent sur le bastingage. « Nous dirons à Luffy que vous êtes morts en héros ! » Ils se jetèrent à l'eau. « Bon peut être pas Kuro… »

Les deux hommes poissons se hissèrent à bord du bateau et observèrent les deux hommes attachés. « Oh regarde. Deux humains qui prennent leur pied. » Le visage de Zoro prit une teinte verdâtre lorsqu'il réalisa le sous entendu. L'autre homme poisson haussa les épaules.

« Je ne comprend pas les humains. Pourquoi préfèrent-ils les hommes quand les femmes sont bien mieux ? » Zoro devint encore plus vert.

« Ouais, les femmes sont… non, attends, ils sont attachés. Ils ne sont pas là pour s'amuser. A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent ce genre de choses. » Zoro était maintenant aussi vert que ses cheveux. Kuro toussota.

« Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur la situation. Nous avons été capturés et faits prisonniers. Si vous pouviez nous détacher, nous nous en irons. » Zoro tourna la tête sur le côté, et rejeta son petit déjeuner sur les planches du bateau. Les deux hommes poissons reculèrent.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoutant ! » Le premier homme poisson haussa les épaules.

« Amenons les devant Arlong avant toute chose. » Les deux employèrent leur force à manœuvrer le bateau. Kuro sourit, une mèche de cheveux tombant sur son visage.

'_Phase une achevée. En attente de vos ordres, capitaine_.'

* * *

Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore avoir vos avis!

A la prochaine!


	12. Chapitre 12: Arlong Park

_**NdT:**_ Salut tout le monde! J'ai plein de bonnes nouvelles pour vous (et moi! ^^). Tout d'abord: voilà le chapitre 12 de la Volonté du D. Deuxième bonne nouvelle: Je suis en vacances! Et troisième bonne nouvelle: J'ai ENFIN fini ma prépa! A moi la liberté, la plage, le soleil! (Même s'il pleut aujourd'hui chez moi. ^^') Et à vous les chapitres plus réguliers! Avouez que ça vous fait plaisir! Je vais pouvoir reprendre mon crossover de Bleach et Stargate, alors si ça vous dit, vouz aurez de la lecture cet été!

Sur toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece n'est pas à moi, The Will of D. est à The Animaniac Dude, par contre la note de fou que j'ai eu en anglais, elle est rien qu'à moi! ^^'

* * *

**La Volonté du D**

**Chapitre 12:**** Arlong Park**

« Ouvrez les portes ! Nous avons trouvé deux personnes suspectes ! » crièrent les deux hommes poissons vers Arlong Park alors qu'ils retenaient Zoro et Kuro. La porte d'acier s'ouvrit en grinçant, et le navire entra. Les deux gardes jetèrent les pirates à terre. « Ils s'étaient attachés et faisaient des trucs.

- REDIS CA ET JE TE DECOUPE EN SASHIMI ! » hurla Zoro. Même Kuro semblait un peu pâle face à l'idée fixe. Arlong n'était pas amusé.

« Est-ce que vous savez que vous naviguez dans mes eaux ? Hein ? Vous le savez ? » Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. « Quel est votre but ici ?

- Nous cherchons une femme.

- Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Ils étaient attach…

- SILENCE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurla Zoro. Arlong le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Je vais vous le demander encore une fois : quel est votre but ? » Zoro lui rendit son regard.

« Comme je l'ai dis, nous sommes là pour trouver une femme, bâtard de demi poisson ! » Arlong eut un petit rire.

« Ooh, le misérable humain a du cran ! Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais ne laisse jamais plus les mots « demi poisson » sortir de ta bouche ! » Il leva sa main palmée. « Nous, les hommes poissons, sommes des êtres évolués, qui peuvent respirer sous l'eau. Ces capacités aquatiques nous rendent supérieurs aux humains. Notre puissance est une preuve suffisante de notre supériorité face aux humains. » Zoro resta assis, silencieux pendant sa déclaration. « Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, et de bien le savoir. » Il se tapota le crâne. « Les êtres supérieurs sur Terre ne sont pas les humains, mais les hommes poissons ! Si les humains essayaient de nous défier, ce serait comme de défier les lois de la nature ! » Le claquement de chaussures résonna sur le sol pavé.

« Je suis fatiguée de ta théorie, Arlong ! » réprimanda Nami, alors qu'elle rejoignait le chef. Arlong leva la main pour l'accueillir, les visages de Zoro et Kuro demeuraient impassibles.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi sérieuse, Nami ? Nous savons tout deux que tu es l'exception. Tu es notre meilleure cartographe ! Tu dessines les meilleures cartes pour nous.

- Nos cerveaux sont différents, c'est donc évident que je dessine des cartes bien mieux que vous.

- « Notre » meilleure cartographe, Nami ? » répéta Zoro. « Tu dis que tu travailles pour ce gars ?

- Il est devenu bien plus qu'évident que notre mission de récupération ici est une perte de temps, Zoro. » dit Kuro.

« Oh ? Vous trois vous connaissez ? » demanda Arlong. Nami renifla.

« Ne sois pas un imbécile. Ce sont juste deux de mes victimes. J'ai ramassé un paquet de trésors grâce à eux. » Elle descendit les marches et s'agenouilla devant eux. Elle sourit. « Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous avez été piégés, et vous partez quand même à ma recherche. Vous êtes des idiots. » Zoro garda son visage neutre.

« Alors c'est ça ta vraie nature ? Tu es réellement membre de l'équipage des demi poissons ? » Arlong tiqua. « Et quand je pense que tu hais les pirates… » Kuro releva sa tête brusquement, faisant sauter ses lunettes en place.

« C'était une ruse, de façon à gagner notre argent. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance dès l'instant où j'ai rejoint l'équipage. » Nami renifla.

« Tu peux parler, Kuro. Tu as essayé de tuer un de nos amis. » Une veine sur la tempe de Kuro pulsa. Même si tout ce dialogue était une mascarade, cela allait trop loin. « Vous êtes surpris ? Vous comprendrez mieux après avoir vu ça…

- Pas la peine. Nous savons déjà pour le tatouage. » l'interrompit Zoro. Arlong se pencha.

« Nami ? De quoi parle-t-il ? » Le choc sur son visage fut rapidement remplacé par une expression de mépris.

« Leur crétin de chef a découvert le tatouage le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, mais il m'a quand même fait confiance. Il a dut leur en parler après que j'ai volé leur trésor. » Arlong caqueta.

« Il t'a fait confiance après avoir découvert que tu étais des nôtres ? SHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu trouves les meilleures victimes, Nami ! » Elle tiqua, de façon presque imperceptible, mais Kuro et Zoro virent tout deux la peine sur son visage. Zoro sourit.

'Luffy avait raison. Elle est toujours de notre côté.'

* * *

Usopp ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se releva, regardant rapidement autour de lui. « Quoi ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es chez moi. » s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Usopp se retourna et vit une femme bronzée aux cheveux bleu, assise à une table, une tasse de thé entre les mains. « Tu es réveillé ?

- Tu es…

- Mon nom est Nojiko. Je plante des orangers ici. » dit la femme.

« Je me souviens ! Tu es celle qui m'a frappé, n'est ce pas ? » Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle. « Et quand je pense que j'ai été suffisamment gentil pour te sauver ! » Nojiko fit glisser une tasse de thé vers Usopp.

« C'est moi qui ait fait le sauvetage. Si tu avais combattu cet homme poisson dans ton état, tu aurais été tué. » Usopp se leva du lit et s'assit sur la chaise proposée. « Les étrangers ne savent rien de ce qui se passe ici. » Usopp regarda de l'autre côté de la table et vit l'enfant sanglotant silencieusement. « Tu es de Gosa, la ville voisine, n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais bien savoir que si tu les combattais, tu serais tué. Tu devrais vraiment plus que bien le savoir…

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais… Ce sont eux qui ont tué mon père ! Ils nous ont tout volé, détruit le village, et tué presque tout le monde ! Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ! » Il essuya les larmes sur son visage avec son bras. « Alors je me suis rendu à Arlong Park, mais une des femmes du gang m'a stoppé ! » Usopp se pencha en avant en entendant ça, les mots de son capitaine résonnant dans sa tête. « Elle est comme une sorte de sorcière ! Une sorcière aux cheveux orange ! » Usopp faillit cracher sa boisson. C'était Nami ! « C'était horrible ! J'aurais ma revanche sur Arlong, même si j'en meurs !

- Alors va mourir. » Cette fois, Usopp cracha pour de bon, créant une assez grande flaque sur le sol. « Te faire tuer serait une belle « revanche ». » Usopp essuya les filets de thé autour de sa bouche. « Mais souviens toi de ceci. Ta vie a été deux fois sauvée, par moi et par la sorcière d'Arlong Park. » Elle se leva et s'éloigna. « Bois ton thé et va-t-en.

- Hé ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dur pour le gamin ? » retorqua Usopp. Nojiko se retourna, une expression indéchiffrable pour Usopp.

« Ca n'importe pas qu'il soit un enfant ou non. S'il veut mourir, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? S'il n'a pas la volonté assez forte pour vivre en ces temps durs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La fermière d'oranges baissa le regard.

« Je regarde toujours vers l'avenir. Je connais une enfant qui a choisit de vivre, et qui mène une vie plus douloureuse que la mort. C'est pourquoi je déteste les gens qui veulent aller mourir comme ce gamin là ! » Le garçon continua de sangloter, les larmes roulant librement sur son visage.

« Que… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je… Je ferais de mon mieux pour me contenir, mais que dois je faire ? » Nojiko le regarda.

« … Et ta mère ?

- Elle va bien. » Nojiko sourit.

« Elle doit être inquiète pour toi. Retourne auprès de ta mère. » L'enfant renifla.

« D'accord. » dit-il d'une petite voix. Usopp regarda Nojiko, un respect nouveau dans le regard. Usopp vit le garçon se relever, sortir et marcher au travers des vergers d'orangers. Il eut un petit rire.

« T'es un fille plutôt sympa… même si tu as des tatouages.

- Un préjugé répandu. En parlant de ça, je ne sais toujours pas qui _tu_ es. » Usopp eut l'impulsion de mentir, mais décida de se retenir.

« Je suis Usopp. La sorcière aux cheveux orange dont il parlait… C'était Nami, n'est ce pas ? » Nojiko se retourna, la surprise visible dans ses yeux.

« Tu connais Nami ? » Usopp acquiesça.

« Elle était dans notre équipage, avant qu'elle de fuir. Elle est membre du groupe d'Arlong, n'est ce pas ? » Nojiko acquiesça. « C'est exactement comme Luffy l'a dit ! Elle nous a réellement trahis ! Mais… » Il se caressa le menton. « Elle ne veux pas être dans cet équipage, n'est ce pas ? » Nojiko acquiesça, sa surprise augmentant encore.

« Waouh. Qui est ce Luffy ? Il en connaît un paquet.

- Il est… mon capitaine. » Nojiko le regarda.

« Tu es un pirate ? » Usopp acquiesça.

* * *

Luffy se tapota le menton. « Zut, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… » Il claqua des doigts, avant de crier. « AAHH ! J'AI OUBLIE DE LEUR DIRE ! » Il passa la main au dessus de l'eau agitée, le navire toujours tracté par Meuh-Meuh. Il chercha dans l'air la présence de son équipage. « Zoro et Kuro peuvent garder un secret, et Johnny n'aura pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit… mais Usopp… » Il sentit la signature de son tireur d'élite. Il sourit. « Quelle chance ! Il est près de l'eau ! » Il se concentra. « Hmmm… pas assez pour un clone, et je n'ai pas envie de faire le voyage là bas… Que faire… » Il claqua des doigts. « Je sais ! » Il s'assit et se concentra.

* * *

« Ouais, nous sommes des pirates. Je suis le tireur d'élite et co-capitaine. » Usopp se désigna la poitrine du pouce.

« J'en doute, Usopp. » Usopp fit volte face.

« Luffy ? » Il n'y avait personne. Mais Usopp avait clairement entendu sa voix. « Luffy ? Où es-tu ?

- Par terre. » dit Luffy. Nojiko baissa la tête et faillit crier. Usopp regarda par terre entre ses jambes et cria. Le visage de Luffy se reflétait dans le thé renversé sur le sol. Il sourit. « Pas mal, hein ?

- WAAAHHH ! » Le tireur d'élite froussard sursauta et s'éloigna. « Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Un nouveau tour que j'ai trouvé. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. J'avais une autre idée mais je me suis dit que tu allais t'évanouir si je l'avais utilisé. » Il secoua la tête. « C'est pas grave ! Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit sur le bateau ? » Usopp acquiesça. « Garde ça pour toi ! Si cette information se répand, ça se finira mal pour tous ceux impliqués ! Pigé ? » Usopp déglutit et acquiesça nerveusement. Luffy se « retourna » et fit un signe de tête ver Nojiko. « Hé, Nojiko.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » cria-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« Coup de chance. » Son visage se déforma, la confusion lisible. « Il se passe un truc. Je dois y aller ! » Le visage disparu, et tout ce qui resta fut une flaque de thé. Usopp déglutit.

« Je devrais y être habitué avec lui, mais ça n'en reste pas moins bizarre. »

* * *

« Alors ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » Nami se pencha devant Kuro et Zoro. « Depuis le début, je n'ai fait que vous utiliser. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais au combat, les gars. Vous avez été bien utiles. » Arlong rit.

« Shahahahaha ! Vous êtes complètement tombés dans le panneau, n'est ce pas ? Elle peut même oublier la mort de sa mère pour l'argent. Cette femme est une sorcière au sang glacé. » Zoro vit les yeux de Nami briller un instant d'horreur la plus complète. « Vous n'auriez pas du la sous-estimer. » Zoro sourit. Il fit un signe de tête à Kuro.

« On voit l'idée. » Nami se reconcentra sur eux. « Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance dès le départ. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit une meurtrière.

- Si vous avez compris, alors dégagez d'ici ! Vous faites mal à voir ! » Kuro acquiesça. Zoro se pencha en arrière au dessus de l'eau.

« T'as entendu Luffy ? Elle veut qu'on s'en aille ! Emmènes nous ! » Kuro et Zoro sautèrent tout les deux en arrière dans l'eau et disparurent avec une trainée de bulles. Nami assista au spectacle horrifiée de voir les deux hommes se noyer sous ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils sautés à l'eau d'un coup ? » Un autre homme poisson eut un petit rire.

« Est-ce quelqu'un a dit une mauvaise blague ?

- Non, c'est comme s'ils avaient sauté à cause d'une. » dit l'un des hommes poissons.

« Alors ils doivent essayer de s'échapper !

- Avec les pieds et les poings liés ? Je crois que c'est du suicide. » Arlong soupira.

« Che. Oubliez les. » Nami n'écouta rien de tout ceci, alors qu'elle voyait la trainée discontinue de bulles disparaître progressivement.

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se suicideraient tous les deux. Ils semblaient trop obtus pour abandonner aussi facilement. » Nami prit sa décision alors qu'elle se débarrassait de ses chaussures. Mais quelque chose arriva alors, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prédire.

Deux énorme geysers d'eau jaillirent et déposèrent deux corps détrempés sur le ciment. Zoro cracha du sang. « Bon sang Luffy ! Ca fait mal ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ! » Arlong se leva rapidement.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » Kuro détourna son visage des morceaux brisés de verre.

« C'était notre capitaine. Et apparemment il veut que nous restions ici. » Arlong les attrapa.

« Et bien, ce serait malpoli de refuser la générosité de votre chef, _n'est-__c__e pas ?_ » Il les lança vers Kuroobi et Chuu. « Enfermez les. Je veux en savoir plus sur leur « capitaine », et les morts ne parlent pas. » Les deux autres acquiescèrent et les trainèrent vers une pièce de pierre à l'arrière. Les deux pirates furent jetés à l'intérieur, et la porte claquée. Kuro se tortilla dans une position assise.

« Et bien. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. » Kuro desserra son poing, révélant un bout de verre. « Mais ça a néanmoins tourné à notre avantage. Une fois que j'aurais terminé, je te passerais le verre. Garde tes cordes serrées jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient endormis ou partis. » Zoro acquiesça, impressionné.

« Je suis impressionné que tu l'ais anticipé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis capturé ainsi. Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais abandonné la piraterie. » Rien ne fut ajouté alors que Kuro continuait de scier les cordes.

Nami contemplait ce dérangeant tour des évènements quand un homme poisson arriva en courant. « Arlong-san ! Arlong-san ! » La tête de l'homme poisson se tourna.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ami ?

- Il y avait cet homme au long nez qui était avec les deux hommes capturés ! Il m'a échappé ! Je pense qu'il se dirigeait vers le village de Cocoyashi, mais… » Arlong détourna la tête et sourit.

« Le village de Cocoyashi ? Excellent. J'avais quelques affaires à régler là bas. Et si je leur payais une visite ? » Nami serra le poing de colère. Arlong le remarqua. « Ah, Nami. Est-ce que quelque chose te mets en colère ? » Elle resta silencieuse. Arlong la regarda. « Est-tu en colère de ne pas avoir vu tes villageois depuis longtemps ? » Nami resta silencieuse, alors que du sang commençait à couler de la paume où les ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau. « Dans ce cas, tu peux venir ! Viens avec moi pendant que je règle mes affaires là-bas. Tu n'as pas d'objections… n'est-ce pas ? » Nami acquiesça froidement, intérieurement elle fulminait. « Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Direction le village de Cocoyashi ! »

* * *

« Arlong arrive ! » cria un villageois.

« Quoi ? » dit une voix bourrue. Le bruit d'un moulinet tournant au vent s'arrêta doucement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On vient tout juste de payer les tributs. » dit le villageois. La voix rauque tomba à terre près d'un parasol.

« Peut être qu'il est venu pour me punir pour détenir des armes. Rentrez tous chez vous.

- Gen-san…

- Les voilà ! » Genzo leva la tête et vit le groupe d'homme-poissons s'approchant. Il fit signe rapidement aux villageois de bouger. Un par un, ils se faufilèrent chez eux alors qu'Arlong se pencha sur l'homme au moulinet.

« Étais-ce toi ? Celui qui détiens la foutue arme ? » Genzo regarda ses genoux.

« Oui, c'est moi. J'aime juste l'admirer. Est-ce mal qu'un de vos sujets possède une collection d'armes ?

- Ouais, parce que ça attirera les ennuis. Les armes ne peuvent qu'attirer le mal et la violence. C'est le facteur principal pour troubler la paix. » Usopp jeta un œil du coin d'un bâtiment et balbutia.

« Il est énorme ! C'est Arlong ? C'est clairement pas un humain ! » Nojiko acquiesça.

« Ben, c'est un homme poisson…

- J'ai vingt villages et villes sous mon contrôle. Les rebelles sont une épine dans le pied. En tant que dirigeant, j'ai détruit Gosa comme avertissement. Le fait qu'ils aient refusés de payer leurs tributs était une indication de leur rébellion. » Usopp regarda la femme tatouée à côté de lui.

« Quels tributs ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'il dit. C'est de l'argent que nous leur offrons. Chaque mois, nous dépensons de l'argent pour acheter nos propres vies, que ce soit des adultes ou des enfants. Si quelqu'un ne peux payer, même si ce n'est qu'un seul, la ville sera détruite comme Gosa. » Usopp déglutit.

« La ville a été mise sens dessus dessous à cause d'une seule personne ?

- C'est comme ça qu'Arlong marche. Ce sont des racistes qui se fichent de jouer avec les vies humaines et de tuer.

« C'est compris ? Les déchets d'humains ne devraient penser à rien d'autre qu'à des moyens de me donner de l'argent. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de fonds. Les tributs que vous m'offrez seront les fondations de l'Empire d'Arlong qui dominera l'East Blue ! » Usopp s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« L'Empire d'Arlong… ? » Nojiko resta silencieuse. « Ils comptent dominer tout East Blue avec un empire d'hommes-poissons ? »

* * *

Kuro plia ses mains et brisa ses liens dans un « crac ! » audible, alors qu'il commençait à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Excellent. Mes mains sont libres. » Cependant, alors qu'il se penchait, il sentit quelque chose piquer ses côtes. Kuro ouvrit son manteau et jeta un œil. « Et bien. Il semble que nous ayons un coup de chance inattendu. Ils ont oublié de me prendre mes griffes. » Il passa son gant de lames et trancha ses cordes d'un geste précis. Il fit de même pour Zoro. Zoro se leva, massant ses poignets. « Zoro. Il faut que tu sois mes yeux, car ma vue est pour le moment misérable. Y a-t-il des gardes dehors ?

- Ouais. On dirait que le bâtard demi poisson et quelque uns de ses sous-fifres sont partis, mais la majorité est toujours là. » Kuro rehaussa les restes de ses lunettes avec la paume de la main. « Bon sang… si j'avais mon sabre maintenant, je pourrais faire quelque chose, mais…

- Retourne dans la cellule, et ne sors que si je te le dis. Je ne veux pas te couper dans le désordre. C'est tout ce qu'on aura comme opportunité de s'échapper. » Kuro sortit de la pièce, se balançant sur ses pieds. Un des hommes poissons le vit rapidement.

« Hé ! Toi ! Le prisonnier s'échappe !

- Chat alors. »

* * *

Arlong planta son énorme poing dans l'estomac de Genzo, renversant le parasol qui leur faisait de l'ombre. Il attrapa l'homme, minuscule comparé à lui. Nojiko retint son souffle.

« Gen-san ! » Usopp regarda le spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux.

« N'avoir qu'une arme est suffisant pour constituer une rébellion. Afin d'éviter l'avènement d'autres rebelles humains tels que toi, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant. » Genzo pencha sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait et regarda les visages l'observant depuis les fenêtres. Le seul visage qui retint sont attention n'était cependant pas à une fenêtre.

'Nami...' Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler, être capable de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi à la femme, tremblant silencieusement de rage, mordant sa lèvre suffisamment fort pour saigner. 'Nami… Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais à voir ça… Je ne vivrais pas pour voir le jour de notre libération…'

« Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Arlong ? » cria Nojiko. Arlong tourna la tête pour voir la nouvelle nuisance. Genzo se débattit, se libérant suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer. « Nous t'avons offerts des tributs pendant huit ans sans faute ! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous pensions seulement à nous rebeller, non ? Relâche le ! » Genzo essaya de parler, de lui dire de se taire, de ne pas se faire tuer pour l'imbécile qu'il était lui-même, lorsqu'il entendit les portes de toutes la rue s'ouvrir à la volée.

« Elle a raison ! » « Il n'a même pas utilisé les armes ! » « Relâchez le ! » « Pitié, non ! » Genzo essayait de leur crier 'Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Sauvez vous ! Ne mourrez pas pour moi ! », mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut un gargouillement étouffé.

« J'ai également dit que la détention d'arme était une forme de rébellion. » Il ricana vers la foule. « A moins que vous ne pensiez autre chose ? Voulez vous que je détruise ce village ? Si quelqu'un se dresse contre nous, alors attendez vous à voir vos chères maisons partir en fumée. Je me fiche de ce que vous choisissez. » La main l'étranglant se relâcha un tout petit peu, et Genzo put parler.

« Rentrez tous chez vous ! C'est inutile de les combattre maintenant. Si nous pouvions les vaincre, nous l'aurions fait il y a huit ans ! Mais nous avons juré : « Attendons les ! Que la patience soit notre arme ! » Arlong le souleva plus haut.

« Et bien si ce n'est pas touchant ! Bien dit ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez être heureux d'être en vie ! Même des misérables insectes comme vous ! » Il jeta le sheriff de Cocoyashi à terre, le faisant cracher du sang. Nami craqua.

« Arlong ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer ! » cria-t-elle. Le village entier concentra son attention sur elle, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle était là.

« Nami… » Arlong repris l'homme à nouveau.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tuer le misérable humain qui me résiste ? » Nami se mordit la lèvre, essayant en toute hâte de trouver une raison plausible pour que sa vie soit épargnée. Arlong renifla. « Que ceci soit un avertissement !

- Bille explosive ! » cria une voix, alors qu'Arlong explosait dans un nuage de poudre et de fumée. Genzo s'écroula à terre, le chef des hommes poissons ayant soudainement lâché prise. L'homme poisson eut un cri de surprise avant regarder autour de lui, cherchant l'attaquant mystérieux.

« Regarde ! Là-haut ! » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il pointait vers un toit, où se tenait quelqu'un. « Mais t'es qui toi ?

- Je suis le brave capitaine des mers, ca-capitaine Usopp ! »

* * *

Alors que Kuro ralentissait vers un arrêt tremblant, Zoro siffla. Il avait vu tout le spectacle au travers des barreaux de la cellule, et il était plutôt impressionné. « Très impressionnant. Bien qu'un peu hors de contrôle. Et si tu avais tranché tes camarades ? » Zoro poussa la porte, remarquant les énormes griffures dans le métal. « A vrai dire, tu n'en étais pas loin.

- C'est pourquoi je ne te voulais pas dans les parages immédiats. » Kuro rehaussa les restes de ses lunettes. « Luffy aurait ma peau si je blessais un de ses nakama. » Il regarda dans la direction de Zoro. « Pour lui, un nakama représente tout, ça touche presque au fanatisme. » Zoro se dirigea vers l'une des portes du bâtiment, notant les traces de griffures là aussi. « Je ne fréquente Luffy que depuis très peu de temps, et pourtant je peux déjà discerner cela. C'est subtil, mais ça y est. » Zoro ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur, et la claqua en la claquant. « Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son passé, mais il a du perdre quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un nakama, probablement un large groupe d'entre eux.

- Tu lis Luffy comme un livre, n'est ce pas ? » Il poussa encore une autre porte, regarda à l'intérieur, et aperçu son katana. « Le voilà ! » Il le prit du mur contre lequel il reposait et l'attacha à son flanc.

« Je ne manque que rarement les choses. Un petit détail qui n'est pas remarqué peut causer l'écroulement de tout un plan. Savoir comment lire les gens aussi bien que mes environs est primordial pour moi. » Zoro acquiesça.

« Très bien. » Il regarda le corps à ses pieds, remarquant qu'il respirait encore. « Tu n'as pas fait un très bon travail, Kuro. Celui là respire encore. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Il semble que presque, si ce n'est tous, sont encore en vie » Kuro releva la tête, un peu surpris.

« Vraiment ? » Zoro acquiesça. « C'est inattendu. Mais je dois blâmer les lunettes cassées pour le résultat. Le peu de vision que j'avais pendant mon attaque a été réduit à néant. Mais es-tu certain qu'ils sont tous en vie ? » Zoro regarda autour de lui.

« Ouaip. J'en suis sûr. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra se battre dans le futur proche, mais je pense qu'ils survivront tous. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes avant de retirer ses griffes.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer à présent. Nous les avons déjà surpassés. Les tuer reviendrait à violer notre honneur. » Zoro releva la tête, surpris.

« Tu connais le code des escrimeurs ? » Kuro acquiesça.

« Oui. Bien que nos lames, nos méthodes et morales soient différentes, le fait que nous suivons tout deux la voie du sabre est toujours là. » Il eut un petit rire. « Bien que je sois plus adepte à « ignorer » cette voie si cela me convient. » Zoro s'assit sur le trône avec désinvolture, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

« Alors… Qu'est ce que l'on est censé faire maintenant ? Notre seule distraction est mourante par terre. » Kuro fouilla dans son manteau, et sortit un petit jeu de cartes. Zoro haussa un sourcil. L'ancien valet agita le paquet de cartes.

« Dis moi… As-tu déjà joué au poker Zoro ? »

* * *

« Vas y ! Vers Arlong Park ! » cria Luffy à Meuhmeuh. La vache des mers géante meugla en réponse alors qu'elle fonçait au travers des flots. Yosaku se tenait là à observer les vagues déferlantes alors que Sanji tenait sa tête, amusé. « Attends moi Nami !

- MEUhh MeuuHH, MEUUHmeuuh ! » (Je vais aussi vite que je peux, mon seigneur !) « cria » la vache des mers dans l'eau. Luffy acquiesça.

« Je sais ! Et je t'en remercie ! » Luffy agita sa main et le bateau accéléra considérablement, envoyant Yosaku rouler à l'arrière du bateau. Meuhmeuh glapit alors que la vague géante la happa aussi. « Mais maintenant on va encore plus vite !

- MEEEEUHHHHH ! » (AAAAAHH !)

* * *

Usopp était hors d'haleine alors qu'il sautait hors des hautes herbes de la plaine. Il regarda prudemment et vit le froissement des herbes qui indiquait ses poursuivants. « Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas les semer ? » Usopp glapit alors qu'il trébucha sur le sol et tomba dans les buissons. Il improvisa immédiatement. Les hommes poissons convergèrent vers la zone.

« Où est-il passé ?

- Que tous ceux qui pensent qu'Usopp-sama ne devrait pas mourir maintenant lèvent la main ! » dit une voix chevrotante depuis le feuillage. Une ombre jaillit.

« Oui ! » Elle s'éloigna immédiatement, pour être remplacée par une autre. « Oui ! » Encore une autre. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » Un homme poisson sourit stupidement.

« Quel idiot ! Qui est-ce qu'il espère rouler ? » Ils s'approchèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers une silhouette qui n'avait pas disparu.

« N'est ce pas les gars ? Je trouve aussi ! » Les hommes poissons se jetèrent sur lui avec un grognement, avant de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient attrapé qu'un vulgaire bout de bois. Trois œufs jaillirent en l'air.

« Coup mortel ! Bille d'œuf ! » Les œufs explosèrent à l'impact sur les visages des hommes poissons, les couvrant d'œuf pourri. Usopp attrapa rapidement ses lunettes sur la bûche et courut alors qu'ils essuyaient le liquide visqueux. Usopp caqueta alors qu'il traversait les hautes herbes.

« Alors ? Les hommes poissons ne sont pas si géniaux ! Quoi qu'il arrive, le capitaine Usopp s'en tirera toujours ! » Son pieds glissa de la falaise, et Usopp se recula instinctivement. « Merde… Je ne savais pas que j'étais déjà aussi près de la plage ! » Le bruissement de l'herbe derrière lui glaça son sang. Il aperçu un arbre sur le bord et sauta immédiatement dessus.

« Par ici ! On l'a ! » Le chef du groupe d'hommes poissons cria alors qu'il arrivait à la falaise. Alors que son pied toucha le vide, il s'arrêta. Un oiseau atterrit sur une mystérieuse masse noire sur l'arbre, qui était en réalité les cheveux d'Usopp.

« Il n'y a rien ici.

- Nous sommes nous trompés ?

- Ce gars court vraiment vite.

- Allons voir ailleurs. » Les hommes poissons se retournèrent et s'en allèrent, laissant Usopp pleurer des larmes de joie.

'Dieu merci…' L'oiseau perché sur sa tête poussa et décolla, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour le déstabiliser et l'envoyer rouler le long de la falaise. Il atterrit maladroitement. Il regarda autour de lui. « Hein ? Que ? Qu'est ce que ? » Il agita ses bras, vérifiant que oui, ils étaient tout encore attachés. Il eut un sourire stupide et se redressa. « Oui, oui ! Merci de votre soutient ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien… » L'eau devant lui explosa, et Chuu se tint devant lui, un regard malveillant sur son visage.

« Peut-être même trop bien ? » Le sang d'Usopp se figea.

'C'est vrai…'

* * *

« Tu es doué à ce jeu, Zoro. Es-tu sûr que tu n'y as jamais joué auparavant ? » demanda Kuro alors qu'il ramassait ses quelques gains de la partie. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ma vie entière est faite d'escrime, d'entraînement, et d'alcool. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'essayer aux paris. Tu devrais comprendre cela, Kuro. » Kuro rehaussa les restes de ses lunettes.

« Tu devrais essayer, un de ces jours. Tu sembles t'amuser en ce moment. » Zoro haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Ouais, c'est assez sympa. Mais c'est un peu ennuyeux de ne jouer que contre toi. » Kuro acquiesça.

« Oui c'est un peu morne. Cela dit, ce n'est rarement qu'entre deux joueurs. » Tout autre sujet de conversation fut coupé alors qu'une voix derrière les murs commença à dire des choses étranges.

« Ooh ! Ooh ! Ooh ! Celui là est trop génial ! Même moi, un membre d'élite d'Arlong, Hachi-Hatchan, ne peux le remonter ! Ce doit être un poisson super génial ! » Zoro haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il désigna plusieurs fois le mur d'où dépassait trois cannes à pêche. Kuro acquiesça, et les deux hommes s'approchèrent furtivement. « Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais ton enthousiasme est le meilleur d'East Blue ! » Un caleçon au bout de l'hameçon passa en l'air. « Qu'est ce que ? Hein ? Oh c'était moi. » Les lignes cassèrent et le caleçon retomba hors de vue. Kuro et Zoro se hissèrent au dessus du mur, alors que Hatchan se redressait avec ses six bras. « Vraiment mon enthousiasme est le meilleur d'East Blue. » Il leva la tête. « Quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Vraiment étrange. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes. Hatchan acquiesça avant de remarquer à qui il parlait.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes qui vous ? » Son visage changea alors qu'il se désignait. « M-moi ? » Il sourit. « Je suis Hatchan. Appelez moi Hachi.

- Tu es aussi un homme poisson ? » demanda Zoro. Hatchan se gonfla la poitrine.

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! » Il commença à onduler ses bras comme un danseur de hula. « Je suis un charmant homme poulpe ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être humain ?

- Je ne crois pas… » dit Zoro, fixant du regard les ventouses sur les bras de l'homme poulpe.

« Êtes-vous avec les Marines ou êtes vous invités ?

- Invités ? » Zoro regarda par-dessus son dos vers les corps des hommes poissons gémissant encore doucement.

« Oui, nous sommes des invités. » répondit Kuro à Hatchan.

« Mais vous savez, Arlong n'est pas là en ce moment, hein ? » Zoro se pencha sur le mur.

« Ouais. Où est-il parti d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un étranger au long nez qui essayait de s'enfuir. Il parait aussi qu'il y a deux personnes capturées et retenues ici aussi. » Les cannes à pêches de Hatchan retournèrent au travail. « Arlong est allé au village de Cocoyashi pour l'attraper. » Zoro soupira.

'Alors Usopp a été découvert… Je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à aller le sauver… ' Zoro se leva et sauta du mur. Kuro en fit de même.

« Comment va-t-on à ce village de Cocoyashi ? » demanda Kuro à l'homme poulpe. Il désigna simplement du pouce le pot géant marron flottant dans l'eau.

« Montez. Je vous y emmènerais, messieurs. » Zoro serra son poing sur son sabre alors que Kuro rehaussait ses lunettes. Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrait doucement en grinçant. Il échangea un regard avec Zoro, qui acquiesça. Lui aussi l'avait entendu. Les hommes s'installèrent dans le pot plutôt étroit, alors que le poulpe sautait à l'eau et nouait ses multiples bras avec les cordes. L'homme poisson prit rapidement le large alors que les deux hommes poussaient un soupir silencieux de soulagement.

Arlong voyait rouge. Il se précipita vers l'un des membres de son équipage encore conscient. « Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Il prit une inspiration sifflante, tremblante. « MES FRERES !

- Roronoa… » souffla l'homme poisson. Arlong hissa son visage à son oreille.

« Quoi ?

- Roronoa Zoro… et un autre homme. » Les yeux d'Arlong s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Le chasseur de pirates ? Il est venu pour ma tête ? » L'homme poisson toussa du sang.

« Non… Il n'est pas « venu ». Le gars aux cheveux verts… c'était Roronoa. Et l'autre… c'était un homme nommé Kuro. » Les yeux d'Arlong s'écarquillèrent. Il avait entendu parler de Kuro aux milles plans.

« QUOI ? Roronoa Zoro et Kuro aux milles plans, sensé être mort ? » L'homme poisson s'affaissa dans ses bras, la délivrance de l'inconscience le submergeant. Chuu passa les portes, traînant Usopp par le nez.

« Je l'ai, Arlong-san. » Il s'étouffa sur sa salive quand il vit la scène devant lui. « Qu- Qu'est-ce que… c'est tout ça… ?

- Tu en as pris du temps, Chuu. » Usopp fixa la scène devant lui.

'Ne me dîtes pas que Zoro et Kuro…' Le regard malveillant dans les yeux d'Arlong répondit à toutes ses questions silencieuses.

* * *

« Nous sommes arrivés. Le village de Cocoyashi. » déclara Hatchan, alors que Zoro et Kuro descendaient du pot du poulpe. « Arlong-san devrait être dans ce village. » Kuro acquiesça.

« Merci pour le dérangement. » Hatchan leur fit signe.

« Pas de problème. A plus tard ! » Il sauta à l'eau et commença à traîner le pot. Il fit immédiatement surface. « Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé vos noms ! » Il pointa ses six bras vers lui-même. « Moi ? Vous voulez entendre à nouveau mon nom ? C'est Hatchan. A bientôt ! » Il replongea et partit en nageant. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes brisées.

« Quel étrange personnage.

- Ouais. » Les deux hommes achevèrent cette brève conversation et partirent en courant vers le village de Cocoyashi.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plut! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	13. Chapitre 13: La Mort De L'Innocence

Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai mon lot de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter! Premièrement voici un nouveau chapitre de La Volonté du D! Je sais que c'est le chapitre 13, mais pas de panique je vous prie! Quoique, pour les âmes les plus sensibles, l'utilisation du mouchoir pourrait s'avérer nécessaire... Mais passons! Deuxième bonne nouvelle: J'ai fini ma prépa! J'ai obtenu une place dans l'école d'ingénieur que je convoitais depuis des mois! Je quitte donc ma Bretagne natale pour aller m'installer à la montagne! Il parait qu'il y a de la neige dans ces endroits là, ça va me faire tout drôle! Et même qu'il n'y a pas la mer! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? ;) Ce que vous pouvez retenir, c'est que maintenant que je vais avoir de nouveau une vie (sociale j'entends), je vais pouvoir reprendre un peu plus régulièrement l'écriture et la traduction de fanfic! Quand je vous disais qu'il y avait des bonnes nouvelles à l'affiche!

****Bonne lecture à tous, et pour les reviews, c'est le petit bouton en bas de la page!

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, mais ça on le savait déjà...

* * *

**La Volonté du D.**

**Chapitre 13 : La Mort De L'Innocence**

Usopp sentit son sang se glacer en un temps record lorsque le couteau se retrouva devant son visage. « Mais tu es l'un des camarades de Zoro et de Kuro aux Milles Plans ? » La lame s'approcha un peu plus. Centimètres après centimètres, elle frôla le nez d'Usopp. Le tireur d'élite au long nez commença à suer à grosses gouttes. « C'est normal d'être pourchassé par un chasseur de primes. Mais un homme mort ? Travaillant ensembles ? Je ne crois pas.

- Au- au secours ! Je ne suis pas de mèche avec ces deux là ! » plaida Usopp.

« Chu. Cesse de raconter des mensonges aussi pitoyables. Tu as attaqué Arlong-san, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu n'as aucune issue. » Usopp changea immédiatement son argumentation pour sauver sa vie.

« Qu'est – qu'est ce que vous essayez de dire ? Zoro, Kuro et moi sommes p-potes ! Si vous me blessez, ils ne le supporteront pas ! » La dague glissa de plus en plus vers le nez proéminent d'Usopp.

« Es-tu en train de dire que si nous te tuons, Zoro et le mort vont venir ici ? » Usopp commença à pleurer des larmes de terreur.

« N-n-non, ce n'est pas ça ! Me tuer serait très mal ! Si vous me gardez en vie, ces deux là vont certainement apparaître ! Si vous me tuer, ils vont très clairement partir ! » Les hommes poissons restèrent dubitatifs devant cette étrange logique. Nami apparut à la porte.

« Tes mensonges sont toujours aussi pathétiques, Usopp. Es-tu toujours la même belette s'accrochant désespérément à la vie ? » Usopp commença à parler, lui demandant pourquoi elle les avait rejoints, avant que les paroles de Luffy ne résonne dans sa tête, tenant sa langue.

« _Si cette information commence à circuler, ce sera très mauvais pour tout ceux __impliqués ! »_ Usopp ravala sa fierté (quelque chose de difficile pour lui au vu des circonstances) et commença à tisser le mensonge le plus important qu'il ait jamais réalisé.

« Nami ! Que fais-tu avec ces hommes poissons ! » Ses yeux étaient voilés alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire sinistre.

« Je suis membre de cet équipage invincible. » Usopp grogna. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui, pour voir si quelqu'un croyait à son manège. A sa surprise, c'était le cas. 'Ils ne se doutent de rien !' Il fut enhardi à cela, mais ravala de nouveau sa fierté. Il devait rester concentré. Il ne pouvait laisser un seul d'entre eux deviner qu'il se jouait d'eux.

« Membre de cet équipage d'hommes poissons ? Tu nous as trahis ! » Nami eut un petit rire mauvais.

« Vous étiez vraiment crédules. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais une de vos nakamas. Quelle idiotie. Je vis et meurs pour l'argent. C'est tout ce que vous avez été. Une grosse source d'argent. » Usopp était complètement pris par son jeu. 'Ou bien…' songea Usopp une sueur froide glissant le long du dos, 'elle ne joue pas, et Luffy a été complètement roulé. ' L'idée le fit frissonner. Kurobi s'avança.

« Arlong-san. Ils ont apparemment coupé leurs liens avec ceci. » Il tendit un large éclat de verre. Arlong cracha et jeta l'objet tendu, le brisant sous son talon.

« Tes amis sont créatifs. Couper leurs cordes avec un éclat de verre… » La lame s'approcha de plus près du nez d'Usopp, suffisamment pour qu'il sente l'acier glacé. « Je vais jouer le jeu, Long-Nez. Je vais t'épargner. Et puis… » Il eut un sourire dévoilant ses crocs. « Un otage attire toujours l'attention. Ils vont revenir ventre à terre.

- Qu- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Hatchan regardait fixement le corps d'un homme poisson flottant dans l'eau avec des yeux horrifiés. « Qu'est-il arrivé ici ?

- C'est le travail de Zoro le chasseur de pirate, et d'un homme mort. Plus important encore, où étais-tu Hachi ? Si tu avais été là, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. » Hatchan sauta hors de l'eau et gesticula frénétiquement.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Si j'avais été là, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! » Ses yeux virèrent au blanc sous l'effet de la rage. « Ceci est impardonnable !

- En d'autres mots, tu n'as aucune idée de la position de Zoro et Kuro aux milles plans ? » Hatchan se caressa le menton.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, il y avait un étrange escrimeur et un gentilhomme là… » Son visage vira au bleu sous le choc, lorsqu'il réalisa qui il avait aidé à s'échapper. « Vous voulez dire que c'était eux ? » Les hommes poissons restèrent bouche bée devant la stupidité de leur supérieur.

« Alors tu les as bien vu ! Espèce d'abruti ! Où sont-ils allés ?

- Puisqu'ils voulaient voir Arlong, je les ai emmenés au village de Cocoyashi ! »

* * *

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'Usopp a été capturé par l'autre bâtard demi-poisson ? » Zoro mit un coup de poing dans le mur, plaquant un villageois terrifié contre le mur.

« Il – il vient juste d'être emmené à Arlong Park ! Il est probablement mort à présent ! » Zoro regarda sa main, laissant l'homme glisser jusqu'au sol.

« Merde. Ça veut dire que pendant que l'on tuait le temps à jouer au poker, Usopp s'est fait capturer. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes brisées.

« Va le chercher, Zoro. Je dois rester ici pour me trouver de nouvelles lunettes. Sans ma vue, je serais un poids mort durant la bataille. » Zoro acquiesça avant de partir en courant sur la piste menant dans la forêt.

« Usopp ! T'as intérêt à rester en vie ! » Kuro se retourna vers les villageois.

« Où est l'opticien le plus proche ? »

* * *

« Alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ça signifie qu'il me recherche aussi. » Arlong sourit. Hatchan écarta grand les bras, penaud.

« Ben, il a dit qu'il était l'invité d'Arlong-san ! Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si vite ! » Usopp sourit.

'Zoro va… Ça veut dire que je peux gagner un peu plus de temps !' Nami le regarda, et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le tira et sorti une longueur de corde, l'attachant rapidement. Usopp se débattit en vain. Le doute glacé s'était confirmé. Nami ne jouait pas la comédie. Luffy s'était fait roulé. « Nami ! Tu me dégouttes ! Luffy ne doute pas un seul instant de toi ! Même après que tu ais volé son navire, il a toujours confiance en toi ! Il a dit que tu étais de notre côté ! » Le souffle de Nami resta bloqué dans sa gorge. « Mais tu as menti ! Tu nous as tous trahis ! Comment est ce que tu as pu nous faire ça ? Lui faire ça ?

- La seule chose en laquelle j'ai confiance est l'argent ! » dit-elle, butant un peu sur les mots. « C'est un idiot, qui s'est fait roulé. » Usopp tourna brusquement la tête et lui mordit la main. Nami cria en le lâchant. Les liens, pas encore resserrés autour de son corps s'affaissèrent. Il en profita pour passer lestement la main dans son sac et jeter un galet à terre. « Bille Fumigène ! » En quelques instants, une épaisse fumée s'étendit, obscurcissant la vision de tous. Usopp se dirigea furtivement vers l'eau. Son projet de fuite par la nage fut avorté dans la seconde.

« Squalo Javelo ! » hurla Arlong, alors qu'il se rapprochait de son otage. Aucun son n'échappa des lèvres d'Usopp lorsque le nez coupant de Nokogiri Arlong plonga dans sa poitrine. Usopp n'émit qu'un gargouillis alors qu'Arlong repoussa l'homme mourant dans l'eau. Il flottait sur le ventre dans la piscine, autour de lui les eaux prirent une teinte rouge avant que son sang ne se dilue lentement avec le liquide. Nami suivit la scène avec des yeux terrifiés, sa main devant sa bouche masquant son hoquet d'horreur. Usopp était mort. Usopp était MORT. Jamais Arlong ne laissait de survivant. Usopp était mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Ils étaient venus la sauver… Mais alors pourquoi elle ce qu'elle l'avait vu mourir… Arlong caqueta comme un maniaque.

« SHAHAHAHAHAHA ! On va voir si vous accourez maintenant, Roronoa Zoro et Kuro aux Milles Plans ! SHAHAHAHA ! » Johny recula en titubant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Usopp-aniki a été tué… par Arlong ! » Ses jambes flanchèrent sous lui. En état de choc après le meurtre de sang-froid de son ami « Un monstre… Un monstre… C'est un monstre ! » Il se retourna et courut, loin de ce lieu de mort, loin de la dépouille de son ami, et loin de son meurtrier nommé Arlong.

* * *

« Hé, Meuhmeuh ! Vire un peu sur la droite ! Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à entrer dans la base d'Arlong ! » commanda Luffy à la « monture » du bateau, alors que la vache des mers s'exécutait. Sanji s'avança.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Nous ne sommes pas prêts ? »

- Bah, on doit encore trouver Zoro, Usopp, et Kuro ! » sourit Luffy. Il savait qu'à peu au même moment, Usopp « mourrait » par la faute de Nami. Il souhaitait éviter de trop modifier cette partie ci. « Qui sait ce que ce monstre d'Arlong a en réserve là bas. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible ! » Meuhmeuh hurla à Luffy alors qu'ils fonçaient droit sur une montagne de rochers.

« Très bien, Meuhmeuh ! Tu as fait ta part ! » Luffy lança ses bras vers le bas. « Mizu Mizu CANON ! » L'écume autour de la coque explosa alors que le bateau filait dans les airs. Meuhmeuh plongea vers sa tanière, son travail accompli. Luffy cria de joie alors que les deux autres passagers s'accrochèrent au bateau de toutes leurs forces. « WAOUH ! C'est comme si on volait !

- Ce n'est pas « comme si » ! » « On vole VRAIMENT, espèce de… ! » hurlèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson. Yosaku poussa un cri strident. « ON TOMBE ! » Le rire de Luffy et les hurlements de Sanji furent étouffés lorsque Le bateau retomba sous la canopée avant d'être entraîner par son élan. Luffy rit. « On continue d'avancer !

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurla Sanji à son capitaine. Luffy se contenta de se retourner vers lui pour lui tirer la langue. Il aperçut son second sur le chemin. « YO ! Zoro ! Accroche toi bien ! » Zoro hurla de surprise lorsque le bateau le percuta, l'entraînant dans sa traînée de destruction. Le navire glissa au travers d'une rizière inondée et percuta une falaise derrière, envoyant des planches brisées et divers objets voler dans les airs. Luffy épousseta son chapeau, miraculeusement indemne. « C'était sympa ! On recommence !

- NON ! » s'époumonèrent Yosaku et Sanji. Zoro se dégagea de l'épave.

« Espèce de bâtard… QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? » hurla-t-il furieusement. Luffy replaça le chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Nous sommes venus vous trouver toi et Kuro, avant d'aller chercher Nami. Tiens, où il est d'ailleurs ?

- Il est au village Coco-machin, pour trouver de nouvelles lunettes. Elles se sont cassées quand tu nous as jeté hors de l'eau. » Luffy releva la tête.

« Hé, c'est vrai ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux ? Vous vouliez vous quoi ? Vous suicider ? » Un tic nerveux apparut sur la tempe de Zoro.

« Nous voulions que tu nous sortes de là ! Je croyais que tu étais omniscient ou tout comme ! » Luffy leva ses bras.

« Hé, je ne suis omniscient que quand je fais vraiment attention à l'être. Si je ne m'en occupe pas, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans l'eau. » Il se gratta la tête avant de se souvenir de son rôle. « Dîtes, Usopp n'étaient pas avec vous ? Où est-il ? » Zoro jura.

« C'est vrai… Cet idiot s'est fait capturé par les hommes-poissons. Nous devons aller le sauver avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer !

- Il est mort. » murmura Johnny, le regard hagard, marchant le long du sillon que le navire avait laissé. Luffy ignora le coup au cœur de cette déclaration. Non, il savait qu'Usopp n'était pas vraiment mort, Nami n'avait fait que semblant. Johnny tomba à genoux, haletant. « C'est trop tard. Usopp-aniki est mort. » Luffy essaya d'avoir l'air convenablement choqué et écarquilla les yeux. Johnny, envahi par une rage impuissante, frappa le sol du poing. « Il l'a tué ! C'est ce monstre d'Arlong ! »

Ces quatre mots furent l'effet d'un coup poing dans le ventre pour Luffy. Ces quatre mots, il ne les avait jamais entendu auparavant, ces quatre mots qui étaient différents, pires que toutes les raclées au combat qu'il avait pu prendre. « Par ce monstre, Arlong ! Par ce monstre, Arlong ! Par… monstre, Arlong ! Monstre Arlong ! Arlong ! Arlong ! » Luffy s'affaissa à terre. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. C'était horriblement faux. C'était totalement faux. Usopp était sensé être tué par Nami. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment mort. Arlong n'était pas sensé le tuer. Nami devait faire semblant de le tuer. Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa Johnny par le col de sa chemise. « Tu mens ! Usopp n'est pas mort ! C'est impossible !

- Ça l'est ! Arlong l'a poignardé en plein cœur ! Je l'ai vu tomber et flotter dans une marre de son propre sang ! Usopp est mort ! » Luffy frappa Johnny au visage, l'envoyant s'étaler par terre.

« TU MENS ! USOPP N'EST PAS MORT ! » hurla-t-il. « Usopp ne peut pas mourir ! Il doit encore devenir un brave guerrier des mers ! Nous devons encore trouver le One Piece ! TU MENS !

- JE NE MENS PAS ! » hurla Johnny en retour.

« SI TU MENS ! » cria Luffy, hystérique, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage. Il tomba à genoux, sanglotant sans retenue. C'était… c'était pire que de ne pas l'avoir comme nakama. C'était pire que si Ussop avait décidé de ne pas les rejoindre. Ceci… L'avoir eu comme nakama, le perdre, revenir pour empêcher ça, pour le perdre à nouveau… C'était pire que de ne pas l'avoir eu comme nakama tout court. « Tu mens… Tu mens… Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents, bon sang… Usopp n'est pas mort… Il ne l'est pas ! Il a probablement une bille de ketchup à portée de main… Il a fait semblant… Il n'est pas mort… » Luffy sanglota, alors que son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Un bruit sourd près de lui ne le sortit pas de sa douleur. Cependant les autres relevèrent la tête.

« Nami ? » La femme s'assit à côté de Luffy, enlaçant l'adolescent alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, accroupi sur ses talons. Elle même combattait son propre désespoir avec un peu plus de succès.

« Luffy… Il est mort… Usopp est mort…

- Usopp n'est pas mort… Usopp n'est pas mort… » Le capitaine continuait à répéter, tel un mantra. « Il n'est pas mort… Il n'est pas mort… » Zoro attrapa Nami et l'éloigna de Luffy.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que Arlong a tué Usopp ? » Elle hocha de la tête, tremblante. « Seigneur… Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Usopp… Il a essayé de s'échapper, et Arlong l'a eu… » Nami se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « C'est horrible… » Luffy se releva, les larmes sur son visage séchant. « Luffy ? »

A l'intérieur de Luffy, quelque chose changeait. La rage, l'incrédulité, la tristesse. Tout ceci se durcissait, refroidissait, et s'aiguisait. Tous les sentiments dans le cœur battant de Luffy furent transformés en une fureur froide et dure. La température autour de lui chuta d'une bonne vingtaine de degrés alors que l'eau présente dans l'air se transformait en glaçons et givre. Il se retourna, la lueur dans ses yeux terrifia tous ceux qui étaient là, tous ceux qui la virent.

« Nami… » Il serra le poing. « Je vais le tuer. Je vais le _détruire_. Je vais tous les tuer, je vais mutiler chaque homme poisson dans Arlong Park. Je vais les réduire tous en millions de pièces, et je vais réduire en poussière Arlong Park parce qu'ILS ONT TUE USOPP ! » hurla-t-il. Il fallut tous les hommes présents pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur Arlong Park pour accomplir sa vengeance. « LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS TUER TOUS LES HOMMES POISSONS LA BAS !

- Luffy ! Non ! On ne peut pas ! » hurla Sanji, alors qu'il s'accrochait faiblement à la taille de l'homme rendu fou furieux. « Il faut que l'on attende les autres !

- JE LES TUERAIS TOUS SANS LES AUTRES ! JE PEUX LE FAIRE, MAIS LACHEZ MOI ! » hurla-t-il. Des tremblements parcoururent le corps de Nami.

« Luffy… S'il-te-plaît… N'y va pas… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs aussi… S'il-te-plaît… » Luffy se figea, envoyant les hommes s'écrouler par terre. Luffy fit craquer ses jointures.

« Zoro. Où est Kuro. » Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Zoro bégaya un tout petit peu face à l'intonation étrangère dans la voix de son capitaine.

« I – Il était au village de Cocoyashi. Il avait besoin de nouvelles lunettes. Il a dit qu'il serait un fardeau au combat sans elles. » Luffy s'accroupit et _sauta_ par-dessus les arbres, se jetant lui-même dans les airs. Il aperçu le hameau de maisons et lança son bras dans cette direction. La main s'accrocha à un mât à drapeau, et Luffy fila vers le village de Cocoyashi. Il atterrit dans la rue dans une énorme explosion. Chaque habitant se précipita dehors pour voir si Arlong avait réapparu pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Kuro sortit du cabinet de l'ophtalmologiste, rehaussant une nouvelle paire de lunettes légèrement trop grande.

« Capitaine. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Usopp est mort. » Kuro siffla légèrement.

« Qui a fait ça ?

- Arlong. Nous allons le détruire maintenant. Viens avec moi. » Le capitaine des pirates du Chat Noir commença à marcher, avant qu'un petit garçon n'arrive en courant dans les rues, criant à plein poumons.

« Les Marines arrivent ! Les Marines arrivent ! » Il désigna l'océan le navire de la Marine voguant vers le village de Cocoyashi. « Les survivants de Gosa ont contacté le gouvernement ! Les Marines sont venus nous sauver ! » Luffy regarda le navire, se souvenant de quelque chose concernant les Marines. Un tourbillon causé par les hommes poissons. Luffy serra le poing. Sa revanche serait mise de côté. Il ne laisserait plus jamais une seule âme être tuée par Arlong. Lentement, il commença à marcher vers le rivage. « Kuro. Changement de plans. Nous allons sauver ce navire de la Marine de lui-même. » Kuro acquiesça rehaussant ses lunettes.

« Comme vous voulez, capitaine. » Luffy observa le navire, attendant qu'il exécute son premier mouvement. Et effectivement, un seul canon détonna et un boulet jaillit dans le ciel. Luffy tapa du pied sur le sol, et une colonne d'eau s'éleva et attrapa le boulet d'acier en plein vol. Alors que les villageois restaient bouche bée, Luffy commença à écrire en l'air avec son doigt.

* * *

« Par l'enfer marin, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » hurla Purin Purin alors que le boulet de canon était arrêté dans sa course. Un des marins sous son commandement retint son souffle et désigna l'eau.

« Commandant ! Regardez ! Il se passe quelque chose avec l'eau ! » Purin Purin s'approcha et regarda la surface de la mer. Il resta bouche bée. Dans l'eau, des mots se formaient.

**Idiot. Si je vous avais laissé toucher avec ce boulet, vous auriez été réduits en miettes.** Purin Purin se recula, comme giflé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Les mots disparurent pour être remplacés par de nouveaux.

**Je suis… un ami. Quelqu'un qui hait ces hommes poissons plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer, vous devriez partir avant qu'ils ne viennent pour vous tuer.** Purin Purin grogna.

« Mais la justice ne nous permet pas de faire ça ! Nous devons détruire ces hommes poissons ! » Les mots tremblèrent pendant un instant, avant d'être effacés, et remplacés par d'autres.

**Vous… vous souciez réellement de la justice ?** Purin Purin acquiesça. Les mots s'effacèrent et furent remplacés par de nouveaux mots, confiants. **Bien. C'est bien ! J'aime ça ! Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres Marines que j'ai rencontrés, qui sont mesquins, et corrompus. **Les mots furent changés.** Écoute****z. Vous ne pouvez espérer vaincre ces hommes poissons. Ils sont hors de votre portée. Laissez les moi. J'ai une autre idée de ce que vous pouvez faire.**

« Quoi ? » Les mots se reformèrent.

**Il y a un Marine qui vient ici régulièrement, qui porte un chapeau a****vec des oreilles de belette et rit comme une souris. Je crois que son nom est Nezumi. Je suis convaincu qu'il accepte des paiements d'Arlong pour garder ses activités sous silence. Retournez à votre quartier général, et exposer sa duplicité. Voilà quelque ****chose que vous pouvez faire.** A la fin de cette longue déclaration, le commandant Purin Purin tremblait de rage.

« Nezumi, sale serpent… Je connais l'homme. Sa traitrise ne restera pas impunie. »

**Bien. Maintenant, allez, avant qu'ils n'envoient des hommes ****pour vous détruire. Je me charge d'Arlong et de ses bandits moi-même. **Les mots s'effacèrent, et la mer repris son aspect naturel, au lieu d'être du papier plat. Purin Purin tendit immédiatement la main.

« Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? » La mer s'aplatit, et le dernier message fut écrit.

**Mon nom est… Luffy. Partez maintenant.** La mer se relâcha. Purin Purin marcha immédiatement vers le pont.

« Vous avez entendu Luffy ! Nous retournons au quartier général de la Marine ! Nous dévoilerons la traitrise du capitaine Nezumi ! Pour la justice ! » Les Marines rugirent, et le navire vira de bord et s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. A terre, les habitants de Cocoyashi regardèrent avec colère et confusion alors que leur sauveur, le navire de la Marine fit volte face et s'enfuit. Luffy acquiesça et laissa son doigt retomber.

« Voilà. Nous avons sauvé des vies d'Arlong. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Es-tu sûr que c'était prudent, de leur donner ton nom ?

- Cela importe peu maintenant. Ils savent à présent. Ce qui importe est de venger Usopp. Viens Kuro. Nous retournons à Arlong Park. » Les deux capitaines se retournèrent, et s'engagèrent sur le chemin vers le lieu où leur nakama était tombé.

* * *

Kronos se redressa soudainement sur son trône dans les cieux. « **Qu'e****st ce que… »** Il sonda dans les profondeurs de sa conscience omnisciente. « **Un de mes enfants… Il est mort. Je ne peux accepter cela. »** Kronos se leva de son trône, faisant le bilan de ses pouvoirs. « **Hmm… C'est possible… Cela va taxer mes forces avec si pe****u de croyants, mais c'est faisable… Je pourrais même avoir assez pour lui donner quelque chose… »** Kronos se concentra sur lui-même, et pris possession de son pouvoir. Il lui donna forme, modela son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il corresponde à ses besoins. Il libéra le pouvoir de lui, et le laissa libre de par le monde. Il s'effondra immédiatement, épuisé. **« Dépêche toi, Luffy… J'ai besoin de croyants ! »**

* * *

Docteur Nako sentit un tiraillement en son âme, ne ressemblant à rien qu'il n'ait jamais senti auparavant. « Qu'est ce que… ? » Il oublia immédiatement l'impression, lorsqu'une idée se saisit de lui. « Tu sais quoi… J'ai envie d'aller faire une balade sur la plage. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. » Il se leva, et sorti du dispensaire. « Il n'y a aucun patient aujourd'hui, et je ne l'ai jamais fait pour le plaisir, alors pourquoi pas ? » Il descendit la rue pavée, ignorant la foule massée sur le rivage, alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement sur la plage. « Ouais… C'est sympa… et relaxant aussi… » Il aperçu un grande forme sur les vagues. « Waouh… C'est un sacré morceau de bois flotté… Je me demande ce que c'est… » Il l'observa avant de s'écrier: « Attends une minute ! Ce n'est pas du bois flotté ! C'est un corps ! » Il se précipita dans l'eau, attrapa le bras de la personne, pendant qu'il le traînait sur le rivage. Il fit passer la personne sur le dos, et lui fit immédiatement du bouche à bouche. L'homme cracha de l'eau presque sur le champ. Nako soupira. « Dieu merci… Il ne s'est pas noyé… » Il détacha les bretelles de la salopette de l'homme et jeta un œil. Il resta bouche bée. « Oh mon dieu ! C'est une sacrée blessure de couteau ! Il faut te conduire à la clinique ! »

* * *

Le docteur Nako enveloppait la blessure dans de la gaze lorsque l'homme se redressa brusquement. « Quoi ? Hé ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever ! » L'homme regarda la pièce autour de lui.

« Où suis-je ? » Le docteur Nako continua de panser la plaie.

« Tu es dans mon dispensaire. Maintenant allonge toi. Tu as une sacrée blessure, et tu ne devrais pas… » Sa voix se perdit lorsqu'il réalisa que la blessure qu'il bandait avait disparu. « Quoi ? Mais j'aurais juré que… » L'homme se leva. Il regarda dans le sac pendu sur son épaule. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le lance-pierre vert usé par le temps.

« Cool ! Est-ce que c'est à moi ?

- Et bien, vu que je l'ai trouvé avec toi… » L'homme se tourna et s'inclina.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, mais je dois vraiment retourner vers… » Il posa son pouce sur son menton. « Vers qui je dois retourner ? » Il se caressa le menton. « Et maintenant que j'y pense… » Il se tourna vers le docteur, qui fixait toujours l'endroit où la blessure avait disparue, s'attendant presque à la voir réapparaître. « Hé, ossan ! Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? »

* * *

_C'est l'angoisse hein?_ Maintenant il va falloir que vous teniez jusqu'au prochain chapitre! Que c'est cruel... ^^


	14. Chapitre 14 : Sogeking

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre de La Volonté du D! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté Du D.**

**Chapitre 14 :** Sogeking

« Qui tu es… ? » répéta le docteur. L'homme acquiesça.

« Ouais ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Alors, tu sais qui je suis ? » Nako secoua la tête. L'homme haussa les épaules. « Ah, tant pis ! Ça finira bien par me revenir tôt ou tard ! » Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, vers le village. « Dis moi, où sommes-nous ?

- C'est le village de Cocoyashi. Je te suggère de partir d'ici au plus vite. Nous sommes sous la domination d'un groupe de pirates hommes poissons depuis huit ans. S'ils te voient, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils te tuent. » L'homme prit un air désintéressé, se massant les tempes. 'Pirate… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble familier… des hommes poissons ?' Un souvenir lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

'Je suis le grand capitaine…' Il y avait un nom, il le savait, mais c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il se focalisait dessus, il lui glissait sur la langue. Il se redressa. « C'est ça ! Je suis un capitaine pirate ! » Il sourit. « C'est ce dont j'avais besoin ! Je suis un pirate ! Je n'ai pas peur de quelque stupides hommes poissons ! Je les affronterais tous ! Car je suis un brave capitaine pirate des océans ! » Il s'affaissa aussitôt, ces propres mots ravivant un nouveau souvenir.

'Je suis un brave guerrier des mers ! C'est pourquoi on m'appelle le brave capitaine…' Le nom glissa à nouveau hors d'atteinte. L'homme grogna. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir du nom ? « Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? » Le docteur examina son visage, avant de claquer des doigts.

« C'est ça ! Tu es le garçon qui a attaqué Arlong ! Tu as tiré sur Arlong avec ce même lance-pierre ! » L'homme regardait le lance-pierre dans sa main.

« Vraiment ? » Il s'approcha de l'homme, et entendit quelque chose cliqueter dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit, curieux. « Hé ! Ce sont des galets pour lance-pierre ! Cool ! » Il fouilla dedans. « Dis donc, il y en a beaucoup là-dedans ! Je devais être un as avec ce truc ! Je me demande si j'ai toujours le coup ? » Il sortit de la maison, et fit signe au docteur de le suivre. « Hé doc ! Choisit une cible pour moi ! Je veux voir à quel point je suis un bon tireur ! » Le docteur Nako regarda autour de lui, avant de désigner un nœud d'une forme bizarre sur un arbre à une cinquantaine de pas d'eux.

« Tu vois le nœud ? Essaye ça. » L'homme tendit le lance pierre et le relâcha d'un mouvement souple, et la bille de plomb s'enfonça pile au milieu du nœud.

« C'était facile ! Essayons autre chose ! » Le docteur acquiesça avant de pointer vers une girouette en forme de coq au dessus d'eux, à une centaine de pas d'eux.

« Vise l'œil de cette girouette. » L'homme sortit une nouvelle bille de plomb, tira l'élastique, ajusta la visée, et relâcha, le tout en à peine deux ou trois secondes. La girouette tournoya et lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée, l'œil avait disparu. Le docteur désigna un point sur une maison à 150 pas. « Voyons si tu peux atteindre ça.

- Yosh ! » Il sortit une dernière bille de plomb, aligna sa visée, prenant plus de temps que d'habitude. Il lâcha l'élastique, et la bille se logea directement en plein dans le mille. Le docteur resta bouche bée.

« Mon dieu ! J'avais dis ça pour rire ! Tu l'as vraiment eu ! » Il se caressa le menton avant de regarder autour de lui précautionneusement. « As-tu déjà utilisé un pistolet auparavant ?

- Un pistolet ? Je ne m'en souviens pas » Le docteur courut à l'intérieur du dispensaire. Il revint avec une paire de pistolets à silex.

« Tiens. Prend les. Ils ont de la poudre, mais pas de balles. C'est un nouveau modèle de South Blue, avec six cartouches, et une option de tir rapide. Je viens juste de les obtenir par contrebande grâce à mon cousin, au cas où une révolte surviendrait. Tu pourras probablement les utiliser mieux que moi. Essayes les. » L'homme prit les deux pistolets, les soupesant.

« Hmmm… pas mal ! Un petit peu épais, mais je peux m'y faire ! » Il ouvrit le barillet à six coups. Il y mit quelques unes de ses billes de plomb. Elles entraient parfaitement. Il referma le barillet. Il éleva le pistolet et pointa le nœud de l'arbre avec les deux armes. Il vida les douze balles dessus. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il n'y avait qu'un seul trou dans l'arbre. L'homme se gratta la tête. « Quoi ? J'ai raté ? » Le docteur, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, sortit un petit couteau de poche et s'approcha du nœud. Il agrandit le trou, jusqu'à ce que douze balles tombent dans sa main.

« Im- impossible… » Les yeux écarquillés de l'homme regardèrent les pistolets dans ses mains. « Tu as mis les douze balles dans le même trou… Tu es comme le roi des tireurs… Sogeki king… » L'homme releva la tête.

« Sogeki king… J'aime ça ! » Il leva le pouce. « Yosh ! Ce sera mon nom ! Sogeki King ! Je suis le brave capitaine Sogeking ! »

* * *

BAM ! Un pot vola au travers de la fenêtre alors que Nojiko rentrait chez elle. Elle leva la tête, surprise alors que les fracas continuaient. Elle réalisa alors, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait être responsable de ce raffut. Elle soupira, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, alors qu'elle entrait dans ce qui restait de sa maison. « Ah la la. Tu en as mis du bazar. » Nami l'ignora, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait devant la table, essayant de contenir les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Nojiko changea immédiatement d'attitude. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il est mort… Usopp est mort… » Nojiko se redressa.

« Le gars au long nez de ton équipage ? » Nami releva brusquement la tête.

« Tu le connais ? » Nojiko acquiesça. Nami s'affaissa. « Je l'ai vu se faire tuer devant moi… Arlong l'a eu avant que je puisse… J'aurais pu le sauver… » Nojiko ne dit rien alors que sa sœur continuait. « Si je pouvais, si j'avais le choix, je serais restée avec eux pour toujours. Et maintenant l'un d'entre eux est parti pour toujours… » Nojiko se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la maison, avant de s'arrêter à la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Nami. Nous avons un problème. Les Marines. » Nami leva brusquement la tête. « Ils sont probablement venus pour attraper Arlong, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Sors par derrière. » Nami s'éxécuta, sa maîtrise d'elle-même recouvrée. Nojiko alla à la rencontre des Marines. Nami hésita avant de placer une oreille au mur, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Nojiko. Le chef des Marines ricana.

« Es-tu Nami, la voleuse ? » Nami retint son souffle. Nojiko renifla.

« Cette sorcière ? Elle a cessé de vivre ici depuis des années. Elle est avec Arlong maintenant.

- Je trouve ceci peu crédible. Nos investigations nous ont conduites à croire qu'elle cache des trésors volés au pirate ici. » Nami siffla doucement. « A partir de maintenant, le gouvernement confisquera tout les biens volés ici. » Nojiko déglutit et eut un rire un petit peu trop forcé.

« Vous êtes sourds ou idiots ? Il n'y a pas de trésor volé ici ! Au lieu d'être après des voleurs de bas étage, vous devriez arrêter Arlong ! » Le Marine ricana à nouveau.

« S'il n'y a pas de trésor volé, alors ça ne vous dérangera pas que nous fouillons votre propriété. Messieurs ! » Il agita le bras. « Cherchez les biens dérobés ! » Les Marines se répandirent dans l'orangeraie, prenant des pelles au passage. Les yeux de Nojiko s'écarquillèrent avant d'attraper elle-même une pelle et de la passer sur l'épaule. Elle abattit le bout métallique et assomma un Marine derrière la tête, le projetant à terre.

« N'essayez même pas de toucher à mes orangers ! » Elle regarda le Marine droit dans les yeux. « Alors c'est comme ça que les Marines s'occupent maintenant ? Envahir les propriétés privées, et causer des dégâts aux habitants, alors qu'il y a des pirates qui pillent et tuent ? Si vous n'êtes pas là pour nous aider, alors dégagez d'ici ! » Le Marine lui rendit son regard noir.

« Ne nous parle pas comme si tu nous étais supérieure. Messieurs ! Continuez les recherches ! » Les Marines continuèrent de se déployer. « Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'on cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ça fait cent millions de berrys ! » Les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent brusquement, alors qu'une chape de plomb descendait dans son estomac.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle.

'SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ' Le rire d'Arlong résonna dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Genzo attrapa le Marine par le col.

« Hé ! Comment connais-tu le montant ? » Le Marine baissa le regard.

« Lâche moi. » Genzo le secoua comme un prunier.

« Espèce de connard corrompu ! Cet argent est pour sauver le village ! » L'air manqua une nouvelle fois à Nami alors qu'elle saisissait les implications de ces informations. Nezumi rit.

« Es-tu en train de dire que le village tout entier est mêlé à ces vols, et souhaite être arrêté ? » Genzo le jeta à terre et commença à le tabasser sans merci. Nezumi hurla. « Gyaaaahh ! Abattez le ! Abattez le !

- NON ! » hurla Nami, alors qu'elle courut hors de la maison. Le tonnerre des fusils couvrirent son cr. Les corps du sheriff de Cocoyashi tomba à terre avec un bruit mat. Le corps comme tétanisé, Nami ne pouvait que regardé avec horreur la flaque de sang s'étendre sous le corps de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père. Nezumi se releva avant de se tourner vers la jeune voleuse.

« Oh ? Tu es là, toi ? » Nami se rua sur lui et lui envoya son poing au visage, les os du nez et des pommettes se brisant dans un craquement équerrant. Nezumi tomba à terre, son corps se tordant de douleur, alors qu'il tenait son nez ensanglanté et affreusement déformé. « GYAAAAAAHH ! » Nami releva doucement le corps de Genzo et l'installa sur son dos. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'il ne tomberait pas elle se mit à courir, Nojiko sur ses talons, alors que les Marines étaient toujours regroupés autour de leur capitaine blessé. Nami courut comme jamais elle n'avait couru, en direction du village de Cocoyashi : le seul endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité.

* * *

Sogeki King admira son travail, un sourire ravi au visage. « Excellent ! C'est parfait ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi doué de mes mains ! » Il passa la ceinture toute neuve à sa taille avant d'y insérer les deux pistolets dans les boucles agrandies. « Parfait ! Moi, le brave capitaine Sogeking, suis prêt pour n'importe...

- AU SECOURS ! » hurla une voix féminine. Sogeki King releva la tête. Une fille à la chevelure orange vif entra en courant dans le village, un homme ensanglanté sur le dos. Une fille, légèrement plus âgée, à la peau bronzée où des tatouages s'entrelaçaient et aux cheveux bleus lui emboitait le pas. « Au secours ! Genzo s'est fait tirer dessus ! » Sogeki King courut les rejoindre. Il regarda par-dessus les épaules des gens qui s'étaient regroupé autour des deux femmes et du blessé, alors que le docteur questionnait la fille aux cheveux oranges.

« Qui a fait ça ?

- Les Marines, au service d'Arlong. » La foule inspira. Nojiko acquiesça, alors que Nami frissonnait. « Ils ont volé tout l'argent pour acheter le village.

- Nami… » « Na-Chan… » murmura la foule. Nami, ainsi Sogeki King apprit son nom, se leva soudainement, ses yeux cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle courut vers la route de terre. Sogeki King s'avança.

« Quel argent, docteur ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire d'acheter le village ? » Le docteur le regarda.

« Tu est toujours là ? » Il baissa la tête. « Cette ville a été envahie par les hommes poissons. Si Nami peut ramener cent millions de berrys, elle pourra libérer le village de Cocoyashi d'Arlong. Il lui avait promis cela. Mais il… ! Il a rompu sa promesse ! Nous avons survécu pendant huit ans en espérant la libération ! Mais il n'a pas tenu parole ! » Sogeki King grogna.

« Quel enfoiré ! Faire ça à une gentille fille comme elle ! Il s'est servi d'elle pendant huit ans, et il se joue d'elle ! » Il sortit un de ses pistolets. « Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, mais je sais déjà ce que je veux ! Je veux venger cette pauvre fille ! » La foule rugit son approbation. Sogeki King tira un coup en l'air. « Je veux faire payer l'homme qui a fait souffrir cette fille ! » La foule rugit de nouveau. Un second coup résonna, augmentant encore la tension dans l'air. « Je veux aller mettre mon pied au cul de tous ces hommes poissons ! Qui en est ?

- RAAAAAAAAHHH ! » hurla la foule.

« Alors attrapez ce que vous pouvez, et BATTONS NOUS ! » Sogeki King vida tout son chargeur en l'air alors que tout le monde se précipitait dans les maisons, et ramassa massues, poêles à frire, fourches, et couteaux scotchés au bout de batons. Sogeki King ouvrit les pistolets et remplit les barillets avec des billes explosives. Il referma les chargeurs d'un geste sec du poignet. Il commença à crier vers la foule rassemblée. « Vous vous battez pour vos vies depuis plus de huit ans, pour un espoir vain depuis le début ! Maintenant, je vous le dit, prenons ce qui nous appartient !

- OUAIS ! » hurla la foule.

« Attendez ! » Sogeki King se retourna et posa son regard, comme le reste du village sur le sourire horriblement faux de Nami qui se rapprochait du village. « Attendez, attendez juste un tout petit peu ! Je vais réessayer ! Je trouverais l'argent ! Ce sera plus facile cette fois ! J'ai plein d'expérience ! Ça ira, vous ne devez pas vous en faire ! » Elle eut un rire forcé. « Comparé à avant… » Elle déglutit. « Ça ira ! Je vais bien ! » Elle s'approcha, ses yeux fermés dans un faux sourire. Sogeki King s'avança, et la prit dans ses bras. Les yeux de Nami s'ouvrirent au son de sa voix.

« Nami, c'est ça ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour atteindre une taille incroyable. « Ils sont prêts à mourir pour toi. Ils ne peuvent être arrêté. Ils veulent la tête d'Arlong. Alors écarte toi. » Sogeki King la poussa gentiment sur le côté, Nami ne résista pas. « BATTONS NOUS !

- OUAIS ! » Les villageois passèrent devant elle, alors qu'elle fixait le leader de la foule de villageois.

« Usopp… » Ses genoux cédèrent. « Non… Tu es mort… »

* * *

Luffy brillait d'une aura maléfique alors qu'il marchait silencieusement au travers de la forêt. L'absence de tous sons créant un climat encore plus terrifiant . Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, marchant tout aussi silencieusement que son capitaine. Luffy ouvrit ses sens, faisant céder tous les verrous du fruit du Mizu Mizu, et laissa le pouvoir le submerger. Il sentit la puissance couler à flot dans ses veines. Soudain il s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts. « Nami… Kuro, va à Arlong Park et attends moi là. J'ai des choses à résoudre. » Il disparût dans une spirale d'eau. Kuro acquiesça dans la clairière vide.

« Comme tu le souhaites, Luffy. »

Luffy réapparut à partir d'un filet de sang alors que Nami continuait de poignarder le tatouage sur son bras, n'ayant pas remarqué son apparition soudaine. « ARLONG ! ARLONG ! ARLONG ! ARLO- » Luffy lui prit le couteau des mains. Nami se retourna, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage. La voir en pleurs, et couverte de son propre sang, toucha une fibre primaire chez Luffy. Une qu'il écouta. « Luffy…

- Ne fais pas ça, Nami. Je peux te sentir le faire. » Nami baissa les yeux, en larmes.

« Il… Il… » Elle frissonna, les sanglots secouant son corps. « Luffy… Va-t'en s'il te plaît… Tu peux être comme un monstre, mais tu ne peux pas te battre… comme un vrai…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. » répondit-il d'une voix calme. Elle attrapa une poignée de sable et tenta de la lui lancer au visage. Tout ce qu'elle réussit fut de créer un nuage.

« VA-T'EN ! VA-T'EN ! VA-T'EN ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en… » Ses protestations moururent alors qu'elle s'affaissait en pleurant désespérément. « Usopp est en vie, alors s'il-te-plaît… Pars… » Luffy écarquilla les yeux, mais il se maîtrisa. « Il est parti mourir de nouveau… Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez… » Elle sanglota pendant ce qu'il semblait être des minutes, avant de se tourner vers lui. « Luffy… aide moi… »

Luffy ne dit rien, ses yeux assombrirent. D'un geste lent et précis, il attrapa son chapeau sur sa tête et le plaça sur celle de Nami. Il posa une main sur sa blessure et poussa, coagulant le sang. Il fit quelque pas en avant, avant de hurler vers les cieux.

« EVIDEMMENT ! » Les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que les dernières actions de Luffy signifiaient.

_« C'est un chapeau bien précieux que tu as là. » Luffy sourit. _

_« Aye. Ça l'est. C'est mon bien le précieux. Je ne le quitterais des yeux pour rien au monde._

Nami regarda la silhouette s'éloignant, les larmes montant de nouveau. « Luffy… »

Luffy s'était souvenu de pourquoi il se battait. Cette sensation d'être poignardé dans le bras, ce sentiment de désespoir absolu lorsqu'il avait été omniscient, cette sensation de larmes et de sang chez Nami. C'était pourquoi il se battait. Non parce qu'il haïssait Arlong, ni parce qu'Arlong avait essayé de tuer Usopp. C'était parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. C'était pourquoi il se battait. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer. Luffy regarda les trois personnes devant lui. « Zoro. Sanji. Gin. Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller à Arlong Park.

- Tu nous l'as bien dit. » commença Sanji.

« Mais nous ne voulions pas écouter. » continua Zoro.

« Où tu vas, nous y allons. » finit Gin. Luffy acquiesça.

« Allons y. » Les trois relevèrent la tête.

« Bien ! » Ils se levèrent et marchèrent épaules contre épaules, formant une scène impressionante. Nami sentit ses larmes sécher. Ces gens, ces _nakama_. Ils se battaient tous pour elle. Parce qu'elle était malheureuse, ils étaient prêts à se battre à mort.

« Luffy… »

Luffy vit la personne seule sur la route, et soupira. « Est-ce que quelqu'un écoute encore mes ordres ? Qu'y a-t-il Kuro ? » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, ses griffes de chat déjà enfilées.

« Tu semblais extrêmement agité à propos de quelque chose, Luffy. J'ai cru qu'il serait mieux de ne pas te laisser seul. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer, quand tu es nerveux ? » Luffy rit silencieusement.

« Très bien alors. » Kuro joignit la procession, transformant le groupe en une formation en V, avec Luffy en tête. « Allons faire payer Arlong. »

* * *

Sogeki King courut le long de la route de terre, menant vers la base des maudits pirates, les villageois derrière lui criant et se réjouissant. La foule s'arrêta à la vue de deux épéistes passés à tabac, et ensanglanté, assis devant la porte. Sogeki King s'avança. « Hors de notre chemin. » Les épéistes levèrent la tête, jetèrent un œil, et s'étouffèrent sur leur salive. « Et bien ? Allez vous bougez, oui ou non ? Nous sommes là pour Arlong.

- U- U- Uso- Usopp-aniki ! ! » hurla hystériquement celui en vert.

« TU ES EN VIE ! » Les deux hommes sautèrent sur leurs pieds et dansèrent ensemble, pleurant de joie. Sogeki King pencha la tête sur le côté et les observa.

« Vous êtes bizarres. Et qui est Usopp ? » Les deux chasseurs de primes s'arrêtèrent en plein saut et le fixèrent du regard.

« Tu es Usopp. C'est ton nom. » Sogeki King secoua la tête, réprimant un mal de tête inexplicable.

« Non ça ne l'est pas ! Mon nom est Sogeki King ! C'est le nom que je me suis choisi, en tant que brave capitaine des mers ! » Il se dégagea la tête. « Qu'importe ! Nous sommes là pour venger Nami ! » Les deux chasseurs de primes se calmèrent.

« Usopp-aniki, nous attendons Luffy et les autres. » Sogeki King grogna.

« Je vous dit que mon nom n'est pas Usopp ! » Yosaku regarda Johny, son visage indéchiffrable. Il se désigna.

« Très bien alors. Sogeki King. Sais-tu qui je suis ? » Sogeki King secoua la tête. « Sais-tu qui est Luffy ? » Il secoua de nouveau la tête. « Zoro ? Sanji ? Nami ? Kuro ? » Sogeki King leva la main.

« Ce dernier me semble familier. Où l'ais-je entendu… » Il haussa les épaules. « Nan, ça me dit rien. » Johny se tourna vers Yosaku.

« Se pourrait-il que se faire presque tuer par Arlong lui ait fait perdre la mémoire ?

- C'est possible. C'est déjà arrivé que frôler la mort fasse cet effet là aux gens.

- Mais qu'allons-nous dire à Luffy-aniki ? On ne peut pas juste dire qu'Usopp ne se souvient de rien concernant son équipage. » Les oreilles de Sogeking tiquèrent en entendant cette dernière phrase.

« Dites, qui est ce Luffy-aniki ? Est-il un de mes subordonnés ? » Johny et Yosaku se retournèrent, surpris.

« Usopp-aniki !

- Mon nom n'est pas Usopp ! » hurla Sogeking. « Et nous n'avons pas de temps pour ceci ! Nous sommes là pour battre Arlong ! » Les deux lames se relevèrent, alors que Yosaku et Johny réaffirmaient leur prise dessus.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Nous avons essayé de venger ta mort nous même, mais nous nous sommes fait botter le train. Les villageois ne pourraient faire mieux. Nous attendons les seules personnes qui pourraient seulement faire quelque chose.

- Mais pourquoi ! » cria Sogeki King.

« Ils ont essayé de te tuer.

- Et ils ont fait pleurer Nami-aneki.

- De quelle autre raison avons-nous besoin ? » dirent à l'unisson les deux chasseurs de primes. Nojiko grogna alors qu'elle sortit de la foule.

« Pas le temps ! » Les deux lames fusèrent jusqu'à sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un autre pas.

« En général, nous ne blessons pas les femmes sans mise à prix. » commença Yosaku.

« Mais si tu essayes d'entrer là dedans, tu seras tuée. Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour t'en empêcher. » finit Johny. Nojiko grogna. Johny et Yosaku regardèrent par-dessus les têtes de la foule et acquiescèrent. « Les voilà ! »

Luffy marchait en silence avec ses nakama, lorsqu'il aperçut la foule de villageois révoltés. Sanji jeta le mégot d'une cigarette. Zoro ajusta sa prise sur son seul katana. Gin fit tournoyer son tonfa entre ses doigts. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes. Ils marchèrent en silence au travers de la foule. Luffy regarda sur le coté, et aperçu le chef de la révolte. A sa vue, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il se força à trouver sa voix.

« Usopp. Tu es en vie. » Usopp grogna, mais ne dit rien. Luffy regarda la paire de pistolets entre ses mains, il haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien à leur sujet. « Viens. Nous allons venger notre navigatrice. » L'homme caoutchouc leva le poing et explosa les portes hors de leurs gongs. Les gravats, portant l'empreinte de ces poings, tombèrent à terre. Arlong tourna la tête. Ses yeux se rétrécirent sous le choc. Luffy leva de nouveau son poing.

« Arlong. Tu vas mordre la poussière. »

* * *

**NdT:** C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Vous pouvez éteindre le téléviseur et reprendre une activité normale!

(Oui je suis une fan des Guignols de l'Info...)


	15. Chapitre 15 : Roche Marine

Salut à tous, c'est Hajyh-chan! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Voici mon petit cadeau avec une journée d'avance: Un nouveau chapitre! On dit merci au Père Noël, à Selene-san (ma bêta), et à The Animaniac Dude (l'auteur, bien sûr ^^)!

Moi j'ai demandé au Père Noël des reviews... Vous croyez que j'en aurais? (Qui a dit message subliminal?) ;)

Joyeux Noël, et bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Volonté du D**

**Chapitre 15 : **** Roche Marine**

« T'es qui toi ? » Luffy dévisagea Arlong avec tellement de mépris et de haine, que l'homme poisson se surprit à déglutir la boule qui s'était formée dans sa george.

« Mon nom est Luffy. Je suis un pirate. Souviens t'en. Tu diras au diable que c'est le nom de l'homme qui t'aura expédié en enfer. » Deux hommes poissons mineurs se placèrent devant lui, alors qu'il continuait sa marche silencieuse vers le chef des hommes poissons.

« Hé, hé, hé. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça ici, et espérer voir le patron. Tu dois… » Luffy attrapa les deux par la tête et les fracassa entre eux, les assommants sur le coup.

« Ne restez pas sur mon chemin. » Arlong cracha par terre.

« Et que me veut un pirate ? » Luffy s'accroupit et chercha en lui. Il chercha toute la haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, toute la colère qu'il avait éprouvée, toutes les émotions qu'il n'avait jamais laissées le contrôler, et les concentra dans son poing. Avec un cri de rage, le visage de Nami sanglotant à l'esprit, Luffy écrasa son poing dans le visage d'Arlong, et l'énorme homme poissons fut projeté cul par-dessus tête dans le mur de pierre derrière, le détruisant entièrement. Luffy le fixa avec une rage brulante.

« N'essaye même pas de faire pleurer ma navigatrice !

- Enfoiré ! » Les acolytes hommes poissons sautèrent hors de l'eau et chargèrent Luffy. Cette idée fut immédiatement abandonnée, lorsqu'ils furent repoussés par des explosions. Usopp fit tournoyer ses pistolets entre ses mains alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Oi, oi, oi ! Ne va pas charger là dedans tout seul ! » Luffy le regarda.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais perdre, même seul.

- Idiot. Je te dis de ne pas voler toutes les proies. » Sanji s'avança aux côtés d'Usopp.

« Usopp n'a pas tort, Luffy. Gardes en pour nous aussi.

- Mon nom n'est pas Usopp !

- Luffy, es-tu sûr que tu as le bon type ? » dit Zoro alors qu'il avançait à son tour. « Il dit qu'il n'est pas Usopp, et il est bien trop brave pour l'être. Et en plus, je n'ai pas encore entendu un seul mensonge de sa part.

- Bien sûr ! Mentir est une très mauvaise habitude ! Moi, le brave capitaine Sogeking, n'ai jamais dit un seul mensonge de ma vie ! » cria Sogeking.

« Ouaip, clairement le mauvais gars. » Arlong leur lança un regard mauvais. Hachi était bouche bée. Il désigna le sabreur aux cheveux verts.

« C'est lui ! C'est l'escrimeur inconnu !

- C'est Roronoa Zoro. » dit Kuroobi, sur un ton blasé. Hachi se caressa le « menton ».

« J'en étais sûr, je le savais ! C'est lui qui m'a trompé ! Il m'a monté… Je veux dire, je l'ai emmené… » Luffy regarda Zoro, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Tu l'as monté Zoro ? Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les hommes… Sans parler des hommes POISSONS…

- LA FERME ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! » hurla Zoro alors qu'il dégainait son katana et se précipita sur Luffy. Le capitaine bloqua les trois lames d'un simple geste de son sabre.

« Oi, oi, oi. T'es sensé te battre contre eux, pas contre moi. » Un des hommes poissons désigna Sogeking, visiblement affolé.

« Regardez, c'est ce gars au long nez ! » Hachi cria de surprise.

« Hein ? Mais Arlong-san avait tué ce gars !

- Arlong-san ne rate jamais sa proie,surtout quand il s'agit de le tuer Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? Chuu. » dit Chuu ébahi. L'esprit de Sogeking s'était focalisé sur un seul mot.

« Tu as essayé de me TUER ? » Il désigna Arlong. « Personne n'essaye de tuer le grand capitaine Sogeking et s'en tire assez bien pour s'en vanter ! » Il dégaina un de ses pistolets et inséra une cartouche dans le barillet. Il le referma et visa Arlong. « Sogeking, bille explosive ! » La balle explosa en plein dans le visage d'Arlong, et ses hommes retinrent leur souffle.

« Arlong-san ! » La fumée se dissipa, et Arlong cracha une quantité minuscule de sang. Sogeking sembla vaguement surpris. « Quoi ? Tu es encore en vie ? La poudre devait être mouillée, ou quelque chose…

- Aucune attaque d'un être inférieur ne pourra jamais me battre. » Arlong eut un rire sec. « Des pirates, hein ? Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous connaissez. Tu es ce capitaine dont ils parlaient. Dis moi, comment as-tu fait le tour avec l'eau ? » Luffy grogna.

« Comme si j'allais le dire à un bâtard comme toi ! » Arlong rit.

« Shahahahahahahahaha ! Qu'importe, car qu'est ce que des êtres inférieurs comme vous peuvent faire contre nous ? » Hachi rit alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'Arlong va perdre son temps avec vous ? » Luffy renifla.

« Tu nous traites d'imbéciles ? Ça vient du gars qui a transporté gratuitement ses ennemis. » Hachi bégaya.

« Sa – sales êtres inférieurs ! Je vais vous montrer ! » Il se retourna, plissa sa bouche allongée, et commença à en jouer comme une trompette. Luffy haussa un sourcil.

« Alors ça, c'est juste la classe, qui que tu puisses être. J'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer de la trompette avec la bouche… » Kuro secoua la tête, blasé devant la seule chose que son capitaine avait relevée. Le sol commença à trembler sur le champ. Sogeking regarda autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? Un genre d'arme secrète ? » Hachi rit follement.

« Vous pourrez être son prochain repas ! Viens là Meuhmeuh ! » Un geyser d'eau s'éleva alors que la vache des mers émergeait. « Te voilà, mon grand ! Détruis nos ennemis ! » Meuhmeuh rugit, avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il aperçut Luffy.

« Oh. C'est juste Meuhmeuh. J'étais inquiet un instant.

- MEUHmeuh ! meuhEUH MEUH ! (Mon seigneur ! Que faîtes vous ici ! ) » Il commença à trembler. « MeuhMeUH Meuuuh ? meUUHH MEUH ! (Êtes-vous l'ennemi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire !) » Luffy hocha discrètement la tête vers Arlong, lui indiquant silencieusement de suivre ses ordres. Meuhmeuh trembla encore, avant de rugir bruyamment et de se jeter sur Luffy. Sogeking cria.

« Fais quelque chose, chapeau de paille ! » Luffy plongea ses pieds dans le ciment, stabilisant ainsi ses appuis. Il se tordit autour de lui d'une manière impossible, avant de lancer ses bras sur les cornes de Meuhmeuh, et de les attraper. « QUOIIIII ?

- Son bras s'est étiré ? » cria Hachi incrédule. Les yeux d'Arlong étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

« Il a le pouvoir du fruit du démon ?

- Gomu Gomu NO MOULINET ! » rugit Luffy alors qu'il faisait tournoyer l'énorme monstre marin autour de lui, comme un fétu de paille, écrasant tout l'équipage des hommes poissons, les projetant à terre. Luffy continua de hurler alors qu'il déroulait toutes les spirales qu'il avait fait, avant de relâcher la vache des mers. Meuhmeuh hurla haut en l'air, alors qu'il volait loin du carnage. Tel un élastique, Luffy retourna à sa position d'origine et pointa vers Arlong. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre contre des petites frappes ! Je suis venu te botter le cul ! » Arlong écarquilla les yeux, l'image même du requin encerclant sa proie.

« Et bien c'est parfait. Je pensais justement à la façon dont j'allais te tuer. » Sanji commença immédiatement à mettre des coups de pied dans la tête de son capitaine.

« Abruti ! Tu aurais pu nous blesser aussi ! » Luffy grogna et tira sur ses pieds, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« Hein ? » Il tira sur un pied. « Mais qu'est ce que ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, chapeau de paille ! Tu aurais pu nous avoir aussi ! » hurla Sogeking. Luffy continua de tirer sur son pied.

« Comment oses tu faire ça à notre équipage ! » hurla Hachi. Kuroobi ricana.

« On dirait que l'on va devoir se salir les mains maintenant. » Chuu craqua ses doigts.

« Nous devrions leur apprendre la différence entre nos deux espèces. Chuu. » Zoro sourit, tenant toujours son katana fermement.

« Alors, les forces principales se sont enfin révélées. » Kuroobi se tourna vers Arlong, un air passif sur son visage.

« Arlong-san, restez où vous êtes, s'il vous plaît.

- Si vous vous battiez, en étant aussi en colère que maintenant, Arlong Park serait réduit en poussière. » Hachi se leva, grognant.

« Nous allons nous occuper d'eux ! » Hachi prit inspirations sur inspirations, sa poitrine s'étirant au maximum. Sogeking regarda depuis son pilier, ses pistolets prêts.

« Qu'est ce que fabrique le poulpe ? » Luffy le regarda, l'air confus.

« Pourquoi tu es derrière un pilier ? Je croyais que tu étais brave ! » Sogeking souffla, insulté.

« Je suis brave ! Mais je suis un combattant à distance ! Je ne peux pas être là où ils peuvent m'avoir avec une de leurs attaques ! Vous êtes la chair à canon, pendant que je les abats à distance ! » Luffy se tint le menton un instant. La logique tenait la route. Usopp n'était pas vraiment fait pour les raclées qu'ils pouvaient prendre.

« Tako-hachi-black ! » hurla Hachi, alors qu'il crachait un jet d'encre noire. Luffy tourna la tête brusquement surpris, juste à temps pour recevoir en pleine figure l'encre noire aveuglante. Zoro, qui avait esquivé à temps, foudroya son capitaine du regard.

« Abruti ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé ? » Luffy se tint les yeux, hurlant.

« GAAAAHHHH ! MES YEUX ! » Hachi attrapa un énorme morceau de plafond.

« Et maintenant, le coup de grâce…

- Luffy ! Fond et barre toi ! » hurla Gin. Luffy tira sur son pied.

« C'est bien ça le problème ! Mes pieds refusent de se liquéfier ! Tout le reste le peut, mais pas mes pieds ! » Sogeking regarda alternativement l'équipage et le capitaine, réalisant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Hachi finit de s'approcher de Luffy et lança le morceau de plafond sur sa tête.

« Tako-Hachi-Black en morceaux ! » Luffy fut écrasé sous le poids de la roche. L'équipage échangea un regard, et haussa les épaules. Hachi rit. « HAhahahaha ! Votre capitaine n'est plus ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant !

- Nan, tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un comme lui avec juste ça. C'est un gars vraiment coriace. » dit Gin, nonchalant. A ce moment là, le rocher se fendit en deux, dévoilant Luffy exactement dans la même position. Il tira sur son pied.

« Nan, ça ne sort toujours pas. Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas me liquéfier ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Bah. Je peux toujours vous botter le train à tous, sans bouger d'ici. » Arlong caqueta, maniaque. Luffy jeta un regard critique au patron des hommes poissons. « Oi, sushi. T'as un problème avec ça ?

- SHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA ! » Il continua de rire. « On dirait que tu as découvert mon plancher de roche marine ! » Luffy écarquilla les yeux, grands comme des soucoupes.

« DE LA ROCHE MARINE ? » hurla Luffy. Ça n'allait pas ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi la roche marine l'affectait-il ? Arlong caqueta. Chuu se pencha sur le bord de l'eau, et ramassa de l'eau dans sa main. Il l'avala rapidement et la cracha vers le visage de Luffy. « GAAHH ! » hurla Luffy. Il avait vu ce que ces choses pouvaient faire, et il n'avait aucune idée s'il était toujours protégé de l'eau ou pas. Ses craintes furent cependant sans fondement, puisque la balle d'eau fut réfléchie sur le côté. Gin abaissa sa matraque et sourit.

« Ça, c'est intéressant. Tu viens de me donner une idée. » Chuu grogna. Gin se tourna vers Luffy. « Et toi… Depuis quand tu es un abruti ? » Luffy haussa les épaules.

« Bah. C'est de famille. Tu ne peux pas renier tes gènes, quoi que tu fasses. » Gin renifla.

« Je suppose qu'avoir un capitaine débile est mieux que d'avoir un capitaine qui blesserait une femme et tuerait aveuglément. » Kuroobi renifla.

« Vous êtes tous venu pour « ce genre » de femme ? Vous êtes pathétiques. » Ceci interpella Sanji.

« « Ce genre » de femme ? » Il le foudroya du regard, sa cigarette toujours aux lèvres. « Redis ça de Nami-san, et je passe à la poêle. Je vais te transformer en meunière, homme poisson ! » Kuroobi croisa les bras.

« Vous avez l'air de savoir vous battre, pour des humains. Cependant, des pirates qui se battent par chevalerie ne peuvent être que médiocres. » Sanji inhala une bouffée de cigarette, alors que Gin plissa des yeux.

« T'entends ça Sanji ? L'homme poisson vient de nous insulter.

- Voyons s'il saura justifier ses paroles par des actions. Montrons lui si notre chevalerie est médiocre. » Sanji fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette. « J'ai été élevé par un pirate invincible.

- Et j'ai été le second du seigneur d'East Blue. Comparons, veux-tu ? » Gin fit tournoyer son tonfa. L'homme poisson pastenague ne fit que grogner et se positionna en garde de karate. Sogeking continua de tirer Luffy, ses pieds s'étirant de plus en plus, sans pour autant qu'il y ait un mouvement sur la partie critique.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Sogeking. Luffy regarda ses pieds et fronça les sourcils.

« Nan rien. Bon sang, mais qui a un plancher en roche marine ? Sogeking mit une tape sur la tête de Luffy avec sa main libre.

« On s'en fiche ! Essayes-tu seulement ? » Luffy le regarda.

« Usopp, le sol annule mes pouvoirs ! J'aimerais t'y voir, moi ! » Hatchan les regarda et vit les tentatives des deux hommes.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils croient faire ? Pour l'amour du ciel, c'est Arlong Park ici ! Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ! » Hatchan ramassa un autre débris gigantesque. « Je vais vous tuer ! » Sogeking semblait prêt à sortir ses pistolets, mais Luffy lui fit signe.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ça ira pour moi, cours ! » Sogeking grogna, mais rangea les pistolets à sa ceinture, et courut encore plus vite. Hatchan marcha vers eux, le poids le ralentissant considérablement.

« Attends ! » cria le poulpe, avant que deux lames, l'une dans son fourreau, et l'autre non, allèrent à sa gorge.

« Oi. Ces deux là sont occupés. » dit Zoro, Wado Ichimonji à la main. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes de sa main libre.

« Nous allons nous occuper de toi. Nous serons tes adversaires. » Hatchan grogna.

« Roronoa Zoro ! Kuro aux mille plans ! Vous m'avez trompé ! » Il jeta le rocher à terre, forçant les deux hommes à se dégager ou à être aplatis. « C'est ça ! Et ensuite, vous avez tuez mes frères ! » Zoro désigna Kuro du pouce.

« Ce n'était pas moi. C'était lui. » Kuro releva ses lunettes, une certaine surprise visible dans son expression.

« Ils sont morts ? J'ai pourtant manqués tous les points vitaux… Je n'ai tué aucun d'entre eux. » Hatchan cligna des yeux, avant d'avoir un sourire penaud.

« Oh ouais. C'est vrai. Aucun d'entre eux n'est mort. Autant pour moi ! » Zoro secoua la tête.

« Tout à fait compréhensible. Ils semblaient tous être morts, mais ce n'était pas le cas. » Hatchan acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! C'était effrayant ! Je suis revenu, et l'un d'entre eux flottait juste devant moi ! Ça m'a complètement retourné ! » Il cligna des yeux à nouveau, avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Il lança trois de ses poings vers les deux escrimeurs. « Comment osez vous me distraire !

- Tu t'es distrait tout seul… » marmonna Zoro, alors qu'il esquivait le coup. Kuro eut juste un petit rire, alors qu'il se contorsionnait hors de la trajectoire. Luffy regarda derrière lui en entendant l'expression d'Hatchan et vit Chuu prendre une grande inspiration, visant le dos de Zoro sans défense. Il jura. Il avait vu ce que pouvait faire ces choses là.

« Merde ! Usopp lâche moi ! Attire l'attention de Chuu et éloigne le des combats !

- Mon nom n'est pas Usopp ! » cria Sogeking en relâchant Luffy. L'homme caoutchouc retourna à sa position originale et mit à l'homme poisson à la bouche allongée un coup de boule au ventre.

« Gah ! » souffla Chuu en tombant sur le derrière. Sogeking désigna son torse du pouce.

« On dirait que les autres s'amusent tous maintenant ! Mais je me sens un peu à l'écart ! » Il fit tournoyer ses pistolets dans ses mains. « Et si nous dansions tête de poisson ? » Luffy bougeait faiblement.

« Bâtard… On dirait que tu veux vraiment mourir ! » L'homme poisson cracha une balle d'eau vers le visage du sniper. Il l'arrêta avec une balle enflammée de son cru, et les deux balles explosèrent ensemble en l'air. Chuu chargea sur lui, crachant balle après balle, Sogeking les bloquant toutes.

« Merde ! Trop près ! » jura Sogeking. Il commença à courir, tirant derrière lui de temps à autre. Chuu s'arrêta devant le rassemblement de villageois et regarda autour de lui.

« N'êtes vous pas les villageois de Cocoyashi ? » Il vit les lances de fortunes, et haussa les sourcils. « Vu que vous avez tous ces armes, je peux supposer que vous vous rebellez. Vous allez tous –

- Sogeking bille enflammée ! » La balle tirée en plein visage entra dans sa bouche et fut avalée tout rond. Chuu tomba en arrière, les yeux quasiment exorbités, lorsque les flammes léchèrent l'intérieur de son estomac.

« GHAAAAAAHHH ! » hurla-t-il. Sogeking se désigna de nouveau du pouce.

« N'essaye même pas de m'oublier ! Ou tu ne vivras pas assez vieux pour le regretter ! » Chuu tituba sur ses jambes, tenant son ventre, la douleur intense déformant les traits de son visage.

« Tu nous as survécu… une fois… Je corrigerai cette erreur ! » hurla-t-il, alors qu'il se lançait à ses trousses. « Reviens ici long nez !

- Comme si t'avais l'air mieux, bouche horrible ! » contra-t-il alors qu'il tirait un coup de semonce en retour. Arlong rit alors que le combat perdurait. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et s'approcha des batailles sur le point d'éclater.

« C'est toujours, toujours pareil. J'en ai marre de regarder.

- Arlong-san, je croyais que nous vous avions demandé de ne pas devenir violent ici. » Kuroobi réprimanda son patron alors qu'il continuait de marcher vers eux.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste pensé à un jeu intéressant auquel nous pourrions jouer. » Hatchan haussa les sourcils.

« Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? » Luffy sourit.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas utiliser mon atout dans ma manche, mais je peux quand même… » Son poing s'étira sur le visage d'Arlong. « … Te botter le cul depuis ici ! » Le poing rencontra le visage d'Arlong, et puis son nez. Luffy ramena son poing en hurlant. « AAAHH ! Bon sang ! Je saigne ! » Arlong essuya la fine trace de sang sous son nez.

« Ça fait mal. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Il planta sa main dans le béton et arracha le garçon caoutchouc, le béton de roche marine avec. « Rien que pour ça, tu vas mourir plus vite. » Il le jeta dans la piscine d'eau de mer, Luffy hurlant tout du long.

« Luffy ! » hurla Zoro.

« Bâtard ! » jura Sanji. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Il semblerait qu'ils ont gagné un léger avantage. C'est bien dommage. » Arlong rit.

« Shahahahahaha ! » Sanji s'élança vers la piscine.

« Je vais le sauver… » Kuro leva un doigt avec une lame.

« Non. Le béton de roche marine a beau annuler les gains actifs d'un fruit du démon, mais les acquis passifs restent intacts. Souviens toi de ce qu'il est. » Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent. Kuro acquiesça. « Il survivra indéfiniment là-dessous. Nous pouvons nous concentrer totalement sur les hommes poissons. » Zoro acquiesça.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir notre attention divisée. » Il ajusta ses sabres. « Le poulpe est à moi.

- Non. Il est à moi. » Kuro s'avança. « Gin et moi allons détourner leur attention. Vous deux pouvez aller libérer Luffy. » Gin regarda Kuro.

« Oi, oi, oi. Depuis quand je fais parti de ce plan ? » Gin fit tournoyer son tonfa. « Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

- Combien de temps pensez vous qu'il survivra là-dessous ? » dit Arlong nonchalamment. Hatchan acquiesça.

« Donc c'était ça le jeu dont vous parliez. » Arlong hocha la tête.

« Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser interférer avec mon jeu ? Vous m'avez oublié. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes.

« En effet. J'ai oublié de vous compter. J'aurais cru que vous seriez resté sur la touche comme jusqu'à présent. J'avais tort. On dirait que personne n'ira libérer Luffy. »

* * *

Luffy coulait à travers les eaux claires, tenant fermement sa bouche. 'Merde. Je suis mal. Je ne peux plus respirer.' Gold Roger se forma dans l'eau, secouant la tête d'un air déçu.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, te tenant la bouche comme si tu pouvais te noyer ? Aucune roche marine ne pourra jamais t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es. » Luffy le regarda, avant de lâcher à conte cœur sa bouche. Il inspira, avant de s'exclamer.

« Mais pourquoi est ce que je peux respirer ? Je croyais que la roche marine annulait les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ? Et à ce sujet, pourquoi est ce que la roche marine m'affecte tout court ? » Gold Roger soupira.

« C'est vrai. J'ai oublié de le mentionner. La roche marine n'est pas vraiment originaire de l'océan. Elle ne fait qu'imiter les propriétés de la mer sur les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. C'est une roche, et pas de l'eau, et par conséquent, n'est pas sous notre contrôle. Cependant, puisque les effets sont similaires à l'océan, et que nous contrôlons l'océan, elle ne peut nous contrôler entièrement. C'est le cas classique d'une force d'une puissance infinie rencontrant un objet immuable. Quelque chose doit céder. » Il soupira. « Bien sûr… Si tu avais autant d'expérience avec ton fruit que moi, tu pourrais annuler les pouvoirs de la roche marine. » Les sourcils de Luffy étaient hauts sur son front à la fin du discours.

« Tu veux dire que si j'avais des décennies d'expérience, comme toi, je pourrais échapper à la roche marine ? » Il sourit. « Ça veut dire qu'aucune prison ne pourrait jamais me contenir ! Génial !

- Pas des décennies. Des siècles. » corrigea Gold Roger. « Combien de fois crois-tu que j'ai fait des sauts dans le temps, petit ? » Le sourire de Luffy retomba.

« Zut. Tant pis pour cette idée. » Il agita son bras. « C'est tellement étrange. Je sens que j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que je n'aurais jamais à terre, et pourtant, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il n'est pas là en même temps. » Gold Roger haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment. Si c'est ainsi… » songea-t-il. « Peux-tu utiliser l'un de tes pouvoirs ? » Luffy ferma les yeux avant de grogner.

« Nan. Je ne peux toujours pas fondre. » Gold Roger lui mit une tape sur la tête.

« Idiot ! Ce n'est pas le seul pouvoir que tu as ! » Luffy ferma les yeux à nouveau marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Une trainée de bulles jaillit de sa main et s'écrasa sur le sol. « Hein ? Pourquoi est ce que je peux toujours utiliser le Mizu Mizu Harpon ? » Gold Roger écarquilla d'avantage les yeux.

« Im-Impossible… Si vite… Et aucun entraînement… » Il secoua la tête rapidement. « Bref. Peux-tu toujours créer un clone ? » Luffy ferma les yeux une fois de plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je… Je peux plus ou moins le sentir… Comme s'il était derrière un mur de brique, mais toujours là… » Son front se plissa alors qu'il essayait de faire un clone. Lorsque son corps commença à trembler, Gold Roger intervint.

« C'est bon, petit. Tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas gra… » L'eau derrière lui tournoya, et un autre Luffy apparut à cet endroit. « Qu – Quoi ? Impossible !

- Ouais ! J'ai réussi ! » crièrent les deux Luffy à l'unisson. Ils se fusillèrent tout deux du regard. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, « t'as réussi » ? J'ai réussi ! » crièrent-ils l'un à l'autre, avant que l'original ne cligne des yeux. « Hé, pourquoi tu copies tout ce que je dis ?

- Comment ça, je copie ? TU copies sur MOI ! » hurla le clone. Les yeux de l'original s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Roger ! J'ai enfin réussit à avoir un clone autonome ! » La bouche du roi des pirates s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson.

« Comment – Que – Tu – Un clone… » babilla-t-il avant de rire hystériquement. « ! Petit imbécile ! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Luffy fronçait des sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Gold Roger continuait dans son fou rire.

« Ghehehehehehe… Tu ne cesses jamais de me surprendre, Luffy. Tu ne cesses, jamais, de me surprendre. Ghehehehe… » Il essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de l'œil. « Peux-tu toujours le contrôler ? » Le corps du clone se raidit alors que l'original s'affaissa.

« Ouaip. » dit Luffy-clone.

« Alors amène le clone là-haut et bats toi ! » Luffy-clone le salua.

« Roger ! » Roger mit négligemment une tape sur la tête du clone.

« Sale gosse. » Le clone jaillit à la surface. Dans un glorieux geyser d'eau, Luffy-clone atterrit sur le sol, souriant. Arlong resta bouche bée comme le poisson qu'il était, alors que l'équipage du chapeau de paille clignèrent à peine des yeux.

« … Tiens ? » Gin le fixa. « Tu n'étais pas coincé dans du béton ? » Luffy-clone acquiesça.

« C'est toujours le cas ! Je me suis créé comme remplaçant ! » Gin acquiesça, l'ampoule s'allumant littéralement.

« Ah. Un clone. Je vois. » Luffy-clone sourit.

« Ouais ! Et j'ai enfin trouvé comment être autonome ! » Gin haussa un sourcil.

« Chouette. Tu étais dessus sur le bateau. » Les yeux d'Arlong se rétrécirent, manquant clairement quelque chose de vital dans la conversation.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » Luffy écarta grand les bras, le visage solennel.

« J'ai de nombreux noms, et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants. »

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour 2011! A l'année prochaine! ;) Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin! ^^


	16. Chapitre 16 : A terre

Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse très platement pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour publier ce chapitre. C'est juste que je mène une vie de fou. Je n'arrête pas, et j'ai à peine le temps de faire de la traduction. :( Je suis vraiment désolée !

**Petite info du jour:** Ma bêta ne répond plus, je suis donc à la recherche d'un bêta pour corriger la Volonté du D ! Seule condition que je pose : un bon niveau en français ! Amateurs de kikoo, lol, et langage SMS s'abstenir ! Cela dit, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez moi un message privé !

Du coup, ça veut dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Espérons qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... ^^' Mais vous allez voir dans ce chapitre qu'il faut toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu... :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Volonté du D**

**Chapitre 16 : A terre**

Les yeux d'Arlong s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Tu… connais les légendes de l'océan ? » Arlong caqueta comme un maniaque. « SHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh ça devient de mieux en mieux ! Je crois que je vais adorer te tuer, human ! » Luffy-Clone fit craquer ses doigts.

« Oh, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Nous sommes le plat principal ! Pourquoi ne pas d'abord laisser passer quelques apéritifs ? Après tout, le poisson c'est tellement léger… » Arlong caqueta.

« Shahahaha ! Si tu n'étais pas d'une race inférieure, je t'aurais demandé de joindre mon équipage ! » Arlong regarda les hommes poissons qui attendaient. « Vous avez entendu l'humain. Faîtes nous un spectacle.

- Nyuu ! Je vais savourer ma revanche, escrimeurs ! » cria Hatchan alors qu'il inspirait. « Tako-Hachi BLACK ! » Un nuage d'encre noire fut jetée sur grand angle, forçant les deux escrimeurs à esquiver. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Ce serait un coup fatal, s'il réussissait à nous atteindre avec cette encre. Evite la à tout prix. » Le capitaine pirate sauta, et coupa sur la tête de l'homme poulpe, coupant tout une mèche de cheveux. Il agrippa sa tête.

« Nyuu ! Enfoiré ! Je vais… » Kuro se raidit. « Rien faire. Je veux dire, ce ne sont que des cheveux, ça repoussera. » Kuro cligna des yeux.

« Eh ?

- Roronoa et Kuro ! Vous ne pouvez pas me battre ! J'ai six bras contre vos quatre ! N'est ce pas génial ? N'est ce pas merveilleux ? » croassa –t-il alors qu'il ondulait ses bras comme un danseur de hula. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, l'air médusé.

« Mais quel rapport est ce ça a avec tout ça ? » Hatchan cligna des yeux, avant de grogner.

« Kuro ! Nyuu ! Tako-Hachi-Punch ! » Il lança ses poings gauches sur Kuro, frôlant à peine son visage. Il sauta en arrière alors que Zoro attaquait. « Technique Spéciale du Poulpe, Attraper la Lame à Mains Nues ! » Il joignit les mains alors que la lame s'abattait.

Silence…

« AIE ! Ca fait mal ! » glapit Hatchan alors que le sang coulait le long de son front.

« On a pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! » rugit Zoro, l'exaspération obscurcissant enfin son jugement. Il haleta alors que sa blessure le lançait douloureusement. 'Merde… Je ne suis toujours pas guéri…' Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, surveillant Zoro.

« Zoro. Laisse moi le combattre. Tes blessures ne sont toujours pas guéries.

- Même pas en rêve… Je ne perdrais face à personne… » Son corps se raidit alors qu'il s'effondrait à terre, la main de Kuro là où s'était trouvé sa nuque. Il rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Repose toi un moment. Je combattrais ton ennemi. » Il se tourna lentement pour faire face au poulpe devant lui. « Mon plan implique ta chute. Et mes plans n'échouent jamais. Il se lança en avant, l'index tendu. Hatchan dévia la lame, mais du esquiver lorsque les quatre autres doigts suivirent.

« Nyuu ! » Sanji regarda le capitaine semblable à un chat, le doute visible dans son regard.

« Il…

- Te laisser distraire par eux, signifiera ta mort ! » hurla Kuroobi, alors qu'il lançait sa nageoire vers Sanji. Celui-ci se retourna, mais le coup fut intercepté par un tonfa.

« Oi, oi, oi. Je croyais avoir dit que j'étais ton adversaire. » Gin abattit son tonfa sur le visage de Kuroobi. « Oublier qui tu combats, signifiera TA mort ! » Une nageoire apparut et bloqua le coup. Kuroobi regarda Gin.

'Il est fort… J'ai senti ça jusqu'à l'os…' Gin continua de frapper Kuroobi, espérant avoir un coup chanceux.

« Sanji ! Va chercher le capitaine ! Nous allons les retenir ! » hurla Gin lorsque son tonfa attrapa l'index de Kuroobi. L'homme poisson requin siffla de douleur, lorsque que le doigt craqua. Gin eut un sourire narquois. « Oops. Aurais-je cassé quelque chose ?

- Sale humain… » grogna Kuroobi. Kuro releva ses lunettes, regardant Hatchan, qui se tenait sur un pylone.

« Tako Hachi numéro… Neuf. » Et il continua à se tenir la tête en bas, sur le poteau. Kuro le regarda longuement, avant de parler.

« Tu ne vas pas descendre tout seul, n'est pas ? » Hatchan sourit.

« Nyu~. » Kuro sourit.

« Pile comme je l'aime. » En un instant, il était à la hauteur de Hatchan, souriant alors qu'il courait le long du poteau.

« Hein ?! » glapit Hatchan, lorsque Kuro le dépassa, et alla jusqu'en haut du poteau. Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta, et laissa la gravité faire son travail.

« Le chaton dans l'arbre ! » Dans sa chute, Kuro commença à couper le poteau, lançant ses bras d'avant en arrière, réglé comme une horloge. Hatchan hurla quand les deux mains passèrent sur lui. Les ventouses de ses bras lâchèrent et il tomba à terre. Kuro atterrit légèrement sur ses pieds, alors que Hatchan tomba lourdement sur le sol. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, totalement détendu. « Hiss. »

CRAC ! Le pilier s'effondra en centaines de morceaux, tels que Kuro les avait découpés. Dans un fracas de roches, les pierres tombèrent par terre, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. Kuro sourit. « Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour créer de nouvelles attaques, mais je me suis senti inspiré avec celle là. » L'homme octopus se hissa sur ses pieds, maugréant des malédictions envers lui.

« Enfoiré… Je ne suis même pas encore sérieux ! » Il se lança sur un autre pilier, et disparu à l'étage supérieur.

« Tu veux un combat équitable ? » Kuro courut le long du pilier après le poulpe. Dès qu'il posa un pied au second étage, il fut forcé de passer sur la défensive, alors six énormes l'attaquaient au visage. « Ghh !

- Admire ! Le style à six sabres ! » Hatchan attaqua à nouveau au visage de Kuro. « Tu as peut être dix sabres, mais tes lames sont faibles, et facilement brisées ! Elles manquent de pouvoir dans tes mouvements ! » Kuro attaqua sur l'estomac du poulpe. Hatchan esquiva en sautan.

« La ferme ! » Il se jeta en avant, l'index tendu. « Je vais te tuer ! » Hatchan dévia la lame.

« Cependant, avec mes six sabres, je peux concentrer toute ma force dans mes attaques, et surpasser ta défense ! » Il attaqua de nouveau, avec les six bras, et Kuro fut forcé à mettre un genou à terre.

'Bon sang… Il a raison merde. Il me bat au niveau de la force… Mais il ne fait pas le poids face à mon esprit…' Kuro roula sur le côté et commença à esquiver les coups. 'Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je gagne face à lui… Pas avec ses six bras… Je dois les mettre hors d'état de nuire… ' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. 'C'est ça !' En utilisant son incroyable rapidité, il courut autour du poulpe, les griffes de chat prêtes à être utilisées. Dans un cri, il plongea ses lames dans trois des bras de Hatchan, formant un W. Hatchan hurla lorsque Kuro retira les lames, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Enfoiré ! Ca fait mal ! » Hatchan se retourna, mais regarda son flanc gauche, confus. « Hein ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mes bras ?!

- Parce que je les ai désactivés. » Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes, un sourire incroyablement fier aux lèvres. « Un poulpe a la majorité de ses nerfs dans les bras. Les deux tiers pour être précis. Si tu peux les frapper précisément, ou attaquer suffisamment, les neurones seront coupés, et le cerveau ne pourra plus les contrôler. Ne t'en fait pas, je doute que ce soit permanent.

- ENFOIRE ! » Dans un puissant rugissement, l'octopus lança tout les sabres de son côté droit sur les griffes de chats de Kuro. Les lames se brisèrent avec un crissement. Les yeux de Kuro s'écarquillèrent, lorsque Hatchan le frappa en pleine poitrine. « Je vais te tuer ! » Il frappa de nouveau. Kuro ne put qu'à peine lever sa main droite pour parer. Un autre crissement, les cinq autres lames sur cette main là se brisèrent aussi.

« Non… » Kuro se précipita pour s'éloigner. Le poulpe semblait prêt à le tuer. Kuro continuait de déguerpir, lorsque sa main toucha quelque chose de froid. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, en réalisant ce qu'il tenait là.

« Aujourd'hui, tu MEURS ! » Hatchan frappa. Kuro lança l'une des lames brisées vers Hatchan. Elle s'enfonça en plein dans sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Hatchan s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il essayait d'inspirer. Ses yeux tremblant s'abaissèrent vers sa poitrine, vers la tache de sang grandissant lentement sur sa chemise. « Quoi.. ? Tu m'as… tué ? » Hatchan trébucha en arrière, avant de s'affaiser. Kuro haleta, épuisé.

« Hahh… hah… hah…. J'ai probablement… touché… un de ses cœurs… Hah… » Il déglutit une bouffée d'air. « Hahh… Zut… Il faut… que je travaille… mon endurance… hah… » Il ramassa une des lames brisée. « Mince… Il faudra… que j'en fasse… d'autres chez un forgeron… plus tard… » Il s'écroula par terre et ferma les yeux. « Je vais… me reposer un peu… maintenant… » Et la respiration de Kuro se calma.

* * *

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi on m'appelle « le démon » ? » nargua Gin alors que Kuroobi envoyait un coup de poing vers son visage.

« Non. Car dans un instant, tu seras mort. » Gin envoya un tonfa vers le visage de la raie pastenague. Une nageoire jaillit et para le coup.

« Ca, c'est pas très sympa. » Gin regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Sanji, qui était encore là. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là ? Bouge toi ! » Sanji se secoua, et ôta sa veste.

« Oui ! » Il plongea dans l'eau, bien décidé à libérer son capitaine. Gin sourit.

« Idiot. » Gin se laissa tomber à terre, et mit un coup sur les jambes de Kuroobi. Celui-ci hurla quand son tibia craqua lourdement. « Ca devrait égaliser les scores. » Kuroobi attrapa sa jambe, et en grinçant des dents, réaligna son tibia.

« Ghhh ! » Gin regarda la manœuvre d'un œil approbateur.

« Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. » Kuroobi leva les yeux vers lui. « Le remettre en place pour limiter les dommages. C'est bien pens…

- Je n'ai pas de compliments à recevoir d'un humain ! » Le poing de l'homme poisson s'écrasa sur le visage de Gin et l'envoya voler à travers un mur, puis à terre. Kuroobi regarda Arlong. « Pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas, Arlong-san ? » Arlong fit craquer ses jointures.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à combattre. Ce gars, » Il fit passer sa main à travers le clone de Luffy, « est un faux. Je ne suis pas sûr du comment, mais ce n'est pas l'original. Et je ne me fatiguerais pas à combattre un imposteur. De toute façon, l'original ne remontera pas. Il est comme mort.

- En es-tu si sûr ? » Luffy-clone sourit. « Je pourrais sortir de là à tout moment si je le voulais. Si je suis toujours là-dessous, c'est parce que je veux y être. » Luffy-clone se tourna vers Kuroobi. « Oh, et au fait, tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Gin est bien plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît.

- Aucun humain ne peut me faire fac… » Ce qu'il comptait dire fut perdu lorsqu'il fut envoyé voler sur le côté, le sang jaillissant de sa bouche. Gin se redressa, et marcha lentement dans Arlong Park. Il ramassa le tonfa qu'il avait lancé, et le fit tournoyer.

« Ne me sous-estime jamais. Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. » Kuroobi haleta de douleur, et se tint le côté du crâne où le tonfa avait touché. Il se releva péniblement.

« Sale enfoiré d'humain… » Il se plaça en garde. « Tu peux survivre mon coup de poing des cent briques. Mais mon coup spécial est le coup de poing des mille briques ! Tes chances de survies sont de ZERO ! » hurla-t-il.

« Sauf si je t'achève avant. » Gin sauta sur Kuroobi et abattit ses boulets sur sa tête et sa colonne. Kuroobit n'émit pas un son, alors qu'il s'affaissait à terre, incapable de tout mouvement. « Ca devrait te paralyser pour le restant de la journée. Je suis d'humeur généreuse en ce moment. » Gin leva la tête et ne vit aucune trace de combat sur le toit. « Où est Kuro ?

- Là où tu vas aller de suite. » Gin n'eut même pas le temps de penser quand Arlong se jeta sur lui. « Kuroobi… » Il leva la tête où le bras d'Hatchan pendait mollement par-dessus le rebord du toit. « Hachi… » Il fit les yeux noirs à Gin, qui toussait à en cracher un poumon. « Tu as tué tellement de mes frères… N'as-tu pas l'impression de t'être un peu trop excité ?!

- Depuis quand… est ce qu'un seul d'entre eux… est mort ? » gronda Gin, alors qu'il abattait son tonfa sur la tête d'Arlong. « Pas un seul, d'après moi ! »

* * *

« Bon sang, reste tranquille ! » hurla Chuu alors qu'il courait après Sogeking, crachant balle sur balle, visant sa tête. Chacune fut esquivée ou bloquée par une autre balle.

« Ben voyons ! Arrête de me cracher de l'eau d'abord ! » hurla Sogeking. Il ouvrit la cartouchière de son pistolet, inséra douze nouvelles balles dans les rainures. Il referma, et fit feu. « Mais merde, meurs à la fin !

- Ben tiens ! » hurla Chuu. Il s'arrêta soudainement, et sourit. « Pourquoi est ce que je te cours après ? Je peux te tuer maintenant ! » Sogeking réalisa, avec un poids lui tombant sur l'estomac, que l'homme poisson s'était arrêté près d'une rizière.

« Et merde… Ca ne va pas bien se finir… » jura-t-il. « Bon sang, comment est ce que je suis sensé battre ce type ? Il bloque toutes mes attaques… »

'_Alors utilise des coups bas ! Ne te bats pas à la loyale !'_ murmura une voix. Sogeking regarda autour de lui, confus.

« Hein ?! Mais qui c'était,ça !? » Mais la voix resta silencieuse.

« Essayer de faire semblant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ne te sauvera pas ! » cria Chuu. Il se pencha et posa sa bouche allongée dans l'eau, asséchant la rizière. Sogeking jura, et plonge vers un arbre.

« MERDE !

- CANON A EAU ! » Toute l'eau fut expulsée de sa bouche, dans une attaque explosive, annihilant entièrement la route de terre. « Pistolet à eau, cent coups ! » Des balles d'eau semblables à celles d'une mitrailleuse furent envoyées vers Sogeking, qui se cachait.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Il me tient ! » Sogeking farfouilla dans le sac sur sa hanche. « Peut être y a-t-il quelque chose là dedans qui pourrait m'aider… » Un bruit de liquide et un verre tinta. Usopp sortit une bouteille. « Du whisky single malt ? Qu'est ce que ça fiche ici ? » Il sourit. « Mais ça me va ! » Avec un lancer rapide, la bouteille fut sur la tête de Chuu. Les balles d'eau brisèrent la bouteille d'alcool, et l'homme poisson se retrouva trempé de whisky. Usopp jaillit lors de la brève interruption des tirs. « Sogeking BILLE EXPLOSIVE ! » Il tira une seule balle sur Chuu.

« Hein ? ! » s'écria Chuu. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Sogeking ne l'oublia jamais.

Peut être était ce le vent, poussant très légèrement la balle hors de sa trajectoire. Peut être était ce son inertie descendante lorsque le coup fut tiré. Ou peut être était ce la chance.

La balle entra dans la bouche de l'homme poisson, et fila droit dans sa gorge. Chuu déglutit par pur réflexe, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

« NOONNN ! » La balle explosa dans son estomac, et l'homme poisson enfla, alors qu'il se tenait la bouche. Les flammes, cependant, ne pouvait être contenues. Avec un rugissement de feu, l'explosion se répandit entre ses doigts, créant un pilier de feu. Le feu se propagea sur sa peau, enflammant Chuu brutalement. Pour Sogeking, il semblait qu'il était brulé vif. « AAARRRGGHHH ! » hurla Chuu alors qu'il se jetait dans une rizière voisine. L'eau mêlée de whisky s'était déjà répandue. Et lorsque les flammes furent en contact avec l'alcool, le champ entier s'embrasa.

« Oh mon dieu… » souffla Sogeking.

Quand les flammes s'amenuisèrent, Chuu était allongé là, immobile, un corps calciné. Sogeking avait envie de vomir. Il tituba jusqu'à l'homme poisson. « Est-ce qu'il est… » Il plaça une main tremblante à la gorge de l'homme poisson. « … Mort ? » Il ne sentit aucun pouls. Il n'en pouvait plus. Avec un haut le cœur, Sogeking se retourna, et rendit son déjeuner. « Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué quelqu'un… Oh mon dieu… Il est mort… Il ne peut pas être mort… » Il plaça à nouveau sa main sur la gorge. « Oh mon dieu… Il est… »

Là ! Sogeking l'avait senti ! Il était faible, mais il y avait un pouls ! Il retomba, si soulagé, que les mots lui manquaient. « Dieu merci… Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier… »

* * *

Sanji nageait dans les eaux de la piscine en direction de Luffy. Le capitaine se retourna et sourit.

« Oh Sanji ! Il était temps ! J'espérais que tu pourrais me sortir de là ! » Sa voix se déformait dans l'eau. Sanji lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la tête pour avoir dit ça. « Aie ! Ca fait mal, enfoiré ! »

'La ferme, et va botter le cul d'Arlong !' songea Sanji pour lui-même alors qu'il brisait la roche retenant les pieds de Luffy. Le capitaine des pirates du chapeau de paille sourit alors qu'il fléchissait ses bras. D'un seule pensée, ses mains fondirent dans l'eau.

« OH OUI ! LUFFY EST DE RETOUUUUR ! » Il jaillit hors de l'eau, volant dans les airs en criant. « ARLONG ! TU VAS MORDRE LA POUSSIERE ! » Il attrapa Gin, qui gisait à terre, haletant et ensanglanté, et le jeta en l'air. « Changement !

- JE T'AURAIS ! » hurla Gin alors qu'il volait loin de la bataille. Luffy se contenta de sourire en retour.

« Mizu Mizu HARPON ! » Une lance d'eau jaillit de ses mains vers Arlong. Le coup l'ébranla. « Gomu Gomu CLOCHE ! » Un coup de boule dans le ventre le fit basculer. « FOUET ! PISTOLET ! GATLING GUN ! » La combinaison des coups l'envoya voler dans les murs d'Arlong Park, les gravas tombant sur lui. « Ouais ! L'échauffement est terminé !

- Luffy ! » hurla Nami. La foule se retourna pour voir qu'elle se tenait parmi eux sans qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte. Luffy se tourna vers elle, et leva le pouce dans sa direction.

« Yo, Nami ! J'étais hors-jeux pendant un moment, mais je suis de retour dans la partie ! » Une explosion de gravas révéla Arlong, complètement indemne.

« Et bien tu devrais abandonner. » Arlong balança un énorme morceau de mur vers la tête de Luffy. Celui-ci se liquéfia, et le morceau de béton passa au travers de lui sans dommage. Arlong écarquilla les yeux. « Un autre clone ?!

- Et non ! Je suis le vrai ! » Luffy sourit et liquéfia son bras. « Je suis un homme-eau ! » Arlong écarquilla les yeux, plus qu'il ne devrait être possible.

« Mais ! Tu es un homme-caoutchouc… ! » Luffy fit un grand sourire.

« Les deux ! » Il étira son bras, et celui-ci se liquéfia. « Tu es clairement surpassé, Arlong. » Arlong lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis un homme-poisson ! Dire qu'un humain est meilleur que moi est risible ! Nous, les hommes-poissons, ont été bénis par les cieux en étant infiniment supérieur aux humains ! Vous n'êtes qu'à peine suffisamment forts pour exister en dessous de nous ! » Luffy renifla.

« Ah oui ? Alors que dis-tu du fait que les deux rois étaient des humains ! Hein ? HEIN ? Les seigneurs des hommes-poissons que personne n'a jamais pu vaincre ? » Nami regardait Luffy étrangement, alors qu'il racontait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Arlong, cependant, semblait enragé.

« Ce sont des contes de fées ! Ce n'est pas la vérité ! » Luffy sourit.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je sais qu'ils sont réels ! J'étais l'un d'entre eux ! »

Silence.

« SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » rit Arlong. « Tu- tu dis être… SHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Cette histoire a plus de mille ans ! Tu dis que… SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Luffy le regarda, son visage difficile à déchiffrer.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est dommage. » fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit. « Mizu Mizu CHAOS ! » Une multitude de colonnes d'eau jaillirent de la surface et se jetèrent sur Arlong. L'homme poisson grogna et les esquiva. Les colonnes se retournèrent brusquement et commencèrent à passer à tabac l'homme poisson en l'air. D'un geste de la main de la part de Luffy, les colonnes se rejoignirent toutes ensembles et écrasèrent Arlong sur le sol. La foule des villageois retint son souffle devant la démonstration de pouvoir brut. Nami, elle, regarda longuement son capitaine.

'C'est… bien plus brutal que je ne l'ai jamais vu être…' Arlong se hissa sur un genou.

« Enfoiré d'humain… » Il délogea deux séries de dents de sa mâchoire, les faisant claquer comme deux castagnettes. « MACHOIRE AMOVIBLE ! » Les deux rangées de dents plongèrent droit sur Luffy. Arlong mordait Luffy, encore, encore et encore. Celui-ci, décidant qu'Arlong avait été mené suffisamment en bateau, abattit sa main, et fit tomber les dents par terre.

« Tu t'amuses bien, homme-poisson ? » Il désigna de la main son corps intact. Luffy attrapa ses propres dents et _tira_. Les dents sortirent aussi aisément que celles d'Arlong. Avec une grimace, une autre série de dents poussa lentement à leur place. Arlong écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as du sang d'homme-poisson dans les veines ! » Arlong rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployé. « SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, ça devient de mieux en mieux ! » En tirant de nouveau, Luffy eut une autre paire de rangées de dents dans sa main.

« Bon dieu, je déteste faire ça. » Il se massa la mâchoire. « Tu t'es bien amusé avec tes dents. Maintenant on va voir avec les miennes. » Luffy planta sa propre paire dans le biceps d'Arlong. Il hurla de douleur, Luffy sourit. « Tout ce que tu peux faire, je peux le faire en mieux.

- Enfoiré ! » Arlong mordit la nuque de Luffy. La tête roula sur le coté avant que le reste du corps ne se reforme dessous. « Mais tu vas mourir à la fin !

- Hors de question ! J'ai encore trop de chose à faire ! » Luffy sourit. « Tu ne peux pas me battre ! Admet-le !

- Non ! Les humains sont des êtres inférieurs ! Vous ne pouvez même pas survivre dans l'océan ! Nous, les hommes-poissons sommes SUPERIEURS ! » Arlong se jeta sur lui, les dents prêtes à lui broyer la tête. Luffy se jeta à terre, et attrapa deux des lames d'Hatchan qui étaient par terre.

« Et quand je ne peux rien faire, j'ai des amis qui peuvent m'aider ! » hurla-t-il, maniant les deux lames comme un pro. Il coupa sur la poitrine d'Arlong, laissant une fin trainée rouge sur la peau bleue. Arlong grogna de douleur, et attrapa la lame, la brisant en deux. Luffy se contenta de la jeter sur le côté, et de dégainer son propre sabre, et le planta vers Arlong. Sanji, qui était assis sur le côté, haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens ? Il peut utiliser le Nitoryuu ? » Luffy attaqua sur le visage d'Arlong, avec la lame volée à Hatchan. Arlong l'attrapa avec ses dents et la mâcha en morceaux. Luffy rengaina son sabre, et jeta violemment Arlong à terre.

« Je ne suis pas un maître escrimeur ! » proclama-t-il. Johnny, qui était ébahi par la démonstration, retrouva l'usage de la voix.

« Quoi ? Mais il les maniait si bien…

- Je ne peux pas voler de trésor sous le nez de grands pirates ! Je ne peux pas cuisiner ! Je ne peux pas mettre sur pieds un plan infaillible ! Je ne peux pas commander une flotte de plus de cinquante navires ! Je ne peux pas tirer sur quelqu'un à grande distance ! » Dans un sursaut, Nami réalisa qu'il parlait de son propre équipage. «Si je n'ai personne avec moi pour m'aider avec les choses que je ne connais pas, alors je SAIS que je vais mourir ! » Arlong se redressa pour s'asseoir et ricana.

« Pathétique. Et tu es le capitane ? Ils doivent te détester. Pourquoi risqueraient-ils leur vie pour sauver un gars comme toi ? Que peux-tu faire ? » Luffy le fixa des yeux un long moment.

« Je peux te botter le cul. » Arlong grogna, Luffy eut un sourire narquois. « Et bien, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- MEURS ! » hurla Arlong alors qu'il se jetait sur Luffy. Luffy esquiva simplement, mais quand il se redressa, Arlong avait disparu.

« Où est-il passé ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut.

« Luffy ! Dans l'eau ! » lui hurla Nami. Luffy se retourna, et là, sillant à la surface de l'eau, tel un présage de mort, il vit un aileron de requin. Luffy le fixa, et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Taaaaaa dah. » fredonna-t-il. Sanji ne pu s'en empêcher. Il ricana en étouffant de justesse ses rires. « Taaaaaaaa dah. Taaaaaaaaaa dah. Taaaaaa dah. Taaaaaa dah. Taaaaaaa dah. Taaah dah. Ta dah, ta dah, TADAH TADAH TADAHHHH !

- SQUALO JAVELO ! » Arlong jaillit de la surface de l'eau, pile au moment où Luffy finissait de fredonner. Il se contenta alors de fondre, et Arlong passa au travers de lui, volant droit dans le bâtiment. Sanji ne put s'en empêcher. Il tomba à terre, pris d'un fou rire incontrollable.

« HAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Sanji tapait du poing sur le sol, les larmes de rire coulant sur son visage. Luffy avait un grand sourire, alors qu'Arlong s'extirpait du trou qu'il venait de faire.

« ARRETE DE BOUGER !

- Tu as perdu Arlong. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me faire. » Luffy écarta grand les bras. « Vas y. Envoie moi ton meilleur coup, si tu en es capable. » Arlong grogna.

« CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! » cria une voix depuis la foule. Luffy se retourna et vit Sogeking debout, un sourire sinistre sur ses lèvres. « Un homme poisson à terre, suivant ! » Arlong regarda entre les deux hommes et sourit.

« Bien joué Usopp !

- Mon nom n'est pas Usopp !

- Si je ne peux rien te faire, alors c'est LUI que je choisis ! » Il sauta par terre, et mis un coup de poing au travers d'un mur, et attrapa un immense sabre. Arlong se lança sur Sogeking, la lame virevoltant à toute allure. « SQUALO SCIE ! » Sogeking ne pouvait que regarder, horrifié, alors que l'homme requin fonçait sur lui.

« NON ! » hurla Luffy. Une immense masse d'eau jaillit de la piscine, et percuta Arlong, l'envoyant voler jusqu'au deuxième étage. « ENFOIRE ! » hurla Luffy, alors qu'il sautait à sa suite. Nami ne pouvait que regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

'Le deuxième étage… La fenêtre de gauche…'

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Luffy regarda autour de lui, il y avait des papiers partout. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir déjà vu cette pièce auparavant, mais il ne savait plus où. Arlong ricana.

« Ceci est la salle des cartes ! C'est la pièce où cette femme dessine ses cartes ! » Les yeux de Luffy se durcirent. Voilà où il l'avait vu avant. « Ce sont toutes les cartes maritimes que Nami a dessiné pour nous. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt horrifiant… » Luffy se releva. « Cette pièce est une abomination.

- Cette pièce est mon trésor ! » hurla Arlong. « Ceci est le fruit de ses huit années de labeur. Mon trésor ! Nous connaissons les mers comme notre poche, mais nous ne pouvons pas dessiner de cartes ! C'est pourquoi elle est là, avec son œil exercé ! » Luffy planta son poing dans le visage d'Arlong.

« LA FERME ! » rugit-il. « Est-ce que Nami veut travailler ici, à dessiner des cartes qu'elle ne veut pas dessiner ?! NON ! Est-ce qu'elle s'amuse ici ?! NON ! Est-ce qu'elle a put rire sincèrement ici ?! NON !

- Un outil n'a pas besoin de rire ! » Arlong abattit le kiribachi sur la tête de Luffy. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la lame, et Arlong écarquilla les yeux. 'Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger le kiribachi ?!'

« UN OUTIL ?! » La lame se brisa entre les doigts de Luffy. Son poing jaillit éraflant le visage d'Arlong. Il fonça dans un bureau, l'envoyant voler au travers d'un trou fraichement créé. « Cette pièce, c'est ses huit années de tristesse ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant ! Je ne peux pas laisser cette pièce continuer à exister ! » Il envoya son poing dans les étagères, les faisant voler également.

« Non ! ARRETE ! » hurla Arlong, alors que Luffy dégainait son sabre, et commençait à trancher les cartes les unes après les autres. « Enfoiré ! Nami a travaillé dur sur ça !

- NE FAIS PAS COMME SI TU T'EN SOUCIAIS ! » hurla Luffy. « Toute cette base empeste de sa haine ! JE DETRUIRAIS TOUT ! » Il commença à faire tournoyer ses bras, et il sentit le pouvoir au bout de ses doigts.

« NON ! SQUALO-JAVELO ! » Arlong se lança sur Luffy, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes, prêtes à prendre une bouchée du garçon au chapeau de paille.

« HAPPY OOMIZU ! » hurla Luffy, alors qu'une gigantesque vague s'éleva au dehors, et s'abattit sur Arlong Park. La base trembla.

« Nami ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Arlong Park va tomber ! » Yosaku la traîna par le bras.

« LUFFY ! » Arlong Park s'écroula sur lui-même, tel un château de cartes. Dans un fracas résonnant, il s'effondra, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière. Le monde retint son souffle pendant un instant, où une seule question n'osait être posée : Qui avait gagné ? « Luffy… »

Le sommet de la pile de gravas se souleva, et Luffy apparut au sommet d'Arlong Park, au sommet du symbole de l'oppression, au dessus du symbole de la tristesse de Nami. « NAMI ! » hurla-t-il. Nami le regarda, bouche bée. « TU ES MA NAKAMA ! » Nami souleva lentement une main devant sa bouche, hochant de la tête, alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de le nier aux yeux de Nami. Cette simple déclaration, le fait même d'avoir battu Arlong, le simple fait qu'_elle était sa nakama_, rendait la chose parfaitement claire à ses yeux. Ca n'aurait pas pu être plus flagrant que le soleil dans le ciel.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Luffy. Elle était tombée raide, irrévocablement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Luffy, son capitaine, son _nakama_. C'était clair à présent. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Et ça lui faisait du bien de le réaliser. Ca lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Ca lui faisait…

« Il a gagné ?! » murmura un villageois, presque sans oser y croire.

« Il a gagné ! » Gen eut un grand sourire.

« On a gagné ! » Nako regardait, transporté de joie.

« ON A GAGNE ! » hurlèrent ensemble Johnny et Yosaku. Le village tout entier de Cocoyashi se mit à hurler sa joie.

« ARLONG PARK EST TOMBE ! » Il attrapèrent Luffy et le lancèrent en l'air, tout en criant de joie. Luffy avait un large sourire, alors qu'ils le tenaient haut au dessus de leur tête. Cependant une main glissa, et avec un bruit sourd, il se retrouva la tête la première sur le sol. Luffy se contenta d'en rire.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, mais on ne s'en lasse pas ! » Il sentit soudain un poids sur sa tête qu'il reconnaissait, et une main qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se retourna et vit Nami avec un sourire timide. Luffy sauta sur ses pieds et topa sa main. « On a gagné.

- On a gagné. » lui répondit-elle doucement. Il rit, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se joigne à lui. « On a gagné.

- C'en est assez forbans ! » résonna une voix. Luffy se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Nezumi avec un cataplasme sur son nez, se tenait là, un contingent de marines à ses côtés.

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! » s'écria un villageois. Il rit.

« Et bien, on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance ! Bon travail, j'ai apprécié le spectacle. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ces hommes-poissons seraient battus par des petits pirates comme vous. Mais grâce à vous, la prime d'Arlong, ainsi que toutes les richesses d'Arlong Park seront à nous à présent ! Mesdames et messieurs, déposez vos armes ! Moi, le capitaine Nezumi du seizième bataillon de la Marine va prendre les choses en main à présent… ! » Une main l'attrapa par derrière.

« Hé. Toi. La ferme. Tu gâches la bonne ambiance. » marmonna Gin, une aura maléfique l'entourant. D'un coup de tonfa, Nezumi fut à terre, et sonné. Ses Marines le suivirent rapidement. « Et bien quoi, est-ce que les Marines acceptent le premier quidam qui passe leur porte maintenant ?

- Ils sont plutôt faible. » renchérit Luffy.

« Oui… En général, ils le sont… » s'éleva une voix parmi les gravats. Luffy regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Kuro se redressant tant bien que mal. « Je m'endors pendant cinq minutes… Et tout le parc est détruit. Bon sang… Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais évanoui capitaine ?

- J'ai vaincu Arlong, Kuro. » Les yeux enflés de Nezumi s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nom. Nami s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, pour placer doucement sa main sur sa joue.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir essayé de tuer Gen-san, et pour avoir massacré les orangers de Bellemere. » Elle se leva et abattit son bâton sur lui, l'envoyant ricocher sur l'eau.

« GHAAAAAAHH ! » Nezumi se précipita sur le rivage. Nami l'y attendit. Elle l'attrapa par les moustaches et tira douloureusement dessus.

« Tu vas aider à nettoyer après le passage des hommes-poissons, et reconstruire le village de Goza ! Et vous ne toucherez aucune de leurs richesses ! Elles appartiennent aux gens de l'île ! Et encore une chose… REND MOI MON ARGENT !

- Je n'en veux plus… » marmonna-t-il avec ses lèvres enflées. Elle lui lâcha le visage, et il se précipita vers l'ouverture sur la mer. « Ca ne sera pas oublié, maudits pirates ! Toi, le gars au chapeau de paille, tu es le capitaine ?! Ton nom est Luffy ?! Tu vas être connu après ça ! Et toi ! Kuro aux Milles Plans ! » Kuro se raidit un peu. « Nous savons maintenant que tu es toujours en vie ! Tu ne nous échapperas pas ! Retient bien ça ! » Il partit en nageant. Sanji fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette.

« Il a dit qu'on allait être célèbre.

- Comment a-t-il su que j'allais être le roi des pirates ?

- Il ne parlait pas de ça, imbécile ! » s'écria Sogeking. « Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu peux être un capitaine pirate ?

- Il est le… capitaine… parce que c'est… comme ça… » marmonna Zoro, enfin éveillé, et se forçant à se relever. « Kuro… Enfoiré… » Kuro haussa les épaules.

« Tu étais sur le point de t'évanouir. Je t'ai juste fait gagner du temps. Et si le second venait à mourir, ça n'irait pas du tout. » Kuro montra ses gants avec les lames cassées. « De plus, je crois que j'ai été suffisamment puni. Je suis totalement sans défense à présent. Et la Marine sait que je suis en vie. C'est un châtiment suffisant.

- Hé les gars ! On ne peut pas garder ça pour nous ! Nous devons apporter la nouvelle à travers toute l'île ! » proclama le docteur Nako. Les villageois partirent en courant, sautant et criant de joie.

« Arlong Park… ARLONG PARK EST TOMBE ! » Luffy regarda la foule en délire avec un sourire sur son visage, qui lentement, se transforma en une grimace terrifiante. Avec un saut puissant, il fit tournoyer ses bras en l'air.

« HAPY OOMIZU ! » Une gigantesque vague se souleva à nouveau et se jeta sur les ruines d'Arlong Park, les dispersant aux quatre coins de l'île. Luffy marcha lentement vers le corps au milieu, son aura s'assombrissant progressivement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le corps, ses yeux étaient pleins de colère, pleins de haine, pleins de mépris, pleins de _rage_. Il attrapa Arlong par le cou et le souleva en l'air, jusqu'à ce que malgré sa carrure massive, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, Arlong se réveilla à ce moment. Il réalisa très vite où il était, il sentit la _peur_. La peur d'un humain, la peur d'un sous être d'humain, la peur d'une _race inférieure._

Il s'agita en vain, l'air lentement éjecté de ses poumons. « S'il te plaît… Ait pitié… Ait de la compassion… Je ne reviendrais jamais ici… J'ai de l'argent… J'en ai plein…

- L'argent de _Nami _?! » gronda Luffy. Les quelques personnes qui étaient toujours sur place regardaient le spectacle, sachant où cette comédie finirait. « Tu comptes m'acheter avec l'argent que tu as volé auprès d'innombrables innocents que tu as terrorisé ? » Il approcha le visage d'Arlong du sien. « As-tu fait preuve de _pitié_ avec Nami ? Lui as-tu montré de la _COMPASSION _?! » La main autour du cou d'Arlong se resserra. « Aujourd'hui, tu meurs !

« Luffy non ! » rugit une voix depuis l'eau, alors que Gold Roger surgit, stupéfiant toute l'assistance, qui se demandait d'où cet étrange homme pouvait bien venir. Luffy tourna la tête vers Roger, et l'espace d'un instant, celui-ci sentit sa respiration se figer.

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison, Roger, pour que je ne brise pas sa nuque comme une brindille.

- Souviens-toi de tes vœux ! Souviens-toi des vœux que tu as pris lorsque tu as été sacré ! » hurla Roger. La main de Luffy se figea, avant de se relâcher, et de jeter Arlong comme une poupée de chiffon. Nami accourut auprès de l'étrange homme et le gifla en plein figure.

« Salop ! Est-ce que vous réaliser ce que vous venez de faire ?! Vous nous avez volé notre revanche !

- La revanche est une chose sanglante, mais nécessaire. Ceci n'est qu'un meurtre de sang-froid. » dit Gold Roger solennellement.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous le défendez ? Qui êtes-vous ?! » Nami était au bord de l'hystérie. Gold Roger ouvrit grand les bras.

« J'ai de nombreux noms, et je n'ai aucun nom, car ils dérivent au gré des courants. » Les yeux d'Arlong s'écarquillèrent, plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

« Oh mon dieu… C'est vrai… C'est vraiment vrai… Vous… Vous êtes réels… Vous n'êtes pas que des légendes ! » Il se jeta aux pieds de Luffy et Roger, les mains jointes au dessus de sa tête. « S'il-vous-plaît messires ! Je vous en prie ! Ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié de moi ! Je ne savais pas ! Je n'avais pas idée que vous étiez réels ! » Luffy mit un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme poisson à genoux, l'envoyant rouler sur le côté.

« La ferme. Soit reconnaissant envers Roger. Sans lui, tu serais mort. » Arlong releva la tête pour remercier profusément son sauveur, mais sa peau d'un bleu éclatant ne fit que tourner en un blanc livide. Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers Roger.

« Non… Impossible… Toi ! T – t – tu es mort ! Tu as été exécuté par les Marines il y a vingt ans ! » Sa voix frisait l'hystérie.

« La mort ne peux arrêter ce que je suis. » répondit Roger d'un ton calme. Discrètement, Zoro passa la main dans son haramaki, et sortit un carnet et un stylo. Il griffonna quelques mots et les glissa dedans, alors que Roger continuait de parler. « Je continuerais d'exister tant que ma volonté n'aura pas été transmise. » Il se tourna vers Luffy. « Luffy. Il a été convenablement châtié. Je te suggère de le prendre dans ton –»

L'air se transforma littéralement en glace. « NON. Si tu comptes dire ce que je crois que tu comptes dire, alors je révélerais ce que tu es en vrai, et ensuite je te réduirais en bouillie pour avoir seulement SONGE à ça. Si tu comptais dire que je devrais laisser cet homme-poisson, ce MEURTRIER, devenir l'un de mes nakama… » Gold Roger écrase Luffy au sol. Du sang jaillit de la bouche de Luffy.

« Toi, ME réduire en bouillie ?! Toi, qui sait qui je suis mieux que quiconque ?! Tu arrives cent ans trop tôt pour me dire ça ! » Il s'approcha de Luffy, toujours au sol. « N'oublie JAMAIS qui est le maître ! Je t'ai peut être appris tout mes tours, mais je ne t'ai CERTAINEMENT pas appris tout les MIENS !

- Cet homme-poisson a tué des douzaines d'innocents, des hommes, des femmes, et des enfants ! Il a causé des souffrances atroces à bien plus ! Et tu suggères que je le laisse devenir l'un de mes NAKAMA ?! Tu vas trop loin Roger !

- Nous sommes impartiaux à tout ceci ! Nous sommes les protecteurs du royaume ! Si un homme-poisson se soumet de plein gré à notre volonté, alors nous ne pouvons les blesser ! Tu VAS le recruter ! » rugit Gold Roger. « Ou sinon je te reprendrais la seule raison pour laquelle tu existes ! » Luffy écarquilla les yeux, et serra dans sa main le sablier doré sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'oserais pas…

- Tu crois ça ? Il est à moi de droit. Tu l'empruntes seulement pour quelques temps. Je peux te le reprendre quand il me plaît. » Luffy lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait. Le reste de l'équipage, et les quelques villageois présents savaient qu'ils rataient quelque chose d'important, mais à leur yeux, il semblait que le nouvel arrivé était en train d'essayer de faire chanter leur sauveur pour qu'il SAUVE Arlong. Kuro rehaussa ses lunettes avec son gant privé de lame.

« Les choses semblent se compliquer. » Luffy resta silencieux un instant avant de parler.

« … Une seule erreur. S'il commet UN SEUL écart de conduite, je le tuerais sur le champ, et ensuite je te poursuivrais et te massacrerais toi aussi. » Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers le village. Nami tendit la main vers son épaule.

« Luffy…

- Laisse moi. Je retourne au navire. » Lorsqu'il fut enfin hors de vue, son aura était plus sombre que la nuit. Arlong leva la tête vers Gold Roger, qui soupira de frustration.

« Et bien, cela aurait pu mieux se passer… » Il s'approcha du corps immobile de Kuroobi, l'attrapa et le lança à l'eau. Il joignit les mains, comme pour une prière. « Mizu Mizu Salacia Zenchi. » Un jet d'eau s'éleva de la surface, avec l'homme-poisson STINGRAY flottant dedans. Les spectateurs regardèrent avec fascination les nombreuses blessures visibles sur son corps se refermer lentement. Lorsque l'homme poisson fut entièrement soigné, le jet d'eau vira à quarante cinq degrés et le cracha sur le béton. Kuroobi cracha un peu d'eau, et regarda autour de lui.

« Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Mon frère ! Tu vas bien ! » hurla Arlong. Il regarda Gold Roger. « Merci !

- Ne me remercie pas encore. Je n'ai pas fini. Et tu as encore Luffy à voir. »

* * *

« Allo ? Alloooo ?! » hurla Nezumi dans son den den mushi.

« Oui, ici le quartier général de la Marine. » répondit une voix morne à l'autre bout.

« Allo le quartier général de la Marine ?! Ici le capitaine Nezumi du seizième bataillon de Marine, matricule 00733 ! J'ai un rapport à faire !

- Pas besoin de hurler, on vous entend. » répondit son interlocuteur qui se massait l'oreille.

« Ecoutez moi ! » cria Nezumi, ignorant la demande de l'homme. « C'est ce pirate, nommé Luffy, qui porte un chapeau de paille ! Lui et ses six complices sont tous contre le gouvernement ! » Le Marine prit note du nom. « Ils ont réussi à réduire Arlong Park en poussière, et à vaincre le terrible Arlong et ses hommes poissons ! Ils doivent être crains ! Je veux qu'une grosse mise à prix soit placée sur leur capitaine « Luffy au Chapeau de Paille » ! Je vous envoie sa photo de suite.

- Roger. » marmonna le Marine.

« De plus ! Il a été confirmé que l'un de ses complices est l'infâme « Kuro aux Milles Plans » ! » cria Nezumi. Le Marine se redressa. CA, c'était une nouvelle intéressante.

« Et vous dîtes qu'il est l'un des complices de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Qu'il sert sous ses ordres ?

- Oui ! Je souhaite réinstaurer sa prime et la faire augmenter ! » Le Marine prit en note frénétiquement ces informations.

« La véracité de vos propos sera vérifiée ultérieurement. Après que nous l'aurons envoyé à la hiérarchie.

- Vous avez compris ?! C'est un infâme pirate ! Je le veux MORT OU VIF ! JE VEUX UNE ENORME PRIME POUR SA TETE ! » Il raccrocha violemment le combiné, coupant la communication. Presqu'immédiatement, le den den mushi commença à sonner.

« Puru puru puru puru puru. Puru puru puru puru puru. » Il décrocha.

« Oui !?

- Est-ce bien le Capitaine Nezumi du seizième bataillon ? » répondit une voix maniérée. Nezumi calma sa respiration, et s'éclaira la gorge. Cela semblait être un supérieur.

« Oui. C'est bien Nezumi.

- Après avoir passé en revue vos rapports financiers dans une enquête pour corruption, nous avons découvert que vous avez reçu des sommes importantes d'argent pendant les huit dernières années. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la provenance de cet argent, votre commandement du seizième bataillon est suspendu. » Nezumi lâcha le récepteur comme s'il lui avait brulé les mains. 'Ils savent ?!' « De plus vous êtes dès à présent assigné à domicile. Nos troupes sont déjà autour de votre base, et vous êtes entièrement cerné.

- HEIN ?! NON ! » hurla-t-il. Le dernier acte officiel du capitaine Nezumi, commandant du seizième bataillon, fut de lancer l'ascension du pirate Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Par la faute de Nezumi, son nom résonnera dans le monde entier.

« NOOOOONNNN ! »

* * *

**NdT :** Alors? Vous l'aviez vu venir ? ;P

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je vous jure que j'ai pas abandonné !

A la prochaine !


End file.
